Life with Max and Fang
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max and Fang are 18 and living togehter. Basically just their life together. Flock lives with Dr. M. Mang of course. No plot, just make it up as I go, though I do have a pretty good idea on how it will end. Language and Sex refrences a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea in my head and it won't go away so I decided to write it. I've got more important stories right now so I don't know if I'll write on this that much.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 1

"No Fang!" I yelled at him from on the bed. I had my head buried in the pillows, refusing to look at him.

"I pushed her away!" He screamed back.

We were fighting. Again. We were at the store and I _told_ him not to talk to that woman. She's always flirting with him. She's a clerk and Fang decided to try and prove me wrong about her liking her, so we went in her line. She kissed him! Or tried to at least. He pushed her off and had to drag me away before I killed her.

"Just, go away." I mumbled through the pillow.

"Fine." Fang said. He slammed our bedroom door and I thought he'd leave but then I heard the sound of a soda opening and the T.V. turn on. He was watching Sports Center.

Fang and I had moved in together about 6 months ago. He had just turned 18 when we did. The flock still stayed with Dr. Martinez. She liked taking care of them. Iggy was thinking about moving out but he still has nowhere to go. I offered him our spare bedroom but he declined. He and Fang didn't get along very well. It may have something to do with the fact that Iggy likes me. Maybe…

I stayed in bed for half an hour, trying to get a nap in before I had to go to work. I worked at Sam's, a pool hall like place. I had an hour before I had to go. Guess I better go fix things with Fang.

I got up and walked out the bedroom door. It lead right into the living room. The kitchen was separated from the living room by one of those counter things that are by then selves. There was a door next to our bedroom door that lead to the extra bedroom. Then next to the kitchen was another door, that lead to the bathroom. I walked to the couch that Fang was sitting on and sat on his lap.

"Hmm, what's up with you?" He asked, gently biting my neck but then smoothing the skin over with his tongue. "First you're mad and then you're in my lap."

"I just wanted to sit here." I said, crossing my arms.

"And you can sit here as long as you'd like, just take off your pants and face me." Fang said.

I slapped his arm. "Good you're a pig."

"Oh yeah, because pigs get sex from you all the time." Fang said.

I stood up. "I can in here to say I was sort of wrong, though you were too. But if all you can think about is sex, fine, I'll go get ready for work."

Fang shrugged his shoulders. "Fine but tonight I highly doubt you'll be like this."

"Fang, I have to work till 2 in the morning. When I get home I'll be tired and, like now, won't want to have sex." I told him walking away.

"We'll see.' Fang commented as I walked into the bedroom.

God he's an idiot!

* * *

The apartment was eerily quite as I walked in. Fang normally waited up for me. Hmm, maybe he's mad about me being jealous. Or because I didn't want to have sex. Whatever, wither way he's being a big baby.

I walked into our bedroom and found Fang lying face down on the bed, passed out. I sighed, and grabbed out of his big T-shirts out of the closet and a pair of shorts (My nightclothes) and changed into them. Then I slipped into bed next to him. Fang, being a light sleeper, woke up and looked at me. And I thought I was a light sleeper.

"Hey." He muttered, scooting closer to me.

"Go back to sleep." I said, lying my head down on the pillow. "I'm tired."

He watched me for a minute before pulling me to his torso. I sighed, burring my head in his chest.

"Night." I whispered into his chest.

"Night Max."

* * *

**Like, dislike? It really will have no action or plot except for their life living together. Review. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**14 reviews? You guys rule!**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 2

"Quit moving." I ordered.

I still had my head resting on Fang's chest. It was around six in the morning and Fang wanted to get up.

"You're not even sleeping." He commented. "Let's go lay on the couch."

"Why?" I asked. 'We're fine here."

"I want to watch the news." He said, standing up.

"Jerk." I said, not moving from my position on the bed.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, stay in here. I'm going in the living room."

I said my head back down, trying to sleep. No luck. God Fang was a jerk. We were both off today and all I wanted to do was stay in bed but no. I was going to meet Nudge and Angel alter today at the mall. It was Saturday and they wanted to hang out. I think that Nudge said she had just broken up with her boyfriend and that she wanted to scope the mall for a new one. Angel just wanted to shop. Oh joy!

I sighed, getting up. I walked into the living room and saw that Fang was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Eggs?" He asked as I lied down on the couch.

"Yeah." I replied, changing the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Fang said.

"Now you're not." I said, settling on another new channel.

"What was wrong with the other one?' Fang asked.

"You only watch it because you think that one newscaster is hot." I said.

"So you found out?" His voice was joking but I still sent him a glare.

"You know, I'm going out later." I told him.

"So?"

"You could talk to Iggy and-" I tried.

"No Max." He said, not even letting me finish.

"But-"

"No." Fang repeated, his tone losing its patients. 'He made his choice."

Fang was talking about the first time I offered him the extra bedroom. Iggy said no but I think that Fang may have had something to do with it. The first time I offered his said okay but then I made the mistake of mentioning it to Fang and all of a sudden, he was fine at Mom's place.

"Yeah and his choice was to move in but whatever you did to him changed that." I commented.

"The only reason her wanted to come here was to get to you. That's not happening as long as I'm alive. Or dead for that matter."

"I know it's not because I don't like him like that." I told him. "But that doesn't change the fact that Iggy is like a brother to me and I don't want him to be unhappy."

"You won't have to make him unhappy.' Fang said. 'I will if he lives here."

"Fang, grow up! So what if he likes me?" I asked. "He gets that I'm with you."

"The point is he said no and I'm not going to try and get him to say yes to something that I don't want to happen." Fang told me, walking into the living room with two plates balanced on one arm and one soda in the other.

"Fine." I said, choosing to bring up the subject later. I picked up my plate and started eating. "Pepsi in the morning?"

"Yeah." Fang said taking a sip.

Once he sat it down on the table I picked it up and drank from it.

"I got that for me for a reason." He said.

"I know, so that we could share." I said.

"You're lucky you're cute." He muttered.

"I know." I told him.

* * *

"Hey Mom." I said when she opened the door.

"Hey Max." She said, smiling at me. "You're here to get the girls?"

"Yeah." I said walking in. "Is Iggy here?"

"Yes, I think he's in his room." She gave me a look.

"What? I can't say hi?' I asked, walking in.

"Fine but when Fang asked, I had nothing to do with any of this." She said.

"I'm just saying hi." I reasoned.

"I know but the last time you came in to say hi to Iggy, Fang was going to kill him and he forbid you to come over here anymore." She was referring to last month's little accident. Iggy tried to kiss me; Ella found out and told Fang.

"And yet here I am." I said, walking towards his room. Just as I was approaching is door, it opened.

"Hey Iggy." I said as he walked out.

"Max?" He asked.

"Hey." I said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" His face questioning.

"Well, I know that you were still looking for a place to stay and Fang sai that you could stay with us." Okay I'm a liar. Sue me.

"Really?" Iggy asked. "His already over what happened?"

"Yep, he said as long as it doesn't happen again-"

"Max!" Ella came out of her room across the hall. "I need to talk to you."

"Max was talking to me though.' Iggy pointed out.

"Yeah well, now she's not." Ella pulled me into her room.

"What?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ella asked. 'You know as well as everyone else that Fang does not want Iggy moving in."

"I know.' I admitted. "But I figure that if Iggy does move in they will have no choice but to settle their differences."

"If by settle their differences you mean kill each other, then yes, they will settle their differences." Ella said, rolling her eyes. "Just give it up."

"No, I can't!' I told her. 'I want things to go back to normal."

"Well, they can't." Ella told me. "Why are yyou here anyways? Were we doing something today?"

"The girls wanted to go to the mall." I said. "You want to go/"

"Yeah, hold on let me get ready." She said.

"Okay." I replied. "I'll go see if the girls are ready."

* * *

I walked into Nudge's bedroom and saw Angel sitting on Nudge's bed, looking at some magazine. Nudge was standing in front of the mirror in her room with only jeans and a bra on. She was holding different shirts up to her, trying to decide which to wear. I walked in, closed the door behind me, and sat down next Angel on the bed.

"Hi Max." Ten-year-old Angel said.

"Hey sweetie." I said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Ugh." Nudge sighed. 'I can't decided what to wear."

"Try a shirt." I told the fifteen-year-old.

"Thanks Max." She sent me a look.

"Ella wants to go with us. That okay with you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Nudge said, preoccupied.

"Okay." Angel said, smiling at me. "You know, Nudge got her progress report yesterday."

"Shut up Angel." Nudge said.

"She's failing three classes."

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Hey knock it off you guys." I said. "Angel it's not nice to tattle. Say sorry."

"Sorry Nudge." She said but she was still smiling deviously.

"Now you." I said, looking at Nudge as she pulled the shirt that I guess she finally choose on. "What's she talking about?"

"I'm failing English, Math, and Spanish." She said.

"Nudge." I said, about to dish out punishment.

"It's not a report card." She argued. "Only a progress report. I'll bring it up, I promise."

"You better.' I said. "What did Mom say about it?"

"Nothing. I was hoping that we didn't have to tell her." Nudge said feebly. "I was hoping tha you'd sign it, not her."

"Fine but you better bring your grades up. Understand?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good." I replied. 'Now what did you make Angel."

"All A's." She told me.

"Yeah, because she can read the answers in the teachers head." Nudge mumbled,

"She better not be.' I said, looking angel in the eye.

"I'm not." She defended herself. "I study my spelling words."

"Gee, you have to study to spell cat?" Nudge asked, apparently angry for Angel ratting her out.

"We don't spell cat that you." Angel defended herself.

"Okay you two, cut it out." I told the two of them. "Let's go see if Ella's ready."

"Okay."

"Fine."

* * *

"I call shot gun!' Angel called out as we walked out of Mom's house.

"No I get it." Nudge said.

"Neither of you do." I told them. "Ella's oldest."

We walked over to my Ford truck and got in. yes I have a truck. What? I can't have a car?

"Fine but I get to pick what station we listen to." Nudge said.

"No I do."

"What's up with you two?" Ella asked them.

"Doesn't matter." I said. "We're listening to the CD I have in. "

It was a CD I had burnt and the first song that was on it was Linkin Park's One Step Closer, so all three of the girls complained. After that song was Love Game by Lady Gaga, so of course I had to listen to them sing. What was I thinking?

Finally, after thirty minutes of either hearing them sing or complain, I got to the mall. We all got out and we walked into the mall.

"What store first?" I asked then.

Nudge pointed to a store and so started my hell.

* * *

"How about that guy?" I asked Nudge.

"Ew. Too white." She said.

W were now at a table in the food court, eating.

Did know you cared abut race.' Ella commented.

"I don't it's just that I know what I want." She said.

"And that would be?" I asked her.

"well, um, it's hard to describe oaky?" She snapped.

"Okay okay.' I said.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"What?"

"When can I get a boyfriend?"

"When you're older.' I told her.

"How much older?" She asked.

"When I get married." I decided, knowing that with Fang, that would probably never happen.

"Okay!" She said. I am sure that she thinks that that is soon. Naive little girl.

"What about him?" Ella asked pointing to a black guy.

"He's like eighteen!' I told her.

"So?" Nudge asked, looking at him.

That girl right there is his girlfriend.' Angel said. Sure enough, as soon as they saw eash other, they hugged.

"This is hopeless." Nudge said.

"No you're hopeless." Angel said.

"You little twerp."

Aren't I blessed?

* * *

"Hey babe." I said, walking through the door to Fang and my apartment.

"Hey." He said, never once looking up from the TV. "How much money did you blow?"

"About a hundred." I told him.

"What?"

"The girl's had already blew their allowance so me and Ella bought for them." I told him.

Fang sighed. "Buy anything for you?"

"No." I said. 'But I got you a new jacket."

I walked over and handed him it. It was black with red flames going down the arms.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "You hungry?"

'not really." I said. "The girls and I ate at two.' I looked at the clock and saw that it was now seven. "Wait til nine and I'll order us pizza."

"Fine." He said. "Want to watch TV?"

"No. I'm going to take a shower."

"At seven?"

"Yes." I said. "Nudge spilt her drink on me when I dropped them off. Now I feel dirty."

"Sure, let the soda make you feel dirty." Fang mumbled.

"Shut up.' I said, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"Now?" Fang asked.

"Yeah but can you order it? I'm sleepy." I said.

"What does sleepy have to do with ordering dinner?" Fang asked.

"Because, it mean that I don't want to get up." I was lying on the couch, my head in Fang's lap.

"Fine." He said, getting up and walking to the phone. "Sausage?"

"Yeah." I told him, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.

Fang order and then walked back over to me. He lifted me completely up and slid under me to where my head was now resting on his chest. He shifted around until he was comfortable and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Wake me up when the food gets here." I said, handing him the remote.

"Okay baby." He said, gently kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**This one was longer. I liked it. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 3

I heard someone talking. It wasn't Fang. I was going to panic and open my eyes but then the smell of pizza hit my nose. The pizza guy must be here. The front door shut and I heard Fang's nearly silent footsteps, coming closer and closer to the couch. I heard him set something on the coffee table. (We could not afford a kitchen table nor did we really have a place for one. We just ate all our meals in here.) I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo Max. Get up!" He yelled in my ear.

"I'm up, god." I shrugged him off.

"I didn't mean that kind of up. I meant you are laying across the whole couch. I sort of need to sit down idiot. "

"Wow, I never noticed how nice you were to me." I mumbled. "You give Romeo a run for his money."

Fang said nothing as I stood up and he sat down. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for me and Fang a soda. I walked back into the living room, tossed Fang his soda, grabbed my pizza box of the coffee table, and sat down in the chair next to the couch. See that was one of the really cool things in the apartment. We got it from Mom. She was getting new furniture around the time that we were moving in. It was one of those cushiony, fluffy, ones. We also got the couch, coffee table, and Fang's beloved TV from her.

Ten minutes later, I had finished all of mine and Fang still had two slices left. I looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"No Max." He said.

"But I'm still hungry." I complained.

"Go make a sandwich." He said. "Besides, I've got pepperoni. You like sausage."

"What, I can't like two kinds of pizza toppings?" I asked in a duh tone.

"Why should I share with you anyways?" He eyed me carefully.

"Because," I drew the word out while standing and walking over to the couch. I sat next to him and nuzzled his neck. "I could give you something in return."

"Gee, I thought that was illegal." He whispered in my ear, taking a bit out of one of the pieces. I reached my hand in and grabbed the other and he made no notion to stop me.

I shrugged, taking a bite. "Depends on how you look at it."

We finished the two pieces in silence. Fang turned off the TV and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I gave you the pizza." He said. "You owe me now."

"True." I said. "But I never specified when I would pay you back."

"Max." He warned.

"Fine." I said, standing. I started walking toward our bedroom. "Coming?"

He grabbed his coke, drank it (More like chugged it), turned off the TV, and ran to me, picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"Ow." I said.

"Wimp." He said, pulling his shirt off.

* * *

_Cuz day and night  
The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night  
He's all alone through the day and night  
The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)  
Day and night_

"Fang, your cell." I said. I looked over from my side of the bed to see him face down, still sleeping, unfazed by the song.

"Answer it." He mumbled. "It's on the dresser."

I moaned, getting up. Why would I be the one to get it? Because I hate his ring tone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Max?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Jeff, that guy who works with Fang. You remember me?" He asked.

"Um, sure. What do you want?" God, could he just get to the point?

"Well, can you tell Fang that I need him to come in today?" Jeff asked. "In like an hour?"

"I thought he was off today?" I looked over at Fang and it didn't look like he planned to get up and go to work today.

"He is but I need someone to cover for me." He said. "Look, is Fang there? Can I talk to him?"

I sighed and handed Fang the phone. At first, he tried to hand it back to me but I just walked away and crawled back on the bed.

"What?" Fang sounded upset. Poor Jeff.

It was quite for a second. "Why should I cover for you? You never do me!"

Another pause. "What about the time I told you I had to go to a kid's play?"

It took me a second to realize he was talking about the time he had to work on a day when Angel had a play thingy. He asked Jeff if he would take his shift but he said no.

"Fuck that, I'm not covering for you. Go to hell." Fang hung up.

I crawled over to him and laid my head on his chest. "Fang, you should have gone."

"What? Why?"

"Because… You know. You should be nice and kind to your-"

"Shut up." He interrupted. "You know you just want to be home alone."

"Okay, so that might be part of it." I said, tracing the scars on his chest with my finger.

"Part of it?" Fang whispered, reclosing his eyes. "Try all of it."

"Well, you got to be home alone the other day." I whined. "It's only fair that I get a day by myself."

"You want me to call him back?" I could hear the irritation in Fang's voice.

"No Fang. I was joking."

Fang worked at a gas station. There was him and that guy Jeff that worked there. The guy who owned it was an old man and he let Fang and Jeff work out their schedules. They tried to split the days evenly, one guy works three days in a row, he gets off three. Like that. I truly don't get it but Fang says that it's fair. Whatever.

Fang closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around us. "Go back to sleep Max."

"Oh, so you wake me up yesterday and expect me to get up but it's different when I want to be the one up."

"Of course." Fang mumbled. He kissed the top of my head gently. "I'm tired Max."

"Fine." I said. I forced my way out of his wings and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Whatever." He said, falling back asleep before I even left the room. That's so not fair!

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom to find that Fang still hadn't gotten up. Man, has he gotten lazy over the years.

"Fang." I called, walking into our room.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." I said.

"So?"

"You really want me to burn the building down?" That's one way to get what you want!

"I'm up, I'm up." He said standing.

"You need to put clothes on." I said, leaning against the wall. I watched as he went to the closet.

"Max, where's my-" He started but then stopped and looked at me. "You knew I was going to wear that."

"I knew nothing." I said. I was wearing some shirt that he liked to wear. He had even gone and washed it. "I just wanted to wear it."

"Cross dresser." Fang said.

"Hmm, surprisingly, I don't care." I said walking away.

"Give me my shirt Max." Fang commanded.

"No." I walked over to the couch and lay down. "Go make me breakfast."

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

"What'd you way honey?"

"That you are so beautiful." He said sarcastically.

"Thought so."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Don't care."

"Fine. You're getting Frosted Flakes." He said, grabbing the cereal box of the fridge.

"I could have made that." I complained.

"Then come do it."

"Fang." I complained.

"I'm eating cereal." He said, grabbing two bowls. "I can either make you some or you can make your own."

"Fine." I gave in. "But can I have Lucky Charms?"

"Do we have any?" He asked.

"Yeah, when Angel and Nudge spent that weekend over here, that's all I made them." I said, smiling.

"You're evil."

"I know."

"I don't see any." He said.

"I put it in an empty Cheerios box so you wouldn't know."

"Jerk" He said, grabbing the box. He pored the cereal in and then the milk.

He walked over and handed me my bowl. "What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing, I guess." I said. "It's Sunday, what'd you want to do? Go to church?"

"Hell no." He made a disgusted face that I laughed at.

"Be nice. The kids have to go every Sunday." I reminded him.

"Remember when we had to?" He asked. "When we still lived with your mom?"

"Yeah until we our 'jobs' had us working on Sundays." We both laughed.

"And we'd have her drop us off at work but then go to the movies."

"We were such jerks." I commented, trying to control my laughter.

"Were?" Fang asked.

"We'll you still are one." I said. "But I grew out of it."

"I thought it was your jean size that you grew out of?" Fang received a punch in the arm for that one.

"I said I went down a size you idiot." I said.

"It doesn't look like it." This time he caught my fist when I tried to punch him. I kicked him instead.

I sighed and leaned back, chewing on a marshmallow.

"Max?" Fang asked.

'What?"

"You know how childish you're cereal is? I mean, how is a heart luck?"

"Fang there's a reason you're hot.' I said, ignoring his question. "It's because you're a dumbass."

"I'm for real, it makes no sense." Fang persisted.

I sighed and turned the TV on. I turned it to that news station that Fang likes. The one with that girl he has a crush on.

"Watch your girlfriend and shut up." I said.

Fang shrugged his shoulders and watched.

"You bastard." I mumbled, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Max?" I heard Nudge's voice as I answered. Fang and I had been watching TV. Well, fighting over the TV really, when my cell rang.

"Hey Nudge. Need something?" I asked.

"Well, when we got home from church, Angel told Dr. Martinez that I was failing." Nudge explained.

I sighed. "I'll talk to her about it."

"It's not only that. I sort of panicked and…." She trailed off in a quite voice.

"What was that last part/ I couldn't hear you."

"I said I sort of panic and ratted you out too. She's mad that you tried to hide it from her."

"Nudge!" I yelled at her. "I was helping you and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry Max. I really am. I called to tell you not to come over for a while." Nudge said.

"She's that mad?"

"Well, that and the fact that you bought us all that stuff yesterday." Nudge said.

"What? All I bought you guys was clothes." I defended myself.

"Yeah but she told us that we weren't allowed to get new stuff. We forgot to tell you. Oops."

"I'm in trouble for you two?"

"You could say that."

"I am going to say that because it's true!" I took a deep breath. "Good bye Nudge."

"What's wrong?" Fang asked as I lay back down on top of him.

"Nudge was failing three classes so I signed this stupid progress repot so that Mom didn't find out. Well, Angel ratted and now I'm in trouble. So Mom decided its to just go off on Max day and is pissed because I bought the girls stuff. "

"Shh." Fang kissed the top of my head. "She's probably just mad about something else and is bitching on you. She can't be that mad can she?"

"I don't know I only talked to Nudge. But I'm gonna get Angel. I told her to keep her mouth shut." I said.

"She was probably just trying to get nudge in trouble." Fang said.

"Yeah, she's been doing that the past couple of days." I mumbled into Fang's chest.

"So, wanna watch the baseball game or CSI/" Fang asked.

"Which CSI?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, they all have different characters." I told him.

"Miami." He said. "But I was hoping you would say baseball."

"Why can't we watch Law and Order?"

"Because I have the remote." Fang said. "Since you did answer, I assume you want to watch baseball."

"Jerk." I said. I closed my eyes. "Wanna go to the park?"

"No." Fang said.

"Please, we could walk around and-"

"Max shut up. I want to watch this."

"Fine, let's stay here and be bored to death."

"That's great. I hope you go to hell so I can fuck the girl angel's in peace." Fang said.

"Shut up." I said, slapping his chest. "You know I could always call Jeff and tell him all the stuff you said last night."

"What's I say?"

"Oh god Max. Oh I love you. Oh ahh. Oh god. Maxie please? Please? I'll do anything. You're my angel. I love you so much. Oh oh-" Fang clamped him hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He said. "Here, watch you damn Law and Order."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, taking the remote.

"You're such an evil girl." Fang said. "What I say when were having sex is between us."

"You should have said that before. I mean, I've been telling Jenny, that lady I work with, all the stuff you say." I smiled as he tensed.

"Liar."

"Fine let's call her." I pulled my cell out of my pocket. "What should I ask her?"

"Nothing." Fang said, taking my cell from me, "You'll get this back when you learn to use it properly."

"Fine, I'll talk to her at work tomorrow and tell her how insecure you are about our sex life." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, we can go to the park." Fang said.

"I was playing Fang." I smiled at him. "About most of it anyways…"

Fang sighed. "Max I hate you."

"I love you too babe." I kissed him on the check.

"Then can I have the remote back?"

"Hell no." I said.

"You're not even paying attention!' Fang argued.

"I know but it's annoying the hell out of you that I have the remote though."

We were silent for a while as we watched TV, alternating between channels. After about an hour Fang asked, "You think your mom's really mad?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Because I love you and-" I cut him off.

"Fang she won't take the TV back."

"Oh then, I could care less. In fact I hope she yells at you." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"That was the best you could come up with? You're losing it." I said, shaking my head slightly. "Besides, if she yells at me, I'll be mad and come home and yell at you. You know what? Just because you stuck your tongue out at me, I'll even make you sleep on the couch."

"I'd like to see that." Fang mocked.

"Babe, you won't see it, you'll be living it."

* * *

**Normally I'd put some smart ass remark about reviewing but I think the last sentence was enough to get you guys to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 4

"What time is it?' Fang asked, waking up. He had fallen asleep during his baseball game, which I so kindly let him watch. Bastard...

"Six thirty-eight." I said, looking at the clock. "Hungry?"

"No Max, I'm defiantly not hungry. Because you know, I don't get hungry. You-" I cut him off.

"Just shut the fuck up okay? I was being nice and asked you. Sue me." I was so tired of him.

Fang was silent. He started to rub my stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess." I sighed.

Fang kissed the top of my head. "Then go to sleep."

"And let you have the TV? No way."

"Bitch." Fang muttered.

"I know and you love me for it." I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"What's for dinner?" Fang asked.

"What's in the fridge?"

"Did you buy lunch meat?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Go make us sandwiches." I ordered.

"Why me? I made breakfast!" He argued.

"Fine. I'm not that hungry so we won't eat." I said. "Unless you make dinner."

Fang sighed. "I'm making food for me not you."

"Sure whatever. I dare you to do that." I challenged. I knew he wouldn't. Unless he wanted no sex for the rest of his life.

Fang got up and was going to the kitchen when his cell rang. He answered.

"What?" Pause. "Alright I'll be there in ten."

He hung up and looked at me. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"To Dave's. We're going to watch the game. He has the football package on his TV so we can watch the-" I cut him off.

"But we're busy." I told him.

"With what?"

"We're watching TV together."

Fang rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. "I'll make you a sandwich but I'm eating at Dave's. Jonny's getting off early and bringing food."

"I bet Jonny's bringing his girlfriend." I mumbled, standing.

"Yeah because he always does. Besides, you hated going with me that once. Plus, didn't you want to be home alone?"

"Earlier but not now." I crossed my arms. "Please Fang? I'll die of boredom by myself."

"No you won't." He said grabbing the bread. We have to eat a lot so he had to make five sandwiches for me.

"Yes I will." Then I got an idea. "Or I could go hang out at mom's with Iggy. I bet he won't-"

"Shut the fuck up." Fang commanded. "I'm going and you are not going over to see that bastard. You want mustard right?"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh and you think that you can tell me?" He laughed slightly.

"Yes!"

"Max." He sighed. "You can't come. I spend all day with you and all night."

"So you're saying you'd rather spend all night with a guy?" I looked him square in the eye.

"Max just go lie down and watch TV. I'll be home as soon as the game is over." He said, handing me the plate with my sandwiches.

I took the plate and turned away from him. He sighed and walked into the bedroom to get his shoes. After he put them on, he walked back out and over to the couch. He leaned down to kiss the top of my head but I moved so he couldn't.

"Max." He looked me in the eye. "What if I died and you never saw me again?"

"Then you'd be happy right? Remember you wanted to, what was it you said, fuck the girl angels in peace."

"I was kidding."

"Whatever." I said, not looking him in the eye. I mean, he is the one that always tells me that I spend too much time with the girls or at work and not with him!

Fang gave me one last look before walking out the door. I finished eating and then got up. If Fang could go out then so could I!

I got up and put on my shoes. I grabbed my keys and one of Fang's jackets (I liked them better because they were loose on me). I walked out the door and out of the apartment building. I decided that I would just walk around, do nothing. It is better than sitting around and being bored.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I got out of Max's truck (She made it clear before that it was hers) and walked to the door of Dave's place. Max had better not go over there to hang with Iggy or I will beat Iggy so hard he will-

"Hey man." Mark said, answering the door.

I nodded my head at him and walked in. I knew Dave and Jonny from my old job. Mark was one of Jonny's friends. I walked into the living room and saw Dave in the chair, Jonny on the couch, his girlfriend Cara in his lap. I sat down next to them.

"Well, well, well, I'm shocked you got out. I mean with how whipped you are." Jonny mocked.

"Shut up bastard. I'm not whipped."

"Please, you haven't been over her in how long?" Dave asked.

"Been busy."

"No with your girl though." Jonny joked. I swear to god…

"Leave him alone Jonny." Cara said. "I think Max is, um, nice."

"She's a bitch." Mark said who sat next to me.

I stood and picked him up by the throat. "Say it again."

"Fang put him down!" Dave stood and grabbed my arm. "He was joking."

I threw him down and sat back down. Nobody calls Max a bitch except me. It was quit after that, everyone playing like they were actually watching the game. They were looking at me out of the corner of their eyes though. I guess I over reacted but nobody talks about Max ever.

I grabbed a piece of pizza off the table. Cara grabbed for one to but could not reach. I handed it to her and she smiled at me. Jonny sent me a warning glance. I do not know why but Cara always acted as if she had a crush on me. She always came with Jonny whenever he came here or we went somewhere. It kind of gets annoying. I mean, Dave had told me he didn't want Max here anymore but Cara could come anytime she wanted.

In my opinion, Max's body was a lot better than Cara's was. But Cara is hot and she likes to dress like a slut so the guys like to keep her around. I don't really like her. I mean I like how she always takes my side and stuff but this is the one girl that I will admit is hitting on me. It's freaky…

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was walking down the road towards Fang and my apartment. It had only been ten minutes but I was still bored so I decided to go back home and mess with Fang's laptop. I was the only one he let use it. One time Nudge needed it for a school project, Mom's was in the shop, and Fang would not let her use his. I snuck it to her later and then rubbed it in Fang's face. Aw, good times.

I walked into the apartment and went to our room. I picked up the case and took it out. I put in his password. His desktop background picture shocked me. Normally it was some sort of black and gray design. He would change it every so often to other things but the last time a got on it, about a month ago, it was the design. Now though, it was a picture of me. It was one from when we were moving in. I was on the couch, smiling. Why is that his background?

I heard the door open. Why is he home so early? He walked into the bedroom, looking at me for a second before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it off. He tossed it into one of the corners of our room. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He let them fall and stepped out of them, leaving him in his boxers. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers.

"They were getting on my nerves and I have to get up and go to work in the morning." Fang explained the unasked question.

I didn't look at him. He thinks that when he gets tired of his friends he can come home and talk to me? Not when he leaves when I said no he can't. Seeing that I wasn't going to talk to him, Fang rolled over so that he wasn't facing me and tried to sleep.

After an hour of being on the computer, I powered it down and put it up. I walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Fang's shirts and the shorts that I wore to bed. I changed and then walked back to the living room. I lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was now 10:30. Fang had to go to work at 9:00 in the morning so he wakes up at six and takes a shower. Then, he will make my breakfast if I want him to. He then watches the news until he has to go. I didn't have to go to work until 5:00 in the afternoon. That was the normal time I went on Mondays. Fang should get home at around seven and I would get off around 12:30 or 1:00. Fang liked to wait up for me. I'm not sure why but he likes to go to bed at the same time. I bet that it's pissing him of that I'm in here.

"Max!" Fang called. See, told you. "Come to bed."

I ignored him and stayed on the couch. He came out of the bedroom and grabbed the remote. He turned off the TV and then picked me up in his arms.

"Hey!"

He ignored me and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me gently down on the bed, only on his side of the bed. He was always grumpy about me sleeping on his side. He said that if he didn't touch my side, I should not touch his. I did anyways though, just to annoy him. He always shoved me into my place and called me a bitch. Now though, he left me there. He crawled in on my side and came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head down.

"Night Max." He whispered in my ear. "I set the alarm."

I contemplated ignoring him but decided not to. "Why'd you change your background?"

"I like that picture of you. I always have." He said simply.

I smiled and turned my head slightly and smelled Fang's pillow. It always smelled like his hair. His hair was the best smelling part of him. That's one of the reasons that I sometimes sleep in his spot. Annoying him is just a perk.

"Night Fang." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Max? Max you awake?" I heard a voice call dragging me out of my sleep.

I was about to reply before Fang continued.

"Good. I can't tell you while you're awake. Max I love you. I really do. I'm sorry that I don't say it a lot. Sorry that I didn't take you tonight but I need some alone times sometimes Maxie. I had a horrible time without you though. I love you honey. You are the smartest, most beautiful, bravest, toughest, person to ever live. I need you. I love you more than anything. Night baby girl. Have sweet dreams."

He shifted a little and put a small kiss on the top of my head. After he leaned close to my ear and hummed in it. I waited until his hums faded to a little snore. I turned in his arms and faced him. I watched him sleep. God he's cute.

"I love you to Fang." I whispered, burying my head in his chest

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm clock was on my side of the bed and I couldn't reach over Fang to get it.

"Fang." I said shaking him.

"What?" His voice was gruff.

"Alarm."

"Turn it off then dumbass."

"I can't, you're in the way!" He was always grumpy when he woke up so I was used to it. He was nicer to me than he was to others. One time, Angel was spending the night and I sent her to wake him up and he sent her out near tears. He has changed a lot since we were 14…

He hit the button to turn it off and then closed his eyes.

"Fang you have work today."

"I know so shut up!" He yelled and then sighed. "Sorry I'm just tired."

"I know. Go take a shower." I said, lying my head back down.

He smiled at me and kissed me gently. I smiled back and watched him walk to the closet and get his clothes out. Then he walked out of the room. I closed my eyes, knowing that he would wake me up before he left so that I could eat my breakfast.

"Max." Fang called, walking into the bedroom. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. "Get up! You're eating cereal for breakfast again. Sorry but I don't feel like making anything else."

"It's okay." I said, standing. I normally would yell at him for not making something else but I was still on a high from what he said earlier when he thought that I was asleep.

I grabbed my bowl and sat next to him on the couch. We ate in silence. When it was time for him to go, he took both of our bowls in the sink.

"Bye." He said, kissing me.

"Bye." I smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I kept smiling a kissed him again. "Go."

He gave me a look before heading out the door. I have the rest of the day to myself. What to do? I could go and convince Iggy to move in. No, Mom may be there and on top of that, Fang said that he loved me. Though it was in my sleep, it was great and I don't want to ruin it. I mean, Fang has told me that he loves me. It just that it is normally during sex. I don't think that that really counts. He has said it other times but I have to either do something really great or say it first.

So what was I going to do today? I'm tired of just sitting around doing nothing. I walked back into our bedroom and lay down. I was a little drowsy still. I started to drift off. I woke up about three hours later. Guess I was not just a little tired. It was now 12:08. Hmm, guess I should take a shower. I stood and walked to the closet. I grabbed some clothes, I would dress for work later, and went into the bathroom.

After I got out, I went a made a few sandwiches. I ate them and looked at the clock. 1:37. Ugh! I had nothing to do! Maybe I should do laundry. What the hell. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my and Fang's clothes. (He liked to throw them in the floor. Ugh what a slob!) and then got the ones that he had left in the bathroom. I put them in the basket and grabbed detergent soap. The walk to the laundry room that the apartment had was silent. Why is everything so quit? I get enough of that from Fang.

When I got there I almost turned back. Who else would be there besides Ronny? He was this guy who that he was God's gift to women. He flirted with every woman in the apartment and I was no exception. He was thirty-five I think. He was in one of the chairs in the room, reading while waiting for his dryer to go off. Maybe if I was quit he wouldn't-

"Max?" He asked standing.

"Yeah." I replied, putting the clothes in one of the washers.

"It must be fate me and you being in this room all alone." He said, walking closer.

I held my tongue and turned on the washer.

He moved to me and tried to touch my face. I pushed his hand away.

"You can't fight it forever honey. I know you want me." He leaned in to kiss me and I kneed him in the crotch. Hard.

"Shit." He grunted, fallen to the ground. "You bitch!"

He reached out to grab me and I took his hand and flipped him on his back. I thought about killing him but decided against it. Things aren't like they were before. If I kill, I go to jail. I'm normal as far as my life goes. I still could kill him if I wanted to though…

"You better get out of here, or I'll kick your ass." I warned.

"Whatever bitch." He limped away, leaving his clothes behind.

I sighed once he was gone, leaning up against a washer. I wish I had beat him worse. The old me would have. I'm not sure if I want to be normal. I like no love staying in one place, never having to worry about if a flyboy attack will kill my flock. But part of me misses the action. When my clothes were done washing and drying, I folded them and put them back in the basket. I walked into the apartment and looked at the clock. 3:49. Better go get ready for work.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked into Max and I's apartment. I had gotten off at five which was about twenty years ago. I had about seven or eight hours until Max gets home. What to do… I know, TV! I laid down on the couch and grabbed the remote. I love this TV. I started to flip through channels and settled on Bones. I don't know why, but Max and I both loved crime. Max's favorite shows are Law and Order, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I like NCIS and CSI. But we watched all of them.

I had already seen that episode of Bones like five times so I kept flipping. I got to some cartoon. It looked completely stupid. Sigh, I kept flipping. Finally I put it on a news channel and closed my eyes, falling asleep. More like tried to. I couldn't. Ugh! I turned off the TV and went into the bedroom. I took out my laptop and started it up. I looked at the picture of Max for a second. I don't know why she cared if she was my background. It's a good picture, that's all.

As far as games go, I'm easily entertained. I spent the next three hours playing games on and . I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:47. The sun had set about an hour ago. I got up and put on my shoes and that new jacket Max had bought me. I liked to run on nights that Max was working. I grabbed my mp3 player, set the volume as high as it would go and walked out of the door.

After running for an hour, I went back to the apartment. It was dark and lonely in there. Not that I care. I like it that way. Sort of… I grabbed a piece of bread and put some peanut butter on it. It wasn't even close to enough to fill me up but I figured that I'd eat later. I grabbed a soda and went into the bedroom. I was going to go straight to sleep, making sure to wake up in an hour and wait up for Max, but I remembered something. Max hated it when I came home and sweated on the bed. She said it was nasty. Normally I wouldn't let it get to me but for some reason it did today. I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower. After, I was going to go take a nap but wasn't sure that I would wake up when Max got home so I didn't.

I don't know why but I have to wait up for Max. The other day when she came home, I messed up and fell asleep. I sort of felt bad. Max didn't care but I did. I liked to make sure that she was okay before I went to bed. If I didn't, I would have nightmares. No, I don't cry when I have one. I don't think Max even knows when I have one. I just lay there and hold Max to me. It made me feel better to have her close. Know that she was okay. Know that she was there. I still got tingles when I touched her. Not that she ever needed to know that. I don't need to tell her I love her every single minute for her to know that I do. I mean, look at those people who do. Almost all of them ended up breaking up or having a divorce.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked into our apartment and saw Fang lounging on the couch. Aw, he waited up for me. I wonder if I should tell him about Ronny. If I didn't and he found out he would thing that I was hiding something right?

Fang looked up at me, and turned off the TV, leaving us in darkness. We had good night vision but I could barely see Fang because he had on black boxers and a black shirt.

"Hungry?" I heard him ask. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug.

"No. I ate at work." I said as he picked me up. I don't know what he always liked carrying me but he did.

He carried me to the bedroom sat me on the bed.

"I my nightclothes." I pointed out.

He gave me a smile and pulled off his own shirt. He gave it to me. Then he took off his boxers, leaving him naked.

"Ew. What if you sweated in those?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "You wear my boxers during the winter."

"Yeah after sex and I'm cold." I said. "Get my shorts out of the dresser. They should be on top because I washed clothes today."

He sighed and went to the dresser he handed me the shorts as I pulled my shirt off. Fang smiled and tackled me. I looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes that I knew to well.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." Fang said, unbuttoning and unzipping my work pants. He pulled them off, smiling.

"Fang I don't want to."

"Liar." He mumbled, kissing me.

"Fang." I whined, pushing him off. "Tomorrow okay?"

"Why do we always do it when you want to?" Fang said, glaring at me.

"Because, whenever I want to, that means you do. You always want sex so no matter when, if I want it you do."

"Whatever." He said as I dressed into my night clothes. I handed Fang his boxers back and he put them back on. We lay there for a while, neither speaking.

"Fang?"

"What?"

"Ronny tried to kiss me today." I said, hoping that he wouldn't flip.

It took him a second to process what I had said. When he realized it, he jumped up.

"He did what?" Fang growled. "I'm going to beat the shit out of that-"

"Fang." I said, grabbing his arm, pulling him back down no the bed. "I took care of it."

"How?"

"Let's just say that I'd be surprised if he ever has kids."

Fang paused for a second before getting it. "Oh."

"Yeah, I kneed him as hard as I could. He fell down. It was great!" I smiled at him.

"If he ever even as much as looks at you the wrong way I'll-" Fang started.

"Fang, it's okay. I can take care of myself." I said, crossing my arms.

Fang kissed me gently. "You can take care if yourself but I'm going to take care of my girl and seeing as you are my girl, I'm going to take care of you."

"I'm your girl?" I asked, moving close to him as he laid back down.

Fang nodded at kissed me again. "Night."

"It's technically morning." I said, closing my eyes. "You set the alarm?"

"Yeah." He said, lying next to me. "Now shut the fuck up. I'm tired."

I laid my head on his chest, causing him to freeze for a moment. Then he wrapped his wings around us. I closed my eyes in contentment and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

The alarm went off. Ugh, why can't Max get it? Oh yeah, she was still on my chest, my wings wrapped around her. I reached over and turned off the alarm then looked back at Max. She looked so cute while she was sleeping. I mean, anyone else would have thought so. Not me though, or course not…. Anyways, if I have to be woke up so does she. I leaned down to her ear.

"MMMMMMAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX!" I screamed in her ear. That ought to get here up.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang feels so good. No I'm serious. His chest looks hard but it feels soft. I hate to admit it but, during the night, I actually was dreaming about him. I haven't had one of those since we were 15. At that moment, I was still somewhat asleep but still a little conscious. I was starting drift back into my dreams when Fang decided to wake me.

"MMMMMMAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" He yelled in my ear.

I jumped up, only to find his wings holding me down so that hurt a little. I glared up at him from his chest. He smiled at me.

"Problem sweetheart?" His tone was mocking.

"No honey. No problem at all." I said, trying to force my way out of his wings.

Fang just laughed, while watching me. He held me down harder, refusing to let me go.

"I messed up." Fang whispered in my ear. "I set the alarm for six. I should have set it for seven because I have to go in an hour later than normal."

"Then go back to sleep." I said, wiggling around, trying to get away from him.

"No I think that I have something better to do." He mumbled, flipping us so that I was under him.

"Fang." I warned.

"What?"

"I said, tonight."

"What's the difference?" He looked annoyed.

"Well, today I go in at eleven and get off at eight and you get off at seven. So you can either have a quickie now or all night tonight." I ran a finger down his chest.

He looked at me. "You're lying."

"Nope. But it's your choice." I said, smiling at him. "Plus, since I keep putting you off. Tonight I'll so whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." I confirmed.

"You just sealed your fate Max." He smiled back at me.

"Probably." I kissed him quickly. "You going to go back to sleep?"

"No, I think that I'm just going to lay her with the best person in the world." He shifted onto his side and pulled me to him.

"Fang I already agreed, you don't have to play like you love me." I whispered into his chest.

"Oh, alright then." He stood.

"Fang." I reached out an grabbed his hand. "You were supposed to say that you want to anyways."

"But I thought that I didn't have to?"

"I just said that. You do so lay down, hold me, and tell me what a wonderful person I am." I pulled him back onto the bed.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, if it means that I can have sex with you, then you're the sexy person I have ever seen." He pulled me back into his arms.

"Keep going." I mumbled.

"You're beautiful, smart, hot, cute…" He went on for the next hour before he had to go take a shower.

"I'll make you whatever you want today." He said. "Well, either eggs or cereal."

"Eggs." I sighed.

"Great. I'll go take a shower and make it for you." He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I was thinking about what I'd make you do." He said.

"Ugh, don't even tell me." I sighed. "I know how nasty you are."

"Fine I won't tell you." Fang said, walking to the bathroom. "But as nasty as it may be, you have no choice but to do it.

I wasn't really tired so I stood up and walked into the living room. It was seven and I had four hours before I had to go to work. What to do today? A few minutes later Fang came out of the bathroom. He smiled at me, probably realizing something that we could do in the shower. What have I gotten myself into? Fang thinks of the dirtiest nastiest things. I am for once in my life scared. I got up and sat on the counter, watching Fang make breakfast.

"Hey bitch if you're just going to sit there, put the toast in the toaster." He commanded.

"Whatever." I said, putting some in. "You know, I can still change my mind about tonight."

Fang glared at me. "You can't hold that against me."

"Fang sex and the TV are the only things that I'm able to hold against you." I told him.

"You are not touching my TV." He said.

"Oh no because I would never want to take the most important thing in your life away." I mocked.

He walked over to me and put his hands on either side of me, and leaned down to my face.

"And that is why you're my girl." He kissed me. "You know that sex and the TV beat you out and you don't care. Oh wait, the laptop beats you too."

I hit his arm. "You know what the most important thing in my life is?"

"What?" His hot breath tickled my face.

"Iggy."

He pushed me, hard. "Fuck you bitch."

I just smiled. "I like my eggs scrambled."

He glared and went back to the stove. "I hate you."

"That's good to know." I said. "Now I'm off the hook for tonight."

"You wish." Fang muttered.

"No I don't but I'm not going to have sex with someone who can't take a joke." I said. "Not that I'm that excited about letting the king of nasty telling me what to do. Promise me that it won't be too bad."

"Define too bad." Fang said, handing me a plate of eggs.

I faked a shiver. "You're luck that I love you, even though you hate me."

"I am aren't I?" He kissed me gently, before grabbing a soda and walking to the couch.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Work was even more boring than it normally was. I could not get Max out of my head all day long. What I was going to do to her, do with her. This was going to be awesome. I walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. I had another hour until she got off from work and twenty minuets for her to get home.

I leaned back and turned on the TV. After about an hour and thirty minuets, Max walked through the door. I stood immediately and walked over to her. I brought her into my arms and kissed her hard. Then I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I ran it over her teeth and then stroked her tongue. She moaned into my mouth, but put her hands on my chest and pushed me away. I responded by kissing down her neck slowly, nipping here and there.

"Fang stop." She said.

"Why? You promised tonight." I said, moving to stare her in the eye.

"I know and we are doing it tonight but can I at least get in the door and get something to eat?"

"Eat after the first round." I said, leaning down to kiss her again but she dodged.

"I didn't eat lunch because we were busy. Just let me eat really quick and then all night, I promise." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, eat." I gave in.

She walked over to the couch and set down.

"I thought you were going to eat?"

"Make me food." She said in a duh tone.

I sighed and went to make sandwiches. I made ten, five for Max, and five for me. I figured I might as well go ahead and eat too. I handed Max her plate and we started eating. I finished before her, eager to start. Max ate a normal pace and it was killing me. Finally, once she finished and had put her plate on the table, I tackled her onto her back. I caught her in a fierce kiss and ran my hands in between our bodies and down to her pants. I slowly unzipped them and lifted up enough for her to throw them off.

"On the couch?" Max looked up at me with the cutest face I have ever seen.

"Yeah. You said anything. After this shower." I mumbled, kissing down her neck causing her to moan. And so started our night.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang collapsed on the bed next to me, gasping before rolling over on his back. I moved to him and laid my head on his chest as I also tried to even out my breathing. He kissed my sweaty forehead gently and wrapped his arms and wings around us.

"Couch, shower, bedroom. Are we done?" I asked him, looking up at him.

Fang finally found his voice and said, "For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"You said all night. Right now, I'm good but later I might need more." He smiled at me.

"Hmmm." Was all I could say as I traced the scares on his chest.

"Max?"

"What?"

"Work tomorrow?"

"Nope. You?" Apparently, we are talking in one-two word sentences.

"Yeah. Double shift." He sighed. "Go in at nine and don't get off until twelve. Jeff went out of town and is refusing to come back."

"Oh. You get paid more though right?"

"Yeah." He said, starting to stroke my hair gently.

"Want to go watch TV?" I asked.

"Let me guess, I am supposed to say no, that I want to stay here with you, right?" He asked.

"You learn quickly." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"So I've been told." He kissed my head. "Do I have to tell you how great you are this time?"

"No you don't have to."

"So that means I do?" He sighed.

"You are good. And to think, you almost failed high school." I commented.

"Should I start now or let you continue on your sarcasm trip?"

"That comment will take points off." I mock scolded.

"Whatever." He said, stopping for a second before continuing. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? How when you kiss me-"

"Okay stop. Though it was fun at first, you are starting to get corny." I told him. I forced myself from his wings and stood.

"Now that should be my laptop background." He commented, causing him to get a slap in the arm.

"Let's go watch TV since it's clear you want to." I figured he would make some comment about how right I was and follow but he didn't.

"Come here bitch." He grabbed my arm as he sat up. He put me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "You know that I care about you right?"

"Yeah but you like TV better so let's go watch it." I said.

"Max I'm serious. I like you a whole let better than the TV and everything else in my life. I love you."

"Quit getting all sappy on me." I said, though I liked it.

Fang sighed and laid me down next to him. He turned on his side, facing me. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through my hair. He breathed out my name slowly before leaning in to kiss me.

"You're ready for more?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to kiss you." He whispered, pulling me to him. "Forget all that stuff I said before. You really are beautiful."

"Fang stop." He was acting weird.

"I was thinking the other night about how much I loved you." Fang kissed me again. "I told you all the great things about you."

"I sort of heard you." I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"All of it?"

"Yeah. After you went to sleep I told you that I loved you." I tried to wiggle my way out of it but failed.

"How could you fake sleep so that you can listen to me? That's eavesdropping" Fang yelled.

"Not really. You were talking to me." I pointed out.

Fang turned away from me. "You really are a bitch."

"Fang." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by listening."

"I don't get embarrassed." Fang said, still not turning around.

"If it helps, I love you to." I said.

"I didn't just say I love you." Fang said.

I sighed. "I think that you are the bravest person ever. You protect me so much sometimes that it gets on my nerves but you do it no matter what. I know that you want to show me how much you love me but you try in little ways. We joke about how we are using each other for sex and money and stuff but I know that no matter what you are there for me. You would kill every man in the world if you thought that they were hitting on me. I love you Fang and I know that you love me too."

Fang turned and looked at me. He studied my face for a moment, probably seeing if I was lying, and then he kissed me, slow and loving at first but then elevating into wanting and hungry. Fang's tongue battle with mine as he loomed over me. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Again?"

He shrugged. "All night remember."

"Right." I said, rolling my eyes at my stupidity. Fang had more energy in battle than anyone I knew. Now I had to deal with it in sex. Great.

"Unless you really don't want to. I mean, I don't want to if you are just doing it because you promised." Fang said, looking me in the eye,

I wrapped my arms around him neck and pulled him down to me. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"So do you want to?" He asked.

"Yeah Fang." I mumbled, pulling him back down to me, "I do. But no more tonight after this. I don't know how you're not tired."

He smiled against me lips. I love his smile.

* * *

This morning, when we woke up, we were back to normal, each on our own side of the bed, touching as little as possible. I turned off the alarm, looking at my sleeping boyfriend.

"Hey Fang get up." I said, shaking his shoulder. I was expecting him to yell at me like usual but he just smiled at me.

"Hey." He said, staring at me. Well, part of me.

"Head up Fang." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Max." He whispered, grabbing my arms and moving them. "We've been having sex since we were fifteen. I've seen you hundreds of times."

"Still, you should just stare at me." I told him but leaving my arms at my sides.

"Remember what I said last night? You're beautiful. I would have to be gay to not look at you." He told me.

I sighed. "Go take a shower."

"Want to come with me?" He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Not really." I said.

"Fine." He stood and walked over to the closet. I'm a hypocrite. I know I told him not to look at me but I stared at his butt as he grabbed his clothes. "I know you're looking Max."

I watched as he swayed his butt back in forth. I laughed. He turned and looked at me.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" He asked again.

"No." I said. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

Fang rolled his eyes and turned heading out the door but not before wiggling his butt once more.

I laid there, not sure if I wanted to sleep or go watch TV. I finally decided to get up, seeing as I have the rest of the day to sleep. I might as well go watch the news for a while. I stood up and got dressed then walked to the couch where I laid down. Wonder if Fang will take long. I truly am hungry.

"Hey baby." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Fang I think that you are confused." I said. "I know that they both start with b but bitch and baby are different."

"Funny Max." He said.

"Yeah, I pride myself on jokes like that." I said. "What are you making?"

"Cereal. Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes?" he asked.

"Lucky Charms.' I said.

"I guessed that.' He mumbled, poring it into one bowl and then poring Frosted Flakes in another. He walked into the living room and handed me my bowl.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the news before he said, "I liked last night."

"Yeah I guessed that much." I commented. "By the way, do watch porn or something? Because you're-" I shivered.

"Depends, am I allowed to watch porn?" He asked.

I elbowed him. "No you are not. It's nasty."

"Not really. I'll let you watch it with me some time." He offered.

"God, you're serious aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"Is that what you do on your computer?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." He said.

"Oh god." I moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Max I haven't watched porn since I was seventeen." He said.

"So you did watch it?" I asked. "Did you jack off too?"

Fang squirmed. "Kind of the point. And you sure liked it last night when I did."

I moaned again. "Let's just drop this."

"No. I want to know if you ever watched it." He said.

"No. It's just disgusting."

"Max if it make you feel better, I quit because I couldn't get off on it anymore. Only you." He said.

"But we have been having sex since we were 15 and you said that you stopped at 17." I pointed out.

"Yeah those two years were great."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you still jack off?"

"I haven't recently. Not since we moved in together."

I stood up. "This conversation is over."

"Thank god." Fang said, leaning back.

I walked to the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink. I figured that I would do dishes today since it was my day off. Fang came up behind me and put his dish in the sink before wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my check.

"Max you are way hotter than any of those girls in porn."

"Fang I said that the conversation was over." I turned in his arms. "You have to go before you're late."

"Okay." He said, walking away. He grabbed his shoes and put them on. "Bye Max."

"Bye." I kissed him.

He smiled at me and then walked out of the door. I guess I should start on the dishes. Sighing I went and washed them. When I finished my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. I was off today and I wanted to know if you were." I heard Mom's voice on the other end.

"Yeah I am."

"Well, do you want to go to lunch?" She asked.

"Sure." I hope she was over whatever she was pissed about.

"Okay. You can stop by the house around twelve okay?"

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye."

Well, I guess that gives me something to do. My mom loves me and all but, we normally don't go to lunch just us to unless she wants to talk about something. The last time was when she found out that Fang and I had been having sex. I am still not sure who told her. When she first found out, she threatened to kick us out. Fang said fine and he left. I found him in the forest, where he decided to stay. Eventually, I convinced him to come back, though we only stayed for two more weeks before we moved into our apartment. She tried to tell me that moving in with him wasn't a good idea but I did it.

* * *

"Hi Mom." I said as she answered the door.

"Hi Max." She said. "I'm all ready so let's go."

We got into the car and she said that we should go to Ihop. I said alright and we did. Once we were seated in the restaurant, I got to the point.

"Mom why are we here?" I asked her.

"What? I can't go out with my oldest daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah you can. But only when you want to talk about sex. I mean, it would confuse me if you didn't."

"Fine, you caught me. I do want to talk about you and Fang." She admitted.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Well, sweetheart, this is hard to ask but does he hit you?"

"What? No!" I asked a little to loud. People around us turned to look. Oops.

The waiter came and asked if we were ready to order. Once he was gone, I looked at mom.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"It's the way you two act together. You do whatever he wants and he calls you al sorts of names, bitch being the main one." She defended. "If anything it's mental abuse."

"What? I do not do everything he says. He does what I say.' I countered. How could she think that about Fang?

"Max all I'm saying is that there is a problem in your relationship. If he's hurting you, you can tell me." She offered.

"I can't believe you." I shook my head. "I know that you don't like us together but seriously? Mom, I mean this with as much respect as I can put in it, mind your own business. Please?"

Mom looked shocked. 'If that's how you feel fine. Btu if he ever does hurt you I want you to tell me."

"He never will so that'll never happen.' I told her as the waiter brought our food.

We eat silently, not wanting to talk to each other. How dare she say that Fang hits me. I mean, I know that we are dysfunctional but still. Fang loves me more than anything and I love him. Sure, he pushes me sometimes but not to hurt me. Mom just doesn't know what she's talking about.

We finished out meal and left, not once speaking. I drove her home and when we got to the house she looked at me.

'Max I didn't mean to upset you, I really didn't. It's just your relationship isn't healthy." She told me.

"Mom, that's what you think but that's just the way that we talk to each other. Fang doesn't hurt more. He would never do it." I said. "Bye Mom."

"Bye." My mother sighed, getting out of the car.

I watched her walk into the house and made sure that she got into the house before driving off. I went home and sat on the couch. I had the rest of the day and night really because Fang would get home late. I pulled out my cell phone and called Jenny, the girl from work that I hang out with a lot. She was white, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, you off today?" I asked.

'Yeah. You to?"

"Yep." I told her.

"You want to go to the mall?" She asked.

"Did you really need to ask that?" I asked her.

"Fine. But I want to go shopping and it'd be really cool if my best friend sucked up the fact that she hated it and went with me."

I sigh. "Fine but I can't spend any money. I just went to the mall Saturday."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I was taking Angel, Nudge and Ella." I told her.

"Oh. Well, can you pick me up? Roger took my car and left last night."

"Yeah. Be there in ten."

"Alright."

* * *

"So, where's Fang?" Jenny asked, getting in. "It's normally hard to get to hang out with you on off days because he wants to be with you."

"He had to work double shift." I told her. "Do you think that him and me are bad for each other?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Mom thinks that he abuses me."

"Abuses how?"

"Well, first she asked if he hit me and then said that by calling me names, he's mentally abusing me. Do think that?"

"Well, me and my boyfriend don't talk like that unless we're fighting." She commented.

"Yeah but your boyfriend is a drunk who steals your car every other day." I pointed out.

"I know huh? I can't believe he did that!" She sighed. "I talked to Jamie today."

"You did? How are her and the baby doing?" I asked.

Jamie had worked with us to until she got pregnant and her boyfriend left her. She moved in with her mom last time I checked. Jamie was black, with brown eyes.

"Good from what she told me." She said. "She is such a sweet girl. To bad all of this happened to her."

"I know. Jackson is so cute too." I said, talking about her baby boy.

"I want a baby it's just that I don't think that Roger is the best person to be a father." She sighed.

"I don't think that Fang wants kids."

"Why do you think that?" She asked. "Didn't you two practically raise those kids?"

See after Hawaii, most everyone new our story so there was no secret about our wings. Things have died down a whole lot though. I mean, when we started school, there was like six months where we were in magazines. They got Fang and I the hardest. For some reason, people wanted to know about our relationship. Why the hell do they care? They don't even know us!

"Yeah but still. I think that he would scare a baby anyways."

"Why's that?" She laughed.

"He seems so evil." I said, smiling slightly. "Like he's plotting something."

"I still think that you would make a great mother." She complimented.

"Thanks, I think that you would too."

"Now all I have to do is find the right guy." She shook her head. "I love Roger but sometimes I think that we just stay together because we're scared to be alone. Well, I am. He stays with me for the money and food."

"I think that he cares about you." I said. "It's just that he's well… not that good at showing you."

"Yeah, him stealing my car and then using my money for drugs is a way to show that he loves me. It that's true he loves me a lot."

I smiled at her comment. She talked really bad about Roger but when he actually sobered up and wasn't high, he was a very nice me. Sort of…

"What would you name it?" She asked.

"Name what?"

"You're baby! I like the name Robert." She said.

"For a boy I would like something like, Shadow." I commented.

"Shadow?"

"Well, if he had wings, then more than likely they would be black so yeah." I explained. "Why Robert?"

"I just like how many nicknames he could have. Rob, Bert, Bobby, Robby." She said. "What about a girl?"

"I don't even know. I don't think that I'd want a girl."

"What? Every woman wants a daughter." She insisted. "I do. Why don't you?"

"Because, what if she's all girly and likes pink and wants to get her nails done?" I shivered for effect.

"I want that though. Your girl could come and hang out with me and um… Casey and we'll get our nails done." She said.

"Why Casey?"

"It just popped into my head." She said. "You know what I hate? When they name their kid Jr."

"Why? I think that it's cool." I said.

"Well then, we'll name Shadow to Fang Jr. instead."

"God no. That would be so weird." I shook my head. "I meant that it is cool for that family but not mine. That's just ew."

She sighed. "Well, before we have kids, we have to get married."

"Why?" I asked. 'We're not religious."

"Oh I know. I meant look at what happened to Jamie. If she had married him she could divorce him and take half of his stuff."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You are so bad. But what of Rogers would you take? All of his stuff is yours."

"I would never marry that dead beat." She sighed. "Why don't you marry Fang?"

"I don't think that he wants to get married. I mean, what would being married do? We already do everything together, share our money, live together." I commented.

"Yeah but if you care about someone you're supposed to get married."

"Why do we can both lose our wedding rings the day after we get them?"

"No I just think that you would look so cute in a wedding dress." She said.

"No. Never. I would wear jeans and a shirt to my wedding." I told her.

She laughed. 'Would you make Fang wear a tuxedo?"

"Yep just to piss him off." I said, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

We got out of the car and walked in. We went into a store and Jenny started looking at clothes.

"Do you think that this looks good?" She asked, holding a shirt up to her.

"Um, I guess." I said.

She sighed. "I miss Jamie. She could help me figure out what to wear."

"Yeah, we need a new person." I said.

"But what if she comes back and finds out that we filled her place as the girl that knows fashion but dresses like a slut though she is secretly smart?" Jenny put on a mock shocked face.

"Then we will either have to drop the new one or have two." I said.

"Yeah but then we'd be unbalanced." She said, putting the shirt back on the rack. "Let's go to the next store. I don't see anything I want in here."

* * *

I walked into the empty and dark apartment. I eventually had to tell Jenny that if she didn't quit buying stuff she was going to go broke and then Roger would have nothing to steal. She agreed and we left. I walked over to the couch and laid down in the darkness, as I had not turned on a light. I laid there, looking into the darkness for a while, not thinking about anything, just letting my mind drift from different thoughts that to other would seem unconnected but to me they all connected. I guess I fell asleep because next think I know, I'm in somebody's arms.

"Fang?" I mumbled, still trying to wake up.

"Yeah." He said, laying me on the bed.

He started to pull off his shirt when I said, 'I didn't eat dinner."

He sighed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned a plate of five sandwiches. He turned on the light and handed me the plate. I looked up at him.

"I already ate." He answered the unasked question.

He pulled off his shirt and undid his belt before unzipping his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He crawled onto his side of the bed and closed his eyes.

"How was your day?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Well, Mom thinks that you abuse me."

"That I what?" He sat up and looked at me.

"She asked if you hit me and when I said no, she said that you are mentally abusing me by calling me a bitch and stuff." I explained, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Fang sighed and laid back. "Do you think that I abuse you?"

"If I say yes will you kill me?"

"Max."

'No Fang. I don't think that she does either. She hasn't liked us together since she found out that we were having sex."

"You think that she's just trying to make you leave me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You better not or else I'll beat the shit out of you." He smiled closing his eyes.

"That's a threat." I remarked.

"You go to the police and I'll just tell them it's your moms fault since she gave me the idea." He mumbled.

"I went shopping with Jenny." I told him.

"Buy anything?" He yawned.

"No. She did but we just talked about stuff."

I finished the rest of my food in silence. Fang wasn't asleep though, he was just laying there with his eyes closed. I got up and got dressed into my nightclothes and then turned off the light. I got back in bed a watched Fang.

"Sleepy?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah."

"Night."

"Night baby girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 6

"Sleeping beauty, get up." I shook Fang shoulder.

"What?"

"Time to get up." I told him.

"Go to hell."+

"'Fine but first you need to get up." I told him.

He pushed me away from him. "Whatever bitch."

He stood up and walked to the closet. "What time do you get off today?"

"Never." I told him. "I'm off today but work Saturday."

He shrugged. "Jeff still isn't coming back so I get to work double shift for a while."

"Aw, my poor baby." I mocked.

He rolled his eyes and walked out the bedroom door and into the bathroom. I laid back down, and had fallen asleep for a few minutes, when my phone rang. I grabbed it of the night stand and looked to see who it was. It said Nudge.

"Hey Nudge." I answered.

"What? Oh It's me." I heard Angel say. "Since you think that I'm to young for a phone I had to use Nudge's."

"I hope that you didn't call to ask for a phone because the answers no. Besides, don't you have to get ready for school?"

"Yeah but I had to call you." She explained. "See there's this boy in my class that I like. I wanted to know if Fang asked you yet."

"Asked me what?" I was still not fully awake.

"If he would marry you silly!" Angel said.

"What?"

"Remember you said that I could have a boyfriend as soon as Fang asked you to marry him? Did he?" I could here the hopefulness in her voice.

"No." I said.

"Oh, well, let me talk to him." She said.

"He's in the shower." I said quickly.

"Baby, come on." Fang walked into the bedroom. "Who's on the phone?"

"Is that Fang?" Angel asked. "I want to talk to him!"

I sighed and looked at Fang. "Angel wants to talk to you."

He cocked an eyebrow and took the phone from me.

* * *

Fang's POV

"Hello?" I said, taking the phone from Max.

"Fang I want you to marry Max." Angel said on the other end.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! The answers no. Bye Angel." I handed the phone back to Max. "Next time you want me to ask you something, leave Angel out of it."

Max rolled her eyes and told Angel bye before hanging up.

"You think that I want to marry you? Please." She said.

"Then why did she ask?" I crossed my arms.

"When we at the mall on Saturday she asked when she could have a boyfriend and I told her that she could if you asked me to marry you which will never happen." She said

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because you just won't."

"Wow thanks Max. I'm glad that you decide things like that for me." I was pissed at her. How does she know what I'm going to do?

"I was just-"

"Forget it. Since you think that I never will, that saves me from the trouble of asking." I turned and walked out. "You're getting cereal."

"Fang I don't know what you are so mad about." She walked out behind me. "I mean so what if I don't think that you will? It'll just be an even bigger surprise when you do."

"I said forget it."

"No not when you're mad at me!" She grabbed my arm. "I just figured that why should we get married when we already live together. Plus, people finally started to leave us alone. If we got married, that we cause all of the press crap to spring back up."

I made the mistake of looking down into her eyes. She was so cute which made it hard to be mad at her. Damn her.

I kissed her and then grabbed the cereal boxes. "Max you're out of Lucky Charms. Frosted Flakes?"

"Fine." She let go of my arm. "You're not mad at me?"

"How could I ever be mad at you?" I kissed her again. "Get the milk out of the fridge."

She went to the fridge, got it out, and handed to me. I pored the cereal in the two bowls and pored the milk in. I handed her her bowl and then grabbed mine. We sat on the couch and I turned on the TV.

"What else do you think that I don't want to do?" I asked Max. The question needed to be asked. I mean, if she thinks that I don't want to marry her, what else does she think about me.

Max shrugged. "Nothing."

"Liar." I accused. "Tell me."

"Fine." She sighed. "Jenny and I were talking and she said that she wanted kids."

"So?" Why the hell do I care what Jenny wants?

"Well, she was all like 'Are you and Fang going to have any?' and I was all, 'No.' and she said, 'Why you'd be great.' and I said 'I don't think Fang wants some.' But besides that nothing."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Do I really need to say all that again?"

"No I just meant, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You are not excused for that. You make me look like a bastard in front of everybody. You make it look like all I care about is making you follow my rules." I couldn't believe her.

"Fang I was just talking. Besides, it's not like you do want kids." She brushed my anger off.

"How do you know what I want?"

"Because I know you." She said. "Do you want kids?"

"Not now. We're 18. Of course I don't." I stated.

"Then I don't see why you're getting mad at me."

"For the last time, I am not mad at you!"

"Then why are you yelling?" She asked. "You can get mad at me."

"Oh I know I can, trust me. But not about this." To stop myself from saying something that would get me later, I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever Fang."

"Why do you always say that?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked innocent. Yeah right.

"You say 'whatever' whenever I'm right." I said.

"How were you right this time?" She asked, skeptically.

"I was right about you making it seem like I make all the decisions." I said. "You want kids? Fine. If it means more sex, then lets start now!"

"Shut up Fang."

"There you go again. When ever I'm right, you blow me off." I said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you want me to be mad at you? That's really getting annoying!"

"No reason." She brought a spoonful to her mouth. "Just asking."

"Max." I warned.

"Fine. I was thinking that if you were mad at me, then you would want to make it up to me." She confessed.

"How?"

"By taking me out to dinner." She said.

"We can't tonight but another night if you want." I offered. "But why didn't you just ask?"

"Because there's something else."

I groaned. "What?"

"Take Mom."

"What? Why would we take her?"

"To show her what a wonderful boyfriend you are."

"I lived in her house how long and she still doesn't know how wonderful I am?"

"Fang." She whined. "You never really even talked to her. Please?"

'No. I'll take you if you want but not her." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I put my bowl in the sink as Max came up behind me.

"Please? I love you." She said.

"No Max." I said. "And you asking is just pissing me off."

"So you'll get mad and then say yes tonight?" She asked.

"NO!" I turned to face her. "I've got to get to work."

She pouted. "Please?"

I grabbed her face in one hand. "You don't pout. It makes you look like an actual girl."

"Fang!" She pushed my hands away. "I want my mom to like you."

"And I want my girl to stop talking about me to her friends but that's not happening." I pecked her on the lips. "Now I've got to get to work."

"Fine but this conversation is not over." She informed me.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." I said, putting my shoes on.

"Yeah it is whatever I say. Because what I say goes." She said.

"Right." I kissed her again. "Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the door behind me, locking it. What? I like to know that Max is safe. I walked outside and past the truck. I got in the car instead. We had had it since we were 16. We both saved up money from our jobs and bought it. It was a piece of junk then and now but hey at least we both have a car. Of course, Max told me that she got the truck. Yeah and I'm controlling.

I sighed, starting the car, holing my breath, hoping that it would start. It did. I drove to the gas station and parked on the right side of it. I unlocked the door and went in. After turning on the lights and looked around. Today would be boring. I hate Jeff. Now I have to work all day and Max will probably be asleep when I get home. I hope he gets fired. He probably won't though. The old man, Mr. Riley, was to nice. He let Jeff do whatever he wanted and expected me to pick up all of the slack. I never take off like that! It's so wrong. I hate this job, I hate this town, I hate Dr. Martinez, I hate Iggy, I hate-

"I need twenty on pump five." Said a woman as she approached to counter, a forty dollar bill in her hand.

"Here." I said, handing her her change.

She walked out and I was able to get back to my ranting. Where was I? Oh right, I hate Mark, I hate Jonny, I hate Dave, I hate Cara, I hate-

"Marbol 100 soft pack." The man said, handing me a ten.

I gave him the cigarettes. "That it?"

"Yep." He walked away.

Who else do I hate? Oh yeah that girl from the store that got me and Max into a fight, the guy from high school who used to hit on her, the girl that tried to get me to hate her in high school, the teacher that tried to fail me, the other teacher that tried to fail me, the other teach who- What's the point? I hate everyone except for Max, Nudge, Angel, Ella, and the Gasman. I'm not sure about Total. He's kind of annoying but I'm bit sure that it's hate. Okay so I know it's a long list but still, I hate people who get on my nerves. Well, I guess that that's not true. Max get on my nerves but I don't hate her. I love her. But all the ones that I said I hate, make it impossible to like them. They're all either against Max and I being together or are idiots.

"Oh hey Fang." Said a brown haired woman as she walked in.

"Jenny right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Max's friend from work." She walked over to where the drinks were and got a soda. "Is Max off today?"

I shrugged. I knew that she was but I didn't want Jenny to know. I hate her, remember?

"Oh right. I forgot." She said, taking out a ten, while setting her drink on the counter.

"Forgot what?"

"Oh nothing."

"No seriously what?" I really wanted to know.

"Just that I figured that you wouldn't care if she was off."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged and picked up her coke. "Bye."

I sat there for a while after she left. What did she mean I didn't care? Did I really come off that way to Max? I mean, why else would she portray me like that to people? She knows that I love her right? I mean, I told her like two times in the past week. What else does she want me to do? Ask her to marry her? If that's what she's waiting for, she can wait a few more years. Sure, I plan to marry her but why now? Why not when we're twenty or older? Besides, except for this morning, Max has never showed any interest in getting married. Or having kids for that matter! Why does she do this to me? Make me think that we are going great and then she springs fifty different things on me. If I ever did that to her-

"Thirty on pump one." A man said, handing me a forty.

"Here." I gave him his change.

"Thank you."

I nodded my head as two of the people that I never want to see walked in.

"Hi Fang." Dr. Martinez said, Iggy following behind her. "I had to get gas and I thought that I'd stop here."

I nodded my head, resisting the desire to kill Iggy for thinking that he could come where I work! Max may want to be nice to him but I don't. He wants my girl. MY MAX! Did I mention that I hate him?

She handed me a forty and said that she wanted thirty-five on pump three. I nodded my head and rang it up.

"So did Max talk to you about what I said the other day?" She asked.

"No." I lied. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled. "It's not important."

"Yeah, I'll invite you to her funeral. I had to kill her last night. Got on my nerves." I watched her face turn to terror and then realization.

"What?" Iggy asked.

'Shut up you idiot." I said. "Get out of my store before I rip your throat out." I looked at Dr. Martinez. "I'll make sure that you get a chance to be a speaker at the funeral. I'll introduce you to my new girlfriend too."

She huffed and turned and left, Iggy right behind her. That was fun. That had to have been the highlight of my day. I am going to be in trouble though. Maybe DR. Martinez won't tell Max… no she will. I know that she will. Ugh, I cannot do anything! I hate that. Max is always on me for what I say about her mom. I hate her mom. Wonder what Max is doing right now? Probably with Jenny.

I was thinking about her when she called. Crap I am in trouble.

"Hey Max." I said, answering.

"Hi honey." Ooh pet names. I'm dead.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I can't call my favorite guy when ever I want?" Should I answer that?

"You can it-"

"No I can't because I am dead!" She yelled.

"You are?" I tired to act shock.

"Fang!"

"She came in her with him!"

"Who?" Max asked.

"Iggy. She came into the place that I work with that-"

"Fang that is not the point. I get it,, you got angry. You've always had a temper but you cannot give my mom actual reasons to hate you." She told me. "At least I could fight about the others but this one she is right about you."

"Max can we talk about this at home?"

"Fine but you are in big trouble." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"No you don't."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Yes Mom, I talked to him." I told her over the phone.

"Good. I don't know why he thinks that he can disrespect me." She went on. "And Iggy didn't do anything to him today. I brought him in because-"

"Mom I believe you. When he gets home I'll kill him for you okay?"

'Max I'm not joking." She said. "He clearly has problems."

"We were tortured as kids and then publicized when people found out." I comment. "Him have problems? Nah. How could he with that wonderful upbringing?"

"Max what happened is no excuse for the way he acts. It's just not right. He has it in his mind that everyone is out to get him."

"Again how could that have happened?" I sighed. "Mom what do you want me to do? Leave him? That's not happening. I love him."

"You only love him because you think that you have to. He's all you've ever really known. You're afraid and so you stay with him." She said.

I held my tongue. "That's your opinion Mom not mine."

"Max I'm just trying to help." She said.

"Mom I love you and I respect you but I don't want your help in this. There's nothing for you to help with." I told her.

"Max I-"

"I'm hanging up Mom."

"Max-"

"Bye Mom." I hung up, sighing. Why can't they just get along?

I sighed, lying down on the couch. Why did I have to be the mediator? I love all of them. I admit, Iggy is wrong. So wrong it's unreal but so is Mom. Don't they know that no matter what, I will take Fang's side? I mean, I live with him. Oh, wait. They both want me to break up with him. I bet Mom wants me and Iggy to get together. That's just nasty. That's like incest. I mean, he's not really my brother but in my mind he is. EW! God I think that I'm going to be sick. I'm serious. That's sick. I shivered with disgust. Why does Mom think that I should be with Iggy instead?

There was knock on the door and I opened it. It was Jenny. She had called before Mom did the first time and had asked if she could come over. I told her sure and she had brought some DVD's that we were going to watch. They were all chick flicks so I figured that I could think about what I was going to do instead of watching them.

"Hey." I said, letting her in.

"Hey." She walked in and sat on the couch. "I talked to Fang today."

"When?"

"Before I called you." She told me. "I went to his gas station."

"Well, my mom went there too, with Iggy." I said.

"Fang hates Iggy though."

"Yeah well Fang threatened to rip his throat out and then told my mother that I was dead."

"Why'd he tell her that?" Jenny asked, getting up to put a DVD in.

"Because of the whole 'I think that he abuses you' crap. God why can't they just get along?"

"To annoy you." Jenny said. "So is Fang in trouble?"

"Yeah." I said in a duh tone. "I mean, he was mean to my mom."

"What about what he said to Iggy?"

"I don't care about that. Right now, the whole Iggy thing is just becoming too complicated. I love Iggy but as a brother. It's not my job to please him. I'm supposed to try to please Fang, if I ever want to please anybody. And right now I don't I want them to all just leave me alone!"

"Wow Max. I think that you need a break." She told me, sitting back down after pressing play. "You have a lot of vacation days saved up right?"

"But where would we go? Fang and I don't have that much money. And what if I need those days later?"

"Max, you and Fang could get save up money. You two deserve a break. Maybe alone time will make him more sociable." She laughed.

"How? I mean, if I'm the only one that he feels safe with, then how will spending more time with me help? I think that Fang's fine how he is anyways."

"You mean unhappy unless he's with you?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes. I mean no. He just loves me."

"He's obsessed with you."

"At least he's not drunken druggy that steals my car and money."

"That was low." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm just stressed I guess."

Jenny sighed. "It's okay. Let's watch the movie."

"Alright."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I got off work at 11:00 P.M. and went straight home. I parked the car and got out and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Max and Jenny on the couch, watching the TV. Can I never get a break?

"Hey Fang." Max smiled at me.

"Is it that late?" Jenny asked, standing up and gathering her DVD's. "I need to get home."

"Alright." Max said. "Bye."

"Bye guys." Jenny smiled at me and then left.

"Max, let me eat and then you can yell at me." I told her, locking the door behind Jenny.

"Fang I'm not mad at you." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me softly.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"No. I just realized how unfair I am to you. I mean, I never take your side so this time I am." She hugged me closer to her.

"Well, I just realized that I love when you realize things." I pulled her impossibly closer. "I'm guessing that you didn't eat."

"No. Did you?"

"No and I am tired of sandwiches." I told her.

"Well what are you going to make then?" She asked.

"I was thinking that we could go eat at Denny's." I said.

"Wait, it's not Denny's that your little girlfriend works at is it?" she said, referring to a waitress.

"No Maxie. I think that it's Ihop." I told her.

"Fine we can go but no flirting." She warned, walking to the bedroom.

"Then what's the point in going?"

"I really don't want to anyways." She told me.

I sighed. "Then what do you want?"

"To just go get fast food." She said. "I'll go with you and even let you take the truck."

"With a bargain like that how could I resist?" I asked, watching as she put her shoes on. "It's cold. Put on a jacket."

She rolled her eyes but put on one of my jackets. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

We went to a drive thru, deciding to take our food home. Once we got there, Max went to the chair, and I sat on the couch.

"Why don't you want to sit next to me?"

She shrugged. "I just felt like sitting in the chair."

I sighed and started eating. Once we were both finish I threw away our trash and lifted her up from the chair.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Shut up bitch." I said, sitting in the chair and putting her in my lap. "If you have to sit in the chair, then I'm sitting with you."

She crossed her arms but eventually, she snuggled against me. I held her tighter.

"You made Mom mad. I'm not saying it was your fault but I think that you should apologize."

"Max just drop it. I can fix things on my own. If I want to fix them that is." I buried my nose in her hair and smelt it.

"Fang she thinks that you have problems." Max whispered.

"I do. I have problems with blind boys trying to take my girl and annoying old ladies who don't know when to shut up."

Max sighed and cuddled even closer. "Fang do you think that we should go away?"

"Away where?" What was she talking about?

"Jenny said that if we went on a vacation, then you would be more… sociable." She said carefully.

"I don't want to be sociable." I told her, kissing her hair. "I don't need to be either. I have you. What else do I need?"

"Fang you're not acting right." She told me.

"How so?"

"You're supposed to tell me that if I want a vacation, I can go by myself so you can invite your girlfriends over or call me a bitch or something." She looked up at me.

"I was thinking." I said.

"About?"

"You."

"What about me Fang?" I could tell that it was pissing her that she didn't know, and I was loving it.

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff about me and you."

"Fang!" She whined.

"I was thinking about how you think that I don't care about you." I caved.

"Oh." She thought for s second. "But I know that you care."

"You act like I don't." I told her.

"Because you act like you don't care if I know. I know you love me so drop it." Max sounded bored. "This is like the second time we've talked about this in the past three days."

"Okay then, we won't talk anymore." I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, leaving us in utter darkness.

We just sat there for a minute before Max said, "Do you want me to get up?"

"No."

"Are you going to carry me?"

"Yes." I pushed her head, gently down onto my chest.

"Soon?"

"Yes." I kissed her head.

"But not now?"

"No."

"We're not going to talk?"

"No." I rubbed my hand up and down her legs.

She was silent, and after a while, I herd her snoring and knew that she had fallen asleep. I lifter her gently and carried her to the bedroom. I decided to just let her sleep how she was, except that I gently undid her jeans and pulled them off.

"Later Fang." She mumbled in her sleep, rolling onto her back and I smiled a little.

I undid my jeans and pull my shirt over my head. I turned on the alarm clock and then climbed into be next to her, tenderly wrapping my arms around her. She curled against me and I smiled again. She had to know what she did to me. She jsut had to. I kissed her head on last time that night and then allowed myself to fallen into a semi-peaceful sleep. You know, about killing Iggy and making Dr. M bow to me. Normal stuff


	7. Chapter 7

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes. Something was annoying me. What is it? I looked up to see Fang's face looking down into mine. That's what's annoying me! He was running his fingers down my legs. I was pulled to his chest, tightly.

"Fang stop that!" I pushed away from him. We rarely ever laid like this but this was like the second time this week. What's up with him?

"What?" He didn't even know that I was awake.

"Stop moving your hands down my legs!" I finally got free of him and pushed him to his side of the bed.

"Why does it make you horny?" He had this amused look on his face.

"No!" I looked at the clock. "Fang it's three in the morning. Go to sleep. And what happened to my jeans?"

"I took them off of you so you could sleep better."

"Well what does that do when you keep messing with my legs?"

"You've been sleeping fine for the past couple of hours." He pointed out.

"Hours? How long have you been awake? Have you slept at all?" I asked.

"No I couldn't sleep." He said. "I couldn't get comfortable."

"Maybe that's because you were holding me." I said.

"Don't act like you don't like it.' He kissed me gently. I moved closer to him because, I hate to admit it but, he was right. I do like it.

"Fine. If you want to hold me that bad."

"You're ruining it by talking bitch." He said as he enveloped me into his arms. "Now shut up."

I rolled my eyes and snuggled against him. "No Fang. You ruined it by waking me up."

"You ruined it by actually admitting that you were awake. I mean, I thought that it was easier for you to just lay there and eavesdrop."

"Fang are you ever going to let that go?" He was starting to get on my nerves. So I head him confess that he loves me. Big deal!

"No I'm not." He said. "Now go back to sleep. I like you better like that."

"Whatever." I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Fang decided to run his hands down my legs.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

_Cuz day and night  
The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night  
He's all alone through the day and night  
The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)  
Day and night_

I heard my phone go off and forced my eyes open. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now four in the morning. I gently laid Max down and grabbed my phone off the night table.

"What?" I answered.

"Hey man it's Jeff. I thought that you've been over worked so, I'll work both shifts today."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"That you tell the boss that I have been working the past two days." He said.

"No." I told him. He thought that I was going to let him have the money that I clearly earned.

"What?" He sounded shocked. "Then I guess you'll just have to work all shift today."

"Whatever. More money for me bastard."

"Fang who's on the phone?" Max asked, sitting up.

"Look man, you can't do this to me. I've got child support to pay." Jeff argued.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not telling him that. You do whatever you want. I'm working morning shift and if you don't show up, then I'll work night shift to. I really could care less about your sorry ass. Go fuck your self." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

"Fang what's wrong?" Max asked, rubbing my arm.

"Jeff." I told her.

"Oh, well incase you do work double shift, go to sleep." She said, smiling. "You have to be tired."

I shrugged and lay down on my back. Max laid her head on my chest. I kissed her head.

"Fang go to sleep." Max told me yawning.

"Alright god." I put one arm around her. "Night bitch."

"It's morning dumb ass." She told me.

"When did you get so smart?" I mocked.

"When'd you get so gay? Now go to sleep."

"Fine, morning bitch."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I forced my way out of Fang's arms and turned off the alarm clock. I didn't really want to wake him up but knew that I had to.

"Fang." I whispered. "Fang."

"Hmmm?" He rolled over.

"You need to get up." I told him.

He groaned and stood up. He didn't even look at me. He just went to the closet and got clothes, before walking out of the room. Wow, we actually got through a waking up with out him calling me a bitch. I am impressed.

Today was Friday so I didn't have to go to work until 7:00 tonight. What should I do today? Jenny had to go to work at 12 so I was on my own today. Mom's off the list of people to hang out with. I think that hanging with Iggy would be bad too. I could clean up the apartment some… Nah. What else is there to do?

I got up and went into the living room. Fang was just getting out of the shower. He glanced at me and walked into the kitchen.

"Fang, I'm not that hungry. Forget breakfast." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, walking into the living room. "You're not hungry?"

"No." I said, pulling him down to the couch. I really actually was but I could see how tired he was and didn't want him to do it. "I'll go sit in the chair and you can lay down. I'll wake you up ten minutes before you have to go."

Fang shook his head. 'I'm fine."

"Fang you only got like what, an hour of sleep?" I argued.

"We used to get a lot less." He referred to when we were on the run.

I sighed, giving up. I figured that I'll make him go to bed early tonight.

"Fine, do what you want." I sat there next to him, arms crossed.

"I have my whole life." He yawned.

"Please, I control everything in your life." I told him.

"Yeah okay." Fang rolled his eyes.

"I do."

"No bitch, you just think that you do." He explained. "In truth, all you control is what time I have to leave my wife and kids house."

"Go to hell Fang."

"I was playing." He kissed my check. "Now, you really don't want me to make you food? I will if you want."

"No Fang." I said. "Just shut up."

He shrugged and stood up. I watched as he walked to the bedroom. When he came back, he was holding a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He sat down on the couch and took one out. He lighted it.

"What the hell Fang? I thought that we quit?"

"We did." He said. "But you try being around cigarettes all day! Want one?" He held the box out to me.

When we were 15 Mom made us start school. There was a guy who sold them no matter how old you were. Fang and I started and continued until we moved in. Then we stopped because it was to much to pay for at first. It took awhile but we did quit.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Come on Max. It's are favorite kind." He waved it in my face. "You know you want one."

"Okay fine!" I caved. "But only one. We don't have money to get hooked again."

I took on and Fang lighted it for me.

"I'm ashamed of you Max." Fang shook his head. "Falling for peer pressure."

I took a deep breath and blew my smoke in his face. "Shut up."

"I don't see why we ever stopped." He said, holding the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Because we don't have the money." I replied.

"Then we didn't but now we do." He said. "Besides, smoking gives us something in common."

"What that we'll both die of lung cancer?"

"No. We both smoke the same kind."

"Yeah but that's only because that's the only kind that Jonny would sell." I told him. "I think that we should experiment."

"Like I told the boy in my biology class. I don't experiment." Fang said simply.

I rolled my eyes, holding back a laugh. "Yeah okay. I wonder if it's really you that Iggy wants."

"Shut the fuck up." Fang said, like he always does when I bring up Iggy.

"Aw what's wrong?" I pushed his shoulder. "Did the baby get his little feelings hurt?"

"I said to shut the fuck up bitch!" He stood up and went over to the sink. Since we did not have an ashtray, he turned on the water and held the end of the cigarette under it.

"Fang I didn't mean to make you mad." I said.

"I'm not mad!" He slammed back down on the couch. "Now would you just shut the fuck up?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Max." He kissed me. "I'm not mad seriously."

"Okay fine." I stood and put out my cigarette. I walked back and sat next to him. He apparently didn't like that because he picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"You work tomorrow right?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah because I was off yesterday." I told him.

"Alright. What time do you get off?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Because Max, I'm having my kids coming to visit and want them gone before you get home." He sighed. "Now what time do you get off?"

"Seven and I go in at eleven." I told him.

"Alright."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"No." He said.

"Well I hate you then." I crossed my arms.

He shrugged. "And that affects me how?"

"Because… It just does okay?"

Wee sat there, watching TV until it was time for him to leave for work, leaving me to a day of boredom and house cleaning. Oh goodie!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Hey baby girl." I said, walking through the door. IT was five o clock and I was off. Yes, Jeff finally came in. Score!

"Fang?" She looked up from the chair where she was reading a book.

"Yep. Jeff came in so I got off." I sat down on the couch. "You've got work in two hours."

"I know." She said, looking back at her book like it could possibly be more important than me. Please.

I sighed and stood. I walked over to the chair and picked her up. I sat back down on the couch, putting her in my lap.

"I was fine over there." She argued, trying to get up.

"No you weren't."

"Oh and why not?" She crossed her arms.

"Because."

"Continue." She said after I didn't finish.

"Continue what?" I knew that I was pissing her off and I loved it.

"What you were saying." She sighed in frustration.

"There was nothing else to say. Just because." I kissed her head. "You can go back to reading now."

She sighed and started reading. I tried to read over her shoulder but it bored me. I hated reading. It was just to hard. I mean I can read obviously but I don't like to. Max did though. I hated it when she was reading and I was home. She would sit there and read it and all I would have to do is watch TV. Don't get me wrong, I love TV but it's much more fun when I'm fighting with Max for the channels.

"You can watch TV." She said absently after ten minutes. "I know that you're bored."

I shrugged and turned it on. "What'd you do today?"

"Cleaned. Next week's your turn." She didn't even look up.

"Okay." I kissed her neck. "What are you reading?"

"A book." She turned the page.

"What book?"

"You know, the ones that actually have words bigger than excited. Nothing you'd want to read."

"I was being nice." How come every time I am, she's a jerk?

"Sure you were honey." She smiled.

"I was!" I defended.

"You care about what I'm reading?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Well no but-"

"But nothing." Max shook her head and kept reading.

"You know what? Fine. I don't care. Be like that Max." I sat there, bored. For a Friday there was nothing on TV. What point is there to be off if your girlfriend's reading and the TV has turned on you?

I picked Max up and sat her back down on the chair. She looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?"

"Going to the bedroom." I headed to the bedroom door but her speaking made me turn around.

"Why?" She sounded, sad-ish.

"I'm bored." I told her. "Going to go play the laptop."

"You could do it here." She pointed out.

"Or you could read in the bedroom." I didn't let her answer. I walked back over to her, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"I didn't say that I wanted to." Max crossed her arms as I sat her down on the bed.

I shrugged and got the laptop out. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her stupid little book. Come on. She is a waitress. What does she need with a book? I decided it was best to keep my opinion to myself and started up the computer. I had just changed the desktop background, when Max spoke up.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because, you were making such a big deal about it so I thought that I would change it. " I looked at her and figured out that that was the wrong thing to do. "I'll put your picture back up if you want."

"No." She stood. "I need to get ready for work."

"Max, I thought that you didn't like it."

"It doesn't matter." She said, pulling off her shirt and putting on her work shirt. "I don't care."

"Clearly you do." I watched as she changed out of shorts and into her work pants. "I'm changing it."

"No Fang. I don't want you to."

"Max come on, I know that you want me to, so I will." I changed it as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I sighed and stood. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Max was brushing her hair.

"Max I don't get why you're making such a big deal about this." I watched her face and saw that she was pissed.

"I'm making a big deal out of this? You are the one who's making it a big deal. I could care less."

"Max I changed it back."

"So? I told you I don't care!" She pushed past me and back into the bedroom. "I seriously am okay Fang. You always want some sort of drama so that we can make up and have sex. Stop it!"

I sat down, not saying anything to her. How come every time I try to be nice, she thinks that I want sex? Why can't it ever just be that I love her.

"I'm going to work." She said a few minutes later. "Bye."

"Bye." I got up and followed her to the front door. I kissed her gently before pulling back. "I'll see you at 2."

"Yeah." She said. "Want me to bring you home food?"

"No. But you should go ahead and eat." I told her.

"Bye." She smiled at opened the door. I closed it behind her. Now what?

I went back to the bedroom and got on the laptop. I was on it for another hour before I decided that I should go running. I grabbed my mp3 and put on my shoes. I walked out the apartment and started my run. I was half way to the park when I heard some one call my name.

"Fang!"

I stopped and turned to see Nudge and some of her friends. Great. Just what I need. A bunch of high school girls. I sighed knowing that I had no choice. I jogged over to them.

"Hey Nudge." I stopped in front of them. There was Nudge, a Mexican girl and 2 black girls.

"Hey want to hang out with us?" She asked.

"Busy." I looked around. "What are you guys doing out right now? It's like eight. Thought that you were grounded for failing?"

"Why you care?" One of the girls spoke up.

I rolled my eyes. "Does Dr. Martinez know?"

"No but you and Max snuck out all the time!" She argued. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang with us. I don't need a lecture."

"That's fine." I said, making a snap decision. "I won't give you one nor do I want to. But, you get a choice. I'll walk you home, sneak you in and Dr. Martinez never finds out or I can call her."

"But that's not fair!"

One of the other girls rolled her eyes. "Let's go Nudge.'

"Not an option." I pulled out my phone and started to dial her number.

"Okay fine. Let's go." Nudge gave in. "See you guys later."

I pulled her away and then let her go once I was sure that she was leaving. We walked in silence for a while before she started talking.

"I can't believe you! You think that you run my life but you don't. You and Max did whatever you wanted when you wanted but think that you can control everyone else."

"You were out and you weren't supposed to be." I said.

"Yeah but at least I wasn't in the forest or motel having sex." She looked at me pointedly.

"Last time I check, I'm 18. You're not."

"Plea everyone knows that you guys were when you were 15. It's obvious."

I walked along not speaking before finally asking, "How told?"

"Told who? We all knew except maybe Angel. I think that Gasman even knew."

"Dr. Martinez." I said.

"Why? I thought that you were moving out anyways." She sounded bored.

"Because I just want to know!"

"I don't know who did Fang." She sighed. "Can you just take me home and shut up?"

I was fine with that so we walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the house, I knocked on the door and had Nudge run around the back, where her room was.

"Fang?" Ella asked as she answered the door.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Not home."

"Good. Then I was never here."

"Wait what?" Ella looked at me questioningly. "Fang are you okay?"

"Yeah I had to help Nudge out. She snuck out and I wasn't sure if your mom was home."

"So you knocked on the door to distract her." Ella finished.

I nodded.

"But why are you helping her?" Ella asked.

I shrugged. "If she got caught, she would say that she saw me and your mom would tie it back to me."

"So I guess that you don't want me to say anything?"

I nodded before turning away.

"Bye Fang." Ella called after me.

I started running again. I just happened to run past Sam's, the place that Max worked, and decided that I was hungry. Might as well seeing as it's there. I walked in and sat down at a booth. Max walked up and hit me in the head.

"I could sue you for assault." I said. "I am a customer."

"Leave. You know that I'm working."

"And I'm here to eat." I smiled at her. "So, you my waitress?"

"You knew that this is my section." Max rolled her eyes. "What do you want Fang? Money? You broke?"

"No, I'm hungry." I looked her in the eye. "I want-"

"Fang go home."

"Make me." I crossed my arms.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Coke."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"I thought that you were hungry?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Are you harassing me? I mean, after the hit, I think that I should get your manager."

"Fine. Just a coke? We have Pepsi."

"So? I asked for coke. Now shoo." I waved her away.

She took a deep breath and walked away. I love my life.

"Fang?" I turned and saw Jenny. Damn.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, just as Max came back with my drink.

"Annoying the hell out of me." Max said.

"I got hungry and was out running." I said. "By the way Max, we're out of milk."

"So? Go get some."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here till close."

"Doing what?" Jenny asked.

"Drinking my soda." I said. "And Max?"

"What?"

"Don't be expecting a tip." I told her with a smirk.

Max shook her head and walked away.

"Lay off her Fang." Jenny said, also walking away.

Seeing as I chose a booth in the back and was facing the people, I decided to watch Max work. What? I'm bored.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I rolled my eyes. It had been 15 minutes and Fang was still in the back. He was getting on my nerves. Once I had waited on all the tables in my section I went back there.

"Fang what do you want?"

"Nothing." He said. "Except to be able to drink my soda in peace."

"Fang go." I wined. "Please?"

"Why? I'm not bothering you." He pointed out.

"I know but you being here makes me nervous." Okay I lied. It pissed me off but I wasn't nervous. I was hoping that nervous would make him leave.

"Liar. What? You want me to go so you can see your boyfriend?" He mocked.

"Fang just go!" I yelled, before remembering where I was. "Go."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm bored at home by myself and knowing that this annoys you makes me happy." He took a sip of his soda, finishing it. "Here, I want more. Fries too."

"You know that you're paying for this." I told him.

He shrugged. "I got money."

"Fang go hang out with your friends."

HE shook his head. "I'd rather be here."

"Fang cut the crap and tell me what you want." I saw someone come in and sit in my area. "I'll be back."

I went and took their order and then check up on my other people. I brought them their food before going back to him.

"Where's my fries and drink?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Go Fang or else I'll come bother you on your work days." I threatened.

"I would like that." His smile got bigger.

"Whatever. You know that you'd hate it."

"Max I'm alone all day except for people coming in and out of my store. Some of them even want to talk." He sighed and whispered the last part. "You being there would make things a lot better."

I froze for a second but quickly regain my composer. "Well, it makes me feel better to not have you here. I'll visit you if you don't visit me."

Fang stood and handed me a five. He kissed me quickly and walked out. What's up with him?

* * *

I walked into the apartment and saw Fang passed out on the couch, the TV on. I sighed and took off my shoes. I walked over to him and crawled onto his chest, as gently as I could. He opened his dark eyes and stared straight into mine.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison.

"Wait, why are you sorry?" He asked.

"For waking you." I kissed him. "You?"

"For not waiting up." He kissed me this time. "Sorry but I just fell asleep."

"It's okay." I cuddled against him chest. "You had to have been tired."

He turned off the TV before wrapping his arms around me. I looked at him and smiled, causing him to smirk a little.

"Is this going to be like last night?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You're going to carry me to bed?"

"Yes."

"Well," I pushed his arms away from my waist and intertwined out fingers. "Can we at least talk tonight?"

"About?" He squeezed my fingers slightly.

"You and your clinginess." I swung our right hands over the side of the couch.

He froze. "I'm not clingy."

"Normally no but recently yes." I kissed his cheek. "If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here."

"Max there's nothing that you don't know." He started swinging our hands again. "I was just thinking that I love you and-"

"What's this the fourth time this week?" I interrupted him. "Going for a record Fang?"

"No I'm just never sure if you know."

"I know Fang." I smiled against his chest.

"Sleep Max." He stopped our hand from swinging.

"Fine. Good night Fang."

"Night Max."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max snored softly. It was so cute… um… never mind. Anyways, I slid out from under her and pulled her into my arms. She curled against me and I fought the smile playing at my lips. God I love her. I carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I started to unzip her pants when she woke up.

"Fang?" She looked at me, groggily.

"Yeah honey." I pulled her jeans off. "Sit up."

"I can dress myself." She still complied though.

I took off her shirt and bra. "GO back to sleep."

She rolled her eyes but lay back down. I suddenly got an idea. I unzipped my jeans and threw them in the corner, followed by my shirt. I took off my boxers and then finished undressing Max. I then went through with my plan, knowing that she'd be pissed in the morning.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up and found myself pulled against Fang's chest. Second night in a row. I wonder what's wrong with him. I felt cold. That's when I realized what that idiot did. He had put me in his boxers only. He was completely naked. He knows that I hate sleeping in his boxers. I sighed and looked up and his face. His hair was starting to get long. He'd have to cut it soon. I ran my fingers through his hair, waking him. He looked at me for a second before pushing me away and moving to his side of the bed. He rolled on to his side, his back facing me.

"What's wrong?" I ran my fingers down hi wings, loving the feeling of his wings touching me.

"Every time I hold you, either you wake up and don't go back to sleep or I do." He said, yawning.

"Yeah but you don't have work in the morning so you can stay up." I persuaded.

"I thought that you didn't like me to hold you? That's what you said last night." He turned to face me.

"I was just giving you a hard time." I pulled on his arm, bringing him closer. "You know that I love it."

"I thought that we weren't allowed to say the l word anymore?" He pulled me to his chest, wrapping hiss arms around me.

"No only you aren't." I kissed his chest. "Is there a reason that you put me in your boxers without a shirt on?"

"Yeah." He kissed me. "You look hot."

I rolled my eyes. "But why your boxers? You went running with these on! That means that your sweats in them."

"You don't like them because they're sweaty?"

"Well yeah." I was going to say something else but Fang stood up. He pulled me into his arms. "Fang put me down."

He ignored me and held me closer as he walked out of our room. He went into the bathroom and sat me down on the floor of the shower. I tried to get up but he held me down.

"Fang, if you- Fang NO!"

He reached up and turned on the water, soaking me. He jumped back, laughing his ass off.

"Not sweaty now are they bitch?" He laughed.

"I'm going to kill you!" I lunged at him and he took off running.

I chased him into the living room and finally caught him. I pushed him to the floor and got on top of him, straddling him.

"What the hell Fang?" I asked, the water dripping down on him. I heard him groan slightly.

"God you look so-"

"No Fang." I stood up and looked around. "You made me get wet so you get to clean up the water. Go!"

He glared at me and got up. Just to get him back, I pulled off his boxers, leaving me naked. I looked at Fang and giggled.

"Better than porn Fang?" I giggled, throwing his boxers at him.

"Stupid bitch." He walked into the bathroom. He came back with two towels and tossed me one.

I dried off, then went into the bedroom, and put on one of Fang's t-shirts and shorts. I crawled into bed, stifling giggles as I heard Fang grumbling in the other room. I check to see if the alarm was set and found that it was. At least he can do something right.

Fang walked into the room and jumped on the bed. He glared at me, getting under the covers.

"I don't know why you're mad." I yawned.

"You know exactly why I'm mad." He looked down and I laughed.

"Yeah and that's what makes it so great." I snuggled against him. "Good night Fang."

He said nothing but did kiss my head.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was six. I had set the alarm to go off at eight sine Max didn't have to go to work until eleven. I looked down at her, still slightly pissed about what she did last night. The little bitch.

I wasn't tired and wanted to get up but wasn't sure if I could with out waking her. I decided not to risk it and stayed where I was. She smiled in her sleep. Wonder what she's dreaming about… I was thinking about it when I fell back asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

I hit the alarm, turning it off. Max had managed to sleep through it for once. I sighed. Guess I better wake her up.

"Max, Maxie, get up." She just groaned and pushed me away. Fine if she wants to be like that. "MAX!"

"God Fang." She hit me in the chest, hard.

"Damn bitch. All I did was wake you up." I rubbed the area she hit.

She rolled her eyes, stood up, and looked around the room. "I love how you throw my clothes all over the room."

"I try." I watched her grabbed her pants and shirt. She went to the dresser and got the rest of her stuff out. "Do I have to make you breakfast?"

"No." She said, walking out of the room. "Go back to sleep."

I slept for about five minutes when I woke up. Damn Max. I can't get to sleep with the sound of the shower running. I got up, taking my pillow with me. I lay down on the couch, grabbed the blanket off the back of it, and turned on the TV.

"Hey." Max said, walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Hey."

She walked into the kitchen and got an apple. I didn't even know that we had apples! She walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Come sit over here." I lifted up the blanket for her to get under it.

"Fang we don't have to sit together every day." She said, taking a bite of her apple.

I shrugged and turned back to the TV. We watched in silence until it was time for her to go.

"Bye." She said standing.

"Bye bitch." I watched her walk out of the door. I waited ten minutes before getting up. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I hate work. I hate it. I sighed, getting out of my truck and forcing myself walk to our apartment, sure to have a day full of smartass remarks. I unlocked the door and opened it. For once, Fang wasn't lying on the couch in front of the TV. Where was he? I walked in and closed the door.

"Fang?" I called, walking towards the bedroom.

"Damn it!' I heard him curse from the bathroom. I peaked in and saw him trying to tie a tie. Where was he going? "Fuck."

"Need help?"

Fang jumped at the sound of my voice. "Hey baby."

"Hey." I walked into the bathroom and took his tie in my hands. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah." He stood still as I tied his tie. "You're early."

"Only by ten minutes." I looked him over. He had on a pair of dress pants that I'm sure were brand new and a dress shirt. "Going on a date?"

He nodded. "Get dressed."

"In what?"

He shrugged. "Jeans and a shirt."

"Why are you dressed up then?" I asked, heading towards that bedroom.

"Because we're going out." He acted like that was obvious. Well, I guess it kind of was…

"Yeah but why don't I need to dress up?" I asked.

"Just go change." Fang said, walking out of the room.

I sighed and pulled off my work shirt. I grabbed the nicest looking shirt and aI had and put it on. I changed into my best pair of jeans and went to go see what Fang was doing.

"Fuck." I heard from the kitchen.

I walked in and saw Fang holding a rose, one of his finger bleeding. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"The great Fang hurt by a little rose?" I laughed.

"Shut up." He started sucking on his finger. "I should have just bought a plastic one."

"Here." I took the rose from him and kissed his cheek. "Need a Band-Aid?"

"No." He took his finger from his mouth. "I was only doing that so that I didn't get it on my shirt."

I rolled my eyes. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This! Whatever your trying to pull, knock it off. You can't just take me to dinner to make up for something so just tell me." I put my hands on my hips. "What? Did you cheat on me?"

Fang pushed past me and went to the bedroom. He slammed the door. I sighed, setting the rose on the counter and went and opened it.

"Fang I was kidding." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I was just wondering why-"

"Go to hell." He pushed me away. "You always tell me how I never do anything for you so tonight I tried to surprise you but no. You think that I want something. You're nothing but I bitch."

I sighed. "Whatever Fang. Let's just go okay?"

"Fine." He pushed past me. "Let's go."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

The car ride was silent. I thought about saying something but decided that I should be the one who had to. I tired to be nice. I tried to be romantic. Sure I messed up with the rose and tie but still. Max finally just turned up the radio. I pulled up to the place and we got out. It was one of those nice places where you have to make reservations and all of that crap. Once we had gotten in and were seated Max spoke.

"Fang I'm sorry okay?"

I shrugged causing her to sigh. This was not turning out the way I planned. I watched as Max looked around. She probably didn't like how many people were here. After all the years since the last m-geeks attack and she still can't get over her paranoia. I reached my hand across the table and placed it on hers. She looked down at it and smiled. I retracted my hand and sat there, watching her, hoping that she would say something.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"You better be." I smiled a little when I said it, so that she would get that I was joking. "So does this make up for this morning?"

"You mean the shower thing?"

I nodded.

"I think so." She laughed a little. "Yeah it does."

"Good."

The waiter came and we order. Only we order like normal people. I had bought two things of ice cream earlier so I figured that we would eat that when we got home. After he left, I crossed my arms.

"What?" Max asked.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just bored."

Max rolled her eyes. "I figured."

I smiled at her, closing my eyes. I felt her kick me gently.

"What?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"I was checking to see if you were awake." She said. "Sit up and open your eyes."

"Why? I'm not asleep."

"Yes but knowing you, you will be."

I sighed, sitting up and opening my eyes. "There happy?"

"Very."

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang opened the door and we walked in. I laid down on the couch, watching Fang as he went into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out a thing of ice cream. He grabbed two spoons and walked over to the couch. I sat up and he sat next to me. He opened it and handed me a spoon.

"Cookie dough." He told me. "That's the kind that you like right?"

"Yes." I kissed him. "You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised it took you this long to realize it." He picked up and sppon full and ate it.

"I'm guessing after this we have to have sex?" I asked.

"No." He scooped up some more and held it in front of my mouth. "I really could care less if we do."

"Um…. Why?"

He shrugged.

"You think that if you tell me no that I'll feel bad and say that I want to?" I figured him out.

"Not in so many words."

I rolled my eyes. "Ice cream first."

"You'd rather have ice cream than me?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well duh."

"Why?"

"Because Fang," I started. "With ice cream if I start it and don't want to finish, I can put it away. With you, if I start, I have to finish or else have a pissed off guy in my bed."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 8

Fang's hand gently stroked my face. "I love you."

I smiled, closing my eyes in pleasure. "I know."

He kissed me before pulling me to him, his naked body pressing against mine. "That was great."

"I've had better." I laughed at his glare. "Fang, you were the better. It was just better at the time."

"What was lacking this time?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing Fang." I kissed him. "I love you."

He smirked. "I know."

"Copy cat."

He rolled his eyes. "How mature."

I ran a finger down his chest, stopping at his waist. "Neither of us has work tomorrow."

"So?"

"We could stay up and talk all night and then stay in bed all morning." I suggested.

"What would we talk about?" He seemed skeptical.

"Anything." I told him. "You can choose first."

He looked me in the eye. "This is a trick. You go first."

"Fine." I thought for a moment. "Remember when I said that Jenny and I talked about kids? I like that name Shadow. What do you think?"

"For a girl?"

"No a boy."

"But I want a girl." He told me.

"What? Why?" I asked. "I thought that all guys want boys."

"I don't. I want a girl." He told me again.

"But why?"

He shrugged. "I always have."

I sighed. "Well, I want a boy. I mean what if we have a girl and she's all girly and wants me to go shopping with her and stuff?"

"Please Max. Don't flatter yourself." Fang smiled. "She would want her daddy to take her shopping."

"Is that why you want a girl? So you can spoil her?"

He nodded. "I don't get to spoil you so I might as well spoil my daughter."

"What would you name her?"

Fang shrugged. "Whatever pops into my head when she's born."

"What if we have a boy though?" I reasoned. "Could I name him Shadow?"

Fang sighed. "Why would you name him that?"

"Because if he does have wings, they would most likely be black like yours because black is a dominate color."

"How do you know that he'll have wings?"

"He just will okay!" I snapped at him. "Would you be objective to me naming him that?"

"No. As long as I get to name our daughter."

"So you want to have two kids?" I asked.

"At least." He kissed me. "Maybe more."

"How many?" I didn't even know that Fang thought about stuff like this!

He shrugged. "I like kids."

"No you don't. Remember that time at school we had to do that project where we had to take care of the doll? You and me got to be partners and you made me do all of that work? That is not happening again."

"Max that thing was freaky! It was a doll that cried and you had to change it all of the time!" He countered.

"Fang I hate to break it to you but real kids do that too."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Max if it was my real kid, I would help you. I really would and I would even play with it sometimes. Go to the store with it, teach it to talk. But that thing that they gave us, it was scary! I swear it was alive."

"Know this, if we do have kids, you will change diapers. Jenny said that Roger has already said that he won't if they have kids."

Fang made a disgusted face. "If you say so."

"Would you want twins?"

"No." He said. "Twins would be weird. Especially if they were identical."

"Yeah I know. But if we did have them, you love them right?"

"Duh bitch." He ran his finger down my cheek. "I'll love all of my children."

"What if one turns out gay?"

"Why would my kid be gay?"

I shrugged. "A lot of people are gay."

"I wish Iggy was."

I laughed. "So, if your son was gay?"

"I don't know Max!" He got frustrated. "I'll get to that when, and if, it happens." I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me. "Don't even ask me what I'd do if my baby girl was a lesbian."

"It could happen." I told him.

"No it can't!" He got mad, making me laugh.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with gays?"

"Why are you so comfortable with them?" He retorted.

"Because Fang," I started. "It's just the way a person is. It's their choice."

"Yeah and my kids aren't going to choose that!"

"Fang calm down." I put my hand on his arm. "Just forget the question."

He laid there watching me. "What now?"

"Your turn to choose."

"Alright." He thought. "What if I don't want to get married any time soon?"

I shrugged. "I'd be shocked if we ever get married. Marriage is just showing people that we love each other. I know that you love me." I kissed him. "And I love you."

"I do want to marry you Maxie." He smiled. "But not until later."

"How much later?"

"It's a surprise." He told me. "Could be a day, could be twenty years."

I moved closer to him, leaning against his chest. "My turn?"

"Yep."

"Okay," I thought for a moment before speaking. "How long are we going to stay here?"

"In bed?"

"No the apartment. When are we going to get a house?"

"Max there is no way we can afford a house right now." He shook his head.

"I know that Fang." I pushed him. "I meant, shouldn't we start saving up."

"Why? Are you not happy here?" He pushed me back.

"No, I am. Most the time anyways. It's just that, we can't stay here for ever." I pushed him again.

"Why not?" He pushed me, hard.

"Because," I pushed him even harder. "We need to move so we can have a kid."

"Well," He pushed me so hard that I moved five inches away from him. "That's why we've got an extra room."

"I thought that you wanted more than on kid?" I pushed him almost off the bed. "They can't all stay in one room!"

"Why can't they?" He pushed me so hard that I DID fall off the bed. "Max!"

I looked up into his fearful eyes. "This is not good."

"Why did I hurt you? Are you bleeding? I am so sorry. I'm an idiot." Fang kept talking.

I stood up. "I'm fine baby. I was talking about how I hit my arm on the night table."

"Did you beak your arm?" He actually looked worried about me. Wow.

"No. I hit it though and I think that it'll bruise." I sat on the edge bed.

"That's all?" Fang wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It'll heal baby girl."

"Well duh." I rolled my eyes. "I meant that Mom already thinks that you abuse me. This isn't going to help."

"Then don't show her." Fang kissed my neck. "You know I didn't mean to."

"I don't know Fang." I decided to play with his head a little. I mean, he did push me off the bed! "What if she sees it?"

"Then say that you tripped over something."

"Gee Fang. That sounds a lot like what abusive boyfriend would want you to say." I held in a laugh. "And you did seem kind of angry when you pushed me."

"Max what are you talking about? We were playing and you fell." He laid me back and lay next to me. "And this is your fault. You're the one who wanted to stay in bed and talk."

"Blaming it on me? That sounds like an abuser too." I forced tears to come to my eyes. "I don't think that we should see each other any more."

"Max." I could tell that I was pissing him off.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"Are you crying?" He caught my tears with his finger. Damn it's hard to make yourself cry. How do people do this? "Maxie I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He hugged me. I made the mistake of laughing. "You little bitch!"

I pushed me out of his arms and I laid on the bed laughing. "Aw Fang. You loooooooove me!"

"Yeah well you love me too."

"But I didn't fall for something so stupid. Those were the fakest tears EVER!"

Fang laid down, glaring at me. "You know, sometimes you make me wish that I do hit you. Maybe it would make you act better."

I laughed. "You keep thinking that baby. If you ever really hit me, I would kill you."

He kissed my cheek. "So you're okay? Your arm I mean?"

"Yes honey." I kissed him. "More tonight?"

"You actually want too?"

I pushed him onto his back. "More than anything. Well, except for being the richest person ever."

"Money can't buy happiness Maximum." He smiled up at me.

"No but it can buy a great husband."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max fell asleep about twenty minutes ago and I had been watching ever since. Damn she's cute…. Why do I always say that? I guess because it's true. I really hadn't meant to hurt her. I guess that it was my fault. But we were playing! She pushed me first anyways. Besides, she could have told me to stop. Anyways, she's okay. I mean all she did was get a little bruise. Nothing to cry over.

Max moaned in her sleep and rolled away from me. I pulled her back to me. She turned and buried her head in my chest.

"Night Fang." She mumbled.

I kissed the top of her head. "Thought that we were going to stay up all night?"

"What else do you want to talk about?" She yawned.

"Nothing." I kissed her. "I just like hearing you talk. But then again, I think that you sound better when your asleep. The way you moan my name."

"At least I don't get horny during dreams." She mocked. "What do I do to you during your dreams?"

"Who said that I dream about you?" I smiled as she hit me. "Go to sleep honey."

"After that? I have to get you back for that one." She smiled at me.

"Get me back in the morning. You look tired."

"Fang it is morning. It's three." She told me.

"Fine. Then get me back at seven."

"We're waking up at seven?"

"Fine eight."

Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Nine?"

She shook her head.

"Ten?"

"Hmmm, if I feel like it." She closed her eyes. "Maybe eleven."

"Okay. Go to sleep now."

She re-opened her eyes. "Why do you want me to sleep so bad? Thinking about killing me in my sleep?"

"Yes and I can only do that if you are asleep." I kissed her head.

"Fine but do it nicely." She closed her pretty little eyes… Forget that.

I laughed. "How can I kill you nicely?"

"Figure it out." She sighed. "Night Fang."

"Night baby girl."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I ran my fingers down Fang's chest. He was still asleep. He must be tired. I know that he stayed up watching me sleep for at least three hours. I would wake up every thirty minutes or so and find him still watching me. It was now eight and he had finally fallen asleep. My turn to watch. He moved in his sleep, closer to me. I smiled and ran a finger down his chest again.

"Stop that." He rolled over.

I resorted to rubbing his wings.

"Max." He wined. "Stop."

"You messed with me all night."

"Yeah but you liked it. Stop it Maxie."

"Then turn around and face me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Stupid bitch." He turned and faced me. He laid on his side, our eyes locking.

"You know Fang, it's not fair when you can touch me but I can't touch you." I ran a finger down his chest.

"You can touch me. Just not my chest. I was thinking somewhere lower."

"God is that all you think about?" I traced the outline of his abs.

"When I have a naked woman in my bed, why yes, yes it is." He grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his face. He kissed it and then just held it.

"Thought that you were going to sleep?" I tried to pull my hand away but he just held it tighter.

He shrugged. "I can't because you're annoying me."

"You annoy me all the time!" I retorted.

"Yeah but I'm the abusive boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out at me. "I'm supposed to annoy you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a big jerk you know that?"

"Yeah." He let go of my hand and laid on his back. I moved so that I was on top of him. He smiled and wrapped his wings around us. I snuggled against his chest. "Go to sleep bitch."

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Max it's twelve."

"What?" I opened my eyes to stare into Fangs'.

"It's twelve. Let's do something today."

"Like?" I yawned.

"Go to the park." He said.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Hey Fang? Are you off Thursday?" I asked. "You know that it's thanksgiving."

"I don't want to go to your mom's house." He told me.

"Well, you are. So are you off or are you coming when you get off?" I asked.

He sighed. "Holiday means that the old man let's us close at twelve. I work so I'll come home and then we'll go over there."

"Okay good." I smiled. "Christmas is coming up."

"Duh." He rolled his eyes. "I still have over a month."

"Over a month for what?"

"To decide what to get you."

I sighed. "Fang I know that you'll get something crappy because you forgot until the last minute."

"You don't know that."

"Okay let's go over the list of presents you've got me since we were fourteen." I thought for a moment. "Fourteen, a plastic ring. I let you slide because we were low on money. Fifteen, you gave me your old jacket. Sixteen, we told mom that we were going to take care of something that had to due with saving the world, checked into a hotel, and had sex. It wasn't even our first time! It was like the fiftieth time! And a horrible hotel. Seventeen, we got back together after that little fight and you gave me a gold chain. I thought it was cute until I found out that you 'borrowed' it out of mom's old stuff."

"Your point?"

"I bet-"

"If you EVEN say Iggy I will kick you ass."

"Iggy."

Fang closed his eyes. I smiled.

"Thought that you were going to kick my-"

"Max just shut up. I try, I really do. But all you do is down everything I do, even when I do good!"

"Fang I was kidding. What's up with you? This past week it's like you're bipolar."

Fang took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm tired of this!"

"Of what Fang? Tell me what you're so angry about."

"Were you not listening? I just listed some!" Fang looked away.

"What?" I kissed him gently. "Tell me what's really wrong Fang."

"Nothing." H kissed me. "I'm going to take a shower."

He laid me down on the bed and got up. He grabbed some clothes and walked out. What's happening to us?

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I need to do laundry since Max did it last time. I dried off and got dressed. I used the towel to wipe off the mirror and looked at myself. Why am I snapping at Max? She's acting just like she always has. Maybe that's the problem. She needs to grow up! Or am I the one who needs to grow up? The bathroom door opened and Max walked in. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"What?" I asked, grabbing my toothbrush.

"Fang tell me what's wrong!" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing now get out!" There I go again. Yelling at her.

"No." She glared at me. "Tell me Fang."

I took a deep breath. "Max, I'll tell you as soon as I find out okay?"

Max looked at the ground. She said something but I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I said," She paused. "Are you sure that you want to be together?"

"Well right now I would prefer outside the bathroom but-"

"That's not what I mean!" She sighed.

'You mean like together together?"

"Yeah."

"Max I love you."

She looked up from the ground. "I love you too."

"Then what's there to talk about?" I put the toothpaste on the toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

"What you're mad about!" she got angry.

I took my time brushing, not wanting to start talking again. What did she mean 'together'? Did she want to break up? Did I want to break up? No, I didn't. But I can't make her want to stay. I spit out the toothpaste and faced her.

"You hounding me on never being nice to you is what makes me mad. When ever I am, you act like a total jerk about it and accuse me of cheating! Just try and be nice to me! Give what you want to get Max."

Max blushed. "Fine." She turned and walked out.

I sighed and turned back to the sink. I grabbed the brush and just ran it through my hair, just to buy time. I love Max but there's something wrong with our relationship. I know it, she knows it, everybody knows it! But I can't even imagine being with someone else, having some other girl in my bed, some other woman raising my kids. I want Max and I have her. Now all I have to do is figure out how to keep her.

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

I laid down on the couch, having no idea what to do. Did Fang really love me? Did I really love him? It's not like I have any experience to know if I really do or not. How do I not know that this wasn't all just a crush and the crush is coming to and end?

Fang walked out of the bathroom. "Talk to me bitch."

"What?"

"Tell me what you're thinking, tell me how to make this all better, tell me how to make you happy, and tell me how to keep this all stay fixed." He stood in front of the couch.

I sat up. "How should I know Fang? I'm not the one snapping at people for saying a name."

"You did it on purpose." He said. "You did it out of spite. You say that I'm the one making our relationship messed up but am I? I think that you're just as much to blame."

I stood and faced him. "Whatever Fang."

"Max if we keep putting this off we're going to end up hating each other."

"Since when did you turn into Mr. Sensitivity? You've put it off every time I have brought it up but when you do it it's different right?" I crossed my arms.

"Max." He stroked my cheek. "You keep talking about the past. I get it, it's all my fault. The past is at least. Here and now is different though. You can keep acting like this or grow up." I laughed. I'm serious, I laughed. Fang got red and looked away.

"Fang, honey, I wasn't laughing at you." I smiled. "I was laughing at this. All of this. I don't even remember what we're fighting about."

"We're fighting about-" Fang started but I stopped him.

"Fang is it really worth it?" I grabbed his hand. "I'm going to go and take a shower. You can sit here and fight with yourself or watch TV. I really don't care." I kissed him and walked into the bedroom to get clothes before going to take my shower.

* * *

"Hey." Fang said, as I walked into the living room.

"Hey." I smiled. "You okay now?"

"Yeah." He said from the couch. I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"What?"

"What are you sorry for?" I smiled, already guessing what he was going to say.

"Um… Whatever you're mad about."

"So you don't know."

"Well… not really." He shrugged. "But I am sorry."

"Right."

"I am." He kissed my neck. "I love you."

"So you keep saying."

Fang shirted positions and laid back, me on his chest. I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

Fang shrugged. "Want to go walking? Go to the park?"

"That reminds me." I told him. "Before we have kids, I want a dog."

"You have Total, Akila, and whatever Ella's dog's name is."

"But I want our own dog. One that doesn't talk preferably."

Fang chuckled. "We have to get a house first. Unless you want a small dog."

"Ew no. I want a big dog." I told him. "And I already said that we need to start saving up for a house."

Fang sighed. "What if I don't want a dog?"

I shrugged. "So? I want one and I'll get one."

"Yeah Max. In theory, that works perfectly but in reality, you'll try to pawn the dog off on me when you get bored with it." He kissed my head.

"Isn't that the point?"

Fang sighed.

"Is that all you do?" I asked.

"What?"

"Sigh."

"Well all you ever do is roll your eyes and say 'Whatever Fang'."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Fang.

Fang coughed.

"That was one time."

"Liar."

"Whate- Shut up Fang."

He just smiled and kissed my head. "So, want to go now?"

"Yeah sure." I got off of him and he stood too. We went and put on our shoes. Fang grabbed one of his jackets and forced me to put it on and then we left.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max and I walked along, neither saying anything. Finally, I grabbed her hand and held it. I knew this would force her to say something.

"Why are we walking around again?" She asked me.

"Because we had nothing better to do." I told her.

"Oh." We fell into silence again. "We're going to the park right?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

I knew that we weren't talk in fear of starting another fight. I don't think that either of us could handle another. I was still trying to figure out exactly how Max wiggle her way out of the last one. She's a craft little bitch but she's my crafty little bitch.

"You going to visit me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"What?"

"At the gas station. You said that if I leave you alone, you'll hand out at the gas station with me."

"You were serious?"

"Well, yeah." I stopped myself from sighing. "Unless you don't want to."

"I will if you want me too." She smiled.

I nodded as we walked into the park. We went over to a bench and sat down. I watched people walking their dogs, or running. Some had their kids with them. I hate Sundays. They were so boring. Max laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at her momentarily because if she caught me staring at her, she would taunt me for it. I let go of her hand, which I had been holding, and put my arm around her. She sighed and snuggled against me.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"When we go to your mom's on Thursday, can I just hang outside, away from the others?"

"No. The girls will want to hang out with you." She told me.

"How do you know?"

"They love you Fang."

"I still don't see your point."

"You're impossible."

"That's nice to know." I ran my free hand down her leg.

"The kids are off all next week."

"I thought that you only get two days off?"

Max shrugged. "That's what Mom told me."

"Let me guess, the girls want to stay over?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. "Mom and Nudge are fighting a lot."

"So?"

Max took a deep breath. "Nudge wants to move in and I think that it's a good idea. For now at least. I don't want her to end up like you and Mom."

"That's all?"

"Well yeah."

"Max, Nudge and I get along. She's my favorite. Well, except for the whole talking thing. But it's cool if she stays with us."

"Good." Max smiled against my shoulder. "Angel and Ella want to stay over all of this week though."

"Their fighting with your mom too?" I asked. And I thought I was the only one who hated her.

"No. But they want to hang out with us. Angel especially. She missed us living with her."

I nodded. "That makes sense. We've been there all of her life."

"Yeah. Gasman still hates you though."

I sighed. When Iggy started to like max, he obviously got Gazzy on his side. He made the Gasman hate me. That bastard made my brother hate me! I hate Iggy. I'm just glad that the girls don't listen to him.

"I don't care."

"Liar. He doesn't like me that mush either. Why can't Iggy just except the way things are? I love him," Max felt me tense and kissed my cheek, "like a brother, and he acts like he's the only on who matters. I miss the old Iggy."

I shrugged. "His problem. If Gasman wants to listen to him fine. I'm not going to mess with it. I've got all three girls on my side and Total." Max cleared her throat. "And my lovely girlfriend, who else do I need?"

"No one I guess." She paused. "Ready to go?"

"Ten more minutes."

She smiled again. Damn I love that smile. "Are we going to actually parent Nudge?"

"No. As long as she isn't having sex, smoking, drinking, or doing anything else illegal, I could care less."

"Fang you just listed all the things that we used to do."

"Yeah but I figure that we'll tell her that but look the other way when she does do it." I paused. "Except for the sex thing. No sex. Ever."

Max giggled. "Curfew?"

"As long as she goes to school in the morning, why does it matter." I kissed Max's head. "Not to sound obsessed but, has she had sex?"

"No. Why do you care?"

"Because, I don't want her too. Nor do I want Angel or Ella having sex. It's like knowing that your sisters having sex. It's just wrong."

"You know that eventually they'll all have sex." Max pointed out. "You might as well get over it."

"Me get over it?" I snorted. "You won't even let Angel have a boyfriend."

"She's ten! She doesn't need one."

"I should just marry you so she can have one."

Max giggled. "That would be wrong."

"Everything about us is wrong."

"Has it been ten minutes?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

**Not nearly as long as the last on but hey. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aphrodites ****Master****, I think that Max just didn't want her to keep Total because they were on the run. And plus, I can see Max getting a dog and it loves her but hates Fang. And I liked Taken better too just because I liked the plot.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 9

**Max's POV**

I reached over and turned off the alarm clock. It was Monday morning and things were back to normal. Fang was on his side of the bed, I was on mine, and I now had to wake up sleeping ugly, I mean Fang. I shook his shoulder as hard as I could. He pushed me away.

"Trying to make me fall again?" I inquired.

Fang grunted. "Go away."

"No I don't think I will." I kissed his cheek. "Come on Fang. You've got work."

He stood up and walked to the closet. "When are the girls coming over?"

"Around twelve. They'll be here when you get home." I smiled, knowing he was going to hate that.

Fang groaned. "Thanks Max."

"You're welcome Fang." I smiled lying my head back down.

"I hate you."

"That's great honey." I yawned. "Go away."

Fang sighed, predictable right? "Shut the fuck up Max."

I smiled as he walked out the bedroom door. Pissing Fang off is fun! I close my eyes, trying to sleep but found it hard. I finally got up and went into the living room. I laid there waiting for Fang. When he finally came out of the bathroom, he walked over to the couch and picked me up. He laid down, me on top of him.

I coughed. He turned up the TV. I coughed again. He told me to cover my mouth. I cleared my throat. He sighed.

"Is there something that you want bitch?"

"Yeah my food." I told him.

"What? You can't eat apples or something?" He asked.

"No." I turned and kissed his cheek. "Make me something Fang.'

"Cereal." He decided. He got up and made me some. "Here."

"Your not eating?" I asked and he shook his head. "Are you sick?"

"No." He sat next to me. "Eat."

I shrugged and followed his instructions. He just stared at the TV. What's up with him?

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, re-"

"Shut up Max!" He got frustrated and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I just want to know what's wrong." I whispered.

"Jeff."

"Again?"

"Yeah. My boss called yesterday when we got back from the park and said that Jeff told him that he worked those days and that I'm lying. The boss isn't sure who to believe. "Fang sighed. " I'm getting the money that I worked for."

I shrugged. "I told you that you guys needed a better system but no, don't listen to Max." I paused. "Get the money that he owes you and quit."

Fang was silent for a moment. "I can't quit."

"Yeah you can. " I thought. "Start looking for a job."

"Max." Fang started.

"Fang I'm serious!" I looked at him. "If you can't then I'll get you a job at Sam's."

"Liar."

"Fang I am serious! I'm tired of this job messing with your head. Quit."

"Or what?" He asked.

"Or I'll leave you."

He snorted. "Okay now you're lying."

"No Fang, I'm not." I looked at him. "Quit that job."

Fang sighed. "Today?"

"If you can get your money today then yeah."

"What if I don't find a job right away?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Like I said, I'll get you a job where I work."

Fang seemed hesitant. "Max…I don't know."

"Fang just quit." I said.

"Fine but I'm waiting two weeks."

"Why?"

"So I can find another job." He sighed. "I'll start looking."

"Good."

We sat there until it was time for him to go. He kissed me, got his shoes, and walked out of the door. I sat there for a while, till my phone rang. I sighed and walked into the bedroom. It was on the night table. I looked at the name and saw that it was Ella. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"You know what? I don't care!" I heard Nudge scream in the background. "I'm staying with Max and Fang anyways! At least they care about me."

"Max?" I heard Ella's voice.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Mom and Nudge. God they're annoying. Can we come over now? I'll drive us but Gazzy wants to come too." She told me.

"Alright. Tell Nudge to have all her stuff packed. The guest rooms ready for her."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and I opened it. There stood, Angel, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and two more that I wasn't expecting. Any guesses? Iggy and Total. I let the girls and Gasman in but put my arm across the door, stopping Iggy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Max you have to let him in!" Gazzy crossed him arms. "Fang's not even here."

I turned back to them. "Guys go into the guest room and help Nudge put her stuff where she wants it."

"Can I come in at least?" Total looked at me from Iggy's arms.

I took him from Iggy and sat him on the ground. He sat down at my feet.

"Total."

"Fine I'm going." Total trotted off and went through the guest bedroom door, Angel closing it behind him.

"Max why can't I-"

"No, shut up." I looked him in the eye, knowing that he couldn't tell. It mad me feel better though. "You went into Fang's gas station and tried to start something?"

"No I was very civil. He made a crack about killing you." Iggy crossed his arms. "You said I could move in remember?"

"Yeah but now that I think about it, Fang is my boyfriend. He beats you out every time." I paused. "If you want to come in, fine. But touch me and I will kick your ass."

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. "Whatever. I'm not trying to hurt you Max, I love y-"

"Shut up." I removed my arm and let him in. "You're leave before Fang gets home."

He shrugged and walked in. He sat on the couch. Whatever. I'm tired of being the mediator between Fang and him. I love Fang so I chose him. I have too. I decided to ignore him and walked into the guest bedroom. Ella was helping Angel and Gazzy put some sheets on the bed and Nudge was putting her clothes in the closet. Total was on the floor, watching.

"Hey guys." I stood in the doorway. "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay away from your mom." Nudge mumbled. "She's such a bit-"

"What was that Nudge?" Ella crossed her arms.

"She's a very nice person who I just don't get along with." Nudge gave Ella a fake smile before frowning.

"Nudge, my room." I turned and walked out. Knowing that she would follow. We walked into my bedroom and I closed the door behind us.

"Max I'm sorry for saying that about your mom but-" I cut Nudge off.

"It's okay." I tried to calm her. "Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

We sat on the bed and she started. "She thinks that she's my mother or something. I get that I need a curfew but eight? Come on! All my friends stay out till at least ten! She's constantly telling me that I need to clean my room or giving me all these chores for no reason. It's not fair! She likes Angel better and we all know it." Even Nudge had to take a breath after that. Wow.

"Nudge, she does care about you just as much as Angel." I tried to reason.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does Nudge." I smiled. "She loves all of us."

"Not Fang."

"That's because Fang acts like a jerk to her. You want to be like Fang and have her hate you?" I wasn't sure if hate was the right word to use but it was true. Truth hurts right? Nudge took a second to deiced.

"Yes, I would love you that bit-"

"Nudge." I sighed.

"What? You know she is. I hate her!"

"Yeah well as long as you're staying here there's some rules." I looked her in the eye.

Nudge burst out laughing. "You had me going there for a second Max."

I laughed a little. ""Okay so there aren't really any rules. Fang has some but you need to talk to him about that."

"Okay." She giggled. "Can I go and finish putting my stuff away?"

"Yeah go." I sat there for a minute after she left. I liked living with Fang by ourselves. We're having trouble without anyone one here and now we have Nudge? I got up and walked into the living room. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting on the couch watching the TV. Fang would not like that. I walked over to the couch and ruffled Gasman's hair. "Hey Gazzy. You haven't been over in a while."

"I've been busy." He pushed my hand away, glancing at Iggy. I sighed.

"Whatever." I walked into the guestroom. Ella and Angel were sitting on the bed, Total in Angels lap. Nudge was putting stuff in the dresser. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to them. "Why are they here?"

"Gazzy and Iggy?" Ella asked and I nodded. "Why?"

I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I like having them here but you know that Fang would hate it. Iggy at least. And Gasman's acting like I'm being evil to Iggy. I'm not am I?"

"No." Ella and Nudge said at the same time.

"You shouldn't be mad at Gazzy. Somebody has to be on Iggy's side." Angel spoke up. I forgot that she was here. Oops. I would not have even said anything if I knew she was here.

"Well if I were Fang, and somebody like Akila, I would kill them." Total growled for effect. "But then again, I'm _married_. You wouldn't know about that would you Max?"

I pushed him off the bed. "Shut up Total."

"Max!" Angel screamed as Ella and Nudge laughed. "That was uncalled for!"

"And you wonder why I'm never here." Total huffed as Angel picked him up off the floor. "Dog abuser!"

"So you're admitting you're a dog?" Nudge asked, giggling. Even Angel cracked a smile.

"You people are just plain MEAN!" Total jumped of the bed. "Let me out of this room!"

I opened the door and he stormed out. Angel finally laughed. Nudge giggled, rolling her eyes. She stood up and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of us. I walked into the kitchen while the others sat down in the living room. Ella sat in the chair, Angel squeezing in next to her, Total in her lap. Iggy and Gasman were now joined on the couch by Nudge. Great, that left me no where to sit. I have nowhere to sit in MY apartment. I was going to say something to the others but the door opening stopped me.

"Guess what I did bitch?" Fang excitedly opened the door, not knowing that the others were here.

"Fang-" I started but Fang looked around and saw them. Well, Iggy.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Fang yelled at Iggy.

Iggy looked in the direction of the door. "No. Max said that I could-"

Fang looked at me before starting to walk over to the couch. I ran over to him and grabbed him arm, trying to pull him to the bedroom. He was too big to be moved far, so I only got about an inch. Iggy stood and faced where he thought Fang was. Ella got up and helped me pull Fang another inch.

"Fang bedroom." I commanded he didn't move. "NOW!"

"Leave Iggy alone!" Gasman stood up. "He can come here if he wants! You're not the boss of us."

"Iggy, if you really want to make me happy, go now." I said through clenched teeth.

Iggy glared and Fang for a moment before walking to the door, slamming it behind him.

"Fang bedroom!" I yelled, frustrated, angry, and upset at myself for letting this happen. Fang finally let me pull him to the bedroom. "What the hell was that?"

Fang glared at me. "What was he doing in MY apartment?"

I crossed my arms. "Your apartment?"

"Yes, MY apartment."

I sighed, "Fang just calm down."

Fang pushed past me and laid face down on the bed. I sat down next to him. I rubbed his back.

"Go away." Fang said. "Well, talk later. When they're not here."

"Fang they're staying for the week and Nudge until she wants to go back to Mom's."

Fang growled and looked up. "We'll talk to night Max."

"Fang I didn't let him in to piss you off."

"Why else would you do it?"

I sighed. "Why are you home anyways?"

"I quit."

"You what?" I was shocked. "What happened to waiting until you get another job?"

"That's just it. I did get a job." He smiled a little.

"Please tell me that it's not at a fast food restaurant." Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just that it would make no sense for him to quit a job at a gas station for a fast food job.

"Nope. I got a job at another gas station."

"How?"

"There's a gas station down the road from us and I saw a sign that said hiring in their window. I went in there and got the job!" Fang seemed excited. "So I quit my other job. I called my boss and told him that he better find someone else because I've got another job!"

"Fang." I sighed.

"What?"

"You fool. You still work at a gas station. You could have kept looking and possibly found a great job but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I held out the O, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I like working at a gas station." Fang's smile turned to a frown. "Besides bitch, we weren't talking about me. You are the one who brought that bastard in MY apartment."

"Fang it's OUR apartment. Not just yours."

"You keep telling yourself that Max." Fang glared at me. "You know that I hate him but you let him in? What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"Fang you weren't home and I figured that I wouldn't matter."

"So when I'm not home, you invite guys into the apartment?"

"No." I was completely offended that he would even think that!

"Oh come on Max. What does it matter? I wasn't home."

I shook my head. That's when I got an idea. After the other night, I'm sure that I could do it. I forced a tear out and made my voice sound upset. "You-you think that I-I'm cheating on you?"

"I'm not falling for that." Fang crossed his arms.

"F-F-Falling for w-w-w-what?" I had my voice sound like I was as upset as a mother who lost her child. Am I good or what?

"Max, cut it out."

"C-Cut what out F-Fang?" I sniffled and let a few more tears fall. I should be an actress!

"Max go to hell." Fang said but there wasn't as much edge in his voice. I was wearing him down. "Stop that!"

"What F-Fang? You can't handle me crying?" I messed up and my voice was normal. Fang didn't notice though.

"No I can't so stop damn it!" Fang kissed my head. "I know that you're faking bitch so just stop."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Hell yeah!"

"But I thought that you couldn't get mad at me. Remember?" I was referring to the day that Mom went to his gas station.

"Get out of here! Go entertain the kids or something." Fang laid his head back down.

"Fine but this is not over." I stood and walked to the door. I opened it and saw only Nudge and Angel in the living room. "Where are the others?"

"Ella will be back." Nudge said. "She took the boys home."

"Max?"

"Yeah Ange?"

"Iggy loves you just as much as Fang does."

"Mind your own business Angel!" Nudge scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do!' Angel glared at Nudge. "Iggy loves Max too. She should be able to keep her options open."

"She's not keeping anything open!" Fang yelled from the bedroom. Nudge giggled, as any fifteen year old would. It did sound like he was talking about something else.

"Legs included?" Nudge asked.

"Shut up Nudge!" Fang and I both yelled.

"I don't get it!" Angel yelled in frustration.

"Trust me, you don't want to." I turned to go to the kitchen and get a drink. What was happening to my flock? They were falling apart. I guess I should have seen this coming, I mean it's been this way for a while but I always kind of hoped that Fang and Iggy would make up. I'm starting to give up on that…

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I had fallen asleep and had been asleep for a while when the bedroom door opened. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking gently. I knew immediately who's hand it was.

"Fang. Fang get up." Max whispered.

"What?"

"I'm leaving for work. All three girls are in the living room watching TV." She told me. "Go in there with them."

'Why?"

"Because they came here to hang out with us. I did my time, now you do yours." She paused. "I said get up!"

"I'm up damn!" I yawned and stood. "You're leaving now?"

"Yep." She pulled off her shirt and pulled on her work shirt. Then she changed out of her shorts and into her work pants. "Just go and watch TV with them."

"Fine." I leaned down to her face. "When you get home, we are talking about your stupid decision."

"Okay." She smiled. "But if we talk about Iggy then we have to talk about you choosing to work at a gas station."

"Fine."

"Whatever." Max walked out of the bedroom, me following. "Guys, I'm going to work. You get to hang with Fang now."

I walked over to the couch where Nudge was lying down. I picked her up and sat her on the floor.

"Hey!" Nudge yelled at me as I laid down on the couch.

"First rule of being in my apartment, you stay off MY couch!" I tried to sound mean but I was actually somewhat happy that they were here. It's not like I get to see them all the time like Max can. I normally stay away from Dr. Martinez's house.

"Fang behave!" Max yelled at me as she walked out of the door.

"Can I at least sit on the couch?" Nudge got up off the ground. "We can both sit on it."

"Hmmm, no. Go clean your room."

"Fang!"

"Fine." I sat up and looked at the other two. Ella and Angel were both sitting in the chair. "You guys hungry?"

"YES!" Nudge answered.

"I was talking to them. I know you are."

"I am." Angel told me.

"Me too. Want me to go and get food?" Ella asked.

"No, I will." I stood.

"Can I come?" Angel asked.

"Yeah if you want I guess." Why did she want to go? "What do you guys want?"

"Food." Nudge said. "I could care less what it is as long as it's food!"

"Yeah I don't care either." Ella said.

I nodded. "Ready Angel?"

"Yeah." She smiled and stood up. I put my shoes on and we walked out of the door. We got in the car when she decided to start talking.

"Fang I'm sorry."

"For what?" I started the car.

"For inviting Iggy."

"You what?"

"I only want Iggy to be happy too." She defended herself.

"Angel- urg!' I held in all the things that I wanted to yell. Angel was only what 10? All that would do would make her hate me like her brother. "Forget it Angel."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Angel!" God she was getting on my nerves.

"No you're mad." She persisted.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Angel just shut up okay?"

"Okay Fang."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked into the apartment and saw Ella on the couch, flipping through channels. She looked up as I opened the door.

"Hey Max."

"Hey, you know that it's like three in the morning?"

"Yeah." She said, changing the channel.

My bedroom door open and Fang stood there. "Where the hell where you for the past hour?"

I sighed and walked to him. I pushed him into our bedroom and followed after telling Ella to go to bed. Fang crossed his arms as I closed the door behind me. I pushed him some more, he wasn't fighting back so it was easy, until his legs hit the edge of the bed. I pushed him again and he fell on his back, looking up at me, scowling.

"Where were you?"

I turned away from him and walked to the closet. I grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. I pulled of my shirt.

"Where were you bitch?" He raised his voice a little.

"Where do you think I was?" I turned to face him, his shirt in my hand.

He shrugged. "I'm hoping work but you're an hour late."

I sighed and pulled to shirt on. Then I unzipped my pants. "I was. I had to close up alone and then went to eat. I thought that you all were going to be in bed and that you wouldn't make me anything. Sorry if I worried you."

Fang snorted. "You did not worry me."

I rolled my eyes and pulled on the shorts. "So when do you start your new job?"

"Wednesday." He said, leaning back on the bed. He had his shirt off but was still wearing jeans. "Angel wants you and Iggy to hook up."

I sighed, laying down next to him. "That's not happening."

"Better not." He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. "I'd kill him."

"What about me?" I turned on my side and faced him.

"What?"

"If I cheated, you said that you'd kill the guy." I smiled, knowing that he was going to be pissed by my question. "What would you do to me?"

Fang growled. "Why are you thinking about it?"

I giggled and moved to lay my head on his chest. "No never. I have the best guy in the world. It was a hypothetical question. Would you kill me too?"

Fang sighed. "Max I don't know. Probably not." He ran his hand down my arm. "I can never hurt my girl."

"Liar. You're just saying that because you know that if you tried to kill me, I would kick your ass."

"Oh you would?"

"Hell yeah!"

Fang flipped me onto my back and pinned my arms down. "You would what?"

"Kick your ass." I said, struggling against his hold. "Now let me up!"

"Hmmm, nope." He put more pressure on my wrist.

"Fang you're hurting me!"

"Liar."

"Fine I was lying but let me up!" I suddenly got an idea. I shoved up into him. I hit his chest and it startled him causing him to let go. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "Now I'm going to kick your ass."

"I can think of something else that I want to do to yours."

"Fang the kids are here!"

"So? They were in your mom's house when we did it there."

"We just did last night anyways. Don't get horny so much." I got off on him and laid on my back.

"Yeah because I choose to get horny."

"I know that's why I said to stop." I closed my eyes. "Go to sleep Fang.'

"No. Not until we talk about Iggy." He grabbed my arm.

"What about him?"

"He is NOT to come here again. No matter what." Fang told me.

"Fine." I really didn't feel like fighting and plus, Iggy's not that big of loss. This whole drama thing is starting to get on my nerves anyways. "Go to sleep."

"Fine." He pulled me to him.

"Quit. I'm trying to sleep." I complained though I liked it.

"Sleep here." He kissed my head. "Night Max."

"I would sleep better if you weren't holding me."

Fang shrugged. "Tough."

* * *

**This chapter bored me. It probably bored you guys too. Sorry if it did. This one was short. Damn. **


	10. Chapter 10

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 10

"Fang." I heard someone call. "Fang."

"What?" I opened my eyes. Max was on he side, me behind her, holding her to my chest. I turned my head and saw Angel.

"We're all hungry."

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Eight."

"Go back to bed."

"But Fang, we're hungry! Besides, don't you and Max have work today?" Angel reasoned.

"No. We're both off and don't plan to get up anytime soon. Tell Ella to make something. There's eggs, cereal, bacon, I'm sure that you can make something!"

"What?" Max opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I told her. "Ella! Make them food!"

"Why do I have too?" She yelled back.

"Because if you don't, I'll make you all eat Max's cooking. Your choice."

"I'll cook!" She yelled.

I looked at Angel. "Go."

"Fine." She walked out leaving Max and I.

"Think that we should get up?" Max turned in my arms to face me.

"No." I kissed her head. "We're off today. I'm tired so let's sleep for a while."

Max sighed but nodded her head in agreement. "You want me to come and see you on Wednesday?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Can you?"

"I go to work at five so I'll come around three. Okay?"

"Okay. Hey why don't you have work today?"

"I switched days with Nathan so that he could go and visit his mom so now I work Sunday." She snuggled against me. "I love you."

I shrugged. "Your point?"

Max rolled her eyes before closing them. "You're a jerk."

I kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She yawned and lay still. In a few minutes, she fell back to sleep. I, on the other hand, found it hard. Once I was up, I was up. I gently laid my sleeping girlfriend on the bed and then got up. I grabbed my pair of jeans from yesterday and pulled them on. I grabbed a shirt out of the closet and then walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly. I saw Nudge and Ella in the kitchen and Angel in the living room, watching my TV. She was watching some cartoon. Notice the word was. I walked over and grabbed the remote.

"Hey!"

"My TV, my choice of what we watch. " I switched the channel to the news station that I watched. "Off my couch!"

Angel stuck her tongue out at me and got up. She went and sat in the chair, arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the couch.

"You guys are making me food too right?" I asked.

"We weren't."

"Yeah well you need to start."

"Fang!" Max walked out of the bedroom. "Behave."

"I am." I looked at her. "Go back to sleep."

She ignored me and grabbed the remote. She handed it to Angel. "Watch what you want Ange."

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Girls, you don't have to make his food." Max smiled at me. "And if you keep bossing them around, I'll make your food."

"Stupid bitch." I mumbled.

"Max Fang cussed!" Angel ratted me out.

Max walked in front of the couch and hit me in the gut. It hurt but Max is my girlfriend. I'm not going to show that it hurt. I smiled at her.

"Fang, no cussing for the rest of the week." She told me.

"What about when it's just Nudge here?"

She shrugged. "Then I could care less."

She sat down on my stomach.

"Get off!"

"No. You sit up."

I turned my body so the she slipped off of me. "And stay off!"

She reached up to hit me in the stomach but missed and hit somewhere more… sensitive. Damn she can hit hard!

"Damn it Max!" I leaned over in pain as Ella and Nudge burst out laughing.

"Fang I am so sorry!" She stood up and faced me. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I pushed her hand away as she tried to touch my arm.

"Max he cussed again." Angel pointed out.

"Shut up Angel."

"Fang don't tell her to shut up." Max leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Now sit up."

I complied, mumbling under my breath. Max sat next to me, her head on my shoulder. I tried to watch the cartoon that Angel had it on but it made on sense. There was this kid with magical things. It was the stupidest thing I have ever watched. Max wasn't even paying attention. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Food Angel!" Ella called from the kitchen. "Max we have your food too.'

"What about me?"

"Max said not to make you food." Nudge said, walking into the living room with a plate of food. Max woke up and smiled at me.

"That's what you get for being a bastar- I mean bad person." She stood up.

"Nice save Max."

"Thank you." She walked into the kitchen and came back with two plates. She handed one to Angel and then sat where she was before. Nudge sat on the floor in front of is and Ella sat next to Max. I crossed my arms. They seriously didn't make me any? Jerks! I finally got up and made cereal. I'll get Max back later.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Where are you going Fang?" I asked, looking up from the TV. We had eaten breakfast about four hours ago

"Out. It's clear that I have been over run here." Fang said, opening the door and leaving.

Angel, who was next to me on the couch, giggled. I smiled at her before standing up. I went to the kitchen and got a soda. I heard Nudge giggled from her room. Her and Ella were in there doing whatever they do. I think that Angel said that they were calling guys that Ella knows, annoying them probably. Angel and I were watching TV. Well, Angel is. I don't like cartoons but I love spending time with Angel. I grabbed her a soda too and walked back into the living room.

"Max?" Angel asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah?" I handed her the soda.

"Fang's mad at me."

"About?"

"Iggy."

I took a deep breath. "Angel, you're messing with things that you need to leave alone."

"But Max, Iggy has loved you for a long time. He never dated in high school because he wanted you to get tired of Fang but you didn't."

"Ange, the reason Iggy didn't date was because no one wanted him."

"So? He loves you… more than Fang does."

I stood up. "Tell the girls that I'll be back later."

"Max, he does!" Angel yelled at me as I walked out the door. I went out of the building and into the parking lot. Leaning up against my truck was no other then Fang. He was smoking a cigarette. He looked up when he herd my footsteps.

"Max what's wrong?" He asked, taking one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it with his foot.

"Angel." I mumbled, leaning against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. "What she do?"

I shrugged. I was mad at Angel but I didn't want to get her in trouble with Fang. "Stuff."

Fang kissed my head. "Like?"

I shrugged again and he sighed. H let me go and dug him his pocket, revealing my keys. He gave me a small smile.

"Let's go for a ride." He said.

I sighed. "Fine."

I walked around to the passenger side and got in. Normally I wouldn't let Fang drive but I didn't feel like driving today. He got in and started the car. Fang gave me a smile before leaving the parking lot. I closed my eyes, thinking. Fang just drove, the radio playing softly in the background.

"Whatever she said about Iggy-" Fang started but I caught him off.

"I love you not Iggy." I mumbled, fighting the sleep that was starting to over take me.

"Yeah but-"

"But what Fang? I love you and you love me. I'm with you not Iggy. I'll never be with him."

Fang sighed. "Max-"

"Fang you are a lot better at looking hot than you are talking. Let's all do what we do best okay?"

"Fine."

We were quiet again until my cell rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Ella.

"What?" I answered.

"Angel thinks that you hate her."

I sighed. "Right now I am pretty mad at her but I don't hate her."

"Yeah well she thinks you do. What did she say anyways?"

I looked at Fang. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay. What should I tell Angel?"

"That I don't hate her."

"Alright. What are you and Fang doing?"

"Just driving." I smiled at Fang but he didn't notice.

"Oh. Well, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Soon I guess."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. "Let's go home Fang."

He nodded. "Should we pick up food first?"

"You got your wallet?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, let's get burgers."

Fang nodded. "What should we get for the girls?"

I told him what they would want as we pulled up to the drive thru. After we got our food, we headed home. Since the scientist designed us to eat a lot, there were about eight bags of food. We got back to the apartment's parking lot. We got out, Fang carrying the bags, and we went up to our apartment. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Girls food!" I called, walking to the couch and sitting down. Fang handed me two bags and then sat the others on the table. He grabbed a bag and started eating as did the girls when came out of the room.

"Max are you mad at me?" Angel asked once we all started eating.

I sighed. "No Angel."

"Yes you are. But you know that I'm right!"

"Right about what?" Fang asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"What did she say?" Fang repeated.

"That Iggy loves her more than you do. It's true!" Angel said.

Fang, who was chewing, stopped. "What?"

"You don't love Max as much as Iggy. He would take a lot better care of her than you would."

Everyone was silent. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Fang sat his food down and stood up. He walked to our bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Nudge glared at Angel.

"I told you to shut up! You need to grow up Angel!" Nudge yelled at the ten year old. "You're not the cute little kid you were. You can't say whatever you want when you want!"

"You think that you're so smart but you can't even pass Spanish. You live with two people who speak it!" Angel countered.

"Shut up you little-"

"Enough!" I yelled standing up. "Nudge go to your room."

"Me? Angel is the one who's talking shi-"

"Come on Nudge." Ella stood up. "Let's finish eating in there."

"Whatever!" Nudge stormed off with Ella right behind her.

Once Nudge slammed her door shut, I looked at Angel. "Angel-"

"Why do you all yell at me? All I do is tell the truth!"

I sighed. "Angel, Nudge is right. I love you and so does Fang but this is our apartment. You can't come here causing problems. I love Fang and I am not going to be with Iggy. It's just not going to happen Ange. I know that you love Iggy and want him to be happy but respect Fang enough to not say things like that."

Angel looked at the ground. "Okay Max."

I gave her a small smile and stood. "I'm going to go talk to Fang."

She nodded as I walked to my bedroom door. I opened it and looked in. The lights were off but I could see Fang lying face down on the bed. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. He didn't even look up. I ran my hand down his back, soothingly. He groaned and rolled on his side to face me.

"Why do they all hate me?"

I looked at him funny. "They don't hate y-"

"Yes they do! Your mom, Iggy, Gazzy, and now Angel."

"Yeah but you have Nudge, Ella, and Total on your side." I leaned up and kissed him gently. "Most importantly, you have me."

He kissed me. "Yeah, I know."

"You need to finish eating." I started to stand. Fang stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I love you so much more then him. I don't give a damn what Angel says." He looked me dead in the eye. "You know that right?"

I nodded. "Angel just needs to… well shut up to be blunt."

Fang chuckled. "I know. Let's go finish eating."

"Okay."

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"God I hate her!" Nudge yelled in frustration.

"Nudge why do you care so much?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why do you care that she doesn't want Max and Fang together?"

Nudge took a deep breath. "Because, Fang and Max have always taken care of us. Now, all the others are turning on them. They have a hard enough time with each other. They don't need them straining their relationship too."

I nodded my head. "Still Nudge. You are always going off on Angel. Why?"

She shrugged. "Max has always let Angel get away with what she wants because she's the 'baby'. Then your mom always wanted to make her feel like she was at home. She always let her get out of chores because 'she was too young'. Angel needs a wakeup call and I plan on giving her one."

"I didn't know that you felt so strongly about that." I mumbled.

"Well I do." She sighed. "I'm just… tired of this. The only one who ever does anything for me and only me is Fang. I'm not going to let that little bitch ruin the one thing that's going good in his life."

"Is that why you don't talk to Iggy and Gazzy anymore?"

"Yeah. They all think that Iggy is so innocent. The poor little blind guy being beat up on by the strongest guy in the world. They all want Fang to be unhappy because Iggy is and that's not right. I just- URG! I don't know anymore."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max and I walked out of our bedroom and back into the living room. I sat down in the chair, not even looking at Angel. I was trying my hardest not to get mad at her but I was finding it hard. I love her but she needs to stay out of my relationship. Angel sighed and stood up.

"What are you doing Ange?" Max asked.

"Going home." She started for the door but Max stopped her.

"Let me take you." Max looked back at me. "The girls are in the guest- I mean Nudge's room."

I nodded, somewhat sad that Angel was leaving. I was losing everyone but… Max was worth it. Max and Angel walked out the door. The second they did Nudge and Ella came out of Nudge's room. They smiled at me and sat down on my couch. I'll let them though as a reward for staying on my side. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"So she's not coming back?" Ella asked.

"Angel? No." I answered. "You can go home if you want Ella."

"I don't."

I nodded. "What time is it?"

"Three I think." Nudge replied.

"I'm going to go start my home work." Ella stood up.

"You got homework over thanksgiving break?" I was shocked. I didn't remember getting work over break. Then again, I was normally drunk half the time or was to busy with Max to do homework.

"Yeah. I'm in advanced classes so I get more work." Ella headed to Nudge's room.

"You're not in any advanced classes?" I asked Nudge.

She snorted. "No."

"You could be."

"So could have you."

I nodded. "Good point."

Nudge cleared her throat. "Max said that you had some rules for me?"

I nodded again. "No sex, whether it be here or anywhere else. No guys over ever. Homework is to be finished. You have a curfew of two in the morning. You break it, I change it to ten. You break that and well… you never leave this house again. What you do outside here, besides sex, is none of my business. Max and I smoked, drank, tried a few drugs, I really could care less what you try but you bring it here, I will throw you out. Understand?"

"Yeah. So how long can I stay?"

I shrugged. "Forever for all I care. You follow my rules, you never have to leave. Especially the sex rule. Sex is bad."

"You and Max had sex when you were fifteen." Nudge pointed out.

"Yeah and if I had gotten her pregnant, I would still be around. You break up with your boyfriends every two weeks. "

"I would use protection."

I shook my head. "Doesn't always work. Plus, if I ever did find out that you were having sex, I would kill who ever it was with."

"Why do you care so much?"

I shrugged. "Discussion is over."

"Is it going to be like that every time I ask a question you can't answer?"

"Either that or this." I turned up the TV. "Now either shut up or go to your room."

She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Max came in a few minutes later. She smiled at Nudge and walked towards the chair that I was sitting in. She sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck, forgetting that Nudge was there. But of course, she had to ruin it by talking.

"Do you guys have to do that in here?"

I sighed, removing my lips from her neck. "New rule. This is Max's and my apartment. We do what we want where we want. The only safe place for you is your room. Stay there and never come out."

Max elbowed me. "Fang's kidding. What happened to Ella?"

"Homework." Nudge answered.

"You don't have any?" Max asked.

"No."

Max did the thing that only she was allowed to do. She took the remote and changed the channel. Bitch. I let her though. Mostly because if I didn't, I would have to hear her complain the rest of the night. She flipped through channel while talking to Nudge. They were really getting on my nerves but again, I did nothing. After about an hour, my cell went off. I dug it out of my pocket.

"What?"

"Fang, you so need to come to Dave's tonight!" I heard Jonny's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Just can't!" Truthfully, I didn't want to hang out with them tonight. Well, Jonny at least. He would bring Cara and then she would want to sit by me, talk to me, lean on me. You know what's weird, out of all the girls that Max is jealous of, she actually likes Cara. She thinks that she's alright. Figures.

"I told the guys you were whipped."

I growled. "I am not whipped."

Max giggled. "Yes you are."

I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to push her out of my lap. "Look max, I'm busy."

"What if we let Max come?" Jonny offered.

I sighed. "What are we doing?"

"Just watching the game. But guess what? Dave got a new TV. It looks awesome!"

"Hold on." I moved to phone away form my mouth. "You want to go to Dave's tonight?"

Max snorted. "No. You friends are bastards."

"Max-"

"No. You go."

"You won't be mad?"

Max shook her head. "When are you going?"

"Game starts at seven." I told her. "So in two hours."

"Fine.'

I put the phone back towards my face. "I'll be there."

"Max coming?"

"No."

"Good. See ya at seven."

I hung up. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because she would rather hand out with us. Right Max?" Nudge butted in.

"Nudge, another rule. Max and me will talk and you will shut up until spoken to."

"Nudge another new rule." Max said. "Ignore Fang."

"Does that mean I can have sex?"

"No." Max sighed. "And Fang, Nudge is right. I would rather be with them than you."

I stood, Max in my arms. I turned at sat her down in the chair. "I'm going to take a shower."

I walked into the bedroom and got another pair of jeans and a shirt, the on that I was wearing was starting to smell, and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"What do you guys want to do when Fang leaves?" I asked.

"Can we go to the movies?"

"Yeah if Ella finishes her homework." I agreed. "Want to go see The Proposal?"

"Yeah!" Nudge smiled. "We have two hours though. What should we do now?"

"When Fang gets out of the shower, you should spill a soda on him."

"No! He'll get mad at me. You do it."

"Fine." I got up and got a soda, Nudge giggling. "Shush!"

I started to shake it up and kept shaking it until Fang walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. I was sitting on the counter, waiting for him.

"Fang. I can't open my soda! Help me."

Fang rolled his eyes and walked over there. "The great Maximum Ride can't open a soda?"

I gave him a smile when he was in front of me. "I think I got it now."

I opened it, pointing it towards him. It sprayed all over him.

"What the fuck Max?" He yelled.

"Did I do that?" I asked innocently.

Fang clenched his fist. "I just took a shower!"

I shrugged. "It was an accident."

"Stupid bitch!" He walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I laughed along with Nudge. I sat on the couch next to her. She giggled, lying her head on my shoulder.

"That killed ten minutes." I said.

"Yeah."

"You never told me what happened between you and David." I said, mentioning her old boyfriend.

She shivered. "He was a creep. We had only been dating for a week and he wanted to have sex."

"Oh. You better not tell Fang." I looked behind me to make sure that he hadn't come out of the bathroom. "But he was a jerk anyways."

"Yeah I know. Yesterday though, I was talking to that guy Kevin and we've got a date on Saturday!"

"Kevin's white. It thought that you wanted someone who was black?"

Nudge and I had talked a lot about the guys that she dates. She always has told me that she wanted a black guy so that her kids aren't mixed. I don't get why it matters but Nudge is… well Nudge. It that's what she wants then that's what she wants.

"I know but I'm just using him to get Demarkis." She explained.

"I thought that you were over him?" Demarkis was her boyfriend about two months ago. They actually lasted about three months, which is a record for Nudge. He broke up with her because he 'found somebody new.' Fang and I never had those problems. I think that we really broke up twice but were back together the second the other mentioned a date with someone else.

"I was but when I dated David, he got mad and now if I date Kevin, he'll get really mad!"

I rolled my eyes. "Does Kevin know that you're using him?"

"No but-"

"Nudge, Kevin has been your friend since you moved her and has had a crush on for just as long. You could ruin your friendship by doing this."

"Max you don't get it! You have Fang and always will. I want Demarkis!"

I sighed. "Nudge every time Demarkis came by the house, he was a jerk. Why do you want him?"

"You just don't get it." Nudge lifted her head off my shoulder and crossed her arms.

"You right. I don't get it!"

"He loves me." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "He told you this?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do!" Nudge yelled as Fang walked out of the bathroom. He sat down in the chair, glaring at me.

"What's wrong Fang?" I asked.

"Shut up." He crossed his arms. "You know what's wrong."

I giggled. "You have to admit that that was funny."

Fang said nothing. He just sat there, staring at the TV. Right now, a Bones rerun was on. Fang had already seen it so I know that he wasn't really watching it. Nudge was just sitting there not really watching it either. I think that she was mad that I said that Demarkis was a jerk. He's a loser though! Nudge can do so much better. Truthfully, I would rather see her with Kevin but that will probably never happen. Here's to dreaming!

"Why are you guys being so quiet?" Ella asked an hour later, walking out of Nudge's room.

"Because Max says that Demarkis doesn't love me but she just doesn't like him because she doesn't want me to be happy! She thinks that she so smart but the only guy that she has really ever dated is Fang and well… hate to break it to you Max but it's not that hard to date someone who doesn't talk!"

Fang gave me a questioning glance but I just rolled my eyes and said, "Nudge I said it because he treats you like trash but if you want to be with him, go ahead! I could care less."

"Fine I will." She said.

"Good."

Fang stood. "What time is it?"

"6:45." Ella said.

Fang nodded. "I'm gone. Bye."

He walked over to me and kissed my head and whispered, "You're a bitch," in my ear. I pushed him away, smiling at him. Nudge rolled her eyes but I ignored her. Fang smiled at me and left. Ella sat in the chair he was in seconds ago.

"You finished your homework?" I asked.

"What I was going to do today."

I nodded. "Do you still want to go to the movies Nudge?"

"Yeah."

"What are we going to see?" Ella asked.

"The Proposal. I'll go look up the times on Fang's laptop." I got up and went into my bedroom. Once I found the next closest time, I walked out. "Next one starts at eight."

"One hour." Nudge moaned. "Now what?"

Ella pulled out her cell phone. Nudge glared at her.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, wondering why Nudge was glaring at her.

"Jason." She said smiling.

"Why are you mad Nudge?"

"She's just rubbing it in my face that she has a boyfriend." Nudge said.

I rolled my eyes. Why does everything somebody does have to mean something about Nudge? "I doubt that's what she's doing."

"How do you know? You do the same thing with Fang!"

Ella coughed. "PMS." She coughed again.

"Shut up!" Nudge yelled at her.

I sighed. "Not everyone's out against you Nudge."

"Hi Jas!" Ella said, standing. She started walking to Nudge's room. "No, I'm at my sisters' house. Yeah. What? No I can't. Ew! Shut up. No you shut up. I said you." She closed the door.

"Well that was entertaining." Nudge mumbled.

"Why are you so negative about everyone else? Ever think that you annoy people too?"

Nudge sighed. "Yeah but-"

"Nudge you told Angel to grow up. I think that you need to too. All you do is complain. Do something about it instead of whining. You want a boyfriend that will actually stay with you, then don't go for guys that dump every girl they are with."

Nudge was silent. I guess I was being a little harsh but she was getting on my nerves. All she ever does is bitch and moan about how hard she has it and that everyone else has it easy. I get how she could used to say that when we were on the run or living at the school but now she has Mom, Fang, and me looking after her. What more could she possibly want? After about twenty minutes, Ella walked back in.

She sighed, sitting down in the chair. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jason's parents are moving."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at her. Her and Jason had been going out off and on for the past year. I figured that they would get married when she turned eighteen. Well, mostly because Ella kept hinting at it. He was a pretty nice guy. I think that he's good for Ella. "Where is he moving too?"

"I said his _parents_ are moving. He's eighteen. He said that he refuses to leave. Isn't that great?"

"Um… Where's he going to stay?" Nudge asked.

Ella took a deep breath. "He's buying an apartment and I'm moving in with him."

My mind went blank. What did she just say? Once I got my composure back, I said, "You're sixteen Ella!"

"So? I'm about to be seventeen!"

"You were going out on a limb when Mom let you date him. No way is she going to let you move in with him."

"I don't need her permission."

"Yeah you do." Nudge rolled her eyes. "Besides, I thought that you didn't want to have sex until marriage?"

"Just because we're living together, doesn't mean we're having sex." Ella defended.

I snorted. "Does Jason know that? I mean, he's a nice guy but he's still a man. When you guys move in together, you're basically saying that you can have sex."

"You just don't get it!"

I sucked in a breath. "Why do you both assume that I don't get anything? You don't think that Fang and I had issues? You act like our relationship is perfect. I would give anything to have not moved in with Fang. Now I have no life. So guess what girls, you don't get it!

They were both quiet for a moment before Nudge spoke. "You regret moving in with Fang?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Fang and I did a lot of stupid things and I thought that meant that I loved him. Now... I'm not sure."

Nudge gasped. I don't think that I've ever really heard someone do that before. She looked at me for a moment.

"You don't love Iggy do you?" She asked quietly.

"God no!" I can't believe that she thought that! "I'm just… not sure that Fang and I are right for each other."

"Does Fang know that?" Ella asked.

I shrugged. "If I think it, he has to too."

"A-Are you going to leave him?" Nudge asked. She was really upset by this.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Maybe I do love him. I am pretty sure that I do but sometimes… I don't know."

"You shouldn't stay with Fang if you're not happy." Ella said. "I mean, if you think about it, you guys never really have dated anyone else. Just those kids in Virginia and that one guy from high school. What if you really don't love him? You could end up having his kids but breaking up with him. What then?"

"Shut up Ella!" Nudge said immediately. "Fang loves Max and he takes care of her. You don't know anything!"

I looked at Nudge in confusing. In high school, when ever Fang and I had a fight, Nudge would be the first to try and fix things between us. I thought that she just wanted to be helpful but after yelling at Angel and Ella I don't know. "Nudge, Ella can have her own opinion. Why are you so scared of Fang and me splitting up?"

She shrugged. "I just don't want you guys to leave each other."

I sighed. "I have no reason to leave Fang Ella. And what if I am wrong about loving him but I leave and he moves on? Fang does everything for me. I know that to you guys he seems like a jerk but he cares about me. I can't risk losing him."

"If he really loves you, then he wouldn't move on." Ella insisted.

"I said shut up Ella!" Nudge screamed, standing. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Nudge ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. I looked at Ella who just shrugged. I sighed. What was wrong with Nudge? Why does she want us together so bad? She acts like it'll be the end of the world if we split, which I hope we never do. But if it ever did happen, what would Nudge do?

"What's up with her?" Ella asked. "She flipped out and all I said was that you should look at your options."

I nodded. "I'll go see what's wrong and then we'll leave for the movie."

"Okay."

I stood. "Oh, and Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not moving in with him."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to watch the game. My team was losing so bad that there was no way that they could win. I wonder what Max is doing right now? Probably watching TV. I hope she's as bored as me. Not to sound clingy or anything but I'm bored most of the time with out her. Okay, that did sound clingy. Forget I mentioned it.

"Yeah!" Mark screamed when his team scored. Bastard.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jonny said, standing.

"And we care because?" Dave asked.

Jonny ignored him and walked out. The second he was gone, Cara, who I was sitting on the couch with, moved towards me. I acted like I didn't notice but she didn't care.

"So why happened to Max? I thought she was coming?" Cara asked.

I shrugged.

"Ooh, silent type. I like that." She said.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and walked back in. I sat down next to her again but only because there was nowhere else to sit. She moved close to me again so that he leg was touching mine. I ignored her and opened my soda. I opened it and took a sip.

Jonny came back about fifteen minutes later. "I suggest that nobody uses that bathroom for at least an hour."

"Dude, why can't you go home to do that?" Dave yelled at him. "Damn!"

Jonny ignored him and sat on the other side of Cara. "Anybody gonna order pizza?"

"You work at a pizza place." Mark said.

"Yeah but… look it's just a better idea if someone else gets it."

I sighed pulling my cell out. "I'll do it."

"You got money? I thought that Max would have all the money, you know, since she wears the pants in the relationship." Jonny mocked.

"Man shut up." Mark said. "No one thinks you're funny."

Jonny snorted. "Oh yeah cause they all think that you're funny."

I rolled my eyes and ordered three large pizzas. Once I did that, I leaned back trying to block out Jonny and Mark, they were still fighting. I tried to concentrate on the game but it was hard. My team was still losing! I could play better than them.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked into Nudge's room and saw her lying face down on her bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down. She didn't even notice me. I sighed.

"Nudge, tell me what's wrong."

She lifted her head. "I don't know what's wrong! Just leave me alone."

I shook my head. "We need to leave for the movie. You want to go?"

"Yeah." She stood.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just forget it okay?"

I nodded, though I planned to bring it up later. I couldn't tell Fang though because then he'll ask what we were fighting about and no way am I ever going to tell him. We walked out of her bedroom door and into the living room.

"Ready Ella?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

She got up and we walked out the door. Fang had taken the car so we got in my truck. I decided to let Ella drive since I was thinking about things. We drove in silence, no on having anything to say. We went to the movie. I guess it was good. It was just another love story to me. But Nudge and Ella really liked it.

"That was great! I loved it." Nudge raved as we walked back into the apartment. "Didn't you love it Ella?"

"Yeah. It was good." Ella agreed. "When will Fang get home?"

I shrugged, sitting down on the couch. Ella sat next to me and Nudge sat in the chair. I turned on the TV. About thirty minutes later, Fang walked in. He gave me a smile before walking into our bedroom. I sighed, standing.

"There's sandwich stuff in the fridge or order a pizza or something." I said, standing. I walked into our bedroom.

"Hey bitch." Fang smiled at me. "I start my new job tomorrow. You know the gas station that's like tow blocks from my old one? That's the one. You're going to come see me right?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, as I walked over to him. I leaned against his chest and he held me. "Are you okay Max?"

I shrugged. "I'm just tired."

"It's only ten thirty."

"I just am okay?" I moved out of his arms and laid down on the bed.

"Did you eat?"

"We went and saw a movie so I ate popcorn."

Fang lay down on the bed next to me. "I'll go and make you something if you want."

"No." I turned to face him. "You don't have to."

Fang nodded. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah. The girls are still up though."

Fang nodded again. "What are they going to eat?"

"Sandwiches I guess." I mumbled. "Night Fang."

Fang kissed my head. "Night bitch."

I rolled my eyes before closing them. I knew that Fang was still there. I could hear his breathing. Eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

After about twenty minutes, Max fell asleep. I wonder what her problem is. She seemed worried about something. I kissed the top of her head gently and got up. I walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room. I saw the girls lounging on the couch.

"Hey, what did you guys do to Max?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nudge said.

"Why do you think that we did something?" Ella asked.

I shrugged. "You guys hungry?"

"We made sandwiches. By the way, you need more… well, more everything." Nudge smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, sitting down in the chair. "Max and I both have work tomorrow. Are you guys going to stay over here or go home?"

"Stay." They both said at the same time.

I nodded. "Fine but nobody is allowed over here."

"Not even Jason?" Ella asked.

"Defiantly not Jason."

Nudge giggled. "She's moving in with him."

"Nudge!" Ella yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" What were they talking about now?

"Ella says that she's moving in with him." Nudge insisted.

I sighed standing. "As fun as this has been, I'm going to bed."

"Night Fang." They called before resuming their argument about whether or not she could move in with him. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Max was still sleeping.

I sighed. She was wearing her jeans still but I didn't feel like waking her up so I decided to let her sleep. I crawled in next to her, set the alarm, and then went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I've done ten chapters and have got the same thing from like over half of you in each review. I could care less if you don't like Fang calling Max a bitch. I mean, I love reviews. I could care less what you say in them. You could tell me to die and go to hell for all I care. But I just want to point out that Fang is always going to call her a bitch, I think that he's using it in a loving way. Also, if you think that he's OOC, you can keep saying it but I'm not going to do anything about it. Sorry. Also, to cover other things people have said that I've been to lazy to address. Iggy and Fang will always hate each other, sorry but that's the way I want them. In real life, you don't always make up! The flock's always going to be divided. And I think someone said that Max is confusing about her feelings for Fang. Most of the time, you are confused about you feelings for someone. Oh, and there were a few people who asked about Miggy. This is a Mang story. Iggy is a dumbass if he thinks that he and Max would ever work out. I'm pretty sure that covered everything.**

Life With Max And Fang

Chapter 11

**Max's POV  
**

"Max, wake up. Bitch."

"Hmmm?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"You're snoring."

"Fang go away."

"No. You're snoring is fucking annoying me."

"I thought that you agreed not to cuss anymore?" I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Angel left."

"So?"

"Shut up and quit snoring bitch." Fang kissed my head. "I have work tomorrow and can't sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I can't sleep with someone waking me up all the time."

Fang kissed my head again. "Night."

"I think it's morning."

"Shut bitch."

I rolled my eyes and snuggled against his chest. I looked up at Fang's face and saw him glaring.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What?"

"How can I sleep with you all on me?"

"You did last night."

"That's when I wanted it. Now, I want you over there." He pointed to the edge of the bed.

"Fine." I moved away from him. "There, happy?"

Fang looked at me. "No. You're still here."

I rolled my eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"You first."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, for all I know, you're going to try and kill me in my sleep." He smiled at me.

"Darn, who told you?" I mumbled, closing my eyes. "I'm tired Fang."

I felt his hand on my face, rubbing my cheek gently. "Night baby girl."

I couldn't help but smile. How could I ever think of leaving him? Oh yeah, I'm not sure if I love him. Damn it. I felt Fang remove his hand sighing. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes and saw his closed ones. I kissed his head and turned so that my back was to him before falling asleep.

* * *

I hit off the alarm and then turned to Fang. I could tell that he was awake by the way he was breathing but he was refusing to get up apparently. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang get up."

"Max go to hell."

I hit his arm. "Fang!"

He sighed and opened his eyes. "I'll get up in a second."

"No, now."

He growled. "I hate you."

I rolled my eyes, silently wondering if it was true. "Liar."

Fang shrugged and stood up. "I took a shower last night. I'll be in the living room."

"Okay." I started to close my eyes when I saw the smile of Fang's lips. "Fang, what's wrong?"

"I just decided that if I have to get up, you do too." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Go away- Hey cut that out!"

Fang was pulling on my arm, trying to make me stand. I refused, forcing my body to stay still. After about two minutes, Fang sighed and lifted me into his arms, a cocky smile of his stupid face. He carried me to the living room, lying me on the couch. I glared up at him.

"I hope you die." I told him.

"You and everyone else." He muttered, sitting down in the chair.

I turned on the couch so that I could look at him. "Aw, is Fang sad?"

"Shut up Max." He said, grabbing the remote. "Stupid bitch."

I sighed, lying down on the couch. "Hey, Fang?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think about what would happen if things were… different?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me funny. "Different how?"

I paused. "You know, like… if we didn't live together."

Fang shrugged. "Only if I'm mad at you. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. Are you sure that… you love me?" I whispered the last part.

Fang snorted. "Cute Max. Make me look like a fool. I bet the girls are already up, hiding in the kitchen right?"

"Fang, I'm serious!" I took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

"No Max. I just put up your shit all say because I hate you." He rolled his dark eyes. "Dumbass."

I stood up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Why is he such a jerk about everything? It was a yes or no question! He has to make every fucking thing into sarcasm. I heard the bedroom door open and felt hands around my waist. Fang kissed my neck.

"What's wrong Max?" Fang mumbled against my neck. "Your so… pissed. You know that I love you."

I shrugged him off and walked over to the bed. "Don't you have work today? I thought that this new job has you doing the morning shrift?"

Fang sighed. "Fine but we're going to talk tonight."

I shrugged as he went over to the closet and started to get dressed. I sat down on the bed, watching him. After he was done, Fang turned to face me.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost seven."

Fang nodded. "I got ten minutes."

"Just go." I said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Fang asked, walking towards me. "You act like I've done something wrong!"

I shrugged, standing. "You did do something wrong."

"What?"

"You acted like a bastard when I asked you if you really loved me." I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

Fang growled. "Look bitch, you know that I love you. You don't need to hear it every five seconds."

"How do you know?" I yelled at him.

"Because Max," Fang lowered his voice, his eyes becoming less fierce. "I know you."

"People change Fang." I took a deep breath and whispered, "Feelings change."

Fang stared at me for a moment. "We are not doing this now."

"Fang!" I yelled as he stormed off into the living room. "Don't walk away from me!"

Fang ignored me and started to put on his shoes. I grabbed his arm and he shoved me off, causing me to fall to the ground. Fang looked at me for a moment, his face softening only for a moment. His hardened face returned and he walked towards the door, opening it, and then slamming it behind him.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I did nothing wrong. I know that she's going to tell all the others that I hurt her but I did nothing wrong. I walked away. Anyways, she grabbed me first. All I did was push her off. I sighed, pulling up to the gas station that I would now be working at. I walked up to the door, a woman, in her thirties, waiting for me.

"Fang, right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Georgia. We talked on the phone yesterday."

I nodded, forcing myself to shaking her hand. "You're the boss?"

"Right." Said the brown haired woman. "You said that you had previous experience at a gas station."

I nodded again. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Well, here's the key and since you know how to work the pumps and everything, I'll be leaving."

I nodded, taking the key. She also handed me a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"In case something goes wrong here, that's my cell number." She told me, walking away. "At seven today, Rachel will come in for her shift. She's the one that was here yesterday when you came in."

I nodded and unlocked the door. It was pretty much the same as my old gas station, only a different lay out. I turned on the lights and then turned on all of the signs in the window. There was a Budweiser sign, an OPEN sign, and a Miller light. I walked over to the counter and got behind it. I looked outside and saw that no one was here. It's going to be a long day. I pulled out my cell phone. I held it in my hand, waging a war in my head. Max… I love her. More than she'll ever know. She sure has been being bitchy recently. I finally decided to text her.

**Fang:** I love you

Ha! Beat that! I know, I'm good. The fight will clearly be over now. I should have thought about doing that earlier. A man walked in and bought a candy bar and water. I rang him up and gave him his change. Why wasn't Max texting me back? I went through five more people before my phone vibrated.

**Max:** I hate you

I inwardly sighed. Why didn't that work? If I was Max, I would have been very pleased with a text saying I love you. I mean, that was what the whole fight was about right?

**Fang: **U coming to c me at wrk

It only took a moment for her to text me back.

**Max: **U pushed me dwn

I growled. I told you she would do this! She's going to make it seem like I pushed her when I didn't. I was leaving and she grabbed my arm. What did she want me to do?

**Fang: **No I didn't

**Max: **Yeah you did

Bitch. She's trying to make me look like the bad guy.

**Fang: **Come c me

She didn't immediately text back and I was slightly happy because a man walked in and I had to ring him up. One bag of chips, two sodas. Bet he has a girl that doesn't act all bitchy. Unless he's gay… Ew. Max says that I should be open minded but, I shuddered at the thought. It's just wrong. My phone vibrated.

**Max: **Girls r up. B dwn there l8er

**Fang: **U hurt

**Max: **From?

**Fang: **Push

**Max: **No. ttyl

I took a moment to figure out what ttyl meant. Oh, now I get it. Hmmm, now I'm bored again.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You're still going to see him?" Ella asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, sitting down on the couch with my bowl of cereal.

"He hurt you!" Ella yelled at me, Nudge glaring behind her.

"No." Nudge said, walking to the couch, also taking a seat. "She grabbed him and he pushed her away."

"No!" Ella glared back at Nudge. "He-"

"Enough!" I screamed in frustration. "All you've done is fight. If you guys want to do that, go back to Dr. M's. If not, shut up and sit down."

Ella sat in the chair, Nudge eating her cereal in silence. I sighed. Why does everyone think that Fang and I are their business? Fang and I are not going to stay together or break up because the flock thinks that we should!

"You guys are coming over tomorrow right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Fang knows that Iggy will be there?" Nudge spoke up. "I mean, they don't exactly get along that well anymore."

"Nah, really?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"You can go and suck a-" Nudge started.

"Nudge!" I cut her off.

"You need anger management." Ella commented.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Hey." I heard someone say after the door opened.

I looked up from the magazine and saw Max walking over to the counter. She had dark eyes and an evident frown on her face. I gave her a small smile, hoping that she would give me one back. She didn't. She leaned over the counter, looking around. I happened to look at the clock and saw that it was three in the afternoon.

"Hey baby girl." I kissed her forehead.

"Don't touch me." She moved back.

"What's a matter?" I asked.

"You. Us. Everything." She sighed. "I'm here. What'd you want?"

"You."

She rolled her eyes. "We really need to talk."

"Not here." I responded. "Not at home, not anywhere. There's nothing to talk about, remember?" I threw her own words back in her face from the day we fought about the background on my laptop.

Max glared at me. "This is the reason why we're always fighting."

"Maybe we're always fighting because you're such a-"

The bell over the door rang, signaling that someone had opened it. A man walked in and Max stepped aside so that he could pay for gas. After he paid, she started for the door. Before she walked out of it, she turned and looked at me.

"You better pray that I have a good day at work." She threatened.

"Yeah? Why's that?" I looked at her, matching her deadly glare with my own.

"Because, if I don't, you might have to find a new place to stay." She crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "You'd break up with me over this?"

"No but-"

"Max, stay a little longer. You don't have to talk or anything. I just like having you around." I gave her a small smile.

"Why?"

"Because," I started, "If a robber comes in, you'll hurt them for me."

"Oh? And why can't you hurt them yourself?"

"Because, I wouldn't won't to mess up my pretty face." I answered and she cracked a smile.

"You have to get a pretty face before you can mess it up."

* * *

I walked into Max and my apartment, hoping that the girls had decided to go somewhere. I wanted to be alone. Of course, I have no luck. I opened the door and immediately Ella was yelling at me.

"How could you do that to Max? You hurt her and then you just go to work like nothing's wrong? Then you go and text her like that would just make everything okay? Well, guess what? It's not!"

"Shut up Ella!" Nudge yelled at her. "You need to leave. Right Fang?"

I looked at the two of them. "I don't know what Max told you but, you both need to leave me the hell alone."

"Whatever abuser."

I held in the urge to kill her. "I'll act like I didn't hear that. If you want to yell at me some more, I'll be in my room."

I slammed the door behind me. Yawning, I laid down on the bed. What to do… I contemplated going down to Max's job, just to make her mad but was afraid that she wouldn't come to see me again. I don't get why we're fighting. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, which means that Christmas is coming. Max sounded mad the other day when she talked about my gifts. What should I get her this year? Maybe I should just get her a new jacket or something. It's not like her gifts are that great! After about an hour of just sitting there, thinking about Max, I got up. I walked into the living room and found Nudge sitting there in the chair, watching TV.

"Hey." I said, sitting down on my couch. "Remote."

She sighed and handed it to me. "Ella left." When I didn't say anything, she continued. "She said that I'm hard to get along with."

"She's a bitch anyways." I said, feeling bad for Nudge. She had a hard time making friends… Well, friends with girls. She was always making friends with guys… not that I liked that. "Besides, you still have those girls that you were hanging out with the other day right?"

"The ones from when you caught me out past curfew? They said that I was stuck up and a whore."

"Oh." I paused. "You're still friends with that white boy right?"

"Who Kevin?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I told him that I liked him and we're going out Friday."

"That's good."

"No. I'm just going to use him to make Demarkis jealous."

I was silent for a moment, trying to pick my words carefully. "Max and I didn't have a lot of other friends. We normally just hung out with each other. Maybe if you gave Kevin a try, it could end up like that."

"But I don't want him. I want Demarkis!" She whined.

"Why?"

My question seemed to catch her off guard. "What?"

"Why do you want him?" I repeated.

"Well, he's cute."

"Yeah because jeans almost falling off your ass is cute." I rolled my eyes. "And the tattoo of the naked lady on his arm is such a great touch."

Nudge glared. "I think it's cool."

"He could have a tattoo of a dying cat on his arm and you'd think that it was cool." I commented. "Is that all?"

"Well no… he's funny."

"Yeah him and every other guy who's high." I sighed. "What else?"

"What else do you want me to say? You don't bother Ella about Jason!" Nudge argued.

"Yeah because Ella's not my problem. If Dr. Martinez wants to let her ruin her life fine. But, luck for you, I plan on making sure that you have a solid relationship with guys."

"Yeah because you know so much about good relationships." She mumbled.

I said nothing. I just turned up the TV and tuned her out.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked through that door to the apartment and saw Fang lying on the couch, waiting for me. He smiled at me but I didn't smile back.

"Ella left. She said that Nudge is 'hard to get along with'. No offence but your sisters mental. Ella's the one who's hard to get along with." Fang said, defending Nudge like always.

I rolled my eyes. "Bedroom. Now!"

Fang got up and turned off the TV. He followed me into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looked at me, a small smile on his face.

"We need to talk." I told him, walking to the closet and pulling on of his shirts out.

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us."

I took a deep breath. "Something's not right in our relationship."

Fang walked over to me as I pulled off my shirt and put his on. He wrapped his arms around me. I rolled my eyes, pushing him off. I pulled off my work pants and pulled on the shorts that I always slept in.

"What could possibly be wrong with us?" Fang asked, grabbing my hand and walking me over to the bed. I sat down and he stood in front of me, arms crossed, eyes dark.

I shrugged, suddenly feel foolish and scared. "Everything I guess."

Fang shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"No. There are a bunch of good things in our relationship.' Fang looked me in the eye. "I love you, that's one. You love me, that's another."

I sighed. "What if… we really didn't… you know, love each other?"

Fang cocked an eyebrow. "You don't love me?"

"I don't know. I think I do but-"

"You lying little bitch." Fang growled. "You always try to tell me that's it's me who doesn't show it enough. Go to hell."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You make everyone think that I'm the problem but I'm not." Fang took a deep breath. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going Fang?" I got up and ran after him as he walked to the door. "Stop! It's two in the morning."

"Clearly you don't want me here." He started to put on his shoes.

"Fang, stay. I'll sleep on the couch if you want." I hated the weakness in my voice. "Don't leave me."

Fang paused. "You don't love me."

"Maybe I do. I mean, I could and just don't know it." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "You said that you loved me, right?"

Fang sighed. "It's better if I go."

"Says who?" I ran a finger down his chest. "Fang."

From the look in his eye, I could tell that I had him. He was going to stay. He took his shoes back off and looked at me. "This isn't right."

"I know." I sighed. "But… can't we just forget it? Act like it is right?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't want to leave you."

I sighed. "Let's forget this… for now."

"I can't forget though Max. We always say that and then we end up in another fight."

"What are you saying Fang?"

He shrugged again. "You aren't sure if you love me but... But I know that I love you."

I nodded. "I don't want to break up."

"Then we won't." Fang decided. "For now at least."

I nodded. "Sleep on the couch?"

He sighed. "Yeah. You go sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. I'd rather be around my TV anyways."

I cracked a small, sad, smile. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and running it down my face. As much as I hate it, I knew what was coming. Either Max and I seriously talk or… We break up. That's it. There's no other options. But every time we start to talk, she starts to look like she's going to cry and I- I just can't let her do that. But I know that if we break up, she'll cry then too. This is way to complicated. It was not supposed to get like this! I got dressed and got ready for work. I was going to get off at three and then I was supposed to go straight to Max's mom's house. Not that I wanted to.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where my sleeping girlfriend was. I sighed, and covered her over better. She didn't have work today so I saw no reason to wake her. I looked at the clock and saw that I needed to leave soon so I walked out of the room. I was headed for the front door when Nudge decided to come out of her room.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

I nodded. "Got work tod-"

"No. I mean are you and Max breaking up?"

I sighed, shrugging. "I don't know."

Nudge nodded. "I-I think that you should."

I was shocked. Nudge was always the one yelling at others when they said that but here she was telling me that we needed to. Wow. "Why do you think that?"

Nudge looked at the ground. "I heard you fighting last night and figured that, you know, if you guys are seriously thinking about it, you should just do it. And if you find out that you do want to be with each other, then get back together. If not…" Nudge just trailed off.

"I have to get to work." I said, opening the door.

I walked out to my car, feeling like shit. I always figured that no matter what Max and I would be together but now… Everyone else is against it! Max is starting to seem like she wants out and after what she said last night I-I don't know anymore. The worst part about it is… I think that I want out too.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Nudge, are you ready yet?" I called from the door. "We need to go now!"

Today had been eerily silent. Nudge had only said a few words to me but I didn't really care that much because… I have a lot on my mind okay! But now that I think about it, she had to have heard us last night. Not that it makes any difference if she did or not. Everyone knows that Fang and I have problems that are probably never going away.

"I'm coming god!" She walked out of her room.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Talking to Demarkis." She smiled for the first time today. "He heard from Lindsey C. that Jay told RJ that Kelly said that Ray-Shay said that me and Kevin are going out on a date! Now he's super jealous!"

"That's great Nudge." I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now?"

She glared. "Since you clearly don't care about my future baby-daddy and me, yeah let's go."

"Did you just say baby-daddy? Finally, you're speaking like you own kind." I said sarcastically.

"Was that a racist joke?" Nudge asked, walking out the door and I locked it behind us.

"I don't know. Was it?" I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the car. "And anyways, he is not your 'baby-daddy'. You can do a lot better."

"You and Fang just don't like him because he's black." Nudge argued causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Yes Nudge. We want you to bleach your self and become one of us. Join us!" I reached out at her like I was going to get her.

"I knew it." Nudge stuck her tongue out at me. "You're just jealous because I'm not related to those bitchy Mexicans."

"You mean Mom and Ella?"

"Yes. I hate them."

"Because their Mexican?"

"No. That's you and Fang. I hate them because their bitches."

"Nudge, I feel obligated to tell you that that is my mother and half-sister you're talking about." I pointed out.

"Yeah and you're luck that you're not like them." She shivered. "I don't even want to go over there today."

"Yeah well you have no choice. If I have to go, then so do you."

"That's not fair.'

"Nudge, as you pointed out earlier, you're black. The rest of your life won't be fair."

She giggled as we got into my truck. I smiled, letting Nudge choose the station that we listened to. I thought that she wouldn't talk to me at all today because of the Fang thing. She always takes his side so I was prepared for her to yell and scream at me but that didn't happen at all. I'm glad. I think she's starting to grow up… the again, after the baby-daddy comment, I doubt it.

When we got to Mom's house, I could tell by the look on Nudge's face that she was not happy about coming here. I sighed and got out of the truck. We walked up to the door and knocked. Gasman answered.

"Hey Gazzy." I smiled at him.

He just looked at me. "_He's _not here is he?"

I took a wild guess and figured that he was talking about Fang. "No but Fang will be here later."

Gasman glared and walked away. I sighed, walking into the house, Nudge right behind me. We walked into the kitchen where Mom and Iggy were cooking. Mom saw us and smiled.

"Hi girls. Is Fang here?"

I saw Iggy stiffen but ignored it. "No. He will be soon."

She nodded. "I would ask you to help cook but… well Max, like I said last year, it would only set us back."

Nudge giggled as I rolled my eyes. "Oh trust me, I wasn't going to offer anyways."

She nodded, getting back to whatever she was doing before as Nudge and I headed towards the bedrooms. I went straight to Angel's room, Nudge trudging behind me. I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, texting on a phone.

"Hey Angel." I walked over to her. "Does Ella know that you have her phone?"

Angel shrugged, and hid the phone behind her back. I looked at her funny.

"Who are you texting?"

"A person."

"What person?"

"A boy."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "The boy that you like right?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're nine." Nudge commented. "What do you like? His backpack?"

Angel glared at her. "First off, I'm ten. Secondly, he's a lot better than that nigger you date."

I looked at her, not believing that she had just said that. Nudge started laughing a dry laugh.

"I'm going to kick her ass." Nudge said.

"Nudge! What are ya'll learning at Mom's house?" I looked at Angel. "If you ever say that word again, I will-"

"Angel!" Ella yelled opening the bedroom door. "Do you have my phone again?"

"Yeah but before you kill her for that, let me kill her first." Nudge said, crossing her arms.

"What's she do to you?" Ella asked.

"She called Demarkis the n-word."

"Oops." I heard someone say behind Ella. Ella moved aside to reveal Gasman.

"What was that Gazzy?" I asked, turning my attention to him, sure that he had something to do with what Angel said.

"Nothing."

"He's the one who taught me that word!" Angel ratted out her brother. "He told me that that's what black people were."

"Gazzy!" I put my head in my hands. "You are in so much trouble it's not even funny!"

The Gasman glared at me. "You aren't the boss of me! I can say what I want. You're not my mom."

"Ooh, boy you are so dead." Nudge whispered.

I sucked in a breath and held it in for so long I'm sure that if I held it in for another second, I would have passed out. "I am going to go outside, by myself. When I get back, Angel, you will learn not to say words like that and give Ella her phone back. Nudge, you will get that you can't cuss at Angel no matter what she does. She's younger than you. And Gasman, you better pray that I forget what you just said or else you are going to hurt so bad, you won't even remember what the n-word is."

* * *

I walked back into the house about and hour later. I had gone for a long fly, trying to forget that Fang and my relationship is basically dead and that the flock is seriously trying to send me to a mental hospital. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

The front door opened and Fang, walked in. He looked at me and walked over. He say next to me sighing.

"Tired?" I questioned.

Fang shrugged. "You?"

I replied the same way he did, with a shrug. "Angel said nigger today."

"Why?"

"Cause Gasman told her that that's what you call blacks." I explained. "Then he told me that I'm not the boss of him and I'm not his mom."

"That's cool. He can go get his real mom to buy him new clothes and get him birthday presents. Save us money." Fang commented.

I rolled my eyes. "You think that… We should be together?"

Fang nodded. "I want to be more than anything."

"But should we?"

Fang nodded again. "I-I think so. Do you?"

I gulped. "Yeah."

Fang stared straight ahead. "When's dinner ready?"

I shrugged. "Soon I hope."

Fang slipped his arms around my shoulder. "I think that… we need to seriously talk."

"We did last night."

"No." Fang shook his head. "You freaked out and just said to forget it. We need to talk."

I closed my eyes. "You're wrong."

"How?"

I shrugged for what seemed like the thousandth time since Fang walked through the door. "You just are."

Fang shook his head. "We either talk about it when we get home or-"

"Or what Fang?" I interrupted, not liking where the conversation was headed. "We break up?"

Fang nodded. "That's all that's left."

"You're a dumbass." I got up and walked into the kitchen. Mom was no longer in there but Iggy was. "Hey Ig."

"Max?"

"Yeah."

"I, um, heard you and Fang in there. Is everything okay?" He asked shocking me.

"Ye- No. Nothing's okay. Let's admit it, nothing in this fucking family is ever right! Everyone is out to get each other for no reason! I hate it!"

Iggy walked over to me and hugged me and I hugged back, burying my head in his chest. It… felt wrong. Like by even talking to him, I was betraying Fang. It shouldn't be like this. None of the stuff that happens anymore is right. We all hate each other or want to make the other look like a fool. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately knew who's it was.

"Max, I need to talk to Iggy." Fang whispered in my ear, gently pulling me away from Iggy.

"Fang-"

"Max, I just need to talk to him." Fang insisted and I decided to let it go.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max walked out of the room, giving me a warning glance. I made sure that she was gone and then looked at Iggy.

Iggy smiled at me. "I hear that you and Max are having problems. I just want you to know that pretty soon, you'll have Max's and my kids calling you uncle Fang."

I grabbed him by his scrawny neck and pushed him up against the wall, holding him there. "Look you special ed, if you don't stay away from my girlfriend, I will rip your goddamn throat out and feed it to Total."

Iggy's sightless eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Using the hand that wasn't holding him up, I punched him in the gut as hard as I can. I let him fall and he clutched him stomach, screaming in pain.

"Iggy!" Dr. Martinez choose that moment to rush in. Damn it! She rushed to him and he laid on the floor, holding his stomach. "Fang you get out of this house now!"

Max came rushing in, followed by the others. Max immediately grabbed my arm, and glare on her face.

"Fang!" Gasman yelled at me. "You fu-"

"You get out of here now!" Dr. Martinez glared at me. "Every time you come over here, you cause problems. I want you gone!"

I snorted, shrugging Max off, walking towards the front door, Nudge following behind me. I had actually brought the car back to the apartment after work and flown here so I waited for Max to come out of the house. Nudge said nothing, unusually silent. Max walked out of the house a few minutes later, a pissed off look on her face.

"Max-' I started but she just held up her hand.

"Save it. You said that we needed to talk and when we get home, ooh, we're so going to talk." She pulled out her keys and got in the front seat.

* * *

**3****rd**** person**

The car ride was silent, no one sure what to say. When they got to the apartment building, parking lot, they all got out and walked to the stairs. As soon as they were in the apartment, Max spoke.

"Nudge, go to your room, and don't come out." Max ordered her eyes full of anger.

Nudge nodded, hurrying to her room, closing the door behind her. Max turned to face her boyfriend.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled at him.

"He said that-"

"Fang I don't give a damn what he said. You freaking embarrassed me in front of the others. You acted like a child. You need to grow up."

Fang snorted. "I need to grow up? You're the one who can't make her mind up about whether she's in love or not."

"Oh yeah because you know so much about love."

"More than you do apparently!" Fang yelled at her.

Max rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Don't you even yell at me!"

Fang laughed a dry laugh. "I'm going to fucking yell at you, when I want to fucking yell at you bitch."

"Quiet calling me bitch!" She screamed, frustrated at everything.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, mother fucking bitch!" Fang yelled in her face.

Out of instinct, Max punched him in the face and everything seemed to stop. Max put her hand to her mouth, not believing she had done that. Fang sucked in a breath, refusing to admit that it hurt. He shook his head and looked at the woman. She removed her hand from her mouth.

"Fang… I want to leave." She whispered, not believing that she had just said it.

Fang said nothing at first, trying to process what she had said, what she had done. "Then go."

"What?"

"Go. I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" Fang yelled.

Max glared at her. "Fine.'

She ran into the bedroom. She opened the closet and grabbed the duffle bag. She stuffed random shirts in her bag, making sure to grabbed her work clothes. Fang stood in the doorway, waging a war in his head. One side of him yelled STOP HER! but the other side wanted her to leave. Max zipped up the bag, force the tears that wanted to come out to stay in. She knew this was coming. Everyone knew it was coming. Fuck, even the blind kid knew that it was coming! She turned and faced Fang, looking his at his hardened face for any sign of emotion. There was none. She pushed past him and walked out the front door, slamming it behind her. Fang stood in the living room, not believing that had just happened. She… left. He was… alone.

"So… it's over?" He heard someone ask from behind him. He turned and face Nudge, who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Fang nodded slowly, not even knowing he was. Max was go and she was going to find someone better, someone who takes better care of her and there was nothing he could do. He should have stopped her or something but he didn't. It was almost ironic that the final fight had started over him fighting for her.

"Are you… okay?" Nudge asked, walking towards him. "Do you like, you know, want to cry or scream or something?"

Fang shook his head no and walked to his and Max's, or more like only his, bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went and sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing in and out slowly just to listen to the sound of his breathing. She didn't even look back. She just walked out the door. She left him alone and didn't even care. She didn't shed one tear. Fang laid down on the bed, closing his eyes tightly, hoping that he would wake up and it would all have just been a dream. It wasn't. Max was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hegred, I'm a girl, though I've lived with mostly guys my whole life. Thanks, that was like the best compliment ever! Oh and, that was the best bunch of reviews I have ever got! I figured you guys would be pissed that I broke them up but I just got a lot of reviews that were good. That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for this story! You guys rule!**

Life With Max and Fang

Chapter 12

"How come there's always a happy ending?" I asked Jenny.

She sighed. "Like I said last time, it's a show! Max, quiet criticizing things."

I nodded, knowing that she was right. I had been staying at her house sine Fang and I… broke up two weeks and one days ago. I hadn't called him or anything because I knew that if I did I would start crying and end up with him again. Ella and Jenny agree that I just need to forget about him.

"So, you have work tomorrow?" She asked. "I'm off."

"Me too." I paused. "So is Fang."

"Max."

"What? He is."

Jenny sighed and stood up. "Come on!"

"What?"

"Come on, we're going out." She said, determinedly.

"Where?"

"To get you a guy. And, if I'm lucky, find Roger along the way. He owes me some money." She said.

"But I don't want a guy!"

She looked at me. "Oh. Is that why you broke up with Fang? I didn't know that you were 'on the other team'."

"I'm not! I meant that I don't want another guy. I want Fang!"

She sighed. "You're the one who left, remember?"

"Yeah but he was supposed to stop me!" I yelled.

"Please, you couldn't seriously think that Fang was going to stop you." She laughed a little. "You're both so damn stubborn. You would have probably let him leave too."

"Do we have to go?" I asked and she sighed.

"No but aren't you bored of just watching TV, eating, going to work, and then sleeping?" She asked.

"No, not at all."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up- "Working out all the time isn't going to bring her back."

I looked at the person who dare interrupt my work out time. "Go away Nudge."

"No." She crossed her arms. "I thought that you had a date tonight."

"I do." I said. "Now go away."

"You should get ready." She commented. "Unlike Max, other girls don't just let it slide when you look like a slob."

I grunted in reply, continuing my push ups. Down, up, down , up, down, up, down.

"You never listen." Nudge said. "Now wonder she left- Never mind."

Nudge ran to her room before I could say anything. Sighing, I got off the ground and headed to my bedroom. I had a date with Cara tonight. It's the third one! I know you're thinking hey isn't that Jonny's girlfriend? She is but I don't care. It's not like I'm going to keep dating her. It's just that she was the easiest to get at first. And plus, I just want sex. Really, really bad. Sure, I would much rather have Max but… as you know, that is no longer an option. It's been to freaking weeks sine I've had sex. Max and I normally do at least once a week, except this on time when she was sick but still! What does she want me to do? Wait forever? That is so not me! She left, not me. I've waited until this date to have sex, hoping that Max would come back but bitch didn't so I have to do something while I wait!

* * *

**Max's POV**

"See anything you like?" Jenny asked, pointing to a group of guys that walked by.

"No."

"Max."

"What?"

"At least try to have a good time." Jenny smiled at me. "Maybe you'll find a guy that will make Fang jealous. Ever think of that?"

I sighed. "Yeah but I don't want him to want me because he's jealous!"

We were at a burger place, eating at one of the outside tables, while watching guys go by. I still haven't seen anyone that can even come close to Fang! I want him so bad but Jenny says that it's best to just let him go. What does she know? She's still with a guy who steals from her. I miss Fang. I bet he's dying with out me.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

She moaned as we moved backwards, towards her bed. What? Did you except me to take her to my house? I don't care if Max is gone or not, that's our bed. I sat down and she straddled me. This felt so good. I've only been with Max. I mean sure, I've made out with like ten girls besides Max but Max was the only one I had ever slept with. Still, I couldn't get Max out of my mind. What if she's somewhere alone, having no place to stay but a cheap hotel, crying for me to come and get her? Nah. She'd never do that… Unless me being gone has finally made her creak and she's turned into a weak, crying, mess? Cara's hand slipped under my shirt, running her hands up and down my chest before tossing it somewhere in her room. She pulled out of our kiss and smiled at me.

"Show me your wings Fang." She instructed and I opened them so that they showed. She reached out and ran her finger down the right one. Max… She's the only one who has ever stroked my wing like that. I got up, causing Cara to fall. I grabbed my shirt, pulling it on.

"What's wrong Fang?" Cara asked but I just walked out the door. "Fang!"

I ignored her and walked out the door, to my car and got in. I drove around for a while, forgetting for about an hour where I live. I'm serious! I couldn't remember it at all. Eventually I found the apartment building and walked up to Max and- I mean my apartment.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I sipped the Pepsi, nervously. Jenny told me not to come here. That things were over between us but you know me, I don't listen to anybody! Finally, the door opened and Fang walked in. He walked into the kitchen, where I was sitting on the counter, not even noticing me. He grabbed a drink and then, for the first time in two weeks, looked at me. He stared at me for a moment.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice have an edge of iciness in it.

I gulped. "T-To talk."

Fang looked me up and down, as if looking at me for the first time. "No."

"Fang-"

"Leave."

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine stay! See if I give a fuck.'

"Fang, I just want to-"

"To what? Yell at me some more?" Fang took a deep breath. "I'm not changing for you. If you don't like that fine. Leave."

I held my breath, thinking. "I want you. I don't care anymore about how you act."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

I closed my eyes, looking deep inside of myself, forcing myself to get rid of all of my pride and fear. "These past two weeks, all I thought about was you. I couldn't sleep, eat, or even work with out wondering what you were doing, if you were sad.. It wasn't even if you were sad about me! I was just afraid that you were keeping it all in and having no one to tell it too. Is that love?"

Fang nodded slowly. "Yeah."

I jumped off the counter, setting my drink down. I walked over to him and hugged him. At first, Fang didn't hug back but then he did, hard, like he was never going to let me go. Eventually, he did though.

"I know that it was only two weeks but," Fang paused. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too."

Fang leaned down and kissed me, I responded, like always, by opening my mouth and wrapping my arms around his neck. Fang lifted up my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. Fang pulled back.

"Nudge?" He asked.

"I gave her forty dollars and told her to go somewhere and then spend the night at Mom's."

Fang nodded. "Bedroom?"

I smiled at Fang. "Horny Fang?"

Fang nodded, walking towards our room. God, I love the word our. He closed the door with his foot and then laid me down on our bed. Fang smiled at me, lying down next to me.

"How many?" I asked as Fang started to pull off my shirt.

"Hmmm?" He looked up at me.

"How many," I kissed his head, "girls did you have sex with?"

"None." Fang answered. "Almost with one tonight but started to think about you and couldn't do it."

I pulled his shirt off and started to run my fingers up and down his chest. "Do I know her?"

Fang kissed me. When he pulled back he said, "Yeah. Jonny's girlfriend Cara."

"Her?"

"Yeah." Fang kissed me again. "She was pissed when I left."

I moved Fang's hands from the bottom of my shirt. "You are _never_ allowed to see her again. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Fang saluted me before going back to my shirt and taking it off. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, I know. You sent me twenty text, tried to call me at work, and called my cell a hundred times, at least." I commented.

Fang shrugged. "You wouldn't talk to me. And you forgot all the messages I left on Jenny's answering machine, and Dr. Martinez's. I think that I called Ella five times."

I kissed Fang. "I love you."

Fang smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Fang's POV  
**

I woke up and opened my eyes, expecting to see Max lying there but instead, she was gone. What she ever even here? I jumped up and headed for the living room. Max was lying on the couch, now dressed in my shirt and a pair of shorts, watching TV. I sighed and walked back into the bedroom. I pulled on my jeans, incase Nudge had decided to come home, and walked back in there. I lay on top of her and she smiled at me.

"You're heavy." She complained.

I smiled at her. "So are you but I let you lay on me."

"Yeah but you're Fang! You don't feel pain." She joked.

I kissed her for about the thousandth time in the past seven hours. "I felt pain when you left me."

Max rolled her eyes. "Aw."

I got off of her and went to the kitchen, Max following, curiously. "All I'm doing is getting a drink."

"Oh."

"Hey bitch?"

"Yeah?"

"What could you possible be watching at four in the morning?" I asked, going over to the couch and grabbing the remote. I turned off the TV and walked to the bedroom, knowing that Max was following.

"Nothing really." Max said, lying down. "It was just that I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up."

I took off my jeans and crawled into bed next to her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"You off tomorrow?" I asked.

" You mean today. And yes, I am." She ran a finger down my chest. "Are you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"What?"

"I changed jobs, remember honey?"

"Oh." She sighed. "What time do you go to work?"

"Six at night and work until three in the morning." I told her.

"Oh." Max smiled. "Then we can spend the day together."

"Yeah." I kissed her head. "Tired?"

She shrugged, snuggling against me. "Night Fang."

"Night bitch."

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. Ten. Hmm, Max didn't seem like she was getting up anytime soon so I gently removed her from my arms and laid her down. I kissed her head and got up. I got dressed and went into the kitchen to make Max breakfast. I hope eggs are okay…

The front door opened and Nudge walked in. The first words out of her mouth were, "Are you guys back together? Or did sluty come home with you and ruin it?"

"First off, her name is Cara and secondly, Max and my love life is none of your-"

"Shut up Fang." Max said, walking out of our bedroom. "Nudge, where's my change?"

Nudge looked at Max like she was crazy. "I spent all the money."

Max glared at her as she walked over to me. She sat on the counter, watching me. I smiled at her. "What Max?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Fang! Are you making me food too?" Nudge asked, grabbing a soda.

I sighed. "I wasn't."

"Make her food Fang." Max ordered.

"Anything for you." I mumbled.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have forty dollars?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you think?"

"I can have sixty!"

"No wonder you're failing." Max commented.

Nudge glared at her. "I need some money."

"Why?"

Nudge shrugged. "Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Important stuff."

"What kind of important stuff?" Max asked, clearly agitated.

"Wait, she's not about to say something about girl stuff is she?" I asked.

"No." Nudge stuck her tongue out at me. "I can buy that stuff on my own. I own somebody some money."

"Is that what you did with the last forty dollars I gave you?" Max sighed.

"No. I bought dinner too."

Max got off the counter. "Don't you have money from work?"

"About that-"

"She got fired." I interrupted.

"Why?"

"She hadn't been going for the past two weeks."

"Thanks for ratting on me Fang." Nudge mumbled.

"Thanks for having me make you food."

"You need to get another job." Max told her.

"Fine." She glared but then smiled. "Max, you mom wanted to know why I was staying over so I told her that you and Fang were having make up sex and that it would involve the whole house."

"You didn't." Max looked like she was about to kill Nudge.

"Yeah I did. She was so angry it was funny." Nudge smiled. "She had already gotten Iggy ready to ask you out."

I growled but Max put her hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me. I sighed and grabbed three plates and then put eggs on each. I handed Nudge hers and then carried Max and mine to the living room. I sat down on the couch, my favorite person in the world sat next to me and I handed her her plate. Max smiled at me and started eating.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang and I were lying on the couch, me lying on top of Fang. I had the remote and was flipping through channels, bored. How come there is never anything on TV on Saturdays? Fang was kissing my shoulder, biting here or there. I elbowed him in the chest, hoping that he would stop. He did but started to run his hands up and down my stomach. I sighed, letting him. I liked when he did stuff like this. And I really liked it right now because I had been with out him for two weeks.

"Can you guys go to your room or something?" Nudge asked from the chair. "Or give me forty dollars and I will-"

"No Nudge." I said, finally deciding on CNN. "Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah but I'll do it later." Nudge waved the question off. "Next week is my last week before winter vacation!"

"Do you still have to do those book reports over break?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Wait, we never did those." Fang said.

"No _we _never did but I did." I told him. "I did yours for you each year and the one over summer break."

"Oh." Fang kissed my shoulder. "Thanks babe."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"How did your date with Kevin go?"

Nudge shrugged. "Alright but Demarkis still doesn't want me back."

"Oh. Did you break up with Kevin?"

"I was never his girlfriend." Nudge said. "It was just one date and I told him that it wasn't going to work out."

"Are you guys still friends?"

Nudge shrugged. "I'm still ordering him around if that's what you mean."

I sighed. "Nudge, not only were you using him but now you're making him feel like a-"

"Whatever you use Fang all the time!" Nudge countered. "You always had him do stuff for you in high school and even now."

"Yeah but he was my boyfriend and still is. I can do that."

Fang's hand grabbed the remote and changed it to ESPN. "Let me watch this bitch."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Fang kissed my shoulder. "Thanks."

We all sat there for the next hour, switching through channels. I finally got up and went into the bedroom, Fang following. He closed the door behind him. I went to the closet before remembering that my clothes were in the bag in the living room. Fang seemed to get what I was thinking because he smiled and went into the living room, coming back with my bag. He sat it down on the bed and I walked over to it. I grabbed the stuff I needed and watched as Fang started to put my clothes were they went.

"I can do that." I offered.

"No." Fang answered. "Go take a shower."

I kissed his cheek before walking to the bathroom to do just that.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I put Max's stuff where it belonged, making sure that everything was in the exact place it was two weeks ago. After I was done, I laid down on the bed, waiting for her. When she walked in, she laid down next to me.

"Hey Max?" I asked after we laid there for a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Never leave me again."

Max moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest, causing me to respond by wrapping my arms around her. she smiled and kissed my chest.

"Okay Fang." She agreed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." I took a deep breath. "Since you can't leave, let's talk."

"About?"

"Why you left."

"I was mad." She said as if that was enough of an answer.

"So? I get mad and I don't leave you for two weeks."

Max sighed. "Fang we needed a break."

"That doesn't mean that you leave and don't call or anything! I was worried about you." I got angry. Did she think that I would just forget about how she left and everything would be okay?

"I'm sorry okay? I needed time to think."

I held my breath. "How do I know that you won't need time again? What happens if you do and you leave? Do you think that I will always wait on you?"

"Fang I know that I love you now." She reasoned.

"Yeah and when we were fifteen, you said that too. And I thought that you were sure until you said you weren't." I sighed. "Max, all I'm saying is that you're never sure of anything. Last night you could have told me anything and I would have let you come back to the apartment if it meant getting you back. But now that I have you back, I want to be sure."

"Fang, you're over thinking things."

I held her as close as possible and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe I am but I want to be sure."

Max looked up at me and I immediately felt bad for questioning her. "I love you Fang."

I sighed. "Max-"

"I love you so much." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips gently. "More than anything."

"Max-"

"And it hurts when you say that I don't love you."

I knew she was playing me but she was Max, she had done it all her life. She kissed me again and turned so that she was lying on top of me. She pulled back and smiled.

"Fang, let's go eat lunch. It's already three. You leave in three hours."

I sighed, standing and picking her up. "What do you want for lunch?'

Max sighed as I sat her down. She faced me, a smile of her face. "Whatever you want Fang."

I nodded. "You're on your own for dinner."

"I know." She told me, walking out of the bedroom, me following.

Max sat on the couch. "I'm coming to see you tonight."

I nodded. "Good. It's going to be a long night."

"I'll come at ten and leave at-"

"You leave at twelve and go straight home." I instructed.

"Why?"

I shrugged. In truth, I didn't want her out late. I know, she closes at one all the time but I can't stop that. But I can stop her from being out on nights when she's off. I took out my cell phone.

"I'm ordering pizza." I told her. "Tonight, you and Nudge can eat that or go out."

"Okay." Max agreed.

Nudge walked out of her bedroom. "I'm hungry."

"Pizza for lunch." I told her.

"Fine." Nudge walked over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

**Max's POV**

My cell went off just as Fang had finished ordering the pizza. I sighed, standing.

"Hello?" I asked, walking to the bedroom.

"Max?"

"Hey Mom." I closed the bedroom door.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're back with that… thing?'

I took a deep breath. "His name is Fang and yes I am back with him."

"Max, he is clearly violent." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Why? Because he hurt your precious Iggy?"

"Max I'm just trying to-"

"Mom I don't care! I'm with Fang and I hate you and the rest of you who hate Fang and me being together! I'm tired of all of the shit! Just leave me, Fang, and Nudge alone!"

I hung up just as Fang walked in. He walked over to me and hugged me. I let him, hating myself for yelling at my mom. Fang kissed my head.

"We heard you yelling and I came to see if you were okay." Fang explained. "Who was on the phone? Your mom?"

"Yeah." I hugged him back. "Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what our the people around our apartment think?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're either having sex, yelling at each other, or yelling at other people. They have to hear most of it."

Fang chuckled. "I guess you're right. But are you okay?"

I sighed. "I guess."

"Good because my shows on." Fang let me go and grabbed me hand, walking back into the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 13

"I," kiss, "have," kiss, "to," kiss with tongue, Fang's hands under my shirt. Five minutes later, "Go."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang-"

"I seriously need to go Max." Fang kissed my head.

I frowned from where I on top of Fang. I rolled off him. "Fine."

Fang kissed me quickly, standing. As he put on his shoes, he asked, "Your coming to see me right?"

"Yeah Fang."

"Good." Fang said, walking back over to me. He kissed my head. "See ya later bitch."

I got up and followed him into the living room. He went out the front door and I sat down on the couch. Nudge walked out of her room.

"MAAX! I need-" Nudge started.

'Wait, on question." I interrupted. "Do you have a job yet?"

"No, it's only been a couple of hours!"

"Well, then I don't have time for whatever it is you need." I said.

"Max that's not-"

My cell going off stopped Nudge from finishing. I got a text from Jenny. I sighed, reading it.

**Jenny: **U didn't come home.

**Max: **I am home

**Jenny: **U 2 back 2gether

**Max: **Yeah

**Jenny: **Make up sex

**Max: **Was freaking awesome!

**Jenny: **Make up sex with Roger sucks

**Max: **Roger small?

**Jenny: **No. Is Fang?

**Max: **Not smallest but not biggest either

**Jenny: **Bet he thinks he is

"Ew, are you guys really talking about that?" Nudge asked, reading over my shoulder.

"Go away Nudge."

**Max: **All guys think they r.

**Jenny: **Yeah.

**Max: **Fang's at wrk. New schedule. :[

**Jenny: **Srry. What U doing

**Max: **nothing. U?

**Jenny: **Same. Roger coming home soon.

**Max: **Or so he says

**Jenny: **He is!

"Max, it's really important." Nudge wined. "I want to go to the mall!"

"With what money?"

"Yours."

**Max: **G2G to mall with Nudge. U come?

**Jenny: **Told U. Roger's coming

**Max: **Plz come

**Jenny: **Hold on. I'll call Roger

**Max: **Cool. Call me back

I sighed standing. "Let me get ready and then we'll go."

"Okay."

I went to my bedroom and started to change my clothes when my phone rang. It was Jenny. I sighed answering.

"Hey." I said. "You going to go?"

"Yeah." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Roger says that his best friend told him that I cheated on him." She said.

"Did you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"He was ignoring me!" She said.

I sighed. "Calm down. I'll be over there in a second. I have to bring Nudge though."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of my room and into the living room where Nudge was waiting for me. "Nudge, I'm bringing someone important with us."

"Who?"

"I'm taking Jenny with us. She and Roger are an example of what you and Demarkis can be."

"How do you know that I won't end up like you and Fang?"

I looked her in the eye. "I would never wish that upon even my worst enemy."

* * *

We pulled up to Jenny's house and she came out, tears running down her face. She got in and looked at me.

"Can you believe him?"

"You cheated on him." I pointed out, only to get a glare.

"But he treats me like crap!"

"And you stay with him."

"Hey," Jenny sounded mad at me. "I had to listen to all your Fang crap for two weeks. Let me have this moment."

"Fine." I said, pulling out of the driveway. "Continue."

"Wait, what was it that happened?" Nudge interrupted.

Jenny turned around and saw Nudge. "Oh, I think we meet that one time. Nudge right?"

"Yeah."

Jenny smiled through her tears. "Well, Roger, my boyfriend, or should I say ex, says that I'm cheating on him. And I am but he was neglecting me! What did he want me to do?"

"Yeah!" Nudge agreed. "If he's not paying attention to me, then I have to right to be with someone else!"

"Whoa, Nudge, with some one?"

Nudge laughed. "I didn't mean like that Max."

I wasn't sure that she was telling the truth but truthfully, what was I supposed to do? I'll talk to her later. "Whatever Nudge."

"Anyways," Jenny said, rolling her eyes, "the guy that I cheated with was one of his friends so he ratted me out."

"What a bastard." Nudge commented.

"Which guy was it?" I asked.

"Mac. He's such a jerk. I don't even know why I did it." Jenny sighed. "Think we'll get back together?"

"Yeah." I said. "He'll be back to you pretty soon. You're his only money income."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Why do I like this job? It's so boring. My phone went off and I looked to see who it was. Max. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to not sound desperate.

"Hey baby." Max said and I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Miss me?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah." I knew that me saying that pissed her off. "What are you doing?"

"We're walking into the mall."

"What?"

"Yeah Nudge needs some stuff and Jenny needed to talk so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"Why did you call?"

"Because, I know that you're bored and I'm bored so I figured that we could talk. Are you busy?"

"Nope."

"Good." Max paused. "Nudge that is way too short!" Another pause. "You know I'm on the phone with Fang right? Yeah that's what I thought."

"What? What is she trying to but?"

"Nothing Fang." Max giggled. "So possessive."

I sighed. "Hold on baby, someone's here."

I rang the person up and then said, "You still there?"

"Yeah." Max paused. "Have you bought me Christmas present yet?"

"I have a over two weeks." Fang said.

"Yeah but-"

"Max, I'll get you something. Why? Do you have me something?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I chuckled. "Mysterious, I like that."

"I know." Max moaned. "Nudge, that is way to much money! Get a job and then you can spend your money how ever you want it!"

"Max, quit screaming at her." I instructed.

"Shut up Fang."

"Aw, things are back to normal."

"Fang don't make me come down there and rip your-"

"Hold on Max." I said as someone walked in. I rang them up. "You there bitch?"

"Yeah." She mumbled something under her breath. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Think that I should buy a new pair of shoes?"

"What's wrong with the pair you have?" I asked.

"Nothing but Jenny and Nudge think I do." Max sighed. "But if you don't want me to get it I-"

"Get the shoes." I said. Max rarely ever wants something so if she wants it then fine, she can have it. Though, even if Max was one of those girls who always wants something, I would probably still let her have it. "Can that count as your present?"

"Hell no."

I laughed a little. "Hey Max, guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

I could almost see her rolling her eyes as she said, 'You're such a liar."

"True." I admitted. "But not about this."

"Whatever."

"Hey Max?"

"What?"

"When I get home tonight, will you be up?"

"No."

I sighed. "I wait up for you!"

"Because you are a completely over protective boyfriend."

"Max, I'm going to wake you up when I get home." I warned.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk when I come home." I said.

"About?"

"Nothing. I just want to lay there with you."

"You can't do that while I'm asleep?"

"Ew, I hope you guys aren't talking about what it sounds like you're talking about." I heard Nudge say in the background.

"Tell Nudge to shut up."

"Nudge, Fang says to shut up." Max relayed the message to her. "Nudge says that you're to bossy."

"Whatever. So will you wait up for me?" I asked.

"No."

"Max!"

"I don't want to Fang."

"But I haven't seen you in two weeks! Please, I'm begging."

"Fang begging? I thought you could only do that in sex."

I heard Jenny laugh. "Fang, begging?"

"All the time." Max replied.

"Max, shut up!" I yelled at her. "This is why I don't like for you to go out with them."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings Fang?"

"No."

"To bad, if I did I would have to fix it tonight."

"This is another one of your tricks. I know you Max!"

"Whatever Fang." Max sighed and then grumbled under her breath. "Fangy?"

"What?"

"Do you really want me to come see you tonight?"

"Yeah."

Max paused. "But we are going to the movies."

"No."

"Fang-"

"Max you told me that you were going to see me."

"And I will. I'll wait up for you if I can go."

"No."

"Fang, I'm going anyways. You're not the boss of me!"

"Fine go. I don't care!"

"Good." Max hung up so I hung up. Are we fighting? Again?

* * *

**Max's POV**

I sighed walking into the apartment, Nudge following right behind me. I had dropped off Jenny, we ate dinner, and then gone home.

"Thanks for my stuff!" Nudge said, walking to her room.

"Welcome." I went and put my box of my shoes in Fang and my room, before lying down on the couch. I turned on the TV, trying not to fall asleep. I'm sorry but I'm tired! I fell asleep ten minutes after I laid down. Someone's picked me up and I opened my eyes groggily. The TV was now off and it was dark. I looked up and saw Fang glaring at me. I smiled, cuddling against his chest. Fang carried me to the bathroom and laid me down on the bed. Fang went over to where my shorts and shirt that I had worn to bed was. Fang handed them to me and then unzipped his own jeans. He took them off along with his shirt. I got into my nightclothes and then laid down, Fang lying down next to me.

"Thought that you were going to wait for me?" Fang asked, closing his eyes.

I laid my head on his chest. "I love you Fang."

"Whatever bitch."

"Fang are you mad at me?" I ran my hand down his chest.

"No." Fang kissed my head. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep Max."

"I thought that you wanted to stay up and talk?"

"No. Just go to sleep." Fang ran his hand up and down my arm, lazily.

I leaned up and kissed Fang gently. "Night Fang."

"Night bitch."

I smiled. I know it sounds weird but I like when he calls me bitch. It's hard to sleep when he doesn't tell me 'night bitch'. I know that it sounds disrespectful but that's Fang. I snuggled against his chest as he pulled the covers up to his waist. I laid there for ten minutes, finding it hard to sleep. Last night, we stayed up talking after sex. We talked about a couple things that need to be done and what not. But tonight, just laying here, not talking at all, it seems more normal. Fang looked down at me.

"I know that we've missed each other and all but after tonight, you are no longer allowed to sleep on my chest." Fang said. "It's not us."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll sleep however I want to sleep."

Fang sighed and then I smelt it. "Then suffer the consequences."

"God Fang! That's disgusting." I moved away from him, back to my side of the bed. Fang shrugged and rolled on his side so that his back was facing me. I sighed, closing my eyes. Aren't we the perfect couple?

* * *

"Max?"

I groaned and rolled over. Fang sighed. "Honey, you're off today right?"

"Yeah and quit calling me honey."

"Whatever bitch." He kissed the back of my head. "I go in at twelve and get off at ten. Okay?"

"Whatever!"

Fang chuckled. "It's six."

"So?"

"I was just wondering what time you want to get up."

I turned over so that I was facing him. I opened my eyes. "You woke me up to ask what time I wanted to get up?"

Fang nodded. "And to see if you were off."

I sighed. "You are really starting to piss me off."

Fang smiled at me. "I know."

I laid there, watching him. Fang was also on his side, so that he was facing me. He was watching me too. I moved closer to him, lying my head on his pillow.

"You think because you were gone, you can just come in her and lay on my pillow?" Fang asked.

"Yes."

Fang wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me to him. "Good."

I smiled. "I love you Fang."

"You better." Fang kissed my head. "I'm getting up at seven."

I sighed. "I probably will too."

"I know. You always get up when I do." Fang's hand moved down to my butt and squeezed a little.

I hit his arm. "Grow up!"

"Never." Fang kissed me, pushing me onto my back. I pushed him away.

"Quit ruining it! We were having a cute moment."

"Moment passed." Fang said, kissing me again. I moved my head and Fang started to kiss my neck.

I pushed him away. "Why are you always horny?"

"I'm not! I just want to show you how much I love you."

"By attacking my lips?" I laid my head back down on my own pillow.

"Yeah." Fang said, clearly mad about me back on my side of the bed. "You going back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

Fang sighed. "Fine."

I smiled at him. "Go watch TV or something."

"No, I'd rather watch you."

"You are so weird."

Fang kissed my head. "I know."

I smiled, falling back asleep.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, having taken a shower. I missed that shower. Sorry, I know you guys are tired of me saying I miss stuff but I do. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter. Fang was making pancakes. Fang smiled at me.

"Hey bitch."

"Hey." I smiled back at him. "I miss you making me breakfast."

"Who said I was making you breakfast?" Fang asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I did."

Fang's smile grew a little bigger. "You know that I have to do whatever you say."

"Yep, because you're whipped."

"I am not!"

"Could you guys shut up?" Nudge yelled from her room. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Then get up!"

"Why?" Nudge was clearly annoyed.

I decided to ignore her. Instead, I got up and went over to the couch. I lay down and turned on the TV. "Fang?"

"What?"

"Bring me a soda with my food."

"You are really starting to make me rethink letting you come back."

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, that hurt my feelings."

"Good."

"Fang!"

"Shut up! God!" Nudge yelled.

I looked at Fang. "She is really starting to piss me off."

Fang sighed. "Nudge, you are starting to piss Max off! None of us want that!"

"Whatever!"

"Fang, I am going to kill her!" I threatened.

Fang rolled his eyes, bringing me my food and drink. "Eat Max."

I sat up and started eating. Fang sat next to me, also eating. Once we finished, Fang washed the dishes before coming back and laying on the couch with me, well, under me. I smiled, kissing him. Fang ran his hands up and down my back. I pulled away.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

I paused and leaned close to his ear. "What time has Nudge been getting home? When I was gone I mean."

"Don't know, don't care." He said, putting his hand up the back of my shirt. He stroked my left wing, causing me to open them a little. "It's about eight now. I have work at twelve but-"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yep." Fang smiled, turning the TV off. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No more of a problem then it's always been."

"Good." Fang removed his hand from the back of my shirt. "Get up, so we can go to the bedroom."

"No."

"You want to do it here?" Fang seemed confused yet slightly turned on. Oh lord. "With Nudge right in her room?"

"No." I grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. "I want to watch TV."

Fang growled. "But Max-"

"Tonight. Maybe. We'll see when you get home." I said, just to piss him off. It worked.

"How come we never do things on my schedule?"

I looked him the eye. "Because I'm in charge of this relationship. Duh!"

Fang glared at me. "And what makes you think that?"

I sighed. "Fang don't act like you don't know. First off, I decided what we eat, when we eat it, when we have sex, who does laundry, and by the way, you need to get that done soon. Oh and, I'm Maximum Ride! I wouldn't be in a relationship if I wasn't in charge."

Fang snorted. "Well, I think that I'm in charge."

"And I'm okay with that honey." I smiled at him. "You have a lot of delusions that I have to deal with."

"Like what?"

"Like how small you are." Nudge said, walking out of her room. I swear, she has the worst timing.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"Well, Max and Jenny were texting each other yesterday and Max was like, 'Fang thinks he's big but he's not.' Then when we were at the mall, Jenny was like 'the guy I cheated with was big but Rogers small.' And then Max was like, 'Anyone's bigger than Fang.' Isn't that rude?" Nudge smiled at me. I am going to kill her one day. She's asking for it.

"You're such a liar Nudge. " I said, laughing, hoping that Fang would think that Nudge was an idiot. Which she is but that's besides the point.

Fang seemed in shock. "You guys really talk about that?"

"Yeah. And she said that sex with you is-"

"Thank you Nudge for your wonderful use of your mouth." I interrupted. "Now see if you can do something else. Try shuting your mouth. It shouldn't be that hard!"

Fang glared at me. "I am not small."

"Sure you not baby." I kissed his cheek. "I never said you weren't."

"Yeah but you sure hinted at it." Nudge butted in. God, right now, I would rather have Mom and Fang fighting for the death than Nudge continuing with this conversation.

Fang looked at me. "Bedroom, now."

I sighed, standing. "Thanks Nudge."

She just smiled, changing the channel on the TV. "You shouldn't have woke me up."

Fang and I went to our bedroom, closing the door behind us. I looked at Fang. "Was there a reason that we came in here?"

"Besides that fact that you talk about me to other people, no, none at all."

"Good, then I can go and watch-"

"Max!"

"Fine. What Fang?" I laid down on the bed but Fang just stood next to me, glaring.

"You really think that I'm-"

"It was talk Fang! I was joking. " I'm such a good liar. Not that Fang needs to know that.

"So you talk to people about us?"

"No only Jenny."

"Nudge was there plus people could have heard you!"

I sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Sort of, yeah!"

I got on my knees on the bed, facing Fang. I put my hands on his chest, smiling at him. "I love you."

"It sure doesn't seem like it!"

I kissed Fang's cheek. "Fang, I was just talking. It's not like it's something I'm going to leave you over."

"So you do think I'm small!" Fang pushed me onto my back, before unzipping his jeans. "Let's see what you think after this."

* * *

Fang kissed my head before standing. "I love you and really want to stay but, I've got work."

"No." I held onto his hands, trying to pull him back down. "Call in sick or something."

"Max, I have to go." Fang gently removed his hands from mine and walked over to the closet. Me, still naked, walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Max, I'll be back tonight."

"Yeah but I want you now." I laid my head on his shoulder, preventing him from putting his shirt on.

Fang turned in my arms. "Max, quit acting like this. I know it's just to make up for what you said."

I kissed him, moving my arms from his waist to his neck, pulling him as close as possible. When I let go, I pushed Fang away from me. "Fine go."

Fang turned back to the closet, pulling a shirt over his head. I tossed him his boxers and he put on a pair of jeans. I sighed, also getting dressed. We walked out of the room together. Nudge looked at us.

"Damn you guys are loud." Nudge commented, making a disgusted face. "Next time remember that there is someone else in the apartment!"

"If you don't learn to keep your mouth shut, it'll go back to just me and Fang." I threatened, sitting down in the chair.

"You're on your own for lunch, bitch." Fang told me, putting his shoes on. He walked over to me, leaning down to my ear. "Who's small now?"

I smiled and leaned up to his ear. "You."

He glared at me but kissed my head. "Bye."

"Bye."

Fang walked out the door, leaving me alone with Nudge. I looked at her. "Nudge, there is something that you seemed to not understand yesterday. Maybe it the reason that you lose friends so easy. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut about things that aren't any of your business. We all know, though he won't admit it, Fang is very self-conscious. We just got back together!"

"I know but you guys had sex." Nudge pointed out. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Nudge just stay out of my relationship with Fang." I sighed. Why does everyone think that our relationship needs them to butt in? Our relationship would be great if people just kept their mouths shut!

"Fine." She crossed her arm.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder if I'm supposed to go see Fang today? I will just because. I yawned, bored. I got up and went into the bedroom. I took out Fang's laptop and turned it on. I got online, checking my mail. Jamie, the girl who got pregnant, had sent me something. I opened it and it was a long message, telling me about what's going on in her life. Jackson had gotten sick, really sick, and was in the hospital. She didn't say what was wrong so I figured that she didn't want to talk about it. She wrote that she has another boyfriend. I sighed. How much you want to bet that she's going to end up with another kid? I decided that I was going to mail Jackson a present. I'll probably just send him a teddy bear or something. I got up, putting my shoes on. I walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm going out." I said.

"Where?"

"None of your business." I said. I wasn't still mad at her, it's just that I was giving her a hard time about tell Fang what she did. Incase you haven't noticed, Fang doesn't take jokes about himself very easily. One time, Ella, jokingly, said that he was getting fat and he refused to eat anything but toast for about two weeks. I finally forced him to eat pizza and after awhile, he forgot about the comment. I will probably just have more sex with him until he forgets about what Nudge repeated. It's not like I meant what I said in a bad way. I was just talking with Jenny! I'm sure Fang talks about me to his friends. Though, after the Cara thing, there is no way he is hanging out with those guys again! I got in my car and drove to the Wal-Mart. I went to the toy section, seeing this stupid stuffed dog. Perfect! I grabbed it and paid for it, also getting a card. I stopped by a fast food place, getting lunch, before going home. I went up to the apartment.

"Here." I sat the food in front of Nudge. "Hey, do you have a box?"

Nudge nodded. "In my bedroom."

"What did you have in it?" I asked, walking to her room.

"Nothing. Your mom needed boxes so I took them all when I moved in so that she couldn't have any."

"Nudge!" I sighed. Sure enough, there was a pile of boxes at the top of her closet. I grabbed one, walking back to the living room. "I'm going to the post office after I eat."

"For what?"

"Sending one of my friends son a stuffed dog." I explained. "You haven't done your homework, have you?"

"I'll do it later."

"Sure you will." I sighed. "I'll be gone a while because I'm going to the store. When I come home, you get the honor of putting them away. Then I'm going to see Fang."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max walked in, smiling at me. I smiled back, finishing ringing up someone. They walked out as Max walked up to the counter. "Hey."

"Hey bitch." I kissed her head. I looked at the clock. It was now five. "What have you been doing today?"

Max shrugged. "Stuff."

"What stuff?"

Max sighed. "I had to go and get a present for Jackson."

"Who?"

"Jamie's son." Max looked at me, rolling her eyes. "You don't know who that is do you?"

"Yes… no."

"Figures." Max sighed. "Anyways, I paid the rent and then went to the store."

I nodded my head. "I love you."

Max laughed. "Whatever Fang. How come all the gas stations that you work at are never really busy?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "Is this your way of telling me to get another job?"

"No." Max smiled at me. 'If I was going to tell you to do that, I would just come out and say it."

I rolled my eyes. "You annoy me."

"So?"

I sighed. "You're going to stay up tonight?"

"Duh! You get off at ten Fang."

I shrugged. "I don't think that three in the morning is late but clearly you do."

Max rolled just rolled her eyes.

* * *

I walked into the apartment and saw Max lounging on the couch. I smiled at her, closing the door. She smiled back, standing. She turned off the TV, grabbing my hand. We went into the bedroom and Max, closing the door behind us. Max hugged me, hard. I hugged her back.

"What?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing." She laid down on the bed. "I want to talk."

I jumped onto the bed, landing next to her. "About?"

Max shrugged, turning so that she was facing me. "Take off your shoes! I told you before, they don't go on the bed."

I took them off and tossed them. "Your turn to take something off."

"What?"

"Take off all of your clothes." I said, unzipping my jeans. "Now."

"Sex?"

"Just take your clothes off."

Max rolled her eyes but did so. "Fang, if you're trying to prove something-"

"Shut up Max!" She was making this so hard. Once I was fully unclothed, I turned and face her. She did the same but I could tell that I was pissing her off.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" She yelled.

"Talking. You want to talk and I want to look at your body." I smirked. "Now we can both do what we want to do."

Max rolled her eyes. "Fang this is one of your stupidest ideas ever."

"So?" I moved her closer to me looking downwards. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Max shrugged. "Nothing really."

"That's fine." I said. "I can just look and you can… look at me."

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I growled. "Well what the hell did you want me to do while you were talking to me?"

"Um, geez, maybe listen and talk back!"

"I will Maxie." I said absently as I ran my hand down her side. "But this just makes things more interesting."

The door suddenly opened and Max started to pull the blanket around her though, I wasn't covered very well. "Guys I'm hungry. I was thinking that we could go to- Ew!" Nudge slammed the door. "Ew, I'm scared for life!"

"Damn it Nudge!" I yelled. "Learn to fucking knock!"

"Sorry!" She yelled and we heard her bedroom door slam.

Max glared at me. "Good job Sherlock! Lock the door next time."

"She should knock!" I said. "At least this gives us something to talk about."

"You idiot."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so some of you guys still think that Fang should stoop calling Max bitch so…**

Chapter for people who hate the word bitch

"Max! I love you!" Fang yelled. "I won't call you bitch anymore!"

"Really? Well, I'm pregnant!" Max kissed him hard before pulling away.

"Great! And guess what?" Fang looked at the door as it opened, revealing Iggy. "Me and Iggy are best friends!"

"YA!" Max clapped her hands. "Now let's go to collage and get better jobs! Oh and send Nudge to rehab since someone reviewed that they thinks that she's on drugs!"** (Can't remember who reviewed that but I laughed so hard. Thumb s up to you!)**

"Okay!" They all lived happily ever after. THE END

**Now for the ones that actually like my story or at least accept it, read on and forget what I wrote up there. Oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. Even the ones who continue to whine about the bitch thing. **

Life With Max And Fang

Chapter 14

"Fang stop." I pushed him away. "I have to get ready."

"No." Fang said from behind me. He kissed my shoulder gently. "You took forever letting me go to work yesterday."

"That was different."

Fang and I had just stepped out of the shower and were in the bathroom trying to get dressed but Fang had other ideas. He had his arms wrapped around my waist while I stood shirt less in front of the sink, combing my hair. Fang looked into the mirror, watching for my reaction. I tried to act mad but it was hard. It was 12 and I had to be at work in 45 minutes. Urg!

"Max!" Nudge yelled on the other side of the door. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Go away Nudge!" Fang yelled back at her. "We're busy."

"Ew! I use that shower too!" Nudge sounded annoyed. "Did you…have sex in the shower?""

"Nudge, mind your own business." I sighed. "Fang, I have to get ready."

"No." Fang ground his hips into mine. "You can stay."

I elbowed him as hard as I could. Fang let go, hissing. "Get dressed Fang."

He glared at me but did get dressed before walking out of the bathroom. He probably has a bruise now, though he will never admit it. Fang likes to make me think that no one can hurt him, not even me. He's an idiot but I love him. I finished getting ready and then walked out of the bathroom. Fang was lounging on the couch and Nudge was glaring at him from the couch, not that Fang seemed to care. I sighed, walking over.

"What's wrong Nudge?" I asked, knowing that Fang would never ask.

"You guys!" She now glared at me. "All you do is have sex!"

Fang snorted. "Is that a bad thing?"

"How am I supposed to live here if you guys are doing it everywhere?" Nudge sounded truly upset. Oh, lord.

"Try knocking!" Fang said, referring to last night.

Nudge moved her eyes form me and back to him. "I won't remember to knock every time! I'm scarred for life!"

"Gee, what were you before?" Fang looked at me. "I'm mad at you."

"That's great Fang." I sighed, walking into the bedroom. "To bad I don't care!"

"You don't even want to know why?" Fang asked, walking into the bedroom too, closing the door behind him.

"Not really." I put on one of Fang's jacket.

"Hey, that's my favorite jacket!" Fang grabbed me by the arm.

"And I," I kissed him quickly, "am your favorite girl. It evens out."

Fang let go of me. "I'm mad at you for not wanting to stay with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I want to but have to go to work."

I walked to the door, Fang following. "I'm come to eat there tonight whether you like it or not."

"What? No Fang!"

"You said that I can't hang out with my friends so, I want to be with you. Plus, you didn't come and see me last night." He looked at Nudge. "You like eating there, right?"

"I like anything as long as you guys don't have sex in my room."

Fang shrugged. "We washed the sheets."

"What?"

I sighed. "Fang, I have to go. And you better not be there tonight."

Fang looked me in the eye. "See you at eight."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"So…you guys are kinky?"

I choked on the coke that I was drinking. "What?"

"I just meant-"

"Nudge just shut up."

Nudge crossed her arms. "Are you?"

"No."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "I bet you are."

"Nudge, shut up!"

"Fine." Then under her breath she whispered, "You guys are."

I sighed, turning the TV up. She's getting annoying. Max had left a few minutes ago and I was bored! Nudge sighed. Wait for it…ten seconds later…louder sigh. Wait…another sigh. See, this is the reason Max and I get along so well. She doesn't pull crap like that. Nudge sighed again. I ignored her. What? She's not my problem.

"Fang?"

I grunted. Only Max is worth asking what's wrong.

"I'm hungry!"

I grunted again. Only Max is worth a reply.

"Are you going to make me food?"

I said nothing. Only Max is worth getting up when I'm watching TV. Nudge sighed again.

"Fang!"

I turned the TV even louder. Have I ever mentioned that I love this TV? Well I do. Nudge sighed yet again. I glared at her.

"If all your going to do is sigh, go away."

"Fang, I'm hungry!"

"Then go get food."

"I need money."

I sighed, taking forty dollars out of my wallet. "Get what you want but I need ten burgers and five large fries. Rest is yours."

"McDonalds?"

"Yeah."

Nudge nodded. "Ten more dollars?"

"No. Now go!"

Nudge huffed and left, going to fly there. I got up, yawning. I wonder what Max is doing right now. Serving horny guys that get to look at her and wish that they could have her…um, never mind. Max said that I needed to clean…I picked up one of her books off the floor, setting it on the coffee table. That ought to do it! Hmmm, laundry. I went into the bedroom and picked up one of Max's shirts. I sniffed it. It still smelt good. I put it and all the others that she thought were dirty and put them on hangers. There! That took ten minutes. I don't know why Max always complains. I walked back to the living room, laying on the couch again. I love my life. Nudge came back about an hour later.

"Where were you?"

Nudge shrugged. "Long line."

"Worst liar ever." I sat up. "Is my food warm?"

"Yeah."

"You're off the hook." She handed me two bags of food which I happily took. "I'm guessing that you spent all my money?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, starting to eat.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"So, you guys are getting along now?" Jenny asked as we sat at one of the tables. It was four, our slow hour and we were taking our break.

"Yeah." I took a sip of my sprite. "You and Roger back together?"

"Well, he spent the night last night but-"

"You're back together." I interrupted. "What about you and Mac?"

She shivered. "Good for the moment but sucks the rest of the time."

I nodded. "Fang's at home with Nudge and Nudge is obsessed with Fang and I right now."

"How?"

"She freaks out every time we kiss." I sighed. "She keeps getting mad when we have sex."

"Does she…like Fang?"

"God no!" I choked on my sprite. "She just…I don't know. She walked in on Fang and me the other day."

"Were you-"

"No." I sighed. "Fang thought that if we talk in bed and were naked, it would work better."

"Why?"

"Because Fang's an idiot."

Jenny smiled. "But you're sure Nudge doesn't like Fang?"

"Yeah I'm sure!" I rolled my eyes. "She's into some guy that's a jerk to her."

"Does he call her bitch?"

I shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Fang isn't being a jerk when he calls me a bitch."

Jenny shrugged. "Never said he was."

"You guys act like Fang is mean to me."

"You're putting words into my mouth."

"You know what-" I cut myself off. "Is today Monday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I pulled out my cell, calling Fang. He answered. "Hey baby."

"Fang did Nudge go to school today?"

"No, it's- Oops."

I sighed. "We're not very good parents."

"She knows when she goes to school!"

"Fang-"

"Nudge!" Fang yelled. "Got to go Max."

He hung up and so did I. I looked at Jenny. "Nudge skipped school…and we helped her."

Jenny snorted. "You guys are idiots."

"Hey! We were to busy to think about her today."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing really. Just talked all day and then took a shower together."

Jenny nodded. "But Fang actually talked all day?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Well, no. He listened very well."

"Did you have your clothes on?" Jenny asked, giggling.

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes, grabbing one of the fries from the basket of them that we were sharing and dipped it in ketchup. "We talked the bedroom though."

Jenny shrugged. "I guess it's okay…when is Nudge going to move out?"

"Never." I sighed. "She's starting to annoy me. Now I know why Mom didn't want her. Even Fang's getting tired of her!"

"Well, she can stay at my house if she wants?"

"You mean the drug house?" I held in a giggle when Jenny glared at me. "Sorry but Nudge is probably already on drugs. No way I need Roger influencing her more."

"Oh and you and Fang are a better influence?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I would at least make her go to school!"

"And you would know how to raise a kid how?"

"Well, I would still be better than you!" Jenny glared at me and I let it out. I giggled before turning onto a full on laugh. Jenny looked at me and then laughed too.

"Hey!" Mike yelled from the cash register. "Behave!"

"Aw, shut up!" Kristy told him as she wiped down a table. "They can laugh if they want!"

"Why don't you girls come over here with me?" Jonathan, an old man that was always here, eating, offered. "I sure could use some company."

We went over there and listened to him tell us some war story that probably wasn't even true. After he left, we got up and went back to work. It was now nine past eight and Fang was no where to be found. Thank Go- Damn it! Fang smiled, walking in with Nudge who was rambling on about something. They sat in my section.

"Fang, you said that-"

"That I was coming at eight." Fang finished.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I meant when you said that you weren't going to come here."

"If you went and saw me." He looked at Nudge. "Did she come and see me the other night?"

"No."

He looked at me. "Enough said."

I rolled my eyes. "Coke?"

"Pepsi."

"Last time you came you wanted-"

"I said that I want Pepsi!" Fang glared at me. "Now go away."

"What do you want to drink Nudge?" I asked, setting the menus on the table.

"Sprite."

I nodded, sighing. "Be back in a second."

"What? No kiss?" Fang yelled at me as I walked away. I went and got the plates of some of my other tables before grabbing cups and getting their drinks. I sat them in front of them. Fang looked at me, a small smirk. "You took forever."

"Shut up Fang."

Fang shook his head slightly. "You'll never get a tip with that attitude."

"You know what Fang?" I yelled, forgetting where I was. "You can go fu-"

"Max!" Jared, my boss, came over. "I need to speak with you. Now!"

After being chewed out by my boss about being in control of my attitude and having to apologize to Fang and Nudge, Jared left. I hadn't told him that Fang was my boyfriend, not that it would have mattered. I used to love my job…until Terry quiet and Jared took her place as boss. He's the worst man ever! I hate him.

I looked at Fang and Nudge after he left. Nudge was giggling and Fang had a smirk on his face. I took a deep breath. "Fang, when we get home, we are going to have a big discussion on this."

I turned and walked over to Jenny. She smiled at me. "Want me to take them?"

"Yeah." I went to check on my other tables.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Max walked away mad. I sighed. Tonight will not be a good night. At least I got sex in before she started work…good times. Jenny walked over, huffing.

"Hi Jenny!" Nudge said excitedly. "Where's Max?"

Jenny glared at me. "You upset her Fang."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"You really did."

"All I want to do is get some food. That cool with you?"

"Whatever." She looked at Nudge and smiled. "What do you want sweetie?"

"Three number ones and a number four."

She looked at me, her smile disappearing. "You?"

I told her and she walked off. Damn Max. Why is everything so dramatic now? Is this what happens when you break up and get back together? I'm not sure. Max and I had broken up in high school but it only lasted that day or sometimes three. Two weeks was a long time for us. Is she still upset about that? Jenny brought our food and we ate. When it was time to go, I told Nudge to walk home. I bought another soda, against Jenny's wishes, and waited until Max finished. She started to walk out, not even looking at me. I got up, giving Jenny seventy dollars, know that she would give me my change later, and then running to get her.

"Max!" I grabbed her shoulder in the parking lot. "Nudge and I walked here. I sent her home an hour ago. Give me a ride home?"

Max said nothing. She shrugged me off and got into the truck. I stood there, about to walk away. She honked, looking at me impatiently. I smiled and got in with her. She started the truck, not saying anything to me. I turned down the radio.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you-"

"I mean, you came to my work when I asked you not to and then made me get yelled at by my boss. I hate him!"

"Max, calm down." I said. "I thought that your boss was a girl?"

"No! She quiet and now we've got Jared. All he does is hound the way that I work. He basically says that I suck at my job. And I don't! All the people love me! I mean sure, you ticked me off but he's just being a big jerk." Max took a breath. "He's just mad that I said no when he asked me out."

"He what?" I was instantly interested.

Max blushed. "Nothing."

"That guys like forty! When did he ask you out? Was it when we were broken up? You know that I'm not mad at you. I love you. You have to quiet. Why didn't you tell me? I would have-"

"Fang, your rambling homey." Max mumbled, stopping at a red light. "You ground Nudge?"

"Yeah but Max, we have to talk about that-"

"Fang drop it. I vented." She went when the light turned green. "I'm good now."

I glared straight ahead. "I grounded her for two weeks. She was mad but whatever. I have her phone."

"Good." She pulled into a gas station. "I need gas. Can you get it Fang?"

"Why? I thought that you were the independent woman, who doesn't need a man to-"

"Please Fang?" She looked at you. "I'm having a bad day."

I nodded, getting out. I got gas, went and paid for it, and then got back in the car. I gave Max a smile as she started to car again. We drove home, listening to the radio. When we got to the apartment, we got out and I walked over to Max's side of the car, holding her to the truck door.

"What Fang?" She was clearly agitated but I didn't care.

"I love you."

"Fang, go to hell."

"Max, I'm serious. I don't like it when you're upset."

"Fang, go aw-"

"Let me finish!" I paused. "You want me to make him be nicer to you?"

"What?"

"Your boss. I'll make him be nicer to you."

"No Fang." Max finally was able to break free from my grip and she walked away. I sighed, following. We walked into our apartment and Max laid down on the couch. "Fang? Can you get me a soda?"

"Yeah bitch." I went and got her a coke and then went into the bedroom. I had work at five in the morning tomorrow so I was going to bed. I stripped down to my boxers and then I got in bed, I laid there for about ten minutes before getting up. As much as I hate it, it's hard to sleep with out Max in bed with me. I went into the living room, taking the remote from Max. I turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Max yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep with the TV on." I lied.

"It's only ten thirty." Max said, trying to get the remote back.

"I know. I get up at four." I picked her up, letting her take her soda with her. "Get on the laptop or read."

"Aw, do you need me in here?" Max mocked me.

I set her down and then lay down, watching as she got up and got dressed into nightclothes. She turned off the light and then got into bed with me. She smiled and moved closer to me. I thought about pushing her away but didn't because I knew that she was having a bad day and I didn't want her to yell at me. I turned on my side to face her, kissed her head, and pulled her to me tighter. She smiled, cuddling against me. I closed my eyes, trying to force myself to sleep.

"Fang?" Max apparently had other ideas. "Are you asleep?"

"No bitch but I almost was." I opened my eyes again. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "You made me come in here."

"Because the TV was too loud."

"Oh. Then I'll go watch it on mute."

"The glow messes when my eyes."

Max laughed. "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Max, I've got to get up early. Let me sleep." I kissed her head again, closing my eyes. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I opened my eyes, looking for the source of the annoying noise. The alarm clock? But its…I shook Fang's arm.

"Get up!" I yelled. "You have work."

Fang growled but turned off the alarm. He glared at me before getting up. I laid back down. I listened to him move around the room, getting ready. When he was done, he walked back over to me and kissed my cheek. I moaned, turning the other way.

"I'm leaving bitch!" Fang yelled, walking out of the room. "Make sure Nudge gets up!"

"I already am fucking up!" Nudge yelled even louder than Fang. "Could you guys shut up?"

One day, we're going to get the cops called on us. I just know it.

* * *

**I know it's short but I think that all my stories chapters are getting shorter because school started and I've got homework to do even though I'll still fail it. Damn. I'll try and make the next one longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Life With Max And Fang

Chapter 15

I kissed her head, laying down on the bed with her. Max smiled, moving closer to me. I ran my hand down her back, having to restrain myself from putting it under her shirt. Max cuddled against me. It's been a week and four days since I went with Nudge to Max's job. One more week until Christmas and I have no fucking idea what to get her. Max leaned up and kissed me, so I obviously opened my mouth, knowing that she would too. When she pulled away, she laid her head down, watching me.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking that we've been making out for a while and you haven't even tried anything. Need some of those pills Fang? Viagra?"

"Shut up Max." I glared at her. "I just don't feel like it right now."

Max looked down. "Yeah you do."

I kissed her head. "Where's Nudge?"

"She was in her room reading."

I snickered. "No, where is she really?"

"Reading. She's starting her project. Today started her winter break." Max ran a finger down my chest. "I'm hungry."

"Of course." I sighed, getting up. "What do you want?"

'Pizza."

I walked into the living room, looking at the clock. It was 6:13 PM. I grabbed my cell off the coffee table and called the pizza place. After that, I went back into the bedroom. Max was now reading a book. I jumped onto the bed next to her. Max rolled her eyes.

"Fang go- Hey! Give it back!"

I looked at her book, which I had just taken from her. "Midnight Bayou, by Nora Roberts." I looked at Max. "You read romance novels?"

"Give it back!" She tried to take it from me but I just stood up on the bed, holding it over my head. Max got up, jumping for it. When she reached it, she leaned in to far and both of us fell back, off the bed. Max landed on top of me but I hit the ground, hard.

"Damn it Max!" I pushed her off of me, rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't yell at me! That was your fault." Max got up, walking out of the bedroom.

"You're not even going to see if I'm okay?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"Not that I can see but-"

"You're fine." She closed the bedroom door in my face.

I got up and walked into the living room. Max was now in the chair, reading her book. "Hey, you know that those books could never happen."

"Shut up Fang."

"No, I'm serious." I laid down on the couch. "Nora Roberts is a horrible writer."

"Spell Roberts." Max challenged.

I glared at her. "You know that I have trouble spelling."

"You have trouble with anything that involves your brain."

"Shut up!" I threw the pillow on the couch at her, hitting her in the head.

"Aw, the cry baby is upset." Max mocked.

"I said to shut up!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Alright Fang."

I turned on the TV as Max went back to reading. I looked at her, watching her more than the TV. She looked at me, rolling her eyes. I smiled at her and she finally got the message. She got up and laid down on me, her back on my chest. She kept reading but now it would be easier to annoy her! I ran my hands up and down her tinny stomach, making her elbow me in my stomach. I didn't say anything but it really hurt. Man, she's more abusive than I am! I moved my hand down, underneath her shirt. Max sighed.

"Fang, I offered you sex when we were in the bedroom." Max pulled my hand out from underneath my shirt. "You didn't want it so I started reading."

"I don't want sex." I ran my hand down her stomach, stopping at her thigh. "I just want you."

I could almost see her roll her eyes as she said, "There's never been a difference before."

I ran my hand back up from her thigh to her breasts. "Well then let's make one now."

Max grabbed my hand, throwing it to the side. "Let's not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm reading!"

"So am I, so keep your fucking voices down!" Nudge yelled from her room.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at her. "You don't like it, leave."

"Last time you said that, Max left for two weeks."

I growled. "Go to hell!"

"Maybe I will!"

Max sighed. "Leave her alone."

"She started it."

"And I'm ending it. Now let me read!"

"No."

"You're just jealous because you have the reading level of a seventh grader."

I got up, causing Max to fall. Not that I cared at the moment. I went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I can read! I'm not stupid. No way am I stupid! I just…choose not to read. I'll show Max. I can read more than she can!

* * *

**Max's POV**

I answered the door, paying the pizza guy. I sat two boxes on the coffee table and took the other to Nudge's room.

"Here." I sat the box on her bed. "How's your reading going?"

"It's reading." Nudge opened the box, looking in it. "How do you think it's going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop yelling all the time. People will think that we're a dysfunctional family."

"We are."

"Yeah but people don't have to know that!" I walked out. "Finish another two chapters and then you're done for the night."

"But Max-"

"Do it." I went back to the coffee table, taking the other two boxes and walked into my and Fang's bedroom. He was on the bed, reading a book. He was muttering under his breath.

"Ca-Cat-Cata-stro-p-he." Fang sounded the word out.

"P and h together make an f sound." I told him. "What are you doing?"

"C-Ca-tastra-phe." Fang paused. "Catastrophe."

I smiled a little. "Good. Now, what are you doing?"

"Reading." Fang told me. "I can do that can't I? I'm not stupid!"

"I know." I sat down, setting the boxes in front of us. "Fang, you don't have to read. I know that you're smart."

Fang shrugged. "Maybe I want to."

"Fine. Do what you want." On the inside, I was screaming at myself. I shouldn't have said anything about his reading. I don't know why but, as I have said before, Fang is very self-conscious. Now he was going to read books that are way to hard for him and get in a bad mood when he can't read the words. Fang is not stupid but he just has a hard time with certain things. Reading's one of them. "Eat Fang."

"I'm reading." Fang stared at the book hard. "S-Sir-vay-lance. Surveillance.

I kissed him. "Good Fang. Now eat. You can read afterwards."

Fang sighed, putting his book down. "Fine."

I smiled at him. "You're getting better at reading. You sound words out faster now."

Fang shrugged, opening his box of pizza. He took a piece out. "It's not that hard."

I nodded, knowing that Fang would stay up all night, trying to read that book and only get through half when I make him go to bed. I sometimes wonder if Fang has one of those reading disabilities but I don't think it would really matter if he did. Fang doesn't really need to learn how to read better. All he's ever going to do is work at a gas station. I think that he does a good enough job at reading anyways. Fang and I ate in silence. Fang ate faster than usual. When he was done, he started reading again, sounding out words every five minutes or so. I finished at then looked at him.

"You know that it helps if you read out loud to someone." I told him. I used to get him to do that when we were n high school before a test. Most the time I had to just let him cheat off my test.

Fang nodded. "S-She w…walked away slowly. It was a-almost…unreal."

Fang continued reading, having to sound out words ever few lines or asking me what it was. After about ten minutes, he quit stuttering as much, getting into a pace. I listened to him read, though I had already read the book he was reading. I could tell by the look on Fang's face that this was hard for him. He was even sweating a little.

"Fang, you want to take a break?"

"No." He said, staring at the page hard. He mumbled the sounds of the word under his breath. He growled, throwing the book across the room. He laid on his back and I laid next to him. "I'm not stupid."

"I know, I know." I leaned up and kissed his head. "What word was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. You want to get better at reading don't you?"

Fang closed his eyes. "What's the point?"

"Because you're a good reader that-"

"That what? Can't read?" Fang opened his eyes, glaring at the ceiling. "Doesn't matter. Forget that I tried."

"No, Fang. You can-"

"I said forget it!" Fang took a deep breath and held it. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I love you and want you to be happy." I leaned up and kissed him. "Want to try again?"

Fang shook his head. "No. It's too hard."

I smiled, suddenly getting an idea. I stood up, grabbing his hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go to the book store."

"No, it's too hard." Fang stayed where he was, not affected by my pulls.

"My books are too hard but we'll go and get some that you want to read." I smiled at him again. "Let's go."

Fang shook his head. "No. I don't want to."

I sighed, giving up. I laid back down next to him. "You're getting better Fang."

"What? All of a sudden you're interested in my read habits?" Fang glared at me. "Look bitch, I give up."

I laid my head on his chest. "Fine. Be a quitter."

Fang growled. "I'm not a quitter."

"What do you call quitting something that you're good at?"

"What does that have to do with me stopping practicing my reading?"

"Fang, you-"

"It's my business, bitch. Forget about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. You want to go watch TV?"

Fang nodded, getting up. I followed him. He laid down on the couch, me on top of him. He turned on the TV, flipping through channels. Nudge walked out of her room and went into the kitchen. She threw away her pizza box before walking into the living room and sitting down in the chair.

"What did you throw?" Nudge asked. "There was a loud bang."

"Nothing." I said. It's no one else's business about Fang's reading issues. "You finish those two chapters?"

"Yeah." Nudge nodded. "Eight more to go."

Fang shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable by the conversation. I smiled at Nudge. "Good."

"So are we going to your mom's for Christmas?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know." I hadn't even thought about it really. I had bought the others their presents but didn't even think about the fact that Fang had been banned from Mom's house. "You are no matter what."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You weren't banned." I explained.

"Neither were you." Nudge challenged.

"Fang and are together. Banned one, band both."

Nudge crossed her arms. "Whatever."

* * *

_Running. Running fast, away from something. It was after me, it was going to get me. I looked around, hoping to see Fang next to me, knowing that he would protect me. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. No one was, except for me and the beast behind me. I heard the beast howl as it picked up it's speed. I picked up mine too, tripping over a root from a tree. I fell on my face. I struggled to my feet and started running again, when I felt it's hand on my shoulder. It had me. I turned to face it. It was another one of the Schools creations. I don't know how I knew but I did. It's claws raked down my face before opening his mouth which was bigger than my head. I struggled against him when he put his mouth over my head. He was about to bite down when-"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt around for Fang but he wasn't in front of me. I panicked but then realized that he was behind me, his back to my back. I closed my eyes. I hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. I shivered, feeling cold on the inside and out. I whimpered a little, turning over so that I was now facing Fang's back. I cuddled against him, curling into a ball against his back. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was being childish. I was okay; nothing was going to get me. But I still wanted Fang to hold me, to tell me that I was okay. I wasn't going to wake him though. Then he'd get mad. I whimpered again, closing my eyes. I laid there for a while, not being able to sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around the dark room. I whimpered against, apparently louder this time.

"Huh?" Fang suddenly turned. "What's wrong Max? Max?"

I snuggled against his chest. Fang wrapped his arms around me instinctively. He held me, holding me to his chiseled chest. I leaned against it, finding comfort in the feeling of Fang holding me. I buried my head in his hard looking chest, still shocked by how soft it felt even though I had known this for years. Fang kissed my head.

"What's wrong bitch?" Fang repeated, less patient this time.

"Nothing." I mumbled against his chest. "Go back to sleep. I'm okay now."

Fang sighed, holding me even tighter. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"You off tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I work night shift." Fang told me. "It's two in the morning. What woke you up, bitch?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine now."

"I know. But what was wrong in the first place?"

I said nothing. Fang would just call me a baby if I told him the truth, that I was scared of the dark and of something that hadn't bothered us in four years. Fang finally gave up on getting me to talk and went back to sleep, leaving me alone again. At least he was still holding me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mz. Random Awesomeness****, is there such a thing as a pregnancy dream? Anyways guys, Max will not be pregnant in this story, I don't think. If she ever is, it will be a while. Sorry. And ****Sky****-****Angel14****, no ****School in this story. Sorry.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 16

"Max? You up?"

"Yeah." I said, yawning. "Didn't sleep last night."

Fang nodded, removing his arms from around me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I just couldn't."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Whatever bitch. You hungry?"

"No." I rolled over so that I wasn't facing Fang. I heard Fang sigh. "Go watch TV Fang."

Fang put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. He leaned down so that his mouth was against my ear. "What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

"I knew you didn't get me anything!"

"I did." Fang kissed my head before putting his head back to my ear. "But Santa doesn't know what to get."

"Fang, just pick me out something." I paused. "You know what? Just don't get me anything!"

Fang sucked on my neck. When he pulled away he said, "I love you."

"Liar."

"So?"

I sighed. "Go away."

Fang laid there for another minute before getting up. He walked out of the room, going in to watch his precious TV. I laid in bed for a while, trying to figure out why I had the dream but, finding no answer, I finally got up. I went into the living room and sat in Fang's lap. He laid his head on my shoulder, smirking.

"What?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm going out after I take my shower."

"No." I leaned back into him. "You're staying."

"I have something that I need to do."

"To bad. You should have gotten me a gift sooner."

"Who said I was getting you a gift?"

"I did."

"But you said not to get you a gift. Remember?"

My breath caught in my throat. "You know that I was kidding."

"Well, I'm not getting you anything." Fang said. "I have better things to spend my money on."

I said nothing as Fang got up, setting me on the couch. He went and took a shower. Was he serious? He wasn't going to get me anything? I've got him something. I laid down on the couch, thinking. Fang walked out of the bathroom and put his shoes on.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Fang walked over to me and kissed my head. "I'll be back later."

"'k, bye." I called to him as he walked out the door, leaving me alone, with whatever was chasing me last night. No Max! Quit acting like a baby. There's nothing trying to get you! That's when I heard something fall from the guest bedroom. What was that?

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked up to the house, extremely pissed off. I knocked on the door and it almost instantly opened. Cara smiled at me.

"Hi Fang!"

"Don't talk to me!"

Cara's face fell. "What?"

"I'm back with Max. I told you that." I held my breath, trying to keep my mind off the thought that entered my head. Max thought I was at the mall…I could technically have Cara too. Shut up Fang! I shook my head. "Leave me alone."

"Why?" Cara smiled sweetly. "Max might not like to share but I don't mind. She never has to know."

I held my breath. Leave Fang. You just fixed things with Max. Don't mess this up. "I just can over here to tell you to quit freaking calling me! I don't want you."

"Yes you do." Cara ran a hand down my chest, causing me to shudder. I could have had her that night and then gotten back with Max. Wasn't I owned this? "It's okay Fang. I won't tell."

"No."

"You want me. I know you do." She kissed me, quickly pulling away.

"Just stop texting me!" I took a deep breath. "And there is no way I want you! I only want Max."

"Yes you do." She smiled. "Why else would you be here?"

"To tell you that-"

"Fang, you could have called me." She paused. "You know you do. Don't think so much Fang."

I turned on my heels and walked away. "Stop fucking calling me!"

"I'll be here when you figure out that you want me!"

* * *

**Max's POV**

I stood up slowly. Did I really hear something? Nah…there it is again! I took a deep breath. Breath Max! You've fought Erasers, Flyboys, and M-geeks, hell I've even fought Fang and one. Though he says that I cheated by crying. What? How else was I supposed to make him think I'm hurt? Anyways, I can take whatever's in there. I don't need Fang to protect me! I walked over to the guest room just as the door opened. I launched myself at the attacker.

"Ahh!" The attacker screamed. "What the fuck?"

"I caught you…Nudge?"

"Yes!" Nudge glared up at me. "Would you mind getting off of me?"

I blushed, standing and then holding my hand out to her. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, taking my hand. "What were you doing?"

"I thought…that you were, um, you know, an attacker." I admitted.

"What?"

"Well, I sort of forgot that you were here."

"Ug!" Nudge went into the kitchen. "Max!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long winter break. "Fang will make us something when he gets here."

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure." I laid down on the couch. "Hey, do you know where he hid my present?"

"Did he get you one?" Nudge got a coke.

"I guess not."

"Maybe that's where he went."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

"Where's the bag?" I asked as Fang walked into the apartment.

"What?" Fang was clearly pissed off.

"The bag from my gift."

"I told you that I wasn't getting you a fucking gift!" Fang yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

Fang sighed. "Bedroom Max."

"Wh-"

"Bedroom!" Fang walked into our room and I decided it was best if I followed. I closed the door behind me.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

Fang laid down on the bed and I laid next to him. I was on my side, Fang on his back. "Max, I love you."

I moved closer so that I could run my finger down his chest. "Fang-"

"Let me finish!" Fang took a deep breath. "I want you. No one else."

"Fang wh-" Just then his cell went off. "I got it baby." I grabbed it from his pocket, answering with out looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Um, this isn't Fang is it?"

"No it's Max. His girlfriend."

Fang's face went pail. I gave him a funny look. The woman on the other end continued. "Oh. Well this is Rachel. I work with Fang. Can I talk to him? I need him to come in early."

I handed the phone to Fang. "It's Rachel."

Fang sighed. Was that a sigh about having to talk to her or a sigh of relief? Fang took the phone. "What?" Pause. "Why?" Another pause. "That…sucks." Pause again. "Alright be there in twenty minutes." Shorter pause. "That's how long it takes!" Pause. "Sorry." This time Fang hung up. "I've got to go to work."

I stood up, not looking at him. "Whatever."

Fang jumped up and caught my arm. "What? Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"No."

"You sure seemed worried about who was on that phone." I crossed my arms. He wasn't…cheating on me was he? We just got back together! He would never do that in the first place…would he?

"No I wasn't." Fang kissed my head but I pushed him away. "What the hell?"

"You have 'work'."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you said work sounded like you were implying something else."

"Spell implying."

Fang walked out of the room and out the front door. Good. I hope who ever it is he's fucking knows what an jerk he is.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I am not cheating! I know that it looked bad in front of Max but I'm not…yet. I mean, what Cara said made sense. I could have them both. I love Max but…Cara is- No Fang! Stop it! You could never do that to Max. She loves you and it would kill her. Either that or she would kill me. Neither would be a good thing. I pulled into the gas station, sighing.

"Thank you!" Rachel ran past me and to her car. "I owe you big time."

I rolled my eyes, walking in. Her mother was in the hospital and I told her that I would come in early so that she could leave. I got behind the counter, wishing that I was at home…with Max. How mad is she anyways? I mean, all I did was get nervous about a phone call! I yawned. Max worried me last night. What was wrong with her? I took out my cell and texted her.

**Fang: **I forgot 2 feed u

I had to wait for about five minutes before she sent me a text back.

**Max: **U make me sound like a dog

**Fang: **A cute dog

**Max: **y were u a so worried about the call

**Fang: **Wasn't

**Max: **Don't lie to me!

I sighed. Should I tell her that Cara had been calling me? I mean, what if she looks on my phone and sees that she's been calling me. I hadn't answered when she did but she kept leaving long messages on my phone.

**Fang: **I thought it was Cara

There was about ten minutes where I had a bunch of customers. Max didn't text me in that time. Then, five minutes after that, Max still hadn't send me a text.

**Fang: **I didn't tell her to call me. She just did and won't leave me along.

I waited another text but after half an hour, I just called her. She picked up after the first ring.

"I don't want to talk Fang!"

"Max, honey, I wouldn't have told you if I was doing something with her." I reasoned. "So why are you mad at me?"

"You just told me to throw it in my face!"

"No."

"Shut up Fang!"

"Max, I-"

"Fang, just shut up for a minute!"

I was silent. After being quit for about two minutes, Max not even talking, I spoke. "Max?"

"I said shut up!"

"I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have been talking to-"

"I'm not." I sighed. "She keeps calling me but I haven't talked to her. I haven't texted her either. You can check my phone."

Max paused. "I hate you."

"I know."

"When do you get home?"

"About three." I told her.

"You sleep on the couch tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I'm mad at you."

"You would have been mad if I hadn't had told you!"

"You should have told me when she first called you."

I sighed. "Max, I love you."

"Whatever." She hung up. I sighed. Cara wouldn't have done that. Damn it! I need to get that slut out of my head! I love Max.

* * *

I walked into the apartment and went straight to the bedroom. Max was already sleeping. I took off my shirt and jeans before getting into bed with her. I was tired the whole day but for some reason…I couldn't sleep. Max turned in her sleep so that she was now facing me.

"Fang." She mumbled in her sleep.

I kissed her head. "Go to sleep."

"Mmmhh." Max turned again. I sighed, shaking her shoulder.

"Max? Wake up."

She shot up, her breathing heavy. She looked around and then her eyes came to rest on my face. She sighed in relief. Then she glared at me. "Get out. I told you to sleep on the couch."

"Max-"

"Leave!"

"It's our bed. I can sleep on it if I want." There was no way I was leaving. I haven't done anything wrong!

"Fine." Max stood up, picking her pillow up. "Then I'm sleeping on the couch!"

I sighed. "Max lay back down."

"No!" She stormed off into the living room. I laid there for minute before getting up. Max was on the couch. "What Fang?"

"I'm sleeping where ever you sleep." I told her as I sat down on the chair. Not the most comfortable place to sleep but I've slept in a lot worse.

"Whatever."

* * *

I woke up and looked at the couch. Max was still sleeping. Yawning, I stood up, stretching. I walked over to the couch, grabbing a blanket and covering Max over. I forgot to do that last night. Damn it. I walked into the bedroom, looking at the clock. It was six and I had to get to work by eight. I smelt my arm. I smell okay. No shower then. I changed clothes and then went back over to the couch.

"Max." I shook her shoulder. "Bitch."

"What?" She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"I've got to go to work early today. I get off at four."

"In the morning?" She still had her eyes closed.

"No. Afternoon. You work today?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"I don't know!" Max yelled at me. "Leave me alone."

I sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Hmmm." Max rolled over so that she was facing the back of the couch. I sighed, putting my shoes on. I walked out the door, locking it behind me. I went out to the truck and drove to the mall. I had about an hour and a half before I had to be at work. I walked into the jewelry store and went up to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need to pick something up."

"Well, we only have one pick up today." She said, typing on the computer. "Fang?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Hold on a minute." She walked into the back and brought back a box. "Look to see if it's to your liking."

I opened it and looked at the necklace. It was gold with a heart with wings sticking out of it. I had gotten some stuff in graved in it too. The heart opened and that's where what I had engraved was. Not that I'm going to tell you what it says. It's none of your business.

"Yeah this is it." I handed her the money and took it. When she handed me my change I left, putting the little black box in my pocket.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up on the couch, sighing. I got up and went into the kitchen. I made myself some cereal before going over to the couch and sitting down. I ate it in silence, thinking. Fang wasn't cheating one me. He couldn't be. Why would he? Maybe I'm to annoying or maybe I'm to controlling. My phone going off brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Max, honey, you haven't called me since that day you yelled at me." Mom said on the other end.

"Mom I am not in the mood to fight."

"I don't want to fight. I want to know what time you and Nudge are coming over on Christmas."

"Nudge is coming around nine."

"And you?"

"As soon as Fang's allowed to come."

"Max, you know that I banned him from coming over."

"Then you banned me." I said simply.

"Max, the kids want you here."

"Tell them to come to the apartment after their done at your house and I can give them mine and Fang's gifts."

"No. You either come over here and see Gazzy and Angel or you don't see them at all."

I snorted. "You really think that you can tell me when I can and can't see the two kids that I basically raised?"

"I have legal guardianship over them."

"I hate to break it to you but when they get older, they'll just leave, just like Nudge." I paused. "By the way, is Ella still at the house or has she finally had enough of you and has moved in with Jason?"

"I told her that she couldn't do that!" I could hear the anger in my mothers voice.

"So? You told me that I couldn't have sex with Fang and look where that got you."

"You know what Maximum? I don't care what you and Fang do! Have a good life!"

"Same to you!" I hung up the phone, screaming in my head. I immediately called Fang.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

My cell was on vibrate and went off when I was with a customer. I jumped a little and the woman gave me a funny looked.

"Something wrong?"

"No." I handed her the change.

"Thank you." She walked out and I pulled my phone out. It was Max.

"Hey bitch."

Max sniffled. "Fang?"

"Yeah. Hey are you crying?"

"N-No!" Max whimpered. "Mom said that I can't see the kids anymore."

"What are you talking about Max?"

She sniffled again. "She called and asked what time Nudge and me were coming over for Christmas. I told her that I wouldn't go with out you and she said that Angel and Gazzy wanted me too. So I said that they could come over here after they were done at her house. But then she said that she's their legal guardian and won't let them!"

I felt the anger bubble up inside of me. She told Max that she couldn't see them? That bitch keeps making me want to kill her more and more…never mind. "Max, honey, ignore her. I'll make sure that you get to see them. I promise."

"What can you do?"

"Don't worry about it bitch. I'll get it done."

Max sighed. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I walked up to the house sighing. I had just gotten off and here I was, at the house that I never wanted to come to again. I knocked on the door, which was answered almost immediately.

"Kendra." Angel sighed, not even looking at me. "I told you to come at- Oh. Hi Fang."

"Hi." I said as she hugged me.

"I thought that you were banned?"

I shrugged. "Where's Dr. Martinez?"

Angel walked away and I followed. I sat down on the couch, waiting. Dr. Martinez walked in and I stood back up, facing her.

"Fang, I want you to le-"

"No, look, lady." I glared at her. "I get that you hate me. I really don't care about that. But I do care about Max."

"How is calling her a bitch caring about her?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "You can't tell Max when she can see the others."

"I am the-"

"I don't give a damn about that! Max is out home crying because she thinks that you wouldn't let her see them again! You want that? If you really cared about her you wouldn't!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine, but after Christmas at your house, Angel and Gazzy better be at Max and my apartment," I walked to the door. "Or else next time I'm over here, I'll be suing for custody."


	17. Chapter 17

Life With Max And Fang

Chapter 17

I walked into the apartment, hoping that Max was there but she wasn't. I sighed, going into the bedroom. I laid down on our bed, thinking. What time did she leave?

"Nudge!"

"What?"

"When did Max leave?"

"At two!"

"Thanks!"

I got up after just laying there for ten minutes and went into the living room. I smelt the air. Max had used…air freshener. That means that she cleaned. I have to say something about how nice it looks or else she'll get mad. I laid down on the couch, turning on the TV. I was so freaking bored! I pulled out my cell and sent Max a text.

**Fang: **Took care of it

I had to wait half an hour for her to text me back.

**Max: **Of what?

I rolled my eyes.

**Fang: **Of Christmas

**Max: **?

**Fang: **Call me on your break.

**Max: **K.

I sighed laying there. What to do…I would clean but since Max already did it…the TV has turned on me. All that's on is holiday specials. Damn. I don't even like Christmas! I don't get why Max thinks that we should celebrate it…we don't believe in God! But if Max wants something, I'm stuck doing everything in my power to get it for her. After a while, my phone went off.

"Hey bitch."

"Excuse me?"

I choked. I hadn't checked to see who it was. "Sorry Ella. I thought you were Max."

She sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm moving into Jason's apartment and I need your help in moving my stuff out without Mom noticing. Are you off tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Get your mom to let the kids come over here on Christmas and I'll help you."

Ella giggled. "I heard you yelling at Mom. Are you really going to sue for custody?"

"Hell no! Just get the kids over here and I'll help. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"I'm taking my break!" I yelled at Toney as Jenny and I walked over to one of the empty tables. I sat down and ate a fry.

"So, I was going to tell you-"

"Wait, Jenny. I have to call Fang first."

"What? Why?"

"He did something for me." I stood up and pointed at the fries. "Don't you dare eat all those."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Your fries are safe. I'm only eating salad now."

I held in the urge to ask why and walked out of Sam's. I stood out of the restaurant and pulled my cell. I dialed Fang's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Max."

"Gee, desperate much?"

"What?"

"You answered awfully fast."

"Awfully?" Fang questioned. "I think you're getting old."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about earlier?"

"Okay, so I went over to your mom's-"

"You what?"

"I went over to your mom's." Fang repeated. "And said-"

"Why did you do that?"

"She mad you upset. Only I can do that."

"Fang you need to learn to leave things alone!"

"Are you yelling at me? You don't even know what I did!"

"Fine. What did you do?" I asked.

"I told your mom that if she didn't let you see the kids on Christmas that I would sue for custody."

I was quiet for a minute. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Sue for custody." What was he thinking saying that? There's no way we would win! Maybe visitation but not custody.

Fang choked on whatever was in his mouth. "Fuck no! I don't want those annoying brats with us."

I sighed. "Fang, you can't go around threatening my mom."

"Why not? She threatened you!" Fang huffed. "I'm not going to let her push you around."

"Fang, I know that your mad but-"

"You were crying over the phone Max! What did you want me to do?"

"I wasn't crying!" I don't cry.

Fang took a deep breath. "This no use in lying Max. I know that you were crying. And no one is allowed to make you cry."

"Except you right?"

"No. Not even me."

"If anyone makes me cry it's you."

"How?"

"Because you're so freaking stupid! What did you think I was going to say when you told me that you threatened my mom?"

Fang said nothing. I sighed. Neither of us talked for a minute until Fang said, "Bye."

"Fang-" He hung up. Damn it.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I was proud of myself. I mean sure, I mess up a lot but Max should have known that I did the right thing this time. Not that I care…she can think what she wants. Since I'm so stupid. I sighed, getting into push up position on the ground. This is what I did when Max was starting to get to complicated. I worked out. Normally I would run but since Nudge is supposed to still be grounded, it's easier to just stay here and make sure that she doesn't leave the house. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up...

"Fang, I'm hungry." Nudge walked into the room, and hour later. I was now doing sit ups.

"Make a sandwich." How could anybody not want me? I've been working out for an hour straight and I'm not even out of breath!

"Why? You make Max food."

"I also have sex with Max." I said. "You still want to be her?"

"God you're annoying." She went into the kitchen. "Hey Fang?"

"What?"

"Are you guys fighting again?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, Ella called me and said that you threatened Dr. Martinez and that normally means that you guys are fighting."

"Well. We're not."

"Sure." Nudge opened the fridge. "You need to go to the store."

"Shut up Nudge."

She sighed. "What did you get Max for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"She's upset about that. She thinks that you really didn't get her anything."

"I didn't."

"Sure you didn't Fang."

"Whatever." I stood up and went into the kitchen. I got a Pepsi and took a sip. "Ella's moving in with Jason."

Nudge snorted. "And people call me a slut."

I chuckled. "I'm helping her move her stuff tomorrow. You want to help?"

"No. She said that I'm hard to get along with!"

"Nudge she said that like what? A month ago?"

"Still. I hurt in here." Nudge put her hand over the right side of her chest.

"In your kidney?"

"That's the side that your hearts on stupid."

"No it's not! It It's one the right."

"Well…your kidney isn't right there! It's your lungs!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are! I'll call Max and ask her."

"No don't." I said quickly. I knew I was wrong.

"Why not?"

"Her boss is being an ass to her. Just leave her alone."

"Fine but I'm right."

"Sure you are Nudge."

* * *

Max walked through the front door. I was lying on the couch, watching TV. "Hey bitch."

Max walked over to me, lying on top of me. "Hey dumbass."

I smiled. "You still mad?"

"No." She kissed my nose. "You can say what you want. I don't care."

I looked at her. "You get me something for Christmas?"

"Did you get me something?"

"No. You told me not too."

"Oh." She looked so sad I almost felt bad. She believed me!

"You didn't answer my question." I told her.

"What?" She looked into my eyes, looking sad and miserable. Okay, now I felt bad.

"Did you get me something?"

"Yeah."

"Should we wrap the kids gifts?" I asked.

"Yeah tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"So don't you mean today? Technically I mean." I smiled at her, using her words against her.

"Spell technically."

"Why should I?"

"To prove that you can."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I told her.

"Sure you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"No. What did you mean?"

"Just that someone in this room isn't so big in certain areas."

I stood up, causing Max to fall to the ground. I went into the bedroom, angry. She needs to shut the fuck up! Max followed me after turning the TV off. She got dressed in what she wore to bed and then got into bed. I took off my shirt and my jeans before closing the door. I got into bed too but made sure not to touch the little bitch. Max moved closer to me, running her hand up and down my arm.

"Leave me alone."

Max sighed. "It was a joke Fang."

"I didn't think it was funny."

"Fang get over it. You're not small. It's just fun to make fun of you."

"Whatever."

She leaned up and kissed me. "I love you."

"Whatever."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Lair."

"I'm not lying. I'm not mad at you!"

"Calm down baby." Max ran her hand down my chest. "Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Max moved her head so that it was on my chest. "Night Fang."

I laid there, after Max had fallen asleep. Running my hand up and down her arm. I wasn't really tired, nor was I upset about what Max said. I just…don't feel like sleeping. I was off tomorrow but had to wrap presents and get Ella moved in with Jason with out Dr. Martinez finding out. I needed my sleep. After just laying there for an hour, Max opened her eyes.

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop messing with my arm." She rolled over, away from me. "Go to bed."

"But I don't want to." I moved so that I was on my side, facing her. "I'm not tired."

"Well, I am."

"But I'm not. You should stay up with me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you love me." I pulled her to me so that he back was pressed against my chest.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"At the moment, no I don't."

"Hey Max?"

'What Fang?"

"I'm helping your sister move in with Jason."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Mom said that she could."

"Nope. That's why she needs my help."

"Fang, you're an idiot."

"So?"

"Fang, Mom is going to be madder than hell."

"Didn't know that hell could get mad."

"Fang!"

"What?" I was trying not to smile. Now Max would talk for another hour. Hopefully, I would be tired by then.

"You can not help her!"

"I already told her yes."

"You wouldn't help Nudge move in with her boyfriend if she was sixteen." Max reasoned.

I shook my head. "That would never happen. No guy would want Nudge to move in with them."

"Fang, you just can't do it!" Max turned in my arms so that she was now facing me. "I know that right now things with Mom are rocky but I think that maybe, one day, she can accept me and you and that-"

"It won't happen baby." I told her gently. "Just get over it. Not everything has a happy ending."

"What are you now? A philosopher?"

"I don't know! Tell me what a philosopher is and then I'll tell you."

Max sighed. "Fang, please, don't do it."

"I am Max. Get over it. I'm not here to please your mom!"

"No but you're suppose to please me!"

"And I do!" I got frustrated. "I always have! You just think I don't because of your stupid mom."

"Now my mom's stupid?"

"She's always been stupid!"

"You know what? Fuck you Fang."

"Fuck you Max!" I laid there, watching as she tried to get out of my arms but I didn't let her. She growled.

"Let me go!"

"No." I said softly. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Just let me go!"

I kissed her head. "I'm done fighting. Go to sleep."

Max huffed, glaring at me. "I hate you!"

I closed my eyes. "Night bitch."

* * *

"Stop Fang."

"Stop what?" I asked, taping the present up. I looked at Max.

"Farting! God, you're turning into the Gasman."

I smiled at her. I pulled a piece of tape off and put it around her nose. "There. Better?"

She ripped the tape off and threw it on the ground. "Fang knock it off. We need to finish. I have to go to the store."

"Well, I have to go to your mom's house."

Max sighed. "Whatever."

"You're seriously not still mad about that are you?"

Max shrugged. "There! Done! Now let's put these in the closet."

I nodded, standing. "Do they really need all of these?"

"Yes!" Max stood up. "When they see the sorry batch of gifts Mom got them, they'll love me for all the ones I got them!"

"Buying their love Max?"

"You know it." Max and I put the gifts in the closet and then I put my shoes on.

"I'm leaving bitch."

"Bye." She kissed me. "Do _not_ let my mom see you. You get caught, you'll be sleeping on the couch until Nudge passes Spanish."

"So forever?"

"Exactly."

I smiled at her. "By the way, I'm using your truck."

"What?"

"I need it. Please?"

Max sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks." I kissed her head. "See you later."

"Bye." I walked out the door and to Max's truck. Just because I knew it would annoy her, I moved the sit back a little. She'd be mad about that for a week at least. After ten minutes, I pulled up to Dr. Martinez's. I had an hour before she got home from work. I went up to the door and knocked. Ella opened.

"Took you long enough."

"Max and I got busy."

"Ew, you guys weren't-"

"No." I pushed past her. "What is it that you want me to help you move?"

"My dresser, desk and just all the other stuff I have boxed up."

"You boyfriend couldn't have helped you?"

"He's moving his stuff in." Ella explained as we went into her room. "Iggy said that he'd help if you-"

"I can move it without him." I said, going over to the dresser. I lifted it up, groaning. It was very heavy. I walked out of the room, moving slowly. What does she keep in here?

"Fang, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I," breath, "am," breath, breath, "fine!" I got to the stairs and then sat it down, just to rest for a second. "Why didn't you take your stuff out of it first?"

"I forgot." Ella shrugged. "Max always says that you're the strongest man in the world. You're letting her down."

I glared at Ella before picking the dresser back up. I moved quickly down the stairs, praying that I didn't fall. I got to the front door, which I had left open, and went outside. I went straight to the bed of the truck and put it in. Damn.

"You okay Fang?" Angel asked, who had been playing outside with some of her friends.

"Fine." I walked back inside. "You said the desk too?"

"Yeah."

I glared at her. I guaranty you that she's going to want me to move all of this stuff back in three days. Max is right, I am an idiot. I moved all the rest of the stuff quickly, wanting to get it over with. After I was done, I got in the truck, along with Ella, and Angel, who wanted to go with us. Ella gave me directions on how to get to the apartment and eventually, we got there. I parked and we all got out.

"Hey baby." Jason walked up to us. He had been leaning up against his car, waiting.

"Hey." Ella hugged him. I give them a week of living together before they call it quits. I loved Max and had lived with her since we were babies but after a week of sharing an apartment, I seriously was going to leave. "Can you and Fang get the dresser and desk? Angel and I will get the rest."

"Yeah." Jason said. He went to the back of the desk and grabbed one side of the dresser, me taking the other. It was easier with his help but, not that I'm bragging, but I could have done it myself. We finally got all of the stuff into the apartment, where Ella wanted it when Ella's phone went off.

"Shit." She mumbled after looking at the caller id. "It's Mom." Ella looked at me. "What do I do?"

"Answer it."

She rolled her eyes. "Hello? Hey Mom." Pause. "Mom, I have to tell you something. I moved all of my stuff into Jason's apartment. I'm living with him now." Ella's eyes widened. "Fang helped!"

I glared at her. "What the fuck?"

Jason sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Angel looked at me. "Can we go now? I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "Angel, I don't not have time for this."

Ella started to cry. "How could you say that Mom? Yes. No. Oh and it's my fault? What do you know? I hate you!" Ella handed the phone out to me. "Here. She wants to talk to you."

I groaned. It was then that I knew that sex with Max was a thing of the past. "Hello?"

"How could you take my daughter to some guys apartment and move her in?"

"She wanted to do it and I-"

"I want you to stay away from Ella! You may have ruined Max but I will not let you ruin Ella!"

I closed my eyes. "That's fine. You can do whatever you want with Ella."

"You need to stay out of her life."

"She wanted me to move her stuff! It's not like I told her to move in with him!"

"It's your fault though!" Dr. Martinez yelled at me. "You and Max set a bad example by moving out."

"Go to hell." I hung up the phone and then looked at Ella. "Don't you ever as me for a favor. Ever. Come on Angel."

"Bye Ella. Bye Jason." Angel called, following me out the door. When we were getting into the car, Angel asked, "Fang?"

"What?"

"Are you mad?"

"At who?"

"Me."

"No Angel."

"Are you mad at Ella?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at Dr. Martinez?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Angel was silent for a moment. "Are you coming to Dr. Martinez's house for Christmas?"

"No."

"We're not going to see you at all?"

"You are." I assured her. "You going to see us after. You're going to open your presents from Dr. Martinez at her house and then come to Max and my apartment afterwards to open our presents."

"Oh. Is Iggy coming?"

"No. Just you and Gazzy. Nudge will go to Dr. Martinez's house and then come back home with you guys."

"Okay." Angel sighed. "Are you sure that Gasman will come?"

"Yes."

"He's mad at you because Iggy told him too be."

"Well, he's not coming for me. He's coming for Max."

"Oh. Are we going to see you on Christmas Eve?"

"Not unless you guys come over. But remember, Dr. Martinez always has us go see her family so you guys will probably be there all day." I told her. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go get ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

And that, is why I am always going to be number one.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Hey." I said as Fang walked into the apartment. He was holding an ice cream cone, which he was licking very fast. It was melting. "Mom called."

Fang cringed. "It's not my fault. "

"I know, I know." I told him as he held the rest of his ice cream out to me. "Ella called."

Fang nodded. "Here. I don't want the rest."

I took it from him, taking a big lick. Vanilla. I like chocolate but this will do. "You took Angel to get ice cream?"

"Yep. I'm her favorite again." I could hear the happiness in Fang's voice.

"Mom's pissed."

"Isn't she always?" Fang walked into the bedroom. I finished my ice cream and then turned off the TV and then walked into the bedroom too. Fang was lying on the bed, resting. I got into bed with him.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." Fang said sarcastically.

"Fang." I sighed.

"Max."

"You have to work tomorrow." I told him.

"I know."

"Christmas is less than a week away."

"Thanks for the update."

I sighed. "I love you."

"That's good to know."

"What's wrong? I'm not mad at you."

"So?"

"You should be happy."

"Why?"

I kissed him. "Because you love me."

"That made no sense."

"Since when do I have to make sense?"

"Max go away."

"No." I laid my head on his chest. "I want ot stay here with you."

"Whatever."

"Does your head hurt? Is that why you're grumpy?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're stupid family."

"My family?"

"Yes, your family."

"When did they become my family and not our family?"

"When they all made me get in trouble with your mom. Ella freaking ratted me out! Gasman doesn't even want to come over here!"

"Fang, calm down." I kissed him. "Aren't you the one who said that there's no such thing as a happy ending?"

"That was when you were freaking out!"

I sighed, standing. "I'm going to do laundry. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**That was like the worst ending I have done in a long time. Damn. **


	18. Chapter 18

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 18

"OMG! You got it, Max? I can't believe you found it!" Nudge said as she opened her gift.

"Your welcome Nudge." I stood up from where I was on the couch with Fang. "Now, go fly down to Mom's house."

"I have to fly?"

"Yes. Fang I and I want to be alone."

"Ew." She mumbled, putting her shoes on. She went to her bedroom and then came back out. "Bye guys."

"Bye." I said, sitting back down in Fang's lap. The second Nudge was gone, I got up. "You want your gift Fang?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Stay." I went into Nudge's room and got the box out Nudge's closet. I walked back into the room and sat it in his lap.

"You wrapped it?" Fang seemed slightly disgusted.

"Just open it!"

Fang has never liked unwrapping things. He has a very hard time with wrapping paper. Three minutes later, he has completely gotten it unwrapped. It was a PS3 box.

"You got me a PS3?" Fang's emotionless face turned to a small smile. "Seriously?"

"It was nothing."

Fang sat the box on the floor and then kissed me. "Games?"

"There in Nudge's closet." I told Fang. He was acting like a little boy now, all happy and stuff. It was weirdly cute. Fang came back with the games in his hands.

"Thanks baby."

I shrugged. "It's what you wanted."

"I feel like shit for not getting you anything when you got me an awesome gift." Fang said, opening the box and starting to put the stupid thing together. I can't believe I got him that! He didn't get me a thing! I took a deep breath, grabbing the jacket that Nudge had bought me.

"You're welcome Fang." I mumbled, going into the bedroom. He seriously got me nothing? I can't believe him. I laid down on the bed, feeling horrible. Do you even know what I paid for his gift? How hard it was to get it?

After laying there for an hour, I went back into the living room. Fang was one the couch, playing some stupid game. I sat down on the couch with him.

"I can't believe you got me wireless controllers too!" Fang paused the game and kissed me again. "I love you."

"Whatever."

Fang sighed. "You said not to get you a gift and you wouldn't say what you wanted!"

"I'm not mad."

"I didn't say you were. I just think that you're acting like a child."

"Me? I'm the child?" I glared at him. "You're the one play that stupid PS3 like a ten year old boy!"

Fang got up and went into the bedroom. He stayed there for a while, and I thought that he was venting. I sat there, part of me wanting to go yell at him but another part of me wanting to go yell at him but the other part of me wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. After ten minutes, he walked back in. He stood behind the couch, directly behind me. He leaned down and moved my hair aside. I decided to stay, wanting to see what he was doing. He slipped at necklace around my neck, locking it.

"Merry Christmas Max." He kissed my neck as I looked down to see what it was. The necklace was a heart with wings sticking out of it.

"Fang!" I turned my head. "I love you!"

"Now you love me." Fang jumped over the back of the couch, now sitting next to me. He picked up his controller and started playing his game again.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" I could tell by his tone that I was annoying him by talking.

"Thank you."

Fang sighed. "You're welcome. Open the heart."

I looked at the heart, trying to figure out how to get it open. When I did, I saw, written inside,

_I love you bitch_

_Fang_

"Aw!" I hugged him, causing him to yell at me. Apparently, I messed up his game.

"Damn it Max!" Fang shoved me off.

I laughed. "Fang, you're the best."

"That's great. Now let me play!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, the kids are coming over in about an hour."

"So?"

"Well after that, we won't have anymore Christmas after." I whined.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I kissed his cheek.

Fang sighed, pausing the game again. He stood up and started to walk to the bedroom. "Come on Max!"

I got up, following. I closed the door before laying down on the bed with Fang. I turned to look at him. "I love you."

"Man, you are jacked up." Fang commented. "If any other girl got a necklace that called them bitch, they would be pissed."

I hit his chest. "You're a jerk."

Fang smirked as I moved towards him. I knew that smiled. "Max, we have an hour."

"No Fang. What if they get here early?"

Fang got up and locked the bedroom door. "Then they can wait for us to finish."

* * *

"Fang? We need to get up." I looked up at him. I was lying on his chest as he ran his hand down my side.

"Why? They're not here yet!"

"And I would like to not be naked when they get here."

Fang sighed. "Max, just shut up."

"Whatever." I went back to singing in my head. What? I'm bored! Fang likes to lie around all day but I don't. I closed my eyes for what I thought was only a moment.

"Max! Are you guys here?" I heard Gasman yell from the other room. I shot up.

"Um, yeah! We'll be there in a minute."

"You guys never rest." Nudge mumbled.

"Shut up Nudge!" I yelled, getting off of Fang.

Fang yawned, laying where he was. "Come get me when they leave."

"No. Get up Fang."

"You guys have a PS3? I want to play!" I heard Gazzy yell.

Fang's eyes got big. "Don't you guys touch it!"

"Max! We want to play it!" Angel whined.

"Hold on guys. Let Fang get out there and save his game first." I said, pulling my shirt on. I was now had to find my jeans. "Fang what did you do with my jeans?"

Fang shrugged as he finished getting dressed. I finally found them by the closet. Damn Fang. I got dressed and then Fang and I both walked out of the bedroom. The Gasman was practically bouncing up and down, wanting to play Fang's C, I mean PS…Whatever it's called! Angel hugged me.

"Can we have our presents now?" Angel asked.

I sighed. "Sure. Fang, go get them."

Fang glared at me, then glanced at his game system. "Fine."

He walked off and then came back with them. I had bought Angel an I-Pod, clothes, and some games for her DS. I got Gasman a hoodie, some shirts, new jeans, and some games for Fang's S, I mean P, urg! You know what I mean! I had made sure to wrap Gasman's games when Fang wasn't around so that he wouldn't know.

"Does this mean that I can play it?" Gazzy asked, looking at his games.

"Yeah Gasman."

"Can I play?" Angel asked as Fang glared at me.

"It depends on which game." I told her, realizing that most of Fang's games were M. "T and under Angel."

"But Max, I've seen bloodier stuff in real life."

"Well, the language-"

"What? The F word?" Nudge butted in. "You and Fang use that and bitch more than anybody."

"Shut up Nudge!"

Fang cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Why do they get to play it but I don't? It is mine!"

"Fang, grow up. Save your game and then let them play what they want."

Fang walked back into the bedroom. I rolled my eyes. Gazzy sat down on the couch. "What do I do? He left his game up."

"Just save it and then play what you want."

He nodded and he and Angel started fighting over what game they were going to play. Remember that day Fang and I agreed that we wanted kids? Forget it. When these two are gone, that's it.

"But I want to play-"

"Enough! Play what Gazzy wants for an hour and then what Angel wants for an hour."

"Why does he get to go first?"

"Because he's oldest." I said, sitting in the chair. "Now either play or I'll let Fang have it back."

"Max, you know that I turn 16 soon." Nudge said.

"So?"

"I get my permit at 15 and then get my license at 16. Can you take me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Can I have a car?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you buy one."

Nudge stormed off into her room. Whatever. After two hours, Angel was bored with the PS3, and was playing her DS. Ha! I remember what it's called! Gazzy was mumbling under his breath because he was stuck on some game. Fang happened to walk out of his room at that moment.

"You've got to jump then punch." Fang commented, headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Gazzy mumbled, doing what Fang said. I rolled my eyes, going back to my book. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"Fang."

"What bitch?"

"Max, Fang cussed." Angel told on him.

"Shut up Angel!" Gazzy said, defending Fang. Shocking.

"Anyways," I looked at Fang. "I bought you a book. It's in our room."

"Why does Fang need a book?" Nudge asked from her room. "Hey Fang, spell cat!"

"Shut up Nudge!" Fang and I both yelled. I sighed.

"URG!" Gazzy yelled.

Fang looked at the screen. "Run down the street and then shoot."

Gazzy did so and then looked at Fang. "How did you know that? How long have you had your PS3?"

"Only today." Fang said.

"Oh. You're pretty good at this game."

"No, it's just fucking easy."

"Language Fang!"

Fang and Gasman ignored me. "No it's not. It's hard!"

"It's hard because you're an idiot."

"Fang!"

"You're an idiot."

Fang burped and Gasman laughed. "Here, let me see the controller."

Gazzy gave it to him and they did that for the next hour. I'm serious. The only time they acknowledged the rest of us was when I told Fang to watch his language. It was weird. Gasman and Fang hadn't really talked since Fang turned sixteen, when Iggy decided that he loved me. It was nice watching them. Well, not nice. They insulted and criticized each other the whole time but you could tell that there were no hard feelings. It was calm for awhile. I was reading, fiddling with my necklace from time to time, Angel was playing some game…Nitendogz or something. It was really annoying. Anyways, everything was good…until Nudge decided it was time to eat,

"Fang!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

Fang looked at me. "Hungry bitch?"

"Fang cussed. " Ange whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I'll go get us something."

Fang nodded and looked back at the game. "What the hell Gazzy? I told you to go to the right!"

"You said left!"

I rolled my eyes, standing. I was going to the bedroom to get my shoes when someone knocked on the door. I sighed, going to get it.

Mom was standing there. She didn't smile at me or anything. "I'm here to pick up the kids. Are they ready?"

"Yes." Angel jumped up, shocking me.

"Aren't you having a good time?" I asked, somewhat hurt.

"All I'm doing is playing my DS! They won't let me play their game!"

"It's a guys game." Fang said.

"Fang."

"Fine. Max can play too."

I sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Fine. Max can't play."

"I bought it!"

"Then you can play! Make up your mind bitch!"

I sighed. "Gasman, time to go."

"What?" He looked up, pausing the game. "No. Can't Fang take me home later? Or can I spend the night?"

Fang and I were both shocked. He had never spent the night here. I looked at Fang who shrugged. I looked at Mom. "Can he spend the night

Mom shook her head. "I don't think that you should. I mean weren't you and Iggy going to build something?"

Gazzy shrugged. "I want to stay over here. It's more fun."

I grimaced. This was not going to end well. I mean, I love that Fang gets to hang out with Fang but, Gazzy just turned down building something that I wouldn't approve of, to spend the night. Iggy will be pissed. Not to mention Mom's going figure out some way to blame Fang. I looked at Fang, expecting him to have the same look on my face on his. I was shocked, however, to find that Fang was smirking.

'_He's happy.' _Angel said in my head.

'_That's Gazzy wants to spend the night?'_

'_Well, yeah, there's that but he's happy that Iggy's going to be mad.'_

I rolled my eyes. "You can stay Gasman. Can't he Mom?"

She closed her eyes. "Fine."

"Bye Max." Angel hugged me. "Bye guys."

She got all of her gifts and left with my mom. I sighed, starting to sit back down. Not that Fang was going to let me.

"Max, food."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Max, I know that I'm grounded but can I go to Jessica's house?"

I sighed. "Fang?"

"What?" He didn't even look at me. They had been playing all day. They even ate while playing. Luckily, neither has had to pee. Then again, knowing Fang, he'll just use a bottle. Which is disgusting. He had better hope that I don't catch him doing that.

"Can she go?"

"Angel already left." He said over Gazzy's cheering. I guess Fang did something good.

"I meant Nudge."

"What about her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go Nudge. But do her parents want you over on Christmas?"

"Yeah. They said I could, uh, you know, spend the night."

"Go, go, go, go, GO!" Gazzy was actually jumping up and down.

Nudge shrugged. "Fine!"

I thought about telling her that he was talking about the game but decided against it. Nudge walked out of the apartment, glaring at all of us. I sighed. I had been sitting here, trying to figure out how to play this game. It looks boring.

"Fang?"

"What?"

"How long till you beat this game?"

"Don't know."

I sighed. "Fang, I'm bored."

Fang sighed and handed Gasman the controller, who happily took it. He walked over to the chair and picked me up. He sat down, me in his lap.

"You're bored?"

"Yeah."

"Gazzy, save the game."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Gazzy sighed but did so. "Now what?"

"Change the game to Midnight Club: Los Angeles."

"Have you played that yet?" I asked Fang.

"No. I did one time at Mark's place."

"Oh." I leaned against him.

"Hand me one of the controllers Gazzy. We'll play two player."

"Cool." The Gasman handed Fang the controller and then sat down.

"Here baby." Fang handed me the controller after they had raced a few times. "You're racing."

"Fang, I don't know how to play!"

Fang sighed. "I'll help you."

"Can't we play three player?" Gazzy asked.

"I only bought two controllers." I told him. "Which button makes it go?"

Fang laid his head on my shoulder, looking at the controller. "This one."

"And I steer with this?"

"Yeah. Ready Gas?"

"Yep."

And we raced. I ran into a wall. I finally got back on the road…just to hit the wall again. Gazzy was snickering, knowing that he was going to beat me. Fang took the controller from me and then won.

"That's cheating!"

Fang shrugged. "Max didn't know how to play, and you were being a jerk."

"How was I a jerk?"

"You were laughing at beating her!"

"It's cool guys." I got out of Fang's lap. "I'm going to call Jenny."

Fang didn't seem to care. He was ready to win again. I left them to their racing. I laid down on the bed and took out my cell and called Jenny.

"Hi Max." She answered.

"Hey."

"Did Fang end up getting you a gift?"

"Yep! It's a necklace with a heart and wings."

She sighed. "Roger didn't get me anything."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I kicked him out."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would be back by tomorrow. "Did he take your car?"

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. Just checking."

I knew that Jenny was rolling her eyes. "Whatever Max. Anyways, did you send Jamie anything for Christmas?"

"Yea. And something for Jackson too."

"I sent her some money."

"Where did you get money?"

"From the money I didn't spend on Roger."

"How could you expect him to get you something if you didn't get him anything?"

"Trust me, honey, when you get older, you'll understand."

"What do you mean older? You're like five years older than me!"

"Still. Five years is a lot."

"Whatever."

"What did you get Fang?"

"PS3 and some games."

"How much did you spend?"

"299 on the system. The games I bought off of e-bay or used. Not sure how much exactly."

"How much did he spend on you?"

"I'm not sure. It looks expensive."

"So do bootleg things. And knowing Fang, he probably didn't spend that much on you."

I sighed. "Well, I choose to think that he did."

"Fine. Think what you want."

"I will." I was quit for a moment. "So…bye?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"I'll be back." I told Gazzy. "Choose another game."

"Okay!"

I walked into the bedroom and saw Max sleeping on the bed. I smiled and closed the door behind me. "Bitch, wake up."

She groaned and turned on her side. "Go away."

"No." I kissed her head. "Gazzy and I are going out to get something to eat. You want to come?"

"No." She moaned. "Go away."

I smiled. "Fine. I'll bring you back something."

"Whatever."

I kissed her, even though she just pushed me away. "See ya bitch."

She moaned and closed her eyes again. I smiled and left. Gasman was putting his shoes on. I grabbed a jacket and we left, taking Max's precious car. She'll never know.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't know." I admitted. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Can we go to Ihop?"

"Yeah if it's open."

"What were you and Iggy going to do?"

"Build some stupid bomb."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah." Gasman sighed. "I don't really like those anymore. It's just not fun. Iggy's starting to annoy me. I have friends but he thinks that I should just ditch them and hang out with him."

"That's not cool."

"I know. Why can't he get friends his own age?"

I shrugged, pulling into the parking lot. "Know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Instead of eating a lot from here, we should go to all the places open."

"Yeah, okay!"

I held in a laugh. He gets so over excited about things. We went inside and sat at one of the tables. There were only about five other people here. I looked at Gasman. "Did you guys have to go see Dr. Martinez's family?"

Gazzy nodded. "That one girl kept asking about you."

"Which one? Terry?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "I guess I'm just cursed with my sexiness."

Gasman laughed. "Yeah sure Fang."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Thanks." I said as Fang handed me a bag of food. "You guys were out for awhile."

"Yeah." Fang turned and walked out. Rude much? I ate and then got up. I went in there and they were back to playing their games. "It's midnight." I waited but got no response from them. "I'm going to bed."

"So?" Fang asked.

"You know what? Go to hell Fang."

"Plan on it!" He yelled at me. What did I do to him? I changed and then laid down. I was going to go to sleep when my cell went off. I answered it after seeing who it was. "What Ella?"

"I just wanted to know how Christmas when at Moms."

"Like I would know!"

"Sorry. I thought that you guys would go anyways."

"Well we didn't." She knew that! "Why didn't you go?"

"She's still mad and me for moving in with Jason."

Good. I didn't say that. "Well, guess what? If she's mad at you, I'm fucking pissed at you! I was nice the other day because you were already crying but now, I'm going to yell at you. Don't you ever, and I mean ever, rat out Fang when he's freaking helping you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not excused for that."

"I don't have to take this from you."

I scoffed. "Take what? The truth?"

"I hate you."

"And since I've met you and your mom have made my life hell. She's the one that told Iggy that he should break me and Fang up! If it wasn't for her, the kids wouldn't have to chose all the time about who they want to hang out with. So you know what? I hate you too!"

She hung up. Good. I hung up my phone smiling for a moment before frowning. I did not just do that. Damn it. I didn't meant that…most of it anyways. But the point is that that didn't help anything. I hate this. How come I can't talk to my family anymore with out fighting with them. I laid there, hating myself until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like a jerk to Max." Gazzy explained.

I smiled. "It makes her want me more."

"How? It looked like she was mad at you."

"She is. But tomorrow she'll feel bad for telling me to go to hell and want to make it up to me."

"How?"

"With sex."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Is that why you call her bitch and stuff?"

"No that's just for fun."

"Oh."

I nodded. "You got a girlfriend."

"Had one. We broke up."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "She just said that it was over."

I nodded. "Girls do that. She's just being bitchy. Get another one."

"But I liked Sara. I want her back!"

"I know." I told him. "And how do you think I always got Max back in high school? I would get another girl, make out with her in front of Max, and Max would get jealous. Then we had make up sex."

"So me and her will have sex?"

I shrugged. "How old are you?"

"12."

"Give it another year."

"Then I can?"

"Yep."

"When did you?"

"When I was 15."

"Why'd you wait until then?"

"Because genius, Max and I weren't dating then."

"Oh."

"Have you even kissed that girl?"

"Yeah!" Gazzy seemed to get offended.

"How many times?"

"Twice."

"On the mouth?"

"Yes!"

"Open mouthed?"

"You didn't get your first kiss until you were fourteen!"

"Yeah but I used to share a bed with Max some nights when we lived at the E-Shaped house when she was scared."

"So?"

"I touched her boob when I was twelve." I bragged.

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did. She had a bad dream and wanted to sleep in my room. I let her and I touched it."

"Liar. I bet Max says that you didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "Bet you haven't touched one yet."

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which one of her boobs did you touch?"

"Right one." I smiled a little, remembering. It was actually and accident but Max flipped out on me. Whatever.

"You are such a liar."

"Max!" I called. I got no answer. "She's asleep."

"Fine. Well ask her in the morning."

"Fine."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I moved closer to Fang's side of the bed, hoping to find warmth since I was cold. I found none. I felt around for him and, when I couldn't find him, I opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. I got up. They couldn't still be in there playing…could they? I walked out of the room and there they were, playing there game.

"Fang?"

"Huh?"

"It's five in the morning! You guys need to go to bed."

Fang sighed. "We're not tired. Go back to bed bitch."

"No."

Fang paused the game. Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Do I have to go to bed?"

"Yeah I guess so." Fang said, saving.

"Where do I sleep? On the couch?"

"Nudge's bed." I told him, yawning. "She's spending the night somewhere, remember?"

"Fine." Gazzy walked to the room. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Fang said that when he was twelve he touched your boob."

"What?"

Fang glared at Gazzy. "Go to bed!"

He laughed and closed the door. I looked at Fang. "You told him that?"

"You told Jenny that I was small."

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the bedroom. "That was different."

"How? That was worse!"

I laid down and go under the covers. "He's twelve!"

"I was twelve when I-"

"Shut up Fang."

He smiled and lay down next to me. "You're still embarrassed about that? It was an accident!"

"Oh and you just happened to ask me if you could touch them the day before?"

Fang chuckled. "I was joking."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah I was."

"Whatever."

Fang pulled me to him. "Why does it matter? Now I can touch them anytime I want."

"Go to hell Fang."

"There you go again. Tell me to go to hell." Fang sniffled like it made him sad. "But that's okay. I hear that the girls in hell are naughty. I like that."

"Fang!" I hit his chest. "Go to bed."

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry this took so long. I wrote most of this last week but got sick and just was able to finish it. Sorry. But it's long,**


	19. Chapter 19

**BookWormForLife****,**** I'm not into getting or giving Christmas presents so I have no idea. As for when I'm ending this story, around chapter 30. But that's like 40,000 more words for me. Faxfan. I don't really want this being an action story. Sorry. I just like not having to have them fight and stuff.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 19

_**Mid-January**_

"Fang, I do _not_ want to be here!" I whispered screamed. Fang was unfazed by my anger.

"You're sick Max. We don't get sick! Of course I'm taking you to the doctor." Fang look straight ahead. "For the past three days, you have been in the bed, whining, complaining, and throwing up."

"Shut up Fang."

Fang shrugged. "You need to calm down. Do you need to throw up?"

"No." I told him. "My stomach hurts though. I would feel better at home."

"They fix you here."

"What?"

"The doctor makes you better." Fang said, looking around the waiting room.

"How would you know? The only other two times that we were here were for shots for school!"

"And while we were being forcibly dragged to the back room to get shots, I noted that other people where here to get better."

"You noted? Spell noted."

"N-O-T-E-D."

I rolled my eyes, laying my head on his shoulder. "Go to hell."

"Get off of me bitch." Fang whispered, though he didn't move me. "I don't want to get sick too!"

"Miss Ride?" The lady called.

I got up and Fang shocked me by following. Whatever. After the nurse weighed me and checked my height, she put me in a room and left. Fang stood there, tense.

"You brought me here and you're freaking out worse than me!"

Fang sighed. "You're sick Max. I would be a bad guy if I didn't take you here."

"You're always a bad guy!"

"Calm down Max."

"You calm down."

"I am calm!"

"You're going to get sick again."

"I am sick! And I want to go home."

"You can. After they make you better."

"They can't make me better! The reason I'm sick is that I'm stuck with the bastard of the year. You!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're hallucinating. Apparently, you think that I'm a bad boyfriend."

"Then I must have been hallucinating since I was 15!"

"Good morning." The doctor said, walking in. "I'm here because," He looked at his clip board, "Maximum is sick?"

"Yes." Fang said before I could deny it.

"What's wrong?"

"She's been throwing up all the time and has a sore throat." Fang is really starting to piss me off.

The older man nodded. "From what your mother put down as your medical records, it's very rare for you to get sick. You're supposed to have a very high immune system."

"Yeah." I agreed, suddenly wanting to throw up. I looked at Fang, hoping that he would notice…he didn't.

"Take a seat please." The doctor instructed me. He then did a check up on me along with taking a few 'test'. Damn I hate this place. He said that he would call us with the results and that I should go home and stay in bed. Fang nodded and we left. When we got in the car, I looked at Fang, letting him drive.

"This birthday sucks."

Fang cringed. Yes, today is my birthday, as chosen by me. "I'm sorry baby but I had to take you."

"Liar."

"Don't worry. I'll put you to bed when we get home."

"That sounds so much better." I rolled my eyes. I hate my life.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"There." I said, covering Max over. I sat a plastic bag on the side table, in case she didn't make it to the bathroom. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"I hate you." She spat at me.

I kissed her head. "Try not to puke on the bed."

"Whatever." She sighed, closing her eyes. I walked out of the room, closing the door softly. I walked over to the couch after turning on my TV and PS3. I was playing for about an hour when I heard the bedroom door open.

"Fang!"

"What?" I paused the game, stood, and turning around to face her. "Are you okay? Did you throw up in the bed?"

"No." She sighed. "I want to watch TV."

I held in the urge to yell at her. I thought she'd thrown up! "Max go back to-"

"No. You said that I had to take a nap and I did. Now I want to watch TV."

"Max, I'm playing my-" Her running to the bathroom stopped me from talking. I held her hair back as she puked her guts out. Afterwards, I got her a bottle of water and laid her down on the couch. I turned off my game and let her watch TV. I sat in the chair, thinking. She's not…dying is she? I mean, we don't get sick. It's not good that she's this sick. I hope she gets better.

"Fang?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I looked at her. "Why?"

"You're just staring into space. Are you sick too?"

I gave her a small smile. "No. just thinking bitch."

"Oh." She smiled back, messing with the necklace that I had gotten her for Christmas. She wore it all the time. I think I did good. I mean, if she's this obsessed with the necklace, I did something right. Didn't I? "Fang, can you get me a soda?"

I got up and got her one. "This is only because you're sick."

Max smiled at me. "If I knew that you were nice to sick people, I would have gotten sick a long time ago."

* * *

It's now seven and Max was sleeping on the couch. I sighed. It's a Friday night and I can't go do anything because Max is sick. She sure knows how to ruin my life. Nudge had came home from school and went straight to her room. It sounded like she was crying. If Max was up, she'd go find out why. But she's not and I'm busy. Not like I care anyways. She's probably upset that some guy doesn't want to date her. I shook my head. Girls are too complicated.

"Fang?"

"What honey?" I looked at Max. "Do you need to throw up?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of sleeping."

"You want to watch TV?"

"No."

"Then get up and go to the bedroom."

Max moaned. "I don't want to."

I stood up and walked over to the couch. I lifted Max into my arms and carried her to our bedroom. I closed the bedroom door, laid her down on the bed and then got on the bed with her.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, already bored.

Max moved so that she was laying her head on my chest. "Nothing. I'm tired again. Night Fang."

I sighed, knowing that she wanted me to stay in here. "Night Max."

She laid there, sleeping while I ran my fingers through her hair. She moaned softly in her sleep. Aw, she doesn't feel good. I kissed her head, feeling bad for her. Weird right? Max has had everything broken, bruised everything, got cuts everywhere, and literally almost died. But her being sick made me wish that I was the sick one so that she wasn't feeling bad. And if I was sick, I would have her do all theses things for me, even though I'm not this sick. I'd make her take care of me so bad that she'd wish that she never offered. Damn, now I want to get sick!

"Fang." She moaned, opening her eyes. "I hate being sick!"

"I know honey."

She buried her head in my chest. "I hate you."

"Why?"

"You're said that you would get me fixed!"

"I thought you wanted kids?"

"Fang!"

I kissed her head. "Go back to sleep."

She sighed. "Leave."

"What?"

"Leave. I want to sleep with out you in here."

"Why?"

"You annoy me."

I sighed. I got up, kissing her head. "Call me if you need me."

"I won't need you."

I made sure that she was comfortable and then went into the living room. What to do? PS3 duh! It had only been a few minutes when I heard Nudge's door open.

"Fang? Can we talk?"

I was so into my game, I barely hear her. "Yeah sure."

"Promise not to be mad?"

"Yeah." Still not paying attention.

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

"That's ni- What?!" I paused the game. "What did you say?"

"T-T-That I-I'm pregnant."

"No." I said after the initial shock was over.

"What?"

"No."

"Fang you're not making any sense!"

"You leave. Now." I pointed to the door.

"Fang-"

"Why are you guys yelling?" Max walked into the room, looking like she was going to puke from having to stand up. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Nudge was just leaving." I told her simply.

"Why? Are you spending the night at Jessica's?"

Nudge looked like she was going to cry. "No. Fang's kicking me out."

"Why?" Max started to sway.

"Go to bed Max." I said.

"Why is he kicking you out?" She repeated, rolling her eyes. I'm sure she thought this was some joke.

"I-I'm pregnant." Nudge whispered.

I watched as Max ran to the bathroom. I heard her throw up. Whether it was from Nudge or from being sick, I doubt I'll ever know.

"What?!" She yelled, walking back in. She was still wobbly and I had to catch her. She lead against me. "This isn't funny guys."

"She's leaving." I said. "She broke a rule. You had sex."

"But Fang-"

"No butts. Unless you suddenly became asexual, you are out of here."

"Fang calm down." Max whispered. "Well go in the room and talk about it."

"We can talk about this all day Max! The point is that she broke a rule and she has to pay!" I looked at the crying girl. "Go live with the father or Dr. Martinez. You're not our problem anymore."

Max moved away from me and towards Nudge. "Nudge, go to your room. I'll come talk to you in a minute. Fang bedroom now!"

I followed, mouthing to Nudge that she needed to be gone when we were done. Max immediately laid down on the bed. I sighed.

"Honey, you're sick. Go to bed. I can take care of this."

"No you can't Fang! You can't kick her out of the apartment!"

"And why can't I?"

"It's just wrong."

"She broke a rule. She has to pay the price!" I reasoned.

"What if I had gotten pregnant?"

"What?"

"What if when we lived with my mom, I got pregnant? Do you think she would have kicked us out?"

"It wouldn't matter if she did or not." I argued. "I would have gotten us a place to live by ourselves no matter what."

"Why is it okay that we had sex but not her?"

I took a deep breath. Breath Fang. "I loved you and always will."

"How do you know that he doesn't love her?"

"Max, this isn't about us."

"No, it's about Nudge, who is in there, freaking crying because you want to kick her out of the apartment!"

"She broke a rule!"

"You made stupid rules! You can smoke and drink but sex? No." Max mocked.

"Oh this is my fault?" I scoffed. "You're the bad example."

Max rolled her eyes. "How was I a bad example?"

"You slept with your boyfriend and then told her. She looked up to you and what did you do? Acted like a slut. I wouldn't be surprised if Angel gets pregnant at fifteen too!"

Max shook her head. "Get out."

"Max-"

"Get out!"

I sighed and walked out of the room and then the apartment. I don't have to take this!

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Max?" Nudge opened the bedroom door. I sighed.

"Hey, come sit down."

She sat next to me on the bed. "Look, I know that I messed up but don't kick me out!"

"Calm down Nudge." I said, following my own advice. "Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who was it that you had sex with?"

Nudge looked away. "Which time?"

I held my breath. "Who's the father?"

Nudge shrugged. "I could guess but why bother."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since you and Fang moved out of Dr. Martinez's house."

I closed my eyes. "How many guys?"

"Not sure."

"Nudge you need to get tested! If you're having unprotected sex, no telling what you have! You have officially ruined your life."

"Max how could you say that?"

"You're fifteen Nudge. It'd be one thing if you did it once but this…Go to your room. I don't feel like doing this right now."

Nudge stood up. "I can stay?"

I just nodded, words not finding a way out of my mouth. This had to be a dream. A weird sickness dream. She left and I laid there, thinking. She can't have a baby!

* * *

"Hey." Fang mumbled, crawling into bed next to me.

"Hey." I turned so that I was facing him. "Fang, she has ruined her life."

"No." Fang shook his head. "Not necessarily."

"What are you talking about?"

Fang laid his head down, eyes closed. "There's always abortion."

"Fang!"

"What?" He didn't seem to get what he did wrong.

"There is no way in hell that she is getting an abortion."

"And why not?"

"Because…I am not killing a baby."

"Max, this, this…_thing _is going to mess up everything! I'm not letting that happen."

I felt like slapping him. "Fang you are the stupidest man I have ever seen! You can't kill a baby!"

"It's legal and I'm taking her tomorrow to get one."

"Oh fucking no you are not!"

"Max it's either that thing in side her or Nudge! Which do you vote?"

I closed my eyes. "Look, do we even know that she's pregnant?"

"I asked her when I came back and she said that she took three pregnancy tests."

"You talked to her?"

"I asked her why the fuck she's still here and if she was sure."

I sighed. "Fang, you are not kicking her out."

"I know. I'm making her get an abortion."

I turned away from him, looking into the darkness. "Are you that messed up? I mean, Fang, that's a kid."

"No. By law, something is only a baby once it has taken it's first breath."

I shook my head. "Fang you are evil."

"Max this thing is ruining her life!"

"No Fang. Nudge is ruining her life."

"I'm getting her an abortion."

"No you're not!" I held my breath. "I can't believe you. Those Whitecoats must have given you brain damage if you think that she should kill that child."

"Me? You're the one that seems happy about this!"

"What are you talking about? I mean, I don't like this but I'm not going to blame the child!"

"Oh I don't know Max. Is that really it? Are you sure your not happy?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"You can't get your own kids so why not take Nudge's?" Fang asked, spit present in his voice.

"You ever think that I don't want kids with you?" I turned to face him, glaring like he was an Eraser, back from the dead. "For all I know, if they need something and you're watching football, you might get them killed too."

Fang looked like he was going to punch me. "You know what bitch? I hope you and Nudge have fun playing mommies. I'm-"

I did it. I threw up all over both of us and the bed. Oops.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked back in the apartment, clean sheets in my hands. I had gone down and washed it since Max had decided to barf on them. I had moved her to the couch, where she was now sleeping. I went into the bedroom, just setting the sheets on the bed. I figured that I would put them on tomorrow, and just sleep on the chair tonight. I walked into the living room and sat down in the chair. I was getting comfortable when Max woke up.

"Fang?"

"What honey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She yawned. "I just wanted to make sure you were there."

"Oh." I sighed. "Look Max, I'm sorry about what I said."

"About the abortion?"

"No. I meant that. I was talking about when I said that you just want to take Nudge's kid. Our kids will be better."

"Fang, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Why?"

"You want to kill a baby!"

"I told you, in my mind and by state law; it is not a baby yet. It's a fetus."

"You wouldn't say that if I was the one pregnant and someone wanted to kill our baby." Max whispered.

"Well guess what Max, it's not our baby. It's not anyone's baby! It's a fetus."

"Fang quit saying that!"

"Why? It's true."

"We are never having kids! I don't want them being around such an evil man.'

"I'm not evil." I defended myself. "I'm stating facts. How about this? I'll mentioned abortion to her and if she wants to go, she goes."

"No. If she refuses to take care of the baby, fine, I'll take it. She is not killing it!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That's you just want another kid."

Max sucked in a breath. "Yeah Fang, that's it. And you know what? She didn't even have sex! I had her inseminated just to get a baby. Guess what Fang? You're a daddy!"

"That's not funny Max."

"And neither is this abortion crap."

"Well I'm not being funny. I'm being serious."

"Well you are not killing a baby. Not if you want to continuing being with me."

"You know what? Fine! Let her ruin her life!"

"Fang I'm making her fix her life. She's keeping the baby."

"What about adoption?"

"No. I want her to learn responsibility."

"How? We're just going to end up raising it!" I argued. "You know what? Scratch that. You're going to end up raising it. I don't want anything to do with that fetus."

"Whatever Fang."


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, Max will not be pregnant. Stop asking. There are tons of Max gets pregnant stories out there. Mz. Random Awesomeness has a cool story where Max gets pregnant. Go read that if you want. ****Syco Person Who Can't Spell, no cancer. That would take to much time and research. Sorry. Googlefish, she was early fifteen or late fourteen.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 20

_**February**_

Pull off her shirt, got to hurry. She pulls off mine, pushing me backwards. I sit down on the end of the bed, take off my jean, and wait. Max pulls off her jean and straddles my lap, kissing me. I fall back, about to finish getting rid of her bra and underwear, when I heard it. Knock on the door. Damn it.

"Told you we couldn't do it." Max mumbled, standing.

"Max, come on!" I heard Jenny yell from the living room.

"Hold on!" Max sighed. "Tonight?"

"I work tonight." I mumbled, standing. "Why do you have to go out?"

"I'm going to the mall."

I rolled my eyes. "You hate shopping."

"And I'd rather do it than have sex with you. That give you any idea about how good you are?"

I glared at her and she got dressed again. "Fine go."

"I am." She leaned down and kissed my head. "Love you Fang."

"Hate you Max."

She stuck her tongue out at me before walking out. I sighed, laying there. We were trying to see if we could be fast enough to beat Jenny. Guess not.

"Fang." Max walked back into the room. "Jenny brought Roger. You want to come?"

"No."

"Fang."

"What?"

"Come."

"That's what I was trying to do!"

"Fang you knew that we weren't going to finish. Now come on."

I sighed getting dressed. I walked out there, ignoring Nudge. She was pregnant. I told her that she could stay but me and her don't talk anymore. I have no feelings for her. In case you're wonder, Max stayed sick for another two weeks. No one could find out what was wrong! They think that it'll come back too. Do you know how much puke I had to clean up? I put my arm around Max's shoulders, glancing at Jenny and Roger as we walked out the door. I could be have sex right now but no!

"So Fang, how's work?" Jenny said, just wanting to talk I guess.

"Fine." I mumbled. Max elbowed me in the ribs.

"Speak up." She said.

I rolled my eyes. We got into Max's truck, me in her in front, Jenny and Roger in the back. Jenny and Max started talking about something but I wasn't paying attention. I wonder what's for dinner…I hope pizza. This time I was sausage and pepperoni. I thing I need a change.

"Are you going to get out of the car?" Max interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I looked around. Jenny and her boyfriend were out of the car and Max was starting to get at. We were at the mall.

"Fang get out of the car!"

I sighed and got out. I did not want to be here. We walked in an went into some clothing store. I looked at Roger and saw him looking at some girls ass. Figures. I stood next to Max as she contemplated what to get.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You need new jeans."

"No I don't."

"Just go get new jeans!"

I sighed. "No."

"Why?"

I held my breath. "Remember that extra money that I got from my paycheck? That you said not to spend?"

"You meant that money that I'm using to buy stuff? Yeah what about it?" Max looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, there was this awesome game. It was MBL09: The Game. I had to get it!"

"Fang we needed that money!"

"No we didn't or else we wouldn't had called it extra!"

"Well, I want new stuff." Max crossed her arms. "How much do you have on you?"

"A twenty."

"Fang." She sighed. "Why do I even come to the mall? I never get to buy stuff!"

I shrugged. "It's still an awesome game."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I laid in the middle of the bed, forcing myself to not move. The doctor had told me that my sickness would probably come back but I didn't think that it really would! Fang was at work and Nudge went out with Mom. Yeah, they were talking again. Nudge was going to move back home but it just didn't happen. Not that I'm terribly upset about that…Mom hates me now. She blames Fang for Nudge being pregnant. I just can't seem to get along with my mother anymore. Oh well. If Fang doesn't need one, why do I? Anyways, I'm home alone and I feel like puking my guts out just so they stop hurting. I force myself to move enough to get my cell out of my pocket. I called Fang.

"Bitch, I'm at work."

"F-Fang, I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

I moaned. "My stomach."

"Did you throw up?"

"No."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No."

"Then why did you call me?"

I hung up. Damn Fang. I laid there, staring at the ceiling. My cell rang immediately. I knew it was Fang so I didn't even move to get it from where I threw it onto the edge of the bed. Why should I answer? He's just an evil boyfriend. I hate him! I was laying there, not even knowing I was sleeping until I felt a hand shaking me.

"Max. Bitch, I'm home."

"Fang? Is it already three?" Fang was supposed to get off at three in the morning.

"It's only ten. Left early." Fang said, feeling my head. "You're warm. Do you still have the medicine that the doctor gave you?"

"In the kitchen." I mumbled. "Who covered for you?"

"Rachel." Fang walked out of the room and came back with some pills and a bottle of water. "Take these."

I did so and then looked at him. "Lay down with me Fang."

He sighed and looked at the bedroom door. "I was going to play my game but…fine."

Fang pulled off his shirt and took off his jeans before getting into bed with me. He kissed my head. I smiled at him. "You know, I'll probably puke on you again."

Fang shrugged. "Comes with the territory."

"Hey Fang?"

"What Max?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Fang."

"Fine, what?"

"If I died, what would you do?"

"Throw a party."

"Fang." I hit his side. "I'm serious."

"I wouldn't do anything because you're not going to die."

"I could."

"But you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because bitch, I know everything."

"Yeah right."

"I know, I'm right." Fang kissed my head. "Go back to sleep."

"Why so you can go play your stupid game?"

"Exactly."

* * *

_**March**_

"Happy birthday Fang." I told him, sitting down in his lap.

"What?" He had been sleeping on the couch and was confused. Figures.

"It's your birthday."

"Oh." He kissed my neck. "What time is it?"

"Three."

Fang sighed. "I have to go get ready for work."

I rolled my eyes, standing. "What time to you get off?"

"Midnight."

I followed Fang into the bedroom. "Are you sure you work today?"

"Yeah Max." Fang grabbed some clothes and started to get changed. "It is Thursday isn't?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Do I have to come see you?"

"No." Fang kissed me before walking out of the bedroom door and into the bathroom. I went in there with him. He was brushing his teeth. I stood there waiting for him to finish. When he was done, he turned to face me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then go."

"No." I crossed my arms. "Mom called me yesterday."

"So?"

"She's still mad. It's been three months and she's still fucking mad!"

"Well so am I! She's ruined-"

"Her life. You're suck a bad example Max. You should be a shamed of yourself. I'm tired of you guys! She's a slut. I get it! But how long are we going to whine over it. She's having a baby and that's it!"

"She's fifteen!"

"She's about to be sixteen!"

"So? She's still too young!"

"If it was Gasman having sex at fifteen you'd be all 'You go man! You're fucking awesome' and all that crap!"

Fang shook his head. "It's not that she had sex. It's that she didn't use protection or anything! Now we're going to be stuck with a baby."

"We? No Fang. I'm not letting you near it!"

"Fine! It'll probably be retarded anyways!"

I slapped him. "Go to fucking hell!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked into the apartment. I had just gotten off work and it was 12 in the morning. I wonder if Max is still up. I don't think that midnight is late but she likes to go to bed early. Whatever. I went into my bedroom and took off my shirt and jeans before getting into bed. I looked at Max. She was sleeping. Told you. I turned so that I was lying on my side, looking at her. She's so cure when she sleeps…never mind. I kissed her cheek. To bad it's stupid Nudge's kid. I think it would be cool if Max was pregnant. Though I'm not too keen on a baby being around the apartment, Nudge's nor mine. But defiantly not Nudge's. She won't even say who the father is! Does she just think that Max and I are going to raise it? I guess if she does then she's right. Damn, I hate Nudge. I had been laying there, watching Max, for about an hour when she woke up.

"Fang?" She opened her eyes.

"Hey."

She smiled. "I was going to wait up for you but I just fell asleep. Sorry."

"It's okay." I kissed her. "Are you still mad at me?"

Max closed her eyes. "Fang, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Max we need to talk about this! She's having a baby!"

"Yeah, I know. We can talk about it forever but it won't make a difference, Fang." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Fang, why are you still so broken up about this?"

"I'm pissed off Max! She did something I said not to!"

"Oh I get it. You could care less that she's pregnant. You're just mad that she didn't do what you said!"

"No, I'm mad that she had sex." I shook my head. "How could she do that? With random guys. Is she that stupid? She's just a stupid whore."

Max said nothing. She just laid there for a moment. "Fang, she's scared."

"She should be."

"Fang, she wants you to talk to her again."

"I don't care what she wants!"

Max sighed. "Fang, I hate this as much as you do but you can't hate Nudge forever."

"Do you Max? I mean, do you really?"

"Yes Fang. I've just come to accept it."

I shook my head. "Max, I don't get you. She did something wrong and you don't do anything about it."

"Yes I did! I talked to her and grounded her. What else do you want me to do?"

"Abortion Max! Make her live with the fact that a baby is dead because she had sex."

Max closed her eyes again. "Fang, I can't keep doing this! Why do you think that it's okay to kill a baby?"

"Fetus Max!"

Max shook her head. "There's something wrong with you."

"Why? Because I'm not attached to ever child in the world?"

"Fang that's a life. One that you would end before it could even begin!"

"And I'll be saving it from a living in a horrible place! Living with the fact that it's mother was no good and never will be!"

Max turned to face me. "Fang, you were only guessing. How do you know what she was?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The same thing that you think about. Your mom. Back when you thought that she was a teenage mother who smoked crack. I know that you still think about it. I-"

"This has nothing to do with me!"

"Fang, I love you but not enough to let a child die because you had a messed up childhood. I'm sorry."

"Just shut the fuck up bitch! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Max kissed my cheek. "Good night Fang."

"Get away from me!"

Max sighed. "I love you."

I laid there as she watched me. What was she talking about? I, in no way, associated Nudge's fetus with me. That's just stupid! Max is stupid for thinking that up!

* * *

_**June**_

**Max's POV**

In less than three months, Nudge will have her baby. The doctor offered to tell us what it was but Nudge said that we should wait. I didn't want to but she did so I respected that. Fang still has nothing to do with Nudge or the baby. I think that it's sad that he's like this. I know that it has something to do with the way we grew up. Maybe once the baby gets here, he'll change his mind.

"How about Terrance." Jenny offered.

We were sitting in the living room with Nudge, talking about names. Fang was in the bedroom, sleeping. He had worked from midnight until noon and was taking a nap.

"Ew." Nudge made a disgusted face.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It just sounds weird."

"How about Crystal for a girl?" I offered. "Wasn't that what you wanted when you were eleven?"

"Yeah. I like that name."

"Isn't that more of a Mexican name?" Jenny asked.

Nudge shrugged. "I like it though."

"Can you guys shut up?" Fang yelled from the bedroom. "I'm trying to fucking sleep!"

I sighed. "Shut up Fang!"

"Damn bitch."

"Go to hell!"

"Aren't you guys caring?" Jenny commented.

I rolled my eyes. "What about Terry?"

"No."

"Nudge you're to picky."

"It's the name of my child! Of course I'm picky. I'm going to have to live with the choice for the rest of my life!"

"Not necessarily." Jenny said. "My legal name is Natalie but my dad always liked the name Jennifer so he called me that instead. They just never changed my name on my birth certificate,"

"I named Fang Sharpie before he said that he like Fang better."

"Sharpie?"

I shrugged. "He's teeth were sharp so I just called him Sharpie."

"Whatever you say Kendra!" Fang yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Kendra?" Nudge looked at me. "I never knew that."

"Jeb always called me Maximum but Fang and Iggy said that I looked like a Kendra and they called me that before I beat Fang up for it."

"You did not!" Fang walked out of the bedroom. "Kendra."

"Shut up!"

"What did you name me?" Nudge asked.

"We called you baby for the first year. Then we called you the crier." I told her. "Finally, I said Nudge because we had to nudge you to get you to shut up."

"You guys were so creative." Jenny said.

"I know. Gasman! I was a genius."

"Yea, what happened?"

"Shut up Fang!"

Fang chuckled, making a sandwich. "So I have to put that crib together today?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you guys do it?"

"Because Fang," I rolled my eyes. "We are deciding on names. We don't have time to put a crib together."

"Sure it's not because you're a bunch of girls and need a man to put it together?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now get to work!"

"Grouchy much?"

"Annoying much?"

"Is that all you guys do is fight?" Jenny shook her head. "It reminds me of how Roger and I used to be."

I sighed. "You've only been broken up for two days."

"Yeah but this time is the last straw! He cheated on me with my sister!"

"And that is why you guys are the definition of white trash."

"Oh and you guys aren't? You married your brother!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm part Mexican. I could never be white trash."

"Whatever."

"Where am I putting the crib?" Fang asked, looking at the box.

"Our room."

"What? I don't want it in there!"

"Fang, we'll talk later." I said quickly. I didn't want him making Nudge feel any worse than she already did.

"Whatever." He said, pulling the box into our bedroom. He shut the door behind him. He acts like such a baby!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

There! Done. And it only took…three hours. Three hours for a brat that I don't even want! I got up and went into the living room. They were still in there talking about names. Damn, is that all they do?

"Fang, did you finish?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up bitch. Bet it would have taken you longer!"

"Can you guys like not cuss anymore? When the baby gets here?" Nudge asked.

She thinks that she can tell me what to say in my apartment? Damn her! "I'm going out bitch! I'll bring back dinner."

"Okay." Max looked at me. "You are not taking my car."

"Of course not." Hell yeah, I am.

"Where are you going?

"Out." I closed the door behind me. Does she have to know everything? I was going over to Jonny's. I don't care if Max doesn't want me to hang out with them! It's like she expects me to just want to spend all my time with her, She is not that interesting. I pulled her keys out of my pocket as I got closer to the truck. I probably needed to get gas. I sighed. Can she do nothing on her own? I had just gotten into the truck when my cell went off. "What?"

"Dude, I thought you said you were coming over here?"

I sighed. "I had to put a crib together."

"Max is pregnant?" Mark asked.

"No. It was for my- never mind. I'm coming."

"Cool. You know the score?"

"No."

"They're down three runs."

I sighed. "Be there in ten minutes."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You took my truck." I said as Fang walked into the apartment.

"So?" Fang sat the bags of food on the coffee table.

"I told you not to."

"Max, shut up."

"You're tired."

"Then quit talking!"

I sighed. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Fang shrugged, walking to the bedroom. "I'll be in the bedroom."

'You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I got up and gave Nudge her food before taking mine and going into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed. I looked at Fang who was just laying there. "You did a nice job on the crib." Fang grunted causing me to I sighed. "Fang are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If you're not, we can talk."

Fang grunted again. Whatever. He can act like that if he wants. "You work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I answered.

Fang looked at me. "Nudge's final report card came in the mail. She didn't fail this year."

I sighed. "Those kids at school are so mean to her."

Fang shrugged. "Her fault."

I said nothing, just ate. When I was done, I just sat there for a minute, watching Fang as he slept. I wish he wasn't like this. Nudge wants him to like her again. I guess that's never happening again. I guess in his own way, he's punishing the both of them. Her by acting like she doesn't exist and him by forcing himself to hate her. Fang doesn't think he is but he's so emotional it's unreal. You just have to look and then you see what I'm talking about. It's sad.

Fang turned on his side and mumbled my name in his sleep. As much hate as he has for Nudge right now, he loves me just as much. But I'm having a hard time with him. How could he want to kill a baby? Doesn't matter now. She's past 23 weeks. She can't get an abortion now. I was never going to let her get one anyways. I think having a baby around could be fun. Fang doesn't but whatever.

* * *

_**August**_

**Max's POV**

Fang ran his hand up and down my stomach, trying to soothe me I guess. Yeah, my sickness was back. I hadn't had it since February but now it was back worse than ever. Fang and I were lying on the couch, watching TV. Well, Fang was watching it. I was to busy concentrating on the fact that my stomach felt like I had poisoned it! Anyways, Fang's hand was really starting to annoy me.

"Would you stop it?"

"Stop what?" Fang asked absently. He was watching baseball.

"Running your hand up and down my stomach!"

"Why? It's making you feel better." Fang told me.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No Fang, it's not."

"Well I think that it is."

"You can think that all you want but it's not helping!"

Fang sighed and stopped moving his hand. "Happy?"

"Yeah." I laid there for a minute. "Things are going to change around her pretty soon."

Fang grunted and turned up the TV. I sighed. I was hoping that he would warm up to the idea of having a baby around here. Guess not…I like the idea though. True, I wish that Nudge was older, I still think that babies are fun. Nudge is starting to freak out though. I think reality has sunk in. Took long enough. But I guess she does have the right to freak out. She's starting school in two days. Then the baby's coming soon after. This isn't going to work out very well. Mom and I still don't talk. Fang and Gasman have gone back to not talking either. Iggy made him choose and he chose Iggy. Poor Fang. He's losing everything. I shot up, running to the bathroom. I hate being sick. Fang followed me and then led me to the bedroom.

"Lay down." Fang ordered gently.

"But I want to be in the living room with you." I complained.

"I'll stay in here." Fang promised.

"But what about the game?"

Fang gently pushed me down onto the bed before getting on it with me. "I'll catch the highlights later."

I smiled a little. "I love you."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep bitch."

I laid there, watching him watch me. "Fang? Nudge's has decided on Crystal for a girl and David for a boy."

Fang shrugged. "Don't affect me."

"Yeah it does…_Uncle_ Fang."

"I am not that things uncle."

"Yes you are. You have to be. I get to be Aunt Max."

"You can be whatever you want. But I am not Uncle Fang."

"Come on Fang. What do you want it to call you?"

"The man who is kicking it out when Nudge turns eighteen."

"You are not."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I wouldn't let you."

"You don't let me do anything." Fang complained as I started to close my eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Fang kissed my head. "Yeah."

"Hmmm. I don't think so."

"Because you're the one in control!"

"So you admit that I'm in control of this relationship?"

"No. It's just that you think you are."

"Because I am."

"Come off it Max. You know that I am."

"Whatever Fang."

He kissed my head again. "Go to sleep Max."

I smiled. "Go watch your game baby. I don't need you in here."

"Are you sure?" Fang asked.

"Completely."

That's all it took. Fang jumped up and left, closing the door behind him. Isn't he the best boyfriend ever? Not. I sighed, pulling the covers up around me. I hate being sick. It is the most annoying thing ever. I feel bad for you normal people who always gets sick. It must suck.

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that this chapter was jumpy and random at times but I didn't want to make a bunch of chapters with Nudge being pregnant. I don't know why but I just didn't.**


	21. Chapter 21

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 21

We walked through the apartment door, Fang carrying the carrier with Crystal Monique Ride in it. She was so cute! She was born three days ago but we just got to take her home today. Fang walked into out bedroom and sat the carrier on the bed. Nudge smiled at the baby before picking her up. Fang rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He knows how to ruin everything! Nudge and I stayed in there, talking to the baby for a while before it looked like Crystal was sleepy so I put her in her crib. Nudge and I both went into the living room.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

I sighed. "No."

Nudge smiled. "Don't you think that she's the best baby ever?"

Fang turned up the TV. I grabbed the remote, turning it off. "You're going to wake up the baby."

Fang sighed. "Then what can I do?"

"Something quiet."

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "Take a nap."

Fang glared at me. "I can't do anything because of that-"

"Fang, shut up." I said, looking at Nudge who was now in the kitchen. "Mom's coming over soon."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Her, Angel, and Ella want to see Crystal again."

Fang stood up. "I'm out of here."

"Fang where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" He slammed the front door shut. Of course, the baby had to start crying. Damn Fang.

* * *

"Hey." I whispered as Fang walked into the bedroom.

Fang looked at me. "Hey. How did things with your mom go?"

I shrugged as Fang got into bed with me. "She didn't say anything to me."

"Sorry."

"It's cool." I looked at the crib. "Crystal didn't like them all in here. It was too many people for her."

Fang just laid there. "Did you eat?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Fang nodded. "Nudge was okay with the baby sleeping in here?"

"She wanted me to move the crib but I told her that it would be better if Crystal slept in here."

"I still don't get why." Fang mumbled.

"Because Nudge is more likely to sleep through her crying." I reasoned.

"Hmmm." Fang closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Noth-" Fang was cut off by Crystal starting to cry. I shot up and went and got her. Nudge walked but I wouldn't let her see the baby. I had gotten her quiet and didn't want Nudge to wake her back up.

"Max, let me see her!"

"She's sleeping." I told Nudge, laying her down back down in the crib. "Go back to bed."

"But Max-"

"Nudge, sweetie, just go back to bed."

"Fine."

Fang yawned as Nudge left. "I've got work in the morning."

I looked at Crystal for a moment before lying back down. "You don't think that she's cute?"

"Nudge?"

"No! Crystal."

Fang sighed. "It's a baby."

"And you don't think that she's a cute baby?"

"It's just a normal baby."

I sighed. "Well I think that she's cute."

Fang shrugged. "That's your opinion."

"Fang you haven't even held her!"

"I told you, I want nothing to do with this."

I rolled away from him. "Whatever."

Fang kissed the back of my head. "Night bitch."

"Don't cuss in front of the baby."

"Whatever bitch."

"Fang, did you not just hear what I said?"

"I did. It's just that I don't care."

I laid there. "Grow up Fang."

"Why should I? I'm not the one with the kid!"

"You're going to wake Crystal up."

"Well, I wouldn't if you didn't put that thing in out bedroom!"

"Fang stop it." I glared at him. "This is getting stupid."

"This whole fucking thing is stupid!"

"Fang do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Then just stop for me. Please, I can't keep doing this."

Fang closed his eyes. "Whatever."

I sighed. "Night Fang."

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Fang's POV**

Best game ever. Period. Nothing can distract me. Well, maybe Max dying…maybe. If she was loud…

"Fang."

"What?"

Max walked into the living room. "I need you to watch the baby."

"Funny Max."

"I'm serious. I have to go to work."

"You're off today."

"I know but I need to go in for an hour to take care of some stuff. Jared quit, thank god, and they need me down there to take care of some things."

"Can't Nudge watch it?"

"She went back to school today." Max reminded me.

"I don't want to watch it. Take it to your mom."

"Fang it's one hour! And I just put her down for her nap so she'll probably sleep the whole time. Please?"

I held my breath. I hadn't even held the baby! "All it will do is sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Hurry."

"Thanks baby." Max went into the bedroom and then came out. "I'm leaving. Listen for her."

"I thought you said she was just going to sleep?"

"But she might need to be changed or fed."

"Max."

"Only an hour." She said, running out the door. Damn her.

Things were good…for five minutes. Then it started crying. Should I go get it? Maybe it's just going to stop…nope. Damn it. I paused the game and stood up. I walked into the bedroom and looked at the baby. I sighed, picking her up the way I had seen Max do.

"You don't smell." I mumbled. "Are you hungry?" No response. I sighed, rocking her gently. Nothing. I walked into the kitchen, switching her to one arm so that she was on my shoulder. She still won't shut up! I got out a bottle from the fridge. Now how do you do this again? I held her in one arm and held out the bottle to her mouth. She drank from it. Once she was done, I sat the empty bottle on the counter. She laid there, looking up at me. "What?" Nothing. I sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Go to sleep." I ordered but she just looked at me. "Sleep." Nothing. She yawned. "Why don't you go to sleep if you're tired? Are you stupid?" She reached out her hand and then just laid there. "You know, you're not that ugly. You're kind of…cute. I guess. Max thinks so." She closed her eyes and I think that she went to sleep. Finally. I got up slowly, not wanting to wake her back up. I put her in her crib and then went back into the living room. Max came home awhile later.

"Anything happen?" She asked.

"No. It's still a stupid baby."

Max sighed and went into the kitchen and looked at the counter. "Does Nudge not know how to put a bottle in the sink? It's not that hard!"

"I don't know bitch." I said, smirking.

* * *

"Hey, are you sleeping?" I looked into the baby's crib. The baby looked up at me, watching me. "Your mommy and Aunt Max are in the living room, watching TV. I told them that I was going to take a nap but I wanted to check on you. You haven't cried recently."

"Fang who are you talking to?" Max yelled from the living room.

"I'm on the phone!" I looked back at the baby. "Are you hungry? I think you are. Just cry if you are. I'll make sure that they get you food. Not that I care or anything. I just don't want to get in trouble for you starving to death. Why go to jail for you? All you are is a stupid baby."

"Awaha." The baby reached out for me and I held out my finger, letting her hold it in her tiny hands.

"I know. But hey, you are. Let's be truthful, Chris. That's what I'm going to call you. Sorry but Crystal is…over used. Chris probably is too but whatever. Max keeps calling you Chrisa but I don't like that either. Chris. You look like a Chris." I sighed. "I'm going to take a nap. I have to get up and go to work at midnight. I work till one in the afternoon. Not that you care. You're just a stupid baby." Chris let go of my finger and I smiled at her. "Go to sleep. That's what I'm going to do. Do you ever get bored of that? I mean, you've been here two weeks and all we have you do is sleep. But what else would you do? Maybe when you get older I'll take you to a baseball game. I think that would be okay…but don't bet on it. I'm not promising you nothing."

"Fang, are you still on the phone? I though you were taking a nap?"

"I'm about to Max." I looked back at Chris. "She's kind of over bearing at times but she means well. Trust me. Just don't ignore her for longer than a day. Then she'll think that you hate her. It's hard when she thinks that. She's so emotional at times. I hope you don't get emotional."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"I'll be right back." I told Nudge standing. I opened the bedroom door a creak.

"-you don't get emotional. Well, right now you are. All you really do is cry. I wonder when you'll learn to talk? In a few months? I think that it takes a year. Even then, all you say is Mama over and over again. That will get annoying after awhile. On second though, don't learn to talk."

I closed the door, smiling. Fang was talking to the baby. Maybe that hour with her today did something to him…or he's sick. I should check to make sure he doesn't have a fever. Especially around the baby! But I doubt that he's sick. Maybe he's just having a good day.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I laid there after I was done talking to the baby. It was so quiet now…I stood back up and went over to the crib. I picked up Crystal and carried her over to the bed. I laid her down in the middle and then laid on one side of her. She opened her eyes, sleepily.

"You look move comfortable over here." I explained to her. "Don't you think so?"

"Naah." She reached out for my finger again, which I gave her. She pulled it to her mouth and sucked on my finger. I smiled, trying to remember the last time I washed my hands. I think Max made me an hour ago. Okay, it's fine.

"Yeah I thought so. And don't worry, I don't roll in my sleep. When you sleep in a cage for most of your childhood, you learn not to move in your sleep. I could never squash you anyways…Max would flip!"

Chris let go of my finger. "Naah." She stuck out her little tongue and looked at me.

"What? Are you saying that I taste bad?" I leaned down and kissed her head. "Well, you don't taste all that great either. And you know what? You smell most of the time. Do you know how annoying that is?" She closed her eyes, falling asleep. "Oh yeah, just fall asleep on me, why don't ya? Fine, be that way." I laid there for a few more minutes before also drifting off.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Nudge, you should go to bed." I said, seeing that it was eleven.

"But I didn't get to tell Crystal good night!"

"I'll go get her. I need to wake up Fang anyways." I stood up, sighing. I went into the bedroom and went over to Crystal's crib. She was…gone. I stared for a moment. No. I was dreaming…yeah that's it! I turned to the bed. "Fang, get up."

"Hmm?"

"Fang I can't find the baby!"

"What?" Fang jumped up and then looked at the bed. "She's right here bitch."

I looked on the bed and, sure enough, there was Crystal. "Damn it Fang! Why did you move her? I almost died!"

Fang shrugged. "She looked lonely by herself."

"Why did you care? Thought that you hated her?"

Fang glared at me. "What did you want?"

"To tell you it's eleven and I'm getting Crystal so that Nudge can say good night."

Fang walked out of the room and I sighed, picking the baby up. I carried her into the living room and then handed her to Nudge. "Hurry up and go to bed."

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Fang asked.

"We already ate Fang."

"That was a second lunch! I'm going to need to eat before I go."

"Make a sandwich." I told him walking into the kitchen. "Make me one too."

Fang rolled his eyes, "Why can't you make me some for once?"

"Because Fang, it's not my job."

"Oh but it's my job?"

"Yes." I looked at Nudge. "Go to bed."

"Fine."

I looked back at Fang as she went to put Crystal to bed. "I heard you in there."

"In where?"

"The bedroom. Talking."

"I know. I was on the phone."

"Were you? It didn't sound like it."

"Well I was."

"Right." I kissed him. "Forget the sandwich. I'm going to bed."

"Night bitch." Fang kissed my head.

"Night." I smiled at him before walking into the bedroom. I looked at the crib and saw Crystal laying there. I smile and changed into my night clothes before getting into bed.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I yawned, walking into the apartment. Damn I was tired. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon and I was tired. I walked into the bedroom and saw Max standing there, holding Crystal.

"Hey." I said, laying down on the bed.

"Hey." She smiled at me. "I've got to go get ready for work."

"You work today?"

"Yep." Max went and laid Crystal in her crib. "I'll be in the shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

"No." Max got her clothes out of the closet. "You have to stay here and make sure that she doesn't cry."

"She's sleeping. Please."

"Fang, take a nap." Max walked out of the room. Damn her. I heard the shower turn on and sighed. I could be in there right now! I stood up and looked at the crib.

"Hey, you. You are the reason that I'm not take a shower right now! You have no idea how bad that is." I picked her up, carried her to the bed, and then lay down with her. "You probably don't get why I want to take a shower with her. You don't need to know either."

"Hababaw." She reached out and I let her take my finger again.

"Don't put it into your mouth. I need to wash it first. You probably will need a bath tonight. Did you take one last night? I don't think so. Well, I didn't give it to you. Then again, I haven't give you one yet. I just don't see why I should. You're not my kid!" She let go of my finger and brought her own to her mouth. She stared up at me with wonder in her eyes. "What? Are you okay? Ew, did you just poop?"

She started crying and I stood up. I then had to change her. God I hate this kid. Once I was done, she laid there, yawning.

"What? After pooping, you want to take a nap? Figures." I picked her up and carried her into the living room. I laid down, setting her on my chest. "I'm going to watch TV. The games on. You can sleep in here with me. Just so, you know, I don't have to get up to get you if you cry. This makes it easier for both of us. Don't you think so?" I kissed her head. "Go to sleep Chris. You're tired right? I think so."

I turned on the TV and put the baseball game on. Crystal fell asleep soon and I smiled, watching the game. The baby isn't that bad. It's still annoying but if I have to keep her here, I might as well try to enjoy her. Not that I am enjoying her. She's just a stupid baby. I was watching the game when Max walked out of the shower.

"Fang, why is Crystal in here?"

"She wanted to be." I told her.

"Right." Max rolled her eyes, walking into the bedroom. She walked back out and looked at me. "I'm leaving."

"Bye bitch."

"Don't curse in front of the baby."

"Why? She can't talk."

"Yeah but I don't want her learn how to talk and her cussing in front of Mom!"

"So I can teach her to curse as long as she doesn't do it in front of your mom?"

"Fang just don't cuss in front of her."

"Whatever bitch."

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"This is not over!" Max walked out the door. I looked down at Chris.

"That is one of the great things about Max. She gets angry easy. When you get older, I'll teach you everything that annoys her. We'll have fun, trust me. Do you like baseball? I guess you don't yet. You will by the time I'm done with you. Arizona's an okay team. I liked the Giants for awhile but now I'm into the Rangers. You can like whoever you want except for the Yankee's. I hate them. You have to hate them too. You don't get a choice. As far as football goes, you can chose whoever you want. Same for Basketball too. I don't really care about those. But you have to love baseball. It's awesome."

"Tawahah." She smiled.

"What? Are you hungry? I am. All you can do is drink formula though. That sucks. As soon as Max says I can, I'm going to get you a burger. We'll go to where Aunt Max works. She doesn't like me going there but if I bring you she'll probably let us in." I smiled. "And, in case things go south with Max, you'll help me pick up chicks right? Not that I'm wanting to break up with Max. I'm just saying if I need to get her back, you'll help me get other girls to get her jealous right?" I looked back at the game. "I think that you're a good luck charm. They're winning! You can hang out with me from now on…as long as you keep being a good luck charm. As soon as you're not, I'm putting you back in your crib. That's where you belong anyway."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I walked into the apartment and saw Fang on the couch, Crystal still on his chest. I sighed. "Fang wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Nudge?"

Fang looked at me funny. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." I told him.

Fang yawned. "It's Friday. She's probably with some friend."

"Did she come home at all?"

"Not that I know of." Fang looked down at Crystal. "Are babies supposed to sleep all day? She wasn't very hungry. Do you think that she's okay?"

"She's fine Fang." I sighed. "Has Nudge called?"

"No." Fang stood up, holding Crystal. "Should I give her a bath? She's not smelly but I think that she needs one."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell. I called Nudge.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"At Jessica's."

"And why aren't you home?"

"It's Friday. Duh."

I held my breath. "You need to come home. Don't you want to see Crystal?"

"She'll still be there when I get back."

I looked at Fang who was now talking to the baby. "Fine. Are you coming home tonight?"

"I wanted to spend the night. Can I?"

"Don't you want to see Crystal at all?" I knew this would happen. It's been two weeks and she's already tired of her.

"I will tomorrow. Bye Max!" She hung up. I sighed.

"Fang, Nudge is spending the night at Jessica's."

Fang nodded. "So, does she need a bath?"

"I gave her one last night."

"Oh." Fang kissed Crystal's head. "It's late and she's tired. We're going to bed."

"Since when do you like her?"

"I didn't say I liked her!" Fang glared at me. "We both happen to be tired and want to go back to sleep."

"It's only eleven Fang. You don't got o bed that early."

Fang shrugged and walked into the bedroom. "Max, I think that she's hungry. Can you bring me a bottle?"

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

_**October31**_

**Fang's POV**

"Fang, I'm going out." Nudge said as she walked by. "Bye Crystal!"

"Where are you going?"

"Halloween party." She informed me, walking out of the apartment. I looked down at Crystal, who I was holding in my lap as I sat on the couch. It was seven o'clock and we were watching a movie on TV.

"She's going to a party." I told her. "And what do we get to do? Nothing. That's no fair! I wonder when Max is getting home. There are some kids who knock on our door for candy. That's why I had Max buy those bag. But there's only a few and I have her buy a bunch of candy so I have something to eat. To bad you can't eat chocolate yet. Max says I have to wait until your first birthday. Since when does she know things about babies? But I don't want you to get sick. You're only 3 months old. Max says that since you're good at holding your head up and stuff that you should start rolling around soon. That will be fun. You can roll around on the bed and playing with toys! Remember, we tried that the other day. You just dropped it. Max says that I need to wait longer, until you get stronger."

"Hey Fang." Max said as she walked through the front door. She walked over to me and took Crystal out of my lap. "Hi Chrisa. Are you playing with Uncle Fang? Huh?"

Crystal laughed, which was something new for her. I glared at Max. "I was talking to her. You shouldn't just take her from me."

Max rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen…with Chris. "Is he being grumpy? Huh? Is he?"

"No. You're just being rude." I stood up and went over there. "Now give her back."

Max just laughed at me. "Did Nudge go to her party?"

"Yes. Now let me have Chris back. She likes me better,"

Max rolled her eyes again. "I seem to remember you not even wanting Crystal."

"Well, you're remembering wrong. Now let me have her back!" I reached out for her and Max let me have her. "See Chris. I told you. She's jealous."

"Fang grow up."

I walked back over to the couch and sat down. Chris couldn't sit up yet but if I held her right, I could hold her in my lap. She liked being around me best. Nudge thinks that Crystal likes her best and Max thinks that Crystal laughs more around her but I know that it's not true. She liked me. No, she loves me. I looked down at her. "Are you watching? That white girl just walked into the closet. I bet the ghost is going to get her."

"Fang are you watching a horror movie?"

"No. It's so fake that it's unreal."

"You know, pretty soon, you can't watch certain things with Crystal. She'll start getting scared."

"No she won't." I looked down at the baby. "Will you? You're too tough. Max would be scared of something before you. You're too smart to be fooled by these stupid movies. I bet that you think that they're funny. Don't you? I think you do. I bet that you'll be one of those super smart people when you grow up. You'll go to college and stuff. But no guys. Ever. It's just not allowed. I send you to one of those all girls colleges. Yeah…are you hungry yet? You haven't cried in awhile. I get worried when you don't cry. It's seven. You normally eat at seven. When will you start to eat cereal? That will be fun won't it? I think it will."

"Fang do you ever shut up?" Max asked, sitting down next to us. "God, I never knew you could talk this much."

"I just want her to know that somebody cares." I looked at Max. "All you do is work and Nudge doesn't even talk to her! I feel bad for her."

"Sure that you just don't love her?"

"I do not love this stupid baby."

"Fang it's okay to love her. She loves you…she just loves me more."

I looked down at Crystal. "I don't think so. I think that she likes me the best."

Max shook her head. "Does he annoy you Crystal? I know that he annoys me."

"Ever wonder if she's really black?" I asked Max after a few minutes. "I mean, we never really found out who the father was."

"She's to dark to be anything else."

"I don't think so."

"Fang why does it matter?"

"I was just wondering. I feel bad for her…she doesn't get to have a daddy."

Max rolled her eyes. "I think that you're spending to much time with Chrisa. You're getting too attached."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. All you do is want to talk with her."

"She loves me. What do you want me to do?"

"To admit that you love her."

"It's just a stupid baby."

"Well you sure like playing daddy for that stupid baby."

"Well, like I said, she doesn't have one. I have to be something for her."

"Hmmm." Was all Max said. She laid her head on my shoulder and drifted off.

"She's tired after work." I explained to Crystal. "I am too but I don't just crash like that. I force myself to stay up and talk to you."

"Shut up Fang." Max mumbled. "At least I tell her that I love her."

I glared at Max. "Go to the bedroom. You're ruining my time with the baby."

"You're always with the baby!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Someone knocked on the door and Max stood up. She grabbed the bowl of candy. After the annoying trick-or-treaters left, Max looked at me. "I'm going to the bedroom. You get candy duty now."

I smirked. "I get that duty?"

"Fang grow up!"

I sat there after she left, watching the movie. When a commercial came up, I noticed that Crystal was now sleeping. I smiled at her and stood up. I put her in her crib and stood there for a minute, watching Max sleep. I covered Max over and then went over to Crystal and kissed her head. I went back a finished watching my movie. When it was over, I realized how hungry I was. What to eat…I opened the fridge and pulled out the box of pizza. Max had been sick yesterday and didn't finish hers. Now I have dinner! After I finished eating, Max woke up.

"Hey what's for dinner?" She asked.

I smiled. I was still hungry. "I'll go get some food. Can I take Chris?"

Max shook her head. "She's asleep and I don't want her to be out on Halloween."

"What?"

"I don't want her out with all those freaks pulling pranks."

"A year ago, we were the freaks!"

"Well, now we're not. She's staying in."

I glared at Max. "Fine."

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang had only been gone a minute when Crystal started crying. I sighed, walking in there. I could tell by the way that she was crying that she was hungry. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. I got her a bottle and fed her. After she was done, she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Aren't you sleepy? Huh? You look sleepy." I smiled at her. "Uncle Fang is going to be mad when he gets home. He wanted to take you with him. But you would rather be here, huh?" I walked back into the bedroom and laid her down in her crib. "Go night-night. It's late. I'm sure that you and Fang slept all day though."

I smiled at her before walking back into the living room. I changed the channel to the news and laid down on the couch. Fang came back soon.

"Hey." Fang mumbled, walking into the apartment. He sat a bag down on the coffee table and then took the other with him in the bedroom. I sighed. I don't get it. Fang acted like he hated Crystal when she was born but now…he can't get through the day without spending at least an hour with her. He would rather talk to her than me! It was cute at first but now it's getting annoying. I mean, I love that he likes her now but…I think that he's over obsessing and over protective. Sometimes he freaks if Nudge wants to hold her! This is gone to far. I stood up, grabbed my bag of food, and went into the bedroom. Fang was sitting down on the bed, eating, with Crystal sleeping next to him on the bed.

"Hey Fang." I sat down on the bed with him.

Fang looked at me and put a finger to his mouth. "Shhh, she's sleeping."

I smiled at him. "I'm whispering Fang."

"Yeah but her hearing is very well."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Fang."

"It is. She can hear me all the way in the living room. She's smart."

"Hearing and being smart have nothing to do with each other."

"Still. She's smart and hears well." Fang continued.

I sighed. "Whatever Fang."

"I'm serious. She's going to be an all a student."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being so negative?"

"I'm no! I'm just being for real."

"You just want to ruin my dreams. I can think positively about Chris."

"I never said that you couldn't."

Fang shook his head. "Just shut up bitch."

We ate in silence and then Fang put the baby back in her crib. He threw away our trash and then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do we have a problem?"

"With?"

"Us. Are you mad at me?"

I snorted. "No."

"Really? Because you act like it."

"I'm not."

Fang sighed and got into bed with me. "Max, tell me if you are."

"I'm not. What would I have a problem with?"

Fang shrugged. "Crystal."

"What about her?"

Fang smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What? No."

"Yes you are. I can tell." Fang pulled me to him and kissed my head. "Am I not spending enough time with you?"

"I didn't say that!"

Fang nuzzled my neck. "You didn't have to. I love you."

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me. "Fang, cut it out!"

"I looooove you." He kissed my head. "You don't have to get jealous bitch, I'll always have time for you. You're just not as…interesting as Crystal."

"How? She can't even talk!"

"Yeah but she listens, giggles no matter what I say, and smiles for me. I lo- like her company." Fang cut himself off.

"What did you say?"

"That I like her company."

"No you were going to say that you love her." I smiled at him. "Why won't you admit it?"

"Because, I don't."

I rolled my eyes. "You know that you do. Why try to hide it?"

"Because, I don't love that stupid baby!" Fang said it to loud and it woke Crystal up so she started crying. Fang freaking dropped me onto the bed and rushed to Crystal. He picked her up and calmed her down.

"But you don't love her right?"

"Nope."

* * *

**How's that for a quick update? And look how long it is! I know I'm awesome, no need to tell me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**flocklover:), yeah they do. I mentioned it at the beginning a few times. I always say that Nudge has to fly where ever she's going since she has no car. Oh and when Fang was going to have sex with Cara, he didn't do it because she stroked his wings and Max was the only one who had done that. I just don't like to mention little things that you would know if you read the books. Persona, I've been planning to add the baby since the beginning so she's staying. As much fun as writing Mang is, I like writing stuff with babies too. Oh and guys, MAX IS NOT GOING TO BE PREGNANT IN THIS STORY. I just feel no reason to make her pregnant so she's not going to be.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 22

_**November**_

"Yes!" I cheered as my team made a touch down, making Chris giggle. "You think that's funny?" I kissed her head. "I think that you're funny, Chris."

"And I think that you're stupid, Fang." Max commented, walking into the living room from the bedroom. "Nudge let's go! Turn that TV off Fang."

"Max, after last year, do you really think that I should be going over there?"

"I highly doubt that you'll act up again." She looked at me. "Will you?"

"I wasn't last year!"

"Yes you were. And you were punished for it. Now, put Chrisa in her carrier." Max ordered, walking over to Nudge's bedroom door. "Nudge come on!"

"I'm coming!" Nudge walked out her bedroom. "Why do we even have to go?"

"Because," Max walked to the door. "Mom is finally giving Fang a chance." Max looked at me. "We are going to be civil and not start fights." She looked at Nudge. "We are not going to cuss or start an argument with Ella or Angel. Do not tell Ella that she can't hold Crystal. It's not nice. Understand?"

"Yeah." Nudge answered.

"Fang?"

"I do what I want." I told Max as I put Crystal in her carrier. "So does Chris."

"I'm not worried about her. I know that she behaves. It's you two that I'm worried about."

"Lighten up Max." Nudge said, walking out of the door. "We haven't pissed your mom off recently."

"That just means that it's been building up." Max walked out the door and I followed her. "I'm sure you two have been planning something."

"So you found out?"

"Fang, for someone who said that they weren't going to act out, you sure seem like you're going to. And don't think that I'm not ever to break up with you again. This time, I'll be in the apartment and you'll be looking for a place to stay."

Nudge smiled. "He could always stay with Cara, right?"

"N-No." Max said quickly.

"Yeah Max. You threatening to cut me off isn't going to work anymore. I have someone else."

"I dare you to sleep with someone else. See if I don't-"

"Chill Max. I was kidding." I smiled at her. "Or am I?"

"Just shut up Fang." Max pulled her car keys out of her pocket. "Just go ahead and shut up for the rest of the time."

I shrugged, putting Chris in the back. I strapped her carrier in and then got on the other side of her. I kissed Chris's head and then buckled my seat belt. Chris giggled at nothing. That was her thing now…she laughed. I think that it's cu- cool. No way in fucking hell was I going to say cute. Especially about a baby. Only Max is cute…and that's only sometimes. Rarely ever to be truthful.

"Hawaha." Chris reached her hand out and I held my finger in front of her so that she could hold it. She put it in her mouth and I smiled. She doesn't put Max's finger in her mouth!

"Fang, did you wash your hands?" Max asked. "Fang? Fang I'm talking to you. Answer me!"

"He can't." Nudge told Max, not even looking up from her cell phone. "You told him to shut up the rest of the time. Remember?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Fine, I take it back. You can talk. Now, did you wash your hands?"

I shrugged. "Don't remember. But Chris doesn't mind."

"Fang, you could get her sick."

"So? It's not like it would kill her. She's too tough for that."

"If she wants to suck on something, just let her have a pacifier. There's on in the-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Max. I thought that you, that person that knows everything about babies and won't let me have any fun, would know that giving a baby a pacifier makes a bad habit."

"And her sucking on your finger isn't?"

"I don't think so."

"Then you're an idiot."

"I thought that we had already established that?"

Max held her breath for a minute. "Just give her the damn pacifier!"

"Calm down Max." Nudge instructed, eyes still glued to her cell phone screen. "He's just annoying her." Nudge held a pacifier out to me. "Here Fang."

"I was being serious! I don't want her addicted to a pacifier. It's not healthy."

"You're attachment to her isn't either but we let that continue so give her the pacifier." Max ordered. She sounds pissed. Good job self.

"Fine but if she turns into one of those pacifier obsessed babies, I'm blaming you Max." I gently pulled my finger from her mouth. She started to cry but I put the pacifier in her mouth so that I didn't have to hear her. Not only is it annoying but also makes Max more grumpy than she already is. Go figure.

* * *

"Thank God that they finally left you alone." I told Crystal as I sat down on the couch. "I thought that they were going to hold you forever. Now we get to watch the game. I know that you're excited. Aren't you?" She leaned against me and I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. I wonder when we eat. Are you hungry? I think that you are. When can you crawl? Max says when you're seven or eight months bbut are you smart enough to learn before that? I think so. Max says that I think to much of you but you're-"

"What are you doing?"

I cringed. "What Angel?"

'Who are you talking to?" Angel sat down on the other side of the couch. "Yourself?"

"No."

"Crystal?"

"Yes."

"Why? She doesn't understand you."

"Go away Angel."

"Want me to tell you what she's thinking?"

"No."

"She's happy. She likes when you hold her."

I held in my smile. "Go away. I'm busy."

"Talking to the baby?"

"Angel leave Fang alone." Max ordered, walking into the living room. "Go play somewhere else."

"But I'm just talking to him!"

"But he doesn't want you to." Max sat down in Angel's spot as Angel walked away, mad. "Hey Fang."

"Hey." I looked down at Chris. "Should I feed her? Does she look hungry to you?"

Max rolled her eyes. "No Fang."

I leaned back. "I was just asking. Sometimes she doesn't cry when she's hungry. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No."

I sighed. "I do, in the morning. "

"What time?"

"Five in the morning until five in the afternoon." I bounced Crystal on my leg when she started getting whiny. "The girls aren't spending the night, are they?"

"No. Why would they?"

"They did last year."

"Yeah but this year, Ella has to go home and be with Jason while they don't have sex."

"She still lives with him? I'm impressed."

"Don't be. He's cheating on her."

Ouch. "Does she know?"

"No. Nudge said that what everyone at school is saying though."

"Well, the school slut would know."

Max snorted. "Fang, can you ever be supported of her?"

"No."

Max sighed. "Fine, be a jerk."

"I am. Chris thinks that it's funny. Don't you Chris?" I smiled at her and she giggled. "See, she thinks that whatever I say is funny."

"That's scary."

I glared at Max. "You're still jealous bitch."

"Don't call me that here!"

"Bitch."

"Fang."

"Bitch."

"Stop it."

"Bitch."

"I'm serious Fang."

"Fucking bitch."

"Fang cut it out!"

"Bitch."

Max laid her head on my shoulder. "I hate you."

"Feelings mutual…bitch."

Max sighed. "I'm bored."

"You're the one that wanted to come over here."

"Ahahahwa."

I smiled at Crystal. "Hi. Are you happy? I didn't think so. You're upset that we're at this stupid house."

"Fang leave her alone."

"What? We're talking." I kissed Chris's head. "Aren't we? Tell Aunt Max to go away. She's ruining our Thursday isn't she? Yeah. And then tomorrow you have to spend all day with her. I feel bad for you Chris. Spending all day with that evil bitch…good luck."

"Fang, stop it. I'm not in the mood for you and your stupid games."

"What games? I'm just having a conversation with-"

"Fang I'm serious, stop!"

"Are you sick Max?" I looked down at her. "You want to go home?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Let me feel your head."

"No Fang, stop. I'm fine." She pushed my hand away as I tried to feel her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I don't want you getting Chris sick." I looked down at the baby. "Don't babies get sick easily?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't get my baby sick."

Max snorted. "What did you say?"

"Don't get the baby sick."

"No you didn't. You said not to get your baby sick."

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did."

"No. It's not my baby. It's Nudge's and whatever guy she was letting fuck her that night."

"Fang don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true!"

"You're giving me a headache."

I looked down at her. "Do you seriously not feel well?"

"I guess that my sickness thing is kicking in."

"Do you have to throw up?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Max closed her eyes. "I'm just…tired I guess."

"Hmmm." I looked back at the game and then at Crystal. "You're not working. Their losing! I'm going to have to fire you if they keep losing."

She giggled at me and I smiled. What? They just scored a touch down.

* * *

"What are you thankful for Angel?" Dr. Martinez asked the eleven year old.

"I'm thankful for Max, Fang, Nudge, Ella, Gasman, Iggy, Dr. Martinez…" The little suck up went on and on. I sighed and looked around. Gasman was moving his mouth like he was the one talking. I chuckled, causing Max to look at him.

She pointed at him and mouth 'Stop it!'

He smiled at her. 'What?'

"Stop it! I was talking!" Angel glared at the two of them.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Nudge what are you thankful for?"

"Crystal. Fang, Max, and…" Nudge trailed off but as soon as Max sent her a look, she continued. "And all the rest of you of course!"

The vet looked at me. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

Max kicked me under the table. "Fang!"

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

I nodded and bite my tongue as Max kicked me again. Chris, who was in my lap, started crying. Thank God. I got up and carried her into the living room. I looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" I kissed her head. She wasn't wet and I was pretty sure that she didn't poop herself. I bounced her gently until she stopped crying. I kissed her head. "You okay kid?"

She laid her head on my shoulder and I sighed. She was tired. I walked over to her carrier and laid her down in it. I kissed her head and then went back into the kitchen. I sat down at my places as Iggy finished what he was thankful for. Good thing I missed it because I swear to God, if he said that he was thankful for Max, I would have killed him.

"Max?" Dr. Martinez looked at her. Damn. Why do we even do this? She asks all of us before we can eat. Does she not get that we're all hungry? "What are you thankful for?"

"I-Nnnah." Max laid her head on my shoulder. "I-I'm going to the living room."

She stood up and walked out. Dr. Martinez and I followed while she told the kids to stay. Max laid down on the couch and looked at me.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked.

"I'm tired." Max mumbled.

"Are you sick again?"

Max nodded. "Go eat Mom. I'm fine."

Dr. Martinez felt Max's head. "Are you okay on the couch?"

"Yes."

"Call me if you need me." She walked back into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Max.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick earlier? I asked!"

Max closed her eyes. "I'm just going to take a nap, Go eat Fang."

I kissed her head. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My stomach and head. Just let me sleep."

I shook my head and picked Max up. "Nope."

"Fang what are you- Oh god." She closed her eyes and leaned against me.

I walked to the truck and put Max into the passenger side. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry."

I kissed her head before walking back into the house. I got Crystal's carrier and then walked into the kitchen. "I'm taking Max and the baby home. Nudge you can fly home."

"Is she okay?"

I shrugged and walked back to the car. I put Crystal in the back and then got in. "Honey, I need the keys."

She reached into her pocket and then handed them to me. "I'm going to sleep."

I nodded, starting the car. The car ride with silent because, thank god Chris stayed asleep the whole time. She has this thing about crying whenever she wakes up. I pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Max?"

"I can walk. Get the baby." She got out of the car and I hurried to get the baby out so that I could walk next to her. I didn't want her falling without me being right there. We got to the door and I unlocked it. Max laid down on the couch and I sat the baby carrier on the floor. I looked down to see if Chris was okay. She was still sleeping.

I closed the door and then walked into the kitchen. Were did I put Max's medicine? I finally found it and went back to the couch. "Max. Take this."

She took the pills and glass of water. She took them and then handed me the glass back. "Fang? Aren't you hungry?"

Hell ya. "No. Would you feel better in the bedroom?"

"Ye- Hey! Fang stop it."

I ignored her and picked her up. I carried her into our bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "Sleep."

"Fang, I know that you're-"

"Fine. I'm perfect." I kissed her head. "I will be with Chris."

Max laid on her side. "Can't you stay in here?"

I sighed and walked out. I got Chris out of her carrier and put her in her crib. She was still sleeping. I wonder if she's okay…maybe she just needs her sleep. I looked over at Max and saw that she was watching me. Should I walk out? No. Am I going to? I think that it would be funny but…she's sick. I got into bed with her and smiled at her.

"Hey." I kissed her head.

"I thought that you weren't going to stay in here." She snuggled against me.

"I'm full of surprises, huh?"

Max closed her eyes. "Are you sure that you're not hungry? Did you eat lunch today?"

No. "Yeah, bitch. Go to sleep."

Max rolled away from me and I pulled her to my chest. She moaned again. "Fang, stop!"

"Sorry." I guess that moving her hurt her…I guess…wimp.

Max mumbled something but I didn't hear what it was. I was going to ask her what she said but she started gently snoring and I knew that she was sleeping. I gently laid her down and kissed her head. I was almost out of the room when Chris started crying. Max sat up and looked at me. I smiled.

"Fang?"

"I'm getting the baby." I picked up Crystal, silently wondering why I lo- enjoyed her company. I got her quiet and then laid her back in her crib. I laid back down on the bed and tried to hold Max again but she just pushed me away. "What?"

"You were leaving." Max laid there, glaring at me. "Just go!"

"I was not! I was going to get Chris."

"Two seconds before she started crying?"

"I'm psychic."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking?"

I sighed, standing. "You want me to leave?"

"Ye-" Max shot up running out of the room. Thank God she made it to the bathroom. I followed her. When she was done, I went with her back into the bedroom.

"I'm taking you back to the doctor."

"No Fang! Every time they just give me more medicine that isn't working and tell me to stay home for a few days. Then I get better and a month or two later, it repeats."

"Doctors fix you Fang."

"They haven't fixed me!"

I kissed her head. "I love you."

"Whatever." She laid down and I covered her over. I gave her a kiss on the head before walking out of the room. What? I want to watch TV.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I picked up Chrisa, smiling at her. "What's wrong? I was sleeping and you woke me up. I wonder where Fang went." Normally he would have gotten to her before I could. I walked into the living room and he was gone. He probably went to go get something to eat. Chrisa reached up and started toying with my necklace. Wow, it's almost been a year since Fang gave it to me. And it has actually been a year since we broke up last. This has been a very bad past two years. I gently removed her hand from the heart and then sat down on the couch, Crystal in my hands. I closed my eyes. I was so tired. Chrisa had already fallen back asleep in my arms. I was about to get up when Fang walked through the door.

"Hey." He smiled at me before taking the baby out of my arms. Figures. He was probably talking to her anyways.

I stood up. "I'm going to back to bed."

Fang followed me. "Hey Max?"

"What?"

"I hope that you feel better."

I rolled my eyes and lay down on the bed. "Whatever Fang."

"No, I really do."

"Why? You hate cleaning up puke?"

"Well yeah but not only that. I don't like when you get sick."

"Because is limits how much sex we have right?"

Fang glared at me. "I was trying to tell you how much I cared!"

"Go to hell." I closed my eyes. "Did you eat?"

"Why do you care? I'm going to hell."

"Fang, quit being immature."

"I'm immature? You're the one that can't except that someone is trying to show you how much they love you!"

I sighed. "Fine. Tell me."

"Nope. Moment has passed." Fang walked out taking Chrisa with him. "I hope you have fun by yourself!"

"I will!"

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"She gets mad easily. I think it's because she's always stressed out." I kissed Chris's head as I sat down. "She just ruined our Thanksgiving. I had to sit through those idiots talking about what they were thankful for but what did I get to eat? A burger and fries. Well five burgers and fries but it's the same point. I wanted good food. But no, Max had to get sick…poor baby. I hope that she gets better. All that ever happens to her now is she gets sick."

"Naah." Chris leaned against me.

"What? Are you sleepy still? Why do you sleep so much? It's more fun when you're awake." I shifted on the couch so that I was lying down, Crystal on my chest. "Well, go to sleep if that's what you want. I don't care!" She reached out and I let her have my finger. "I think that you like me better than Max does. Isn't that sad? I love her more than anything and I tell her all the time! Does she ever tell me? No. How is this relationship supposed to work if she acts like a baby?" I laughed. "No, I take that back. You're a baby and you show how you feel better. You love me, huh Chris?" I ran my hand down her back and smiled at her. "I love you too Chris."

"What did you say?" Max yelled from the bedroom.

"What? I said that you're not a baby!"

Max walked out of the bedroom. "I know. I'll get you for talking about me later. I was talking about what you said. Was it that you looooooooooove her?" You could hear that Max was mocking me by her voice.

"No. You need to get your hearing checked."

"I think you need to get your head checked."

"I could say the same to you. Hear any voices recently Max?"

Max glared at me. "No. Miss your mom and dad recently Fang?"

"Go to hell."

Max sighed. "I love you."

I shook my head and looked at Chris. "Go back to bed. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Max was going to say something but instead she rushed to the bathroom. I didn't get up to follow her this time. What? She's being a jerk! She walked back in the room after throwing up. She looked at me before going to the bedroom. Damn she had to look at me. I got up and put Chris in her crib. I smiled at her before turning to face the bed and look at Max. I laid down on the bed and tried to push me away.

"Knock it off Fang."

I nuzzled her neck. "You need to stop getting up and talking. that's why you keep throwing up. I don't like when you throw up. It makes me feel bad."

"At least something makes you feel bad." She mumbled.

I closed my eyes, biting my tongue. There are so many things that I could say back to that but I won't. "Are you still tired?"

"Yes."

"Then go to sleep." I whispered. "I'll stay this time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I kissed her neck. "Go to sleep bitch."

She smiled and went to sleep. This time I stayed, bored out of my mind! But if this is what Max wants…I have to do it or else I won't be having sex anytime soon. I shifted a little, laying her back down on the bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling. I need to find someone who will fix Max. I seriously feel bad when I see her sick…even if she is a bitch.

* * *

**December**

"Nawah!" Chris reached out, trying to grab her own feet. She had just gotten this weird fascination with them today. She was laying on her back when and kicked them. She started trying to grab them. She gets them sometimes and then she just holds them. Right now, she's lying on the bed while I'm on the laptop.

I rolled my eyes at her and playfully asked, "What are you doing? I thought that you were smart."

"Fang don't say things like that." Max scolded as she walked into the bedroom. She went over to the bed and leaned over Chris. "I think that you're very smart. I love you too." Max kissed the baby and Chris giggled.

"I thought that you had to work?" I glared at her as she played with _my_ best friend.

"I do Fang." She kissed Chris one more time before going over to the closet. "And I'm getting ready."

I looked at Chris. "Does it look like she's getting ready to you? Didn't think so."

Chris grabbed her right foot and then started squealing. "Amawah."

"Yeah. I know. She stalls so that she can take away from our alone time. Don't worry, she'll have to leave soon."

"Whatever Fang." Max walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. Good.

"She's grumpy." I commented. "Doesn't that annoy you? It does me so it must you." I started playing the game again and when I beat the next level, I looked at her. "Are you hungry? I am. You want some cereal?"

"Daaw."

"Good." I closed the laptop and picked her up. "Let's go get some. Cheerio's work for you?" Crystal giggled at the sound of my voice. "I knew you would want those. I know you so well don't I? Yep. We're…what is it called? That thing that your mommy has a new one of every three days. Best friends. Yeah. We're, um, bff's."

"What?"

I turned around and saw Max standing in the door way of the bathroom, laughing her ass off. "Shut up!"

"We're bff's." Max mocked me. "I know you so well. Fang, I think that you need a new habit besides talking to Crystal. Take up gambling or drinking but this…this is just sad."

"Go to work."

Max walked over to me and kissed Chris's head. "Bye sweetie." She looked up at me. "Fang?"

"Max, I am not in the mood to hear you make fun of me and Chris."

"I'm wasn't going to. I just want to ask you something."

"Okay. What?"

Max smiled sweetly. "Can I be your bff too?"

"Go to hell!" Max laughed and walked out the door. Bitch. I looked down at Chris. "Aunt Max is mean, isn't she? That's why we're together though. So that my niceness evens out her meanness. Don't you agree? Yeah, I knew you would." I grabbed the box of cereal and pulled it in a bowl. I walked back into the bedroom with the bowl and laid down on the bed. I sat Chris down. Oh yeah, guess what. She can sit up on her own now! Isn't that cool? I think so…

"Haaway."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm starved too. Here." I handed her a Cheerio. "Put it in your mouth."

She looked at it and sat it down. She giggled before falling over. Okay, I lied. She can sit up for a minute…or a half. Whatever. I turned and sat her up with the supports of the pillows. I gave her the piece of cereal again.

"Waah." She sat it down again.

"At least throw it." I sighed and picked up a piece. I put it in my mouth. "See? You eat it."

She just giggled. She has never eaten it before but I was hoping that she would this time. She's almost four months. I thought that babies are supposed to eat cereal? Max always tells me not too but I think that Chris would be fine if she ate some. Max said to wait another month but what does she know?

"Naah." She smiled at me.

"Fine, don't eat. I'll eat it." I grabbed a handful and put it in my mouth. Just cause she doesn't want to eat doesn't mean that I don't! "I wish I could eat a pizza. But did you head what Nudge said to me the other day? That she's losing her pregnancy weight and all I'm doing is gaining! Can you believe that? Max said that I looked like I was losing to much weight but I need it. I'm freaking fat!" I lifted up my shirt and looked at my stomach. My abs didn't look as rock hard as usual. "See, I told you! I'm getting fat. See, you're cute fat. Not fat but chubby. I'm not. I would look horrible. Anyways, I have decided not to eat anything but Cheerio's and drink water for awhile. Max told me that that's stupid. But she's not fat!"

"Maaw."

I nodded. "You agree clearly. I think that am going to lose a lot of weight. I always have had to cut down on my running because I have to talk to you. I mean sure, I do pushups and sit-ups but that's not good enough! I'm sorry but I'm leaving you today as soon as Nudge gets home. Sure you'll get to spend time with mom but I know that you'd rather be with me. I have to lose weight though Chris! You don't want a fat Uncle Fang do you? I didn't think so!'"

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

"Yeah but I have to go home first." I explained to Jenna over the phone as I walked to the apartment.

"Why?"

"I have to check on my baby!"

"She's better off without you anyways. Come on Nudge!"

"No."

"Fine." She hung up. What a bitch! I opened the apartment door and went into my bedroom. I got a twenty out of my dresser and walked back into the living room. Fang was waiting for me.

"I need you to watch Chris."

"Who?"

"Crystal!"

"I told you to stop calling her Chris! It's going to confuse her."

"Yeah, whatever." Fang held her out to me. "I have to go!"

"Where?"

"Running."

I sighed. "Fang it was a joke."

"I don't care!"

"Fang, you are not fat."

"It's none of your business if I think I'm fat or not. Nor does it matter. I need you to watch the baby."

"But Fang, it's Wednesday!"

"So?"

I knew that if I told him that I wanted to go to the mall that he wouldn't care. I need to appeal to Fang in another way… "Glee's on."

"What?"

"Glee, the TV show."

"What time?" He was softening. Yes!

"Eight."

"Nudge it's 5:30! I'll be back by then!"

Damn it. "Fang, I don't want to."

"Yeah, well I'm not to keen on leaving you alone with my baby either." Fang looked down at _my _baby! How dare he say that she's his! "I guess that I'll take her to Ella."

"No! This is my baby. I'm taking her."

"No." Fang walked to the door. "Ella is much more suited for this kind of thing. Yeah, I should have thought of the before. Can you get her carrier out of the bedroom?"

"No. I want to have her!"

"Go watch Glee."

"It's not on until eight!"

"So? A minute ago-"

"Fang, I can watch my baby."

Fang looked down at Crystal. "If she is hurt at all I swear to God-"

"Fang, she's my baby. I would never hurt her!"

Fang kissed Crystal's head. "I'll be back. Yeah I know. Don't cry to much." He handed her to me. "Nudge, I am serous-"

"Fang I get it." I looked down at my baby. "Hi Crystal." Fang looked at her again before walking out of the apartment. I carried Crystal into my room. "You know, I am missing the mall for you. That's big news."

She looked up at me and then closed her eyes. I guess that she tired. I kissed her head. She so cute! I love having a baby…most of the time. She can cry very loud. Max won't let me help though! At first she said that it was easier for her to do it. But then Fang decided that he wanted to take over. Now he won't even let me hold her! How am I supposed to bond with my baby if he wants to play mommy? It's so not fair!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Pick up, pick up, pick up. I sighed, standing there. Why won't she-

"This had better be important Fang."

"Max, I need you to call Nudge."

"What?"

"I'm out running and I am worried about Chris. I left her with Nudge."

"Fang, I'm sure that she's fine. Just-"

"No Max! Call her."

"Fang, I don't know if you've realized this but I'M AT WORK!"

"No need to yell. I'm not deaf."

Max sighed. "Why don't you just call?"

"Because Nudge wouldn't answer. She's made that I don't think that she can take care of Chris."

"She has a right to be mad Fang! It's _her _baby."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true!"

I held my breath, not wanting to fight with Max right now. "Just call her. Please?"

"Fine. Bye."

"I love you, bye!" Good. Now I don't have to worry. I started running and ran for another hour.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Did I call her? Nope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Persona, are you physic? I am dead serious. I had already written half of this chapter when I read your review and I looked and it was basically what had happened. Dude, that is so cool! Kitty the critic, I see that you reviewed the last chapter, which means that you probably read some of it. If it's entertaining enough to read, then I doubt that it's shit. And why put God's name in the same sentence as such a horrible word? I don't believe in him but I respect the thought of him enough not to do that. And, to top it off, there are about ten other people who reviewed who liked it so…go fuck yourself instead of wasting my time.**

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 23

"What?"

Max nodded. "I know. But Mom wants to take her with them to see Christmas lights. Do you want to go?"

I held Chris closer to me. "No! Me and her are going to watch those stupid Christmas specials on TV."

"Fang, if they're so stupid, why do you want to watch them?"

"This is our first Christmas together!" I glared at Max. "Why would they take her to see lights? She's four months old! She doesn't care about stupid lights."

"But she cares about stupid TV shows?"

"Yes!"

"Fang, she's going."

"Why do you want to ruin my life?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Come on Fang! If she goes, then I'll make Nudge go. We can be alone, finally."

"Why would we want to be alone? All you do is yell at me!"

Max glared. "Fang, please?"

"Max, I want to-"

"How come you never want to spend time with me anymore? It's like there is no relationship! All you ever want to do is play with the baby. It's not our baby! You didn't even want her to live! You wanted her to die! Do you ever talk to her about that? Huh? Ever say, 'Hey Chris, did you know that I hated you? Yeah, I know. I wanted your mommy to get an abortion! Can you spell that? Probably since you're so smart!'" Max took a deep breath. "I hate you! All you ever do is play with her! What about me? Do I even fucking matter?"

I blinked. "Wow."

"What?!"

I stared at her. "Was there a point to that? Did you think that I was just going to let her go to see the stupid lights because you faked like you were upset? Wow."

"Go fuck yourself." Max ran to the bedroom. She's so overly dramatic.

"Well Chris, I guess that this means we get to watch TV." I kissed her head. "Aunt Max wasn't mad at you. She just wanted me to make me feel bad."

We sat there for a couple of minutes and Max never left the bedroom. Whatever. Nudge, on the other hand, was the one to interrupt our TV time.

"Fang, did you do something to Max?"

"No. She just wanted me to let them take Chris to see Christmas lights. I said no and she wanted to start a fight."

"Well, it sounds like she's crying."

"No she's not."

"Fang, I think that she is."

"Max! You okay?" I yelled. Nothing. "See? She's sleeping."

"Fine Fang, let her cry."

"She's not crying! She has nothing to cry about."

"Yes she is!"

"Here." I handed her the baby and went to the bedroom. Max sitting on the bed, her knees pulled to her chest. "Max?"

She sniffled. "Go away Fang."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I closed the door and went over to her. I sat next to her. "Max, were you crying?"

"No."

I smiled. "I knew you weren't. Nudge kept trying to tell me that you were. So, you want to watch TV with us?"

"Go to hell."

I laughed. "Seriously Max. I think that the one with that moose with the red nose is coming on."

"Reindeer."

"What?"

"It's not a fucking moose!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I hate you!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"Max, this joke isn't funny anymore."

"Then go to hell. I hear that things are very funnier down there."

"Max, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you what was wrong and you didn't listen."

"What?" I looked at her funny.

"When I told you that I was tired of you only wanting to be with the baby. You just acted like I was fighting just to fight."

"You were being serious?" I shook my head. "No way do I spend to much time with Crystal!"

"Yes you do! The only time you spend with me is when you want sex or I'm sick!"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"To act like things were before."

"How were things different before?"

"You wanted to be with me and no one else!"

I sighed. "I thought that you wanted me to be more personable?"

"No! I never said that. I'm supposed to be the one that you center your world around. Not some…baby!"

"You are the one that wanted me to like her!"

"Yeah but I didn't want me to obsess over her! You never want to lay on the couch together anymore because you have her on your chest instead."

"Fine. I won't let her sleep on my chest anymore. Are we done here?"

"No! That was only one thing."

"What are you saying Max? That you want me to hate her?"

"No. I want…I want you to leave. Just stay away from me."

"Max, I don't get why you're freaking out like this."

Max laid down, not facing me. "Go away."

I stood up, sighing. "Max, I love you."

Max said nothing so I went into the living room. Nudge was sitting on the couch with Crystal. I sat down in the chair.

"Was she crying?"

I shrugged. "Go call Dr. Martinez."

"What? Why? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Dr. Martinez wanted to take Crystal to see Christmas lights. You're going too."

"Why?"

"Max and I need alone time."

"But Fang-"

"Go do it! It's our apartment! If we want to be alone then you need to take Chris and get out of here!"

Nudge glared at me and went to her room. When she came back out, she walked over to me. "I need the keys to the truck."

"No way in hell are you driving Max's truck." I handed my keys. "Make sure that you buckle Chris in properly and that if it gets too cold, you come home. I do not want her getting sick."

"I'm not stupid Fang."

I chose not to comment on that. I kissed Chris's head. "Be a good girl. I know that you would rather watch the moose with the red nose but I have to take care of some things."

"Moose?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. The one that leads the sleigh."

"Fang, that's a reindeer. "

"No. It's moose."

"No, it's a reindeer and it's name is Rudolph."

"No, it's a moose named Rudy. I know my Christmas shows."

"Since when?"

"This year I decided to watch one with Chris. I watched some more of them today."

"Well, you must have bad hearing because it's a reindeer and his name is Rudolph. There's even a song about it."

"Whatever."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Bye."

I nodded and she walked out. It's a moose. I got up and went back into the bedroom. I jumped onto the bed, landing next to my girlfriend. "Hey bitch."

"Fuck off Fang!"

"I can't. I just sent my best friend away so now you're the only one that I can talk too."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed. She can be such an idiot sometimes. "I sent Nudge and Crystal to go look at those stupid lights with your mom."

"Oh." Max rolled on her side to face me. "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged. "You're the one that wanted alone time."

Max glared at me. "You know what? Go watch your stupid TV! I don't want to be with you right now."

I laid there, watching as she glared at me. I pulled her to my chest and she started fighting me. Yeah, like that was going to work. "You know, you're kind of cute when you think that you're even close to being as strong as me."

"I am!"

"Sure you are bitch." I kissed her head. "Now, would you stop moving?"

"No!"

"Fine, have it your way." I let her fight me until she got bored and stopped. "That's a good girl."

"Shut up Fang."

I looked at her. "We have at least two hours."

"So?"

"A lot can be done in two hours Max."

"Fang, no."

"Why?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Then we can have hate sex. That was so much fun in high school."

"Grow up Fang."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. No sex. Want to go watch the show about the moose…reindeer."

"No."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I wanted to be alone."

"That's not an option Max! I had the whole night planned out for me and Chris. We were going to watch TV, eat, and go to bed. You ruined that so that you could be alone? You could do that with out me being lonely!"

"That was the point Fang! I wanted to prove to you that you don't need Chrisa ever second of the day."

I snorted. "I do not have her every second of the day. Some days I work."

Max rolled her eyes. "Fang I just want you to realize that your obsession with her is unhealthy."

"First off, I am not obsessed with her. But if I was, how would it be unhealthy?"

"You're getting too attached to something that isn't going to last."

"What do you mean?"

"Eventually, Nudge is going to move out and take Chrisa with her. What then?"

"Nudge won't do that." I laughed it off but the thought was already tormenting me. Nudge will take her away from me?

"Yeah she will Fang. One day she's going to move out."

"So? That doesn't mean that she's going to take Chris with her!"

"Chrisa is her daughter Fang. Of course she's going to fucking take her!"

"How do you know? She might realize that Chris is better off with me. Which, by the way, she is."

"Says you! You're just going to turn her into a spoiled brat!"

"Oh and what would you call Angel?"

Max glared at me. "A better person than you!"

"Yeah right. She's playing all of you. I bet she's already planning to get pregnant like at fifteen like Nudge!"

"Good. Then you'll have another bff!"

"You know what? I'm tired of you! All you do is complain."

"Maybe I do that because all you do is mess up!"

I held my breath. Should I respond to that? I want to so bad that it's almost clogging my brain. But should I? No. Will I? "I mess up? Yeah okay."

"I'm glad you agree."

I leaned down and kissed her. She hit my side but I just held her to me tighter. When I pulled away, I asked, "Did I mess up that time?"

Max responded with kissing me again.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Mmmhmm, stop Fang." I ordered in such a weak voice that it didn't even sound like mine.

"Why?" Fang mumbled against my shoulder, which he was kissing.

"We need to get dressed."

I was sitting in his lap, on the bed, as he entertained himself with my shoulder. Fang's so weird.

"No." Fang stopped kissing my shoulder. He laid me down on the bed and pointed to his stomach. "Feel my abs again."

"Fang-"

"I'm serious Max! I'm getting fat. I'm going to lose my abs."

I ran my hand down his toned stomach for the hundredth time in the past hour. "They feel fine Fang."

Fang touched them and shook his head. "They feel flabby."

"No they do not."

"Yes they do Max! I was hoping that I was going to lose weight by going on my diet but I haven't!"

"Fang, you're skinnier than me."

"Really? How much do you weigh?"

"I am not going to tell you how much I weigh!"

"Why?" He didn't let me answer. "Because you weigh less than me! You weight about ninety-one or a hundred pounds."

I sighed. "Fang, I should weigh more than that."

"Do you?"

I blushed. "It's none of your business if I do. Wait, what do you weigh?"

Fang jumped up and ran out of the room. I sighed, pulling the covers up around me. It's cold in here. Fang came back in the room. "167."

"How tall are you?"

"6'1."

I get the sexy tall one. Score! "That's how much you're supposed to weigh."

"No it's not! I want to lose 10 pounds."

Should I say how much I weigh? I don't want to. That's personal. But it might make him feel better. I mean, it's not like I'm far or anything. "Fang, I weigh about 115."

"So? I don't care what you weigh! I need to lose weight. You're just telling me not too because you're scared that when I get thinner that I'll leave you for a girl skinnier than you. Don't worry though, I won't."

I sighed. This was getting on my nerves. "Fang, you weigh exactly what you should. Can we get dressed now?"

Fang looked down. "Max?"

"What Fang?"

"Remember when you said that I was small?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Fang gulped. "I just realized that I am."

"Fang, stop it."

"I am Max! This is a huge problem."

"Fang get dressed."

Fang shook his head. "You don't get it. Not only am I fat but I'm small. I'm not even thick!"

I groaned and stood up. I got dressed in nightclothes before getting back in bed. "Fang come lay down with me."

"How can you even want me? I'm fat and small." Fang sat at the end of the bed. "You should leave me."

I'm really starting to think that he needs medication. I'm serious. There is something wrong with him. I went over to him and hugged him from behind. "I love you."

"How can you?"

"Because you're the sexiest, biggest, strongest, man ever. Now get dressed." I kissed her cheek. "Chrisa is going to be here soon."

"When she gets older, she's not even going to want to be seen with me because I'm fat."

"Fang, honey, let's get dressed okay?"

"Fine. It will hide my smallness." Fang got up and started to get dressed. When he was done, he kissed my head before walking out of the bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind him softly. I laid back down, sighing. And I thought I had problems.

* * *

"Night Chris." I heard Fang whisper. I opened my eyes and watched as he stripped down to his boxers and going into bed. I rolled over and faced him.

"Hey."

Fang kissed me. "Hey."

"You over your weight thing?"

Fang sighed. "I still think that I could lose a few…"

"How about you're…size?" I asked. "Because I don't think that you're small at all! You're huge Fang. And think. Really thick."

"You don't have to lie Max."

"I'm not." I kissed him quickly. "You have to stop think so badly about yourself. You're great Fang."

"Yeah sure."

"You are." I laid my head on his pillow, less than an inch between our faces.

Fang shook his head slightly. "Whatever. Are you still mad about Chris and me?"

I sighed. Yes. "No. I don't care."

"I thought that I said not to lie?"

"You did."

"Then why are you still doing it?"

Because I don't want to fight. "I'm not."

"There's not point in talking if you're not going to be truthful."

"Then let's not talk." I suggested. "Let's go to sleep."

Fang shrugged. "Then get on your own side of the bed."

"What? Why?"

"I sleep better that way."

"Whatever Fang." I moved away from him. "There, happy?"

"No. I'm still fat."

"You're not fat!"

Fang closed his eyes. "Whatever bitch."

I laid there until I was sure that he was asleep. Once I was, I moved to lay my head on his pillow again. "Night Fang."

* * *

_**Christmas**_

**Fang's POV**

"I'm not going."

"Fang, you don't have a choice."

"Yes I do and I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I have no desire to spend Christmas with your mother!"

Max closed her eyes. "Please Fang?"

"No."

"Fine but Chrisa and Nudge are both going."

"What? No. I want Chris to stay with me."

"Nope." Max walked over to me. "Give her to me."

"No. She wants to stay with me."

"Fang, give me the baby."

"But-"

"Fang, come on."

"Fine." I kissed her head and then gave her to Max. "Happy now? You've ruined my holiday."

"That's nice." Max went and put Chris in her carrier. "Nudge, let's go!"

Nudge walked out of her room. "Fine."

"Are you really going to take her?" I asked Max.

"Yes." Max picked the carrier up. "Come to Mom's later if you want. We're going to be there all day."

"Fine." I got up and walked over to Max. I lead down and kissed Crystal's head. "Cry a lot so that they get annoyed with you. Then you can come back and watch those stupid shows with me. Right now the one that's on is about a snow dude."

"Man." Max corrected.

"What?"

"It's snowman."

"Whatever! Chris knows what I'm talking about."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Max walked out the door and Nudge went with her. I sighed, going to sit down on the couch. Now what? Watching Christmas shows isn't the same without my little buddy. And sex is out of the question. That's basically all I do! I sighed, getting down on the floor in push up position. Is it bad if I spend my Christmas this way? Should I go to Dr. Martinez's house? Nah. That would be a waste of time. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up…

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Hi Mom." I said in a fake cheerful voice. I didn't feel well. I shook my head and walked into the house. I sat Chrisa's carrier down on the floor next to the couch.

"Hey." Nudge said, pulling out her cell phone. "When's dinner?"

"In two hours."

Nudge's mouth opened slightly. "Ma-ax! You said that we would eat soon."

"I lied." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Fang? In the truck?" Mom asked.

"No." I told her. "He's not coming."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He just said that he didn't want to."

Mom shook her head. "I've got to go help Iggy with the food."

I nodded as she walked out of the room. Nudge sat down next to me. "Max, I'm bored."

"Aren't we always?"

"What did Fang get you this year?"

"Nothing so far. I think he might be waiting until later."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that I'm going to think that he didn't get me anything."

"What did you get him?"

"Just some games." I looked at her. "Did you remember the kids presents?"

Nudge cringed. "Oops."

"Nudge! That was the one thing that I asked you to do today." I had told her that morning as I gave her gift that she needed to put the kids presents in the truck. Did she do it? No! "God, you're worse than Fang."

"Don't compare me to him." Nudge sounded offended. "At least I go to family things."

"Yeah, I'll give you that."

"Good. I like to be recognized for the things that I do right."

"And we all know how few those things are."

"Yes, and I like to be reward for them…with money or cars preferably."

"How about I continue letting you and your baby live in my apartment for free and also keep paying for your food and such."

"That works."

"Thought so."

"Hi Max.' Angel said, walking into the room. "Did you bring our presents?"

"No. You guys are going to come over tomorrow and get them."

"But tomorrow it won't be Christmas!"

"Figure that all out on your own?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge leave her alone." I sighed. My head was hurting really badly. "Angel, it's not the day that matters."

"Yes it is!"

"Grow up."

"Nudge I told you to leave her alone."

"Fine but she does need to grow up."

I sighed. "Do you guys have to fight?"

Angel glared at both of us and walked out of the room. Whatever. Waking Up In Vegas started playing, signalizing that someone was calling me. I pulled my phone out.

"What Fang?"

"I just wanted to know when the last time you fed Chris is."

I rolled my eyes. "You fed her before we left home."

Fang was silent a moment. "Yeah but she might be hungry again."

"She's sleeping Fang."

"Are you sure that she's not hungry?"

"Yes Fang!"

"Okay. But make sure that you feed her."

"Fang, I know how to take care of a baby! I taught you how!"

"Whatever." Fang got quiet.

"Fang?" I asked after he didn't say anything.

"Yeah?"

"Are we done talking?"

Fang sighed. "Guess."

I could tell by his tone that he wanted to keep talking. "Was there something else that you wanted to say?"

"No."

"Are you going to hang up?"

"Are you?"

"If there is nothing else, then yeah."

"Fine then. Hang up."

I waited a minute. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for you to hand up."

"Well, I'm waiting for you!"

"Aw!" Nudge smiled. "You guys are flirting!"

"We are not." I glared at her. "Fang, I'm hanging up."

"Do it."

I hung up. "God he's annoying."

"You know that you loved it." Nudge commented, standing. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Jason and Ella are still together."

"So?"

"He's still cheating on her."

"Nudge, you do not know that for sure."

Nudge looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Max, this may be news to you but I know everything when it has to do with relationships, sex, or anything of that kind. He's cheating on her."

I sighed. "Nudge, what's your point?"

"Someone should tell her."

"No! You are not going to tell her."

"Oh, I know I'm not…you are."

"What? No!"

"You're her sister. You want her to stay with that bastard?"

"You don't like her! Why do you care?"

Nudge shrugged, walking off. I sighed. I am not tell her. But if Fang was cheating on me, I would want to know. Wait, no I wouldn't. What am I supposed to do? I started to get up but I had the sudden need to take a nap. I laid down on the now empty couch and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked back into the house, hoping to find Max and Chris home. No one was home. I sighed, walking into the bedroom. I had gone out running and accidentally left my phone at home. I grabbed it, checking to see if Max left me any messages. There were two from Nudge, one from Iggy, two from Dr. Martinez, and three from Ella. I wonder what's wrong. Instead of listening to the messages, I just called Max.

"This is Max, unless you're Fang, leave a message. If you're Fang, I didn't answer for a reason!"

I hung up and called Nudge. She answered. "Where the hell are you?!"

"I went running." I explained. "Why were you all calling me?"

Nudge took a deep breath. "Fang, Max is in the hospital. She's-"

"What?!"

"She was sleeping on the couch before dinner and nobody could wake her up. She's at the hospital…I don't know just get here!"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

"Fang? I'm going to take the others home, okay?" Dr. Martinez looked at me.

I shrugged. "Go."

"I'm staying." Nudge stayed in her seat next to me.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "Fine but Ella and Gasman need to come home."

They looked like they were going to argue but they left. Nudge looked at me. "Are you okay Fang?"

"Fine."

"Max is going to be okay, Fang."

I shrugged. What does she know? Max, at this moment, is in critical condition. They still can't figure out what's wrong! If they let her die, I swear to God-

"Chris is at Dr. Martinez's house." Nudge said. "Iggy was at home, watching her."

"Nudge, could you just be quiet for awhile? Please?"

"Yeah, of course."

Now where was I? Oh yeah, I'm going to fucking kill those bastards. They're going to wish that they never met Max. But she's not going to die. She can't. She's Maximum Ride. It's impossible for her to die.

"Mr. Ride."

I looked up and there was Max's doctor. I stood up and faced him. "Yes?"

"Maximum is having a serious reaction to something." He told me. "Is there something that you know that she's allergic to?"

"Max isn't allergic to anything!"

"It's something that she's been wearing or something." The doctor shook his head. "Is her mother here?"

"N-"

"I'm here. What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez ran up.

"Is there something that she's allergic too?"

Dr. Martinez closed her eyes, thinking. "There was a drug that they used in the School when Max was born. It was later found to cause sever reactions to certain metals and gases. We quit using it when Fang was born."

"This seems to be a long term thing." The doctor looked at me. "She's been getting sick recently, yes?"

"For about a year."

"What has she had for a year?"

"T-The necklace. I got it for her a year ago." I mumbled. "It's metal and she wears it all the time."

The doctor looked at Dr. Martinez. "Could that have those effects on her?"

Dr. Martinez nodded slowly. "Y-Yes. That very well could be it."

The doctor walked off and I looked at Nudge. "I'll be back."

She looked at me. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged, walking out of the waiting room. I head out of the hospital and just started walking. My walking slowly turned a jog and then into a full on run. Max was hurt…because of me. I gave her that necklace. I was killing! Max, my Max, almost died because of me. I should have connected the fact that she got sick a month after I gave her that stupid necklace. Why am I such an idiot?

* * *

I kissed Chris's head but it didn't seem real. After I finished running, I went back to the hospital and stayed for about another four hours. Eventually the doctor said that Max was stable and that she would be fine. He said that I couldn't see her tonight but I could tomorrow. Dr. Martinez said that Nudge and I should go home since we weren't doing anything but taking up space. I didn't want to but I left. I kissed Chris again and was about to put her in the crib but stopped.

"I haven't had to sleep in bed alone at night since a year ago when Max and I broke up." I walked over to the bed. I laid Chris down and took my pillow and laid it on one side of her. Then I got on Max's side and laid next to the baby. I smelled Max's pillow, loving the smell. That's how I spent those nights when we broke up. I would sleep on her side of the bed so that I could smell her. "I hurt her Chris. I didn't mean to but I did."

"Fawwah." Crystal reached out for me and I let her have my finger.

"I know. I'll miss you too." I kissed her head. "Because, obviously she's not going to want me anymore. I'm not worthy of her. I almost killed her! I'm ashamed to say that I'm her boyfriend." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Night b- I mean Chris."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly but then closed them again. I didn't feel so good. I forced my hand to reach down, trying to get to my pocket and get my phone. I had to call Fang. He'll take care of me. My pocket…where's my pocket! I forced myself to open my eyes. Where was I? I shot up just as some guy walked in.

"Good to see you're up Maximum."

"Who are you?" Don't ask questions Max! Fight him!

"You're doctor. I think it's best if you lay back down."

I looked at him. "Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"What? Why?"

"This." He held my necklace out in front of me.

"Give me that!"

"Don't!" He pulled it away. "It'll hurt you."

"No it won't now give it."

"Ms. Ride, I need you to calm down."

"Then give me my necklace!" I got up and was punched him in the gut. He managed to run out of the room. What kind of School is this? He just ran?

"Max!"

Fang! I pulled the pesky IV out of my arm and ran to the door. I got there just as he walked in. "Fang!"

"What the hell were you thinking? That was a doctor!"

"Why are you yelling at me? We have to get out of here!"

Fang sighed and hugged me. "You're at a hospital bitch."

I glared at him. "How do I know that you're my Fang?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For all I know you could be a clone."

Fang closed his eyes, clearly pissed off. He leaned down and whispered something…dirty that I had done to him in my ear.

"Ew, Fang! I told that that was a one time thing."

Fang shrugged. "Now lay down! You're hurt. You almost fucking died!"

"I think that I would remember almost dying." I rolled my eyes.

Fang looked at the wall. "I-I hurt you."

"How?"

Fang took a deep breath. "I gave you that necklace. It hurt you."

"How? What are you talking about Fang?"

"The necklace. It's complicated but the scientist injected you with some drug when you were born and it caused a allergic reaction, which was you throwing up. After a year, it was going to kill you. I'm sorry baby."

I sat down, I was dizzy. I closed my eyes. "Fang, stop blaming yourself. It pisses me off."

Fang leaned down and kissed my head again. "Can I let that doctor back in?"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I lay down as Fang leaves. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Lay down Max."

"Fang, if they let me out of the hospital then I can-"

"Lay down!" Max shocked me by laying down on the bed. Now that's more like it. "Now, go to sleep."

"What? That's all I did at the hospital! I do _not _want to sleep."

"Max, just do it."

"No."

"Max."

"Fang."

I sighed. "Fine, don't take a nap. Just lay here."

"No."

"No? What else do you want to do?"

"I want you to get into bed with me and talk."

"Max-"

"Please?"

It was her first day home and I couldn't help but wonder if she hated me. I mean, I did almost kill her. "Can Chris lay in bed with us?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I smiled and got the baby out of her crib. I laid down on the bed, laying Chris in betweens us. "Max, I wanted to know if-"

"Wait." Max held up her hand. "I have a more important question."

"What?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?"

I cringed. "A bracelet to go with the necklace."

Max sighed. "It's okay Fang."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about." I took a deep breath. "I know that you're still weak and all so, I'll stay here a few days to take care of you. But I wanted to know when you wanted me to leave."

"Leave?" Max's face got a look of confusion. "Where are you going?"

I looked her in the eye. "Wait, you don't want me to leave?"

"Why would I want you to leave?"

"Because I almost killed you."

Max rolled her eyes. "Fang, I know that you didn't mean to! It's okay, seriously."

"But-"

"Fang, were you seriously going to leave?"

"Yeah, if you wanted me to! I almost killed you."

Max held her breath for a moment. "Fang, do you know how many times you have _saved_ my life?"

"Well no but-"

"If anything, I owe you."

"Max don't even play that! I owe you my life."

"What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. "I would have killed myself a long time ago without you a Chris."

"Fang don't say things like that!"

"I'm serious. Without you two, what do I have?"

"The flock."

Fang shook his head. "I know that you love them and all but…I care more about other things than I do them."

"Fang, take that back!"

"No Max. It's the truth."

"Naahaw." Chris giggled and rolled over towards me.

I leaned down and kissed her head. "You two are my life."

"That's what scares me." Max mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Max closed her eyes. "I'm tired now. Good night Fang."

I watched Max as she pretend to sleep. Eventually she did fall asleep. I shook my head. I wonder what she meant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Persona, I was being serious. Are you physic? I think that it would be awesome if you were. I don't have a problem with your reviews. I just think that it would be very awesome if you were physic… **

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 24

_**January**_

**Fang's POV**

"Naah!" Chris reached for the toy and I handed it to her.

"Yeah, I guess those things can be fun. Watching the balls go in a circle when you shake it"

"Fang, what are you talking about?" Max asked, walking into the apartment. "Because if it's what it sounds like-"

"Max, grow up!" Chris started shake on her toy and I smiled. She was shaking the toy that _I _got her. Ha! "Are you off already?"

"It's five Fang. I told you that I was getting off at five."

"And you thought that I was listening?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Why are you two sitting on the floor?"

"Because we are playing." I looked down at the five month old. "Aren't we?"

Chris reached up and tried to put her toy in my mouth. "Daa."

Max shook her head and walked over. She picked up the clear ball with the little balls in it and shook it in Chris's face. "You would rather play with me huh?"

Chris giggled and reached out for Max, like _I _taught her how to. Max picked her up. I glared at Max. "Set her back down bitch." Max walked back into our bedroom with my best friend. I got up, following her. "Come back here Max! I want to finish playing with Chris."

"No." Max lay down on the bed and sat Chris on her stomach. "I never get to play with her."

"So? She's mine!"

Chris squealed as Max held her hands in her own and started waving them. "Fang, you play with her all day. Go running or something."

"No! I want to play with Crystal!"

"Are you getting upset? Over this?" Max shook her head. "Go watch TV."

"Max, you can't just take her away from me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Newsflash Fang, she's not your baby. She's Nudge's and Nudge said that I could play with her."

"When did she say that?"

"When she called to say that she had detention. By the way, she's grounded."

I shrugged. "Just let me have-"

"No Fang!"

I glared at her. "Fine! Be a bitch!"

"I plan on it."

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang sulked out of the room, slamming the door as he left the bedroom. Chrisa looked up at the noise and then giggled.

"What? You think that Uncle Fang's a baby? Huh? You're more of a grown up than him." I sat up and sat her down on the bed. Chrisa tried to crawl across the bed but she messed up and just sat there instead. "Crawling is hard, huh? I bet Fang can't do it either."

Chrisa giggled. "Naah!"

I leaned down and kissed her head. "I bet that Fang's in there crying that you guys can't play. You don't care though do you? Huh?" I laid down, facing her. "Are you tired? I am. Fang wouldn't shut up last night. He kept talking, and talking. Then I had the morning shift since they decided that we should do breakfast too."

"Max!"

"What Fang?"

"Can I have her back now?"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes."

Fang was silent for a moment. I thought that he gave up but instead he walked into the bedroom. "I want the baby."

"No."

Fang walked over to the bed and reached out to take her. Chris lifted up her arms, like she did when anyone was near her, and Fang got her. "Ha."

"You're a stupid jerk!"

Fang shrugged and walked out of the room. "I got lonely with out you Chris. Did she hurt you? Have you always been this dark?"

I rolled my eyes, laying down. Fang's an idiot. My cell went off and I answered it.

"Hello?""

"Max?"

"Yeah Ella. What do you want?"

"I think that Jason is…cheating on me!"

It took her this long? Honestly, I thought that she knew. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

I shook my head. She's not very observant is she? "Break up with him."

"What? But where will I go?"

"Back to mom's."

"I can't go live with her again! She'll taunt me and stuff!"

"What are you saying Ella?"

"Can't I live with you guys?"

I closed my eyes. "Absolutely not!"

"But Max, I'll sleep on the couch and not bother you guys at all."

"Ella, I already have a five month old, a stupid sixteen year old who thinks that I need to raise her daughter, and not to mention the guy that won't take a hint and leave! I do not need to add you to the list."

"But I'm your sister!" Ella yelled at me. "Besides, I'm not even sure if he's cheating on me."

"Why do you think that he is?"

"He's always out with other girls but he says that their friends. Sometimes when I come home from work, he's in the bedroom and won't let me in and makes me leave to go get something from the store."

I took a deep breath. "Ella, just make up with Mom. We do not have room here."

"Max, please?"

I closed my eyes. "Fang?"

"I am _not _letting you have my baby back!"

"No! Can Ella move in?"

Fang was silent for a minute. "No."

"Fang-"

"We already have Chris and Nudge."

"You didn't even ask me when Nudge moved in!"

"She can go live with her mom."

"Then so can Nudge."

"Fine, but I want Chris to stay."

"Fang, I was being sarcastic!"

"Really? I think that you're losing your touch."

I chose not to respond to that. "Sorry El. I tired. Leave him. I'll have Fang get your stuff later if you want me too."

"No! I need a place to stay!"

I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't have moved in with him."

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to cheat?"

"Easy. If a guy is eighteen and wants to live together, it's because he can't afforded the rent on his own. And you messed up when you said that you guys weren't going to have sex. No way are you going to live with a guy and not have sex."

"I didn't call for a lecture!"

"Then you called the wrong person." Ella hung up. Whatever. I laid there for a few more seconds before standing. "Fang."

"What?"

"I want to lay down on the couch."

"So?"

"Can't you and Chris sit on the floor again?"

"No." Fang turned up the TV.

"Fang, I want to lay on the couch and watch TV!"

"I'm still not seeing how this affects me."

"You owe me."

"How?"

"You almost killed me." It worked. It always does now. That's all I have to do and I get what I want. Before Chrisa, I automatically got what I wanted. Now I have to work for it. Fang stood up, carrying the baby and sat down in the chair.

"Do you have to take the TV too?"

"Yep." I lay down and changed the channel.

Fang sighed. "Max, you can't do that forever."

"Fang, you're supposed to do what I say. You always have. I don't know what Chrisa did to you but you need to get over your independent phase."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You don't worship me like you did before."

"I never worshiped you."

"Yes you did." I changed the channel. "You did whatever I said to do. Know you would rather talk to Chrisa."

"Max, we are not doing this again."

"Why not?"

"Why are you so jealous over a baby?"

"Because, you don't care about me anymore!"

"I let you have the TV when basketball is on."

"Yeah but you hesitated. You never hesitate!"

Fang took a deep breath. "Max, did you ever think that I'm growing as a person?"

"Oh I know you are. That's the problem!"

"Why do you think that you should be the only important think in my life?"

This conversation was not going to way I wanted. Damn Fang. "Because I was and always was going to be before Nudge had to go and have a fucking kid!"

"Chris is not just some fucking kid." Fang stood up. "You know what? You've been moved down on the list. Now Chris and running have taken your spot. Welcome to third place Max!"

"Fuck you Fang."

Fang walked into the bedroom, taking the baby with him. Stupid Fang.

* * *

"Put her in the crib Fang."

"No! She wants to sleep with us."

"How do you know? You can't read minds!"

"Well, I know what my number one girl wants."

"She is not sleeping in our bed. You want to sleep with her? Go sleep on the couch." Fang glared at me and laid her down in her crib. We both got dressed silently, not even looking at each other. I laid down on the bed and Fang go in on his side. "Night Fang."

He grunted and turned away from me. "Go to hell."

"You almost k-"

"Shut up!"

"Then turn around and face me."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"To me?"

"Yes."

"Fang, just turn around!"

"No."

"I hate you!" I stood up and walked into the living room. Perfect! Now I can watch my show. See, I had been planning to have a fight with him so that I could sleep on the couch without Fang. It was only nine. Fang wanted to go to bed since he had t get up early. Now I don't have to go to bed yet! I am a genius.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Stupid Max. I laid there for an hour, yelling at the little bitch in my head. I thought about getting Chris but I left her where she was. Max had the TV on, probably to hide her crying. She's so emotional now it's annoying. Should I go talk to her? Maybe. But she's the one being a bitch about nothing! It's not my job to please her…okay so maybe it is. But why is she always so upset about Chris? Can I not want to play with her? She's fun. Max is acting like a child. Oh, and just so you know, I _never _worshipped her. End of story. I stood up and went into the living room. I was ready to see her crying but instead she was laughing at some show! Damn her!

"Max!"

She stopped laughing. "Yes?"

"Come to bed."

"No. You're being a jerk. I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you tonight."

"Max, I have work at three in the morning. I need you if I'm going to get a good nights sleep, I need you in there."

"You need me?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Why don't you just get Chris to sleep in the bed?"

"Because Chris is not you Max. I need you so come to bed."

"No."

I closed my eyes and walked over to the couch. I laid on top of her, much to her protest. "Night bitch."

"Fang get off of me!"

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I ran my hand down Fang's hair, lazily. I had woken up and looked at the clock. It was midnight and Fang was out like a light. Nudge walked out of her bedroom and looked at me.

"You know that Ella's mad at you."

"Do you think that I care?"

Nudge shrugged. "Why are you guys in here?"

"No reason. I just wanted to watch TV and Fang wanted to sleep with me."

"Where's Chris?"

"In her crib."

Nudge grabbed a soda out of the fridge and went back to her room. "Night Max."

"Night." I kissed the top of Fang's head. I was so bored. I wanted to go to the bedroom but I can't get up without waking Fang up. I ran my hand down to his back and rubbed gently around his wings. Fang moaned.

"Stop it."

I kissed his neck and kept rubbing. "No."

Fang sighed but didn't open his eyes. I rubbed his back until I fell asleep too.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I woke up and looked around. It was one thirty. I should probably get up now. I gently removed Max's arms from around me and went to take a quick shower. After I was dressed and stuff, I went back into the living room, sitting in the chair since Max was still sleeping on the couch. I had half an hour before I needed to leave.

"Fang." Max mumbled in her sleep.

I rolled my eyes. She talks in her sleep all the time now. It's weird. Normally I would just hold her until she stopped. Clearly, I couldn't do that this time since I was over here and she was still on the couch.

"What?" I whispered.

She moaned and rolled onto her side. I watched her for a moment until I heard Chris crying from the bedroom. I sighed, walking in there. She had pooped. I changed her diaper and then held her.

"Go back to sleep." I mumbled, rocking her. "I have to go annoy Max in her sleep."

Chris watched me for a while before falling asleep. I kissed her head and laid her down in the crib. I covered her over with the blanket. Max had just let me put a blanket in there since she was scared the Chris would choke. I walked back into the living room and saw that Max was still sleeping. I sat back down in the chair.

"Fang."

I sighed. She was getting annoying. "Max, go to sleep."

"Help…Fang!" Max shot up and looked around. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"You okay Max?"

"Perfect."

"What did you dream about?"

Max shrugged. "I don't remember."

"You can tell me."

"I don't remember, really Fang."

"Come sit in my lap."

Max sighed, got up, and sat down on me. "What Fang?"

I held her to my chest. "I love you and don't want you having bad dreams."

Max leaned against me, getting comfortable. "I told you Fang, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." I knew that she was lying but I'm not going to force her to tell me. "I have to go in five minutes."

"Hmmm." She closed her eyes and was back asleep in seconds. I held her for another minute before figuring that I had to get up. I carried her to the bedroom, coved her over and then left. I hate when I have to go to work early. I almost always fall asleep when I'm at the gas station on days like these. They suck.

* * *

_**March**_

Chris squealed as I rubbed my head on her stomach. She rolled on to her stomach and tried to crawl away. It worked. She had been working on it for awhile and finally got it down. Right now we're on the floor in the living room, playing. I grabbed her foot and pulled her back to me.

"Fang, don't pull." Max instructed from the couch, where she was reading. "You can hurt her."

I ignored her and l rubbed my head on the baby's stomach again. I felt something wet on my head. "Max! She's drooling!"

"She's starting to teeth Fang. I told you that earlier."

"Does that mean that we're going to have to get her stuff to chew on?"

"Yes."

"Is she going to cry?"

"Well it will hurt so I'm guessing yeah."

"When will she start chewing on stuff?"

"When they start to push through her gums."

"Are you sure that drooling means that they start teething?"

Max sighed. "Fang, it's just one of the signs! She might or she might not. I don't know!"

"Don't have to be so grumpy, god." I looked down at my baby. "She's mean." Chris reached out and grabbed my lip. I removed her hand and kissed her head. "Max, what time is it?"

"Four. Why? Do you work?"

"No. I want to go running."

Max rolled her eyes. "You know, if you do, you could take Chris."

"How?"

"Use her stroller."

"I'll look like an idiot running while pushing a stroller!"

"Fine, don't take her."

I handed Max Chris. "I'll be back later."

"Okay."

"I was talking to Chris!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Just go!"

"Fine then!" I went into the bedroom and got ready. I walked back into the living room. "Is Nudge home?"

Max shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm going to get food afterwards." I told Max. "Nudge! Are you here?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks." I kissed Chris's head and then Max's. "Bye." Max didn't say anything. "I said bye!"

"I wasn't sure if you were talking to the baby or not." She said, mocking me.

"Go to hell bitch."

"Plan on it."

I rolled my eyes, walking to the door. I was about to open it when my cell went off. I sighed, pulling it out of my pocket. "What?"

"Fang, can we come over?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well…I was having a sleep over but Dr. Martinez is sick. Can me and my friends stay with you and Max?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Who is it Fang?" Max asked.

"Is that Max? Let me talk to her!"

"No Angel."

"That's Angel? Let me talk to her." Max stood up and took the phone from me with the hand that wasn't holding Chris. "Hi Ange. Um…how many are there?"

"Max no." I ordered. Yeah right.

Max closed her eyes. "Do we have to feed you guys?"

"Max, please. If you love me, you'll say no." I pleaded with her.

"I'll send Fang to the store. Yeah, give us two hours. Bye." She handed me the cell back. "You get to go to the store."

"Max-"

"Just do it Fang."

"What do I have to buy?" Max told me and I left. Damn I hate Angel.

* * *

"Why do they keep looking at me?" I whispered yelled to Max. We were standing in the kitchen as Angel and her group of five girls sat in the living room.

Max rolled her eyes. "They are not staring at you."

"Yes they are!"

Max looked at them. "Fang, you just wish that they were looking at you."

"Max, when's dinner?"

"Later."

"When though?"

"When I fucking give it to you."

I laughed. "Nice Max."

"What?"

"You said the F-word."

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did."

"Can you guys go fight somewhere else?" Angel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Can't Fang watch TV with us?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah." Another agreed.

"We'll watch what you want." Yet another one chimed in. Angel was not happy by this. I sighed and looked at Max.

"I'm going running, like I should have two hours ago!"

"Fine." Max took Chris from me and went into the bedroom, leaving these…monsters in my living room.

"Fang, can we play your-"

"Touch it and you die."

"Max! Fang says that we can't play his PS3!"

"Fang's an a- Jerk. I was going to say jerk. Just play it. Fang go away!"

I put my shoes on and left. It's not like I wanted to stay there anyways. I shiver with the thought of having those annoying girls in my apartment. I ran for about two hours before I headed home. Maybe they all left…I hope. I walked into the apartment and of course, they were on the floor playing with Chris. Damn Max, letting them play with her. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and sure enough, those annoying girls looked at me. Max walked out of the bedroom as I grabbed some of their food off a tray.

"Fang, that's for them."

"And Chris is for me." I glared at them but most of them just smiled at me. "Max, tell them to stop looking at me."

"They are not looking at you Fang."

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

"Yeah they are."

"What?" Nudge asked, walking into the kitchen out of her bedroom.

"Fang thinks that Angel's friends are all looking at him." Max rolled her eyes.

"They are!"

Nudge laughed. "They really are Max."

"What? Why?"

"Much to Fang's disbelief, he doesn't look that bad. They probably think that you're cute. And now you're sweaty. That's not a good combination Fang." Nudge grabbed a soda.

"Why's it a bad combination?" I asked.

Nudge shrugged and walked back to her room. Max kissed my cheek before going back into the bedroom. I grabbed some more of the pizza pockets off the tray and walked into the bedroom too. Max was typing away on the computer. I jumped down on the bed with her. She glared at me.

"First off, don't jump on to the bed. Secondly, you're sweaty. Go take a shower."

"No. Those freaks will follow me."

Max rolled her eyes. "Get off the bed Fang."

"No."

"You're sweating like a pig. Go take a fucking shower."

"Nope."

"Fang, just do it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I will leave you here, alone, with those girls if you don't."

"Max, I just want to take a nap!"

"You can, after you take a shower."

"Will you take one with me?"

"Fang!" She hit me in the arm. "There's a group of eleven year olds in the living room."

"Angel's twelve now isn't she?"

"Same thing."

"You're just grumpy because you're getting old."

"I am not."

"You're twenty Max. It's your prime but instead of being out there, looking for a guy who loves you and respects you, you're stuck with me. We all know how that will end up."

"Shut up."

"Why should I?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Fang, just get off the bed."

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

"So she's your baby?" One of the girls asked as I continued giving her a makeover. I had kindly offered Angel to do them for all of the girls…for forty dollars. What? Girl's got to get money some how.

"Mmhhmm."

"So you've had sex?"

I held my breath. "Aren't you guys a little young to be asking me that?"

"Weren't you a little young to being having sex?"

I looked at Angel but she was to busy playing with Chris to notice. "Look, little girl, I do _not_ care what you say."

"Never said you did."

"Next!" I said, as another girl walked over to me.

"But you didn't finish." The annoying girl complained.

I ignored her and looked at the other girl. "Wow! You're hair would look ah-mazing with braids! I'll go get rubber bands!"

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Fang, stop it!" I whispered.

"Why? Are you not enjoying this?"

"Those kids are still here!"

"We'll be very, very quiet."

"No." I pushed him off.

Fang huffed. "Well, when are they going to bed?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a sleep over Fang. Never."

Fang glared at me. "Why did you say yes? Now we're stuck with them and it only," Fang looked at the clock, "10:30!"

"I know." I sighed, defeated. "Go get Chrisa. She needs to go to bed now."

Fang got up and jogged to the door, ecstatic that I was letting him take the baby back. I knew that would cheer him up. He walked back in, her sleeping in his arms. He looked at me. "Crib?"

I smiled. "Yes Fang."

He sighed and kissed her head. He whispered something to the sleeping child that I didn't quite hear and then laid her down in her crib. He looked at me. "What was it that you told me not to do?"

"Get sweat on the bed."

"No…Oh yeah." Fang ran and jumped on the bed. He caused the headboard to hit the wall.

"Max! Fang!" Nudge yelled from the other room. "Knock it off! There are kids in the house."

"Go to hell Nudge!" Fang yelled.

I hit him in the stomach. "Be quiet, God. These kids' parents are never going to leave them over here again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I kissed him quickly. "Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Well it is."

"Whatever you say." Fang laid on his back. "Do you work in the morning?"

"No." I laid on my side of the bed, looking at him. "Do you?"

"No. I go at three though. You're off?"

"Yes."

Fang put his hands behind his head. "When do those kids leave?"

"Between eight and nine."

"Do we have to feed them breakfast too?"

"No."

"Good."

I was going to tell him to stop being a jerk but the bedroom door opening stopped me. "Max?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah." I said before realizing that they're probably watching something they shouldn't. "Wait, what movie?"

Angel shrugged. "I was just going to look through Fang's movies."

"Wait." Fang jumped up and ran out of the room. He walked back in and sat a pile of movies down.

"What are those?" I asked as Angel walked out of the room.

"Uhhh, R rated movies."

"No they're not." I picked one up and then threw it down. "Fang!"

"What?" Fang picked it back up and then carried the movies over to the dressed.

"That is disgusting."

"Not really."

"Yeah it is. Why do you still have those? I thought you said that you didn't watch porn?"

"I don't…anymore. These are old. I got them when I was younger and just kept them."

"Then get rid of them."

"No." Fang laid back down on the bed.

"Why not?"

"I might need them some day."

"What? When will you need them?"

"Let's be honest Max. Are sex is going to dry up when we get older. It's other woman or these. Your choice."

"God you're annoying."

Fang shrugged.

* * *

**Has anyone heard about that Dylan dude that James Patterson is going to put in the next book? I just found out about thirty seconds ago. Figures I'm the last to know…**


	25. Chapter 25

**You guys make me feel better. None of you guys know about Dylan either! Except for like one or two. He's coming in the next book and is supposed to be Max's other half. She has to choose between him and Fang or something like that. That's what I heard but I'm not sure if it's true. It's going to be a horrible book if it is. I guaranty that Max will almost choose Dylan but at the last moment, choose Fang, who is dying but turns out, surprise, he's not dead! So dumb. But it's James Patterson's book so whatever. **

Life as Max and Fang

Chapter 25

**June**

"Fay-g."

"What?" I looked down at the baby.

She giggled and reached up for me. "Fay-g."

"Max!" I yelled.

"What?" She walked out of the bedroom, clearly pissed off. "I'm trying to get ready for work Fang."

"Chris talked!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Nudge, do you need a ride? I'm leaving!"

"Max, I'm serious. She said my name."

Max looked at Chris. "She's not saying anything."

I stood up, Chris in my arms. "Say it again, Chris."

She just giggled and reached for my nose. Max rolled her eyes. "Nudge, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, I need you to take me to the mall."

"What? No. You said Jessica's house. No way am I driving to the mall. I'm going to be late!"

"Max, she did say it. Twice." I said, honestly.

"Fang, I do not have time for you." Max walked towards the door. "Besides, Fang is not a word that babies should say first."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Max sighed. "We'll talk tonight, okay?"

"But Max-"

"Bye Nudge!" Max yelled as she walked out of the room.

I looked down at Crystal. "You hate me don't you? I ask you for one thing and you do it. I ask you to do it around Max and you chicken out! What kind of friend are you?"

"Wait!" Nudge ran out of her room. "Did she leave?"

"Yes."

Nudge sighed and took Chris out of my arms. "Damn it."

I resisted the urge to take Chris back. "Maybe you could go catch her."

"Fay-g." Chris reached for Nudge's earrings.

I smiled. "Did you hear what she said?"

"No."

"She said my name."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did. It was her first word." Okay I was bragging. But shouldn't I be?

"No." Nudge rolled her eyes. "God you're so stupid sometimes."

"How am I stupid?"

"All babies have to say mama or dada first."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do." Nudge handed Chris back to me. "It's in the bible."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! It's in those commandments…I think that there's nine of them."

I looked down at my baby. "Well…she said Fang."

"No she didn't!" Nudge seemed mad. Whatever. "I'm leaving."

I shrugged, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Bye."

"Bye." Nudge walked out the door, slamming it behind her. I looked down at Chris who reached up for me.

"Why are they always grumpy? And why doesn't anyone believe me? Of course you said my name! You love me the most."

Chris leaned against me. "Naawah!"

"Can you say Fang again? F-a-ng. Fa-ng."

"Fay-g." She yawned and closed her eyes.

I kissed her head. "Tired? I bet you are. Why were you crying all night? Were you scared? It's okay. I get…afraid sometimes. Not very often though."

Chris opened her eyes again. "Ahhh."

"What?"

She started wiggling around so I sat her down on the floor. She crawled over to one of the couch's pillows that were on the floor. I had better pick that up before Max gets home. Chris laid across the pillow and started laughing. I let her lay down there, watching the game but also keeping my eye on her. What? Baseball season, duh. When the inning ended and there was a commercial, I stood up.

"You hungry Chris?" I asked her, walking into the kitchen. She looked up at the sound of her name. "I am. I'll feed you later."

I got a drink and made some nachos before going back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and tuned back into the game. I felt something on my foot and looked down. Chris started up at me.

"What? Now that you're done playing, you think that I should just abandon my game and nachos for you?" I sat the nachos down on the couch and picked her up. She sat in my lap and stared at me. "What?"

She yawned and reached up for my hair. I need to a haircut. It's not long and in my face but it is getting longer. Chris pulled on it. "Waah."

"No." I told her, removing her hand from my hair. "You don't pull hair."

She reached for my nachos so I moved them further away from her. I don't think that Max would want me feeding her those. "No. You can't have that either."

Chris reached again before crying. I let her and she stopped after not even a minute. Another inning was over and I stood up, carrying her into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

Chris smiled at me. "Fay-g."

I smiled back at her and she started to cry. I smelt it. She pooped. Damn it. I sighed, carrying her into the bedroom to change her. "You know, this is my least favorite part about you."

I was carrying her back into the living room when my cell went off. I put her in her playpen and answered it.

"Hey bitch."

"Hey." Max sighed. "I'm on break."

"After only ten minutes?"

"Fang it's been over two hours!"

"It has? Oh. I guess this game got me confused on time."

"Whatever." Max sighed. "Did Nudge get to that girls house?"

"I don't know."

"Did she leave?"

"Yep." I looked down at Chris and smiled at her. She reached up for me. "Was there something that you wanted, Max?"

"Yeah, I figured that we could talk now."

"About?"

"Chrisa."

"What about her?" I sat back down on the couch. Might as well finish my nachos.

"You saying that she said your name."

"She did! And it's awesome!"

"Yeah, to you."

"Aw, is Aunt Max jealous?"

"No. I could care less. I'm happy for you but Nudge is her mother Fang."

"And?" This conversation is going nowhere. I looked back at the game.

"She…well, doesn't think that you respect her as Chrisa's mom."

"I don't."

"Fang!"

"Isn't your break over yet?" I asked. "I'm busy."

"You're busy?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"The games on and I have to watch Chris. Not to mention, I need to eat my nachos."

Max sighed. "Just leave Nudge alone until I get home and we can talk tonight."

"When are you coming home?"

"Two."

"What makes you think that I'll wait up for you?"

Max laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be up."

"That's what you think."

"I know and I'm always right."

"Ahhurrr!" Chris yelled. She was trying to get out of the playpen. She didn't like it in there.

"I've got to go." I told Max.

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye bitch." I hung up and finished my nachos. Then I went over to Chris and picked her up. She leaned against me. "What's wrong Chris? You just want to be held?"

I sat down on the couch, her in my lap. The game was off now so I started to flip through the channels. Chris rubbed her head on my chest and then looked up at me. I smiled at her. "You want to play?" I lifter her above my head and rubbed her stomach on my head. She giggled loudly. I looked up at her and blew air into my cheeks. Chris reached down and put both of her hands on my face. I let the air out of my mouth slowly, blowing on her face. She giggled again before I sat her back down in my lap. Chris opened her mouth and started making noises.

"What?" I sat there for a minute before remembering. "Oh, I forgot to feed you!"

I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle. I sat back down on the couch and handed it to her. She leaned against me, drinking from her bottle. I turned up the TV. After an hour, Chris was sleeping in my arms and I was tired. I sighed, standing up. I sat her bottle on the coffee table and then went into the bedroom. I laid Chris down on the bed and then got in bed with her. It felt like I had only been asleep for a second when I heard the door open and close. A minute later, Max walked into the room. She looked at me before going to the closet and getting into nightclothes. Then she got into the bed too, facing me.

"Hi." I mumbled, embarrassed that I had fallen asleep instead of waiting up for her. She looked down at Chris and sighed.

"She needs to sleep in her crib."

"Why? She's fine here."

Max closed her eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I'm tired."

I sighed. "Night bitch."

Max smiled a little. "Night."

* * *

**July**

**Max's POV**

"Come on." I pushed Fang's arm off from around my naked waist. "We have to get up."

Fang grunted. "Go away."

"We have to go to Mom's."

"Why?"

"I told you yesterday." I complained.

"I forget." He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in my pillow. "Remind me."

"It's the fourth of July Fang."

"So?" He mumbled against his pillow.

"So, Mom wants us to come over."

"Why? She always goes over to her family's house."

"Yeah we'll they're not today. She's fighting with one of her sisters or something. She wants us to go over there and we are."

Fang moaned. "But Max, we staid up late last night. Can't I stay in bed?"

"Fang it's eleven thirty! You've slept long enough."

"No I haven't." Fang turned on his side to face me again. "Last night was really tiring."

"Why? You didn't do anything." I mocked.

"Oh and you did? If moaning counts as exercise you've lost twenty pounds."

"Please, I was moaning to make you feel better."

"Why the hell would I need to feel better?"

"Because you're so small."

Fang glared at me. "I hate you."

"And that's my fault?"

"Yes."

"How? All I did was tell the truth."

Fang rolled back onto his stomach. "Go away."

"No, we seriously need to get up."

"I don't want to go."

"And you think I do?"

"Yes, or else you wouldn't be making me go."

I sighed. "Fang, just get up. Are you going to take a shower?"

"No." Fang sat up and stretched, yawing loudly, causing Chris to wake up and start crying. Fang went and got her as I got clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I laid Chris back down in her crib once she stopped crying and then started to get dressed. When I finished, I picked Chris back up and went into the living room.

"You hungry?" I asked her, switching her to one arm so that I could open the fridge. "I am."

"Fang, we are we going?" Nudge asked, walking out of her room.

I shrugged. "Whenever Max wants to."

"She's in the shower?" Nudge asked.

I nodded. "She just got in there."

"Damn it. I need to take one."

I held the baby out to her. "Here. Go get Chris changed so I can make something to eat."

"We're not eating at Dr. Martinez's house?"

"We are but I'm hungry now." I told her as I started making sandwiches. "Now go get Chris dressed."

"Whatever." Nudge walked out of the kitchen and back into her room, with my baby this time. I sighed, continuing to make food.

Once I was done making sandwiches, I went into the living room and started eating. Max walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

"Fang! We're eating at Mom's."

I looked at her. "I'll still eat when we get there. Trust me."

Max rolled her eyes. "Where's Chris? Did you get her ready?"

"Nudge is." I told her, turning the TV up. What? She's starting to get annoying.

"Nudge! Come on!" Max walked over to Nudge's door and banged on it.

"I still need to shower!" Nudge said, walking out of the room with Chris.

"No. We need to go." Max argued.

"I don't even want to go! And there is no way that I'm going over there smelling like shit."

I turned up the TV even more. Damn they're loud. After ten minutes of arguing, they were ready to go, Nudge shower less. At least she doesn't stink…that bad. I took Chris from her and we left. After the annoying car ride, Max and Nudge bickering along the way, we got to the dreaded house. You know, the one where that old hag lives who's trying to ruin my life because she's bitter about how horrible her life is? Yeah, that one.

"Aw. You're so cute Chris." Angel said, walking out of the house and up to us as I got the baby out of the car. She tried to take Chris from me but I held Chris above my head.

Chris reached down and patted my head and I smiled, walking into the house, making sure that Angel didn't get my baby. Max sighed, locking the truck.

"Fang, behave!" She yelled after me.

"I am!" I sat down on the couch and took Chris out of her carrier. She cuddled against me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She looked up at me and giggled. She reached for my mouth but I put her hand back down. "Nahh."

I sighed. I guess that she forgot how to say Fang because she refuses to say it again. "Hungry? I am again."

"Fang, let Angel see the baby." Max said, walking into the house.

"No." I kissed Chris's head and she giggled.

"Max, I want to play with her! Why is he acting like such a baby?" Angel whined.

"I don't know." Max sighed, walking upstairs.

"Fang, just let me play with her."

"Nope." I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "When do we eat?"

Angel glared at me. "Why should I tell you?"

"Fine. Don't." I turned it on the baseball game and turned the TV up. Damn they're losing. I looked down at Chris. "You're not doing your job."

She giggled started wiggling. I sat her on the floor and she crawled over to Angel, who picked her up. Angel stuck her tongue out at me. "She likes me better."

"No she doesn't!" I glared at her. TV or Chris? Hmmm. I stood up and acted like I was going to walk out of the room. "Bye-bye Chris."

"Ahh." She fought against Angel so the twelve year old sat her down. Chris crawled over to me as I walked as slow as possible. She reached up when she got to me and I picked her up.

"That settles that." I smirked at Angel and sat back down on the couch. "Now go. You're ruining the baseball game."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Fang come on."

"No. It's hot out there. Chris could over heat." Fang insisted.

I sighed. "Fine. Put her in her carrier and let her take a nap."

"No. We have to stay together."

"Fang, all the food is outside."

Fang cringed. "Really?"

"Yes."

He looked down at Chris then at me. "Can you bring me food?"

"Nope." I started to walk into the kitchen, headed for the backdoor. "Come on Fang. I know that you're hungry."

Fang reluctantly followed me. "Why did we have to come? I mean, Chris and I don't like it here."

"Fang, stop acting like you know whether you know or not Chrisa wants something. We all know that you don't."

"How do you know? Maybe we're so close that I do know what she's thinking."

"Whatever Fang." I walked out of the backdoor and Fang was right behind me. Angel and Gazzy were playing with water guns while Ella flirted with her new boyfriend. Yes, she has moved on from Jason, thank God. Ella had called two of her friends and they were also standing there with her and her new boyfriend. I think his name's David or Danny…maybe it was Mathew. I don't know! Nudge was texting, like always, and Mom and Iggy were taking food from the kitchen out onto the table outside.

Fang sighed, looking around. "You know, if Chris over heats, I will kill you."

"Sure Fang."

"I will!"

I turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Stop acting like you're worried about Chris and just admit that you want to go home."

"Fine, I want to go home. Happy?"

"No." I took Chris out of his arms when she reached out for me.

Fang leaned down and kissed Chris's head. "You'd rather be with her? I can't believe you Chris."

Chris laid her head on my shoulder, watching Fang. She reached one of her arms out and Fang held onto her hand. Chris giggled before closing her eyes. Fang let go of her hand and looked at me.

"See? She's dying."

"Fang! That's not even funny."

"It's not meant to be! I don't want her to die."

"Whatever Fang." I walked over to the table and sat down, Chris in my lap. She cuddled against me, eyes still closed. I sighed, bored. Fang was right, this is stupid. I have no real desire to be here. I just came because Mom wanted us to. Chris opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Wahaw." She smiled and reached up. She got some of my hair and pulled. I removed her hand and then looked over at Fang, who was standing next to me.

"Go get her something to play with." I ordered.

Fang sighed but com plied and left. Nudge walked over, sitting next to me. Chris saw her and reached out for her. I gave her to Nudge, who sat her in her lap.

"Hey Max." Nudge sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked even though I really didn't want to know.

"Nothing."

"Nudge just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine." Nudge was silent for a second. "Okay, so you remember Demarkis?"

"No."

"The guy that I dated that year that you and Fang broke up."

"Oh yeah." I nodded, though I actually could only guess. Was he the white one? No…I think he was the jerk. "What about him?"

"He asked me out again."

I closed my eyes. Now I remembered him. Fang and I were convinced for awhile that that was Chris's dad. I mean, Nudge did call him her baby daddy that one time. "Are you going out with him?"

"Can I?"

I shrugged. "It's up to you."

"No it's not." Fang said, walking up. Apparently we were louder than we thought. Fang handed Chris the toy and kept talking. "You showed use that you aren't mature enough to date when you had Chris."

"Fang that was a year ago! I haven't had sex since."

Fang shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. Once a whore, always a whore."

Nudge got up and ran back to the house. I glared at Fang. "You dumbass! You can _not _talk to her like that!"

"And why not? I'm only telling the truth." Fang smirk and I felt like punching him. He's such and asshole. I was going to tell him that when Angel's yelled stopped me.

"You sprayed me in the eye!" She yelled at her brother.

"So?"

"That's not fair."

"Grow up."

"You grow up!"

"Wow. You used what I said. I bet that took a lot out of you. Maybe you should take a break."

"Max!" Angel yelled but I acted like I didn't hear her.

"Why do Mexican's only have Mexican friends?" Fang asked as he sat down.

"They don't only have Mexican friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah they do. And Blacks only hang out with Blacks besides one or two people."

"Fang, you're stereo typing."

"So? It's true."

"Well if that's true, don't Whites only hang out with Whites?"

Fang shook his head. "They have to hang out with other races."

"Why?"

Fang shook his head, as if I was and idiot. "Max, don't you know anything? Whites need other races so that they can make them believe that they're their friends."

"What? Why would they do that?" This I had to hear.

"So that they can trick them into giving them all their money. Why do you think all the rich people are white?"

"Fang, did you even pay attention in school?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

Chris was chewing on her stuffed toy that Fang had given to her. Fang smiled at her. "I would trade you for another Chris."

"Why? What would you do with two?"

Fang shrugged. "It'd just be cool to have two."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Fang."

* * *

**August**

**Fang's POV**

"Happy birthday Chris." I told her as I carried her to the couch.

She smiled at me and reached up for me. "Ahhh."

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I know. Max is probably going to make us go to Dr. Martinez's house. I know how much you hate that. Why does she not get that me and you don't like her mom?"

"Nudge, hurry up if you want a ride to school!" Max yelled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I am!" Nudge yelled back, walking out of her room. "Maybe if you didn't take five hours in the bathroom, I could be faster."

"Whatever." Max looked at me. "I get off-"

"When I jack-off. I know Max, no need to tell everyone."

"Fang that was not what I was going to say!"

I snickered. "It wasn't? Oh. Continue then."

"I was going to say that I get off at five and then we're going over to Mom's house."

"But why?" I whined, knowing that it would piss her off even more.

"Because it's Chris's birthday dumbass." Max looked at the bathroom. "Nudge if you do not hurry up I'll leave you."

"Five more minutes, damn."

Max huffed, walking into the kitchen. She mumbled a few choice words under her breath and got an apple. Seriously, who buys apples? I'm the one that goes to the store but I never get them. Creepy…

"Hey Chris, guess what I got you for your birthday? Nothing. The Rangers are on a losing streak. You're broken."

"Fang, don't annoy the baby." Max said, walking back over to the door. "Bye Nudge!"

"Wait! Max!" Nudge yelled.

Too late. Max walked out of the apartment. And she calls me a jerk. A minute later, a pissed off Nudge walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her backpack and left, slamming the door behind her. I looked back down at my ex-luck charm.

"Can you believe Nudge? She didn't even tell you happy birthday! This is so like her. I say that you fire her. Yeah…"

Chris yawned and leaned against me. I leaned back, watching the news as Chris fell back asleep. Hmmm, maybe if I tell Max that Chris didn't sleep well and seems to have a cold, I can get out of having to go to that crazy lady's house. Yeah. I sat there for another hour, plotting, before Chris woke up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked. "You think that my idea is a good one? So do I. Can you cough for me? Please?"

Nothing. I even demonstrated it for her! Hmmm. "Can you get a runny nose? Like you know, start snotting? That would help out a lot."

"Ahh." Chris reached up for me. I sighed.

"I tell everyone that you're smart but you can't even couch! All I ever do is help you and you can't help me with this one thing. I'm starting to think that you're using me and that you…like going over there."

Chris cocked her head at me. "Fay-g."

I shook my head. "I knew it. You like them better than- Wait what did you just say?"

"Fay-g."

"Yes!" I cheered. "What happened? You just stopped for like two months! Do you know how much suspense that put me through? I thought that you didn't like me the best anymore."

She started wiggling so I sat her down on the ground. She looked up at me expectantly. I sighed, getting down on the ground too. I laid on my back and Chris sat there, patting my stomach. She then moved onto my hair and played with it. I let her, figuring that this was helping me be her favorite. After awhile she got bored and crawled away. I laid there watching as she started rolling on the floor. I smiled. She's so creative.

I stood up and turned off the TV. I went over to my stereo and turned it on. Chris looked up at the sound. I smiled at her and walking into the kitchen. What do I want for breakfast? I decided on scrambled eggs. That way Chris can eat too. I looked back at her and saw her chewing on one of her toys. I rolled my eyes. Why does she still do that if she's done teething?

"Are you hungry Chris?" I asked her and she looked up at the mention of her name. "You want eggs? Well…you don't get much of a choice."

Chris giggled and threw her toy down. She looked at it for a second before crawling towards the kitchen. I sighed.

"Chris, go away. I don't want to step on you."

She just sat down on the floor and reached out for me to pick her up. I had to ignore her. What? I'm making eggs! Once I finished, I _carefully _stepped around her and went back into the living room. Chris followed me, making noises the whole way. I sat down on the couch and then sat her next to me. She sat there, waiting for me to feed her. I fed her and myself and then put the dish in the sink. Hmmm, should I wash it? Nahh.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Cake. My worst enemy at the moment. Fang was feeding it to Chrisa and allowing her to play with the frosting on it. I know that he means well but when we get home I'm going to have to clean her up. But she seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't stop him.

"And then I said, 'but Max, I can't walk. It'll ruin my hair.' But Max was all like, 'I don't care! I'm raising your kid and I tell you when you can and cannot walk!'." Nudge told Ella, seeming to get louder as I walked by. I just rolled my eyes. Why is she so freaking dramatic?

"Hey Max, can I talk to you?" Mom asked as I was getting a soda out of the fridge. I held my tongue as I was about to say no.

"Sure."

She looked around and saw that no one else was in the kitchen before continuing. "Have you talked to Iggy recently?"

"No." I held in the laugh. What? All talking to him ever does is ruin Fang and my relationship.

"Well, he has seemed depressed recently." She informed me. "Can you talk to him? I think it would help."

Again I had to stop myself from saying no. "Fine."

She smiled. "Thanks Max."

"No problem." I mumbled, walking back into the living room. Great. Now I have to go talk to him. Where is he? I found him sitting on the front porch. I sat down next to him. "Hey Ig."

He looked at me. "Hey."

I sat there for another minute before speaking again. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess."

I pushed him a little. "Come on Iggy. I know that something's bothering you."

Iggy shook his head. "I know that your mom made you do this so just leave."

"Iggy-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone. I know that you don't give a damn about me. You think that I'm just ruining your life don't you? Well fine. I am officially out of your life."

"Iggy come on. Knock it off."

"Fuck off Max."

I stood up and walked over to Fang. "I want to go home."

"Why?" Fang asked, not even looking up from Chrisa.

"I just want to go home!"

Fang looked at me. "Okay just let me-"

"Now."

Fang sighed. "Max, Chris is all messy and-"

"You know what? Forget it." I walked out of the house, past Iggy and into the yard. I opened my wings and flew home. I landed in front of the building and went up to the apartment. Once inside, I went straight to the bedroom and laid down. I was being nice! I didn't have to talk to him! Why is Iggy such an asshole?

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Night." Nudge said as we walked into the apartment.

I nodded, carrying Chris into the bathroom. I got a washcloth and wiped her clean of all the frosting before going into the bedroom. Max was on the phone.

"Yeah, he's such a bastard." She looked at me for a minute. "I've got to go. Fang's back. Bye Jenny."

Max hung up and I put Chris to bed. She fell asleep quickly. It was a long day for her. I smiled at her before turning around to look at Max.

"What's up with you?" I asked, pulling my shirt off and then my jeans.

Max shrugged, getting under the covers. "I just wanted to go home."

"Well…who's an asshole? Me?"

"No." Max yawned as I got into bed. "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Hmmm." She moved closer to me. "Night."

"Max I want to talk about why you freaked out."

"I didn't freak out Fang." Max closed her eyes. "Now go to sleep."

"No. Not until you tell me."

Max sighed. "Do you think that I'm mean to Iggy?"

My jaw twitched. "You're upset over him? Never mind, go to bed."

"Fang-"

I shook my head. "There is no way that I'm going to talk about him. For the past year, we have had no problems as far as Iggy goes. Do you really want to start something Max?"

"No but he thinks that I don't care about him."

"Good. You don't."

"Fang, you don't say that! I love Iggy. Just not in the way that he wants me to."

"Well that's not our problem."

"Well it's my problem."

"Then keep your problems to yourself."

Max rolled over, not facing me. "Forget you Fang."

"Fine. Just make sure to forget Iggy too."

* * *

**It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm freaking tired. If I wasn't, I could probably write more. But I am and am going to end the chapter here. Most of this chapter was written in the ten minutes of spare time I've had this week so if it sucks shit, please forgive me. Or don't. Whatever.**


	26. Chapter 26

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 26

_**October**_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
_

"Fang, turn that crap off!" Max yelled from the bedroom. "I'm trying to sleep."

I looked at Chris. "Should I turn it off?"

Chris threw her block at me. "Ahh."

I glared at her. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't throw things at me anymore?"

"Fang, if you do not turn that off-"

"Max, it's seven in the morning. This is what Chris and I do after breakfast. It is not my fault that you are off today."

"You do not do this on Sundays. I'm off then."

I sighed and shook my head. "Max, that's Sunday. Today is Thursday."

"So?"

"So, I have to go to work at five so I don't get to spend all day with her. We compensate with listening to music and playing with blocks." I had gotten her these really cool blocks for her birthday that had bells on the inside and are all these different shapes. They are so cool.

Max was quiet for a minute. "Well, can you at least turn it down?"

"No."

"God you're such a freaking baby."

"Bye guys." Nudge said, walking out of the bathroom.

"How are you getting to School?" I asked her, since Max normally drove her on Thursday.

"Walking."

"Really?"

"Really, God. Why don't you trust me?" She asked, walking to the door.

"I have no idea. Do you Chris?"

Nudge glared at me. "Whatever. Bye Max!"

"Would you all shut up? Damn!"

Nudge rolled her eyes, walking out of the apartment. I went back to building with Chris. I was almost finished with my tower when Chris knocked it over.

"Chris!"

She giggled. "Hawa."

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. "Okay, now it's time for TV."

I stood up and Chris reached out for me. I walked past her and over to the stereo. I turned it off and then sat on the couch. The baby crawled over to me and I sat her in my lap. I turned on the TV and put it on Blues Clues. **(A/N Do they still have that on? I seriously have no idea.) **Chris leaned against me, watching it I guess. I mean, I don't have it on so I can watch it! Once it was over, I put it on Scooby-Doo. Now that show, I will admit to watching…not that I ever solve the mystery first.

One hour later, Max walked out of the bedroom. "Fang, I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Make me food, duh." She sat down in the chair. "And I do not mean make me cereal."

I stood up and handed Chris to Max before going to the kitchen. Damn Max. She's learned to cook enough to make herself editable food but does that mean that she's actually going to cook? No. Why should she when she has me as a slave, I mean boyfriend. I made her an omelet.

"Here." I handed her the plate and then took Chris back from her. Chris saw that Max was eating and started wiggling in my arms as I sat back down on the couch. I kissed her head. "You already ate, Chris."

Chris looked up at me, eyes watering. I ignored her and went back to watching TV. She cried for a minute before stopping. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 10:45.

"Okay Chris." I stood up, carrying her to the bedroom. "Time to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Max asked.

"We are going to the store." I told her as I changed Chris. "Then we eat lunch, which today will be peanut butter sandwiches and apple slices. After that, we watch collage football while rolling her ball back and forth."

"You plan out your day together?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"I started a month again. That way I know what I need to get done." I carried Chris back into the living room. "Can you watch her while I shower? I'll be quick."

"Fine."

I took a very fast shower and hurried getting ready. I was walking out of the bathroom and saw Max standing there, holding Chris's hand as she walked her around the living room. Max and Nudge were obsessed with teaching her how to walk. Chris saw me and smiled.

"Fay-g."

Max's cell phone rang and, on instinct, she let go of Chris's hand to pull it out of her pocket. Chris almost fell but then kept walking. I stood there, watching her. She walked over to me. When she got to me, I cheered.

"Max! Did you see her?" I asked, my voice loud. Chris saw my excitement and yelled too. She fell back on her butt, clapping her hands. I picked her up. "Max! Be happy for her!"

Max stood stock-still as a single tear ran down her. She dropped her phone. "H-He's dead."

I sat Chris on the floor and went over to her. "Who Max?"

She hugged me, hard, burying her head in my chest. She started crying softly. I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. What was wrong? Eventually she pulled away and looked at me with her tear-filled eyes.

"Iggy killed himself…and it's all my fault." She leaned back against me, crying harder now. I held her, not knowing what to do. Iggy is…dead?

"Max, sweetie, go lay down, okay?"

Max held onto me for another moment before letting go. "Fang, I have to-"

"Go lay down." I ordered and she let go of me. She went into the bedroom, still crying. I sighed, picking her phone up. "Hello?" No answer. Whoever she was talking to had hung up. I went over to Chris and picked her up.

"Fay-g." She giggled. I carried her over to her playpen and put her in it. She sat down, watching me as I pulled out my cell. I called Dr. Martinez.

"Fang, I guess that Max told you." She whispered.

"Y-Yeah. What happened?" I asked.

Dr. Martinez was silent for a moment. "He hung himself in the bathroom."

I closed my eyes. "I have to go. I should get Nudge from school right?"

"Yes. I'm going to wait to get Angel and Gazzy though."

"Um, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." I hung up and shook my head. This is so, so unreal. I picked Chris up and carried her into the bedroom. "Max, I'm going to go pick up Nudge, okay?"

She looked at me. "Fang, was she serious?"

"Yes."

Max laid her head back down on the pillow. "I killed him. I should have-"

"Stop it Max." I ordered. "You didn't do anything."

Max just buried her head in her pillow. "He's dead Fang! I-I can't do this. I don't want him to be dead. I love Iggy."

"I'm going to get Nudge. Take a nap." I put Chris in her crib and gave her a kiss on the head. She reach her arms up for me. She wanted to go with me. I shook my head. "You stay here Chris. I have to go get your Mommy."

"Shut up, damn!" Max yelled at me. "Your brother just died and you're talking to a baby? Are you really that fucked up?"

I ignored her and kissed Chris's head again. "Bye-bye Chris. Take a nap."

"You're just bastard! You're probably glad that he's-" Max cut herself off and started crying. I went over to her and forced her to lay down. I covered her over and kissed her head.

"I'll be back." I told her. "You just take a nap."

Max rolled over, her back to me. "Whatever."

I kissed the back of her head and walked out of the bedroom. I got my car keys and headed out the door. I went to the car and then to Nudge's school. I went inside.

"I need to pick up Nudge Ride." I said to the lady in the office.

She nodded. "You can sit down. The principal is almost done."

"Wait, what?"

"The principal is almost done." She repeated.

I sat down, confused. Why was she talking to the principal? Then I realized that if she did get in trouble, they would call Dr. Martinez. They probably did and she knew that I would just pick her up anyways.

"The principal would like the see you." The lady told me after a minute.

I stood up and went into the office. There was the man and woman I hated the most. Vice Principal Clarks and Principal Bowars. Oh God.

"I was not expecting…you." Principal Bowars stated. She was in her forties and had been stuck with me for three years of her life and it was hell.

"I just came to pick her up. I didn't know that she was in trouble."

Vice Principal Clarks sighed. He was also in his forties but was one of those guys that thought he looked good. He lies to himself so much. "Then why are you here?"

"There's been a death in the family." I said slowly. Nudge giggled. She thought I was lying. Oh God.

"Really? Who was it this time? Did Maximum fall down ten fleet of stairs again?" Principal Bowars asked sarcastically.

"Okay, that time I was lying." She was referring to my senior year and I needed to skip a few days of school to go out of town to see an awesome concert. So I called the school and told them that Max had fallen down the stairs and told Dr. M that it was spring break. Max and I stayed in a hotel those five days and damn, that was great drunk sex. Um, never mind. "But this time I'm serious."

"Who died?" The vice principal asked.

I cleared my throat. "I do not feel…comfortable say it in front of Nudge. She doesn't know yet. And it is a very personal family matter that...look, just tell me what she did and we can leave. We have things to take care of."

"She has been text messaging comments about other girls and got into a fight with one of the girls."

I looked at Nudge. "You win?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "What is that? Three days suspension?"

"The rules have been changed since you left. Suspension and 50 dollar ticket."

I sighed. "Fine. Come on Nudge."

"We are not done here." Principal Clarks said quickly.

"Yeah we are." I walked out Nudge following. When we got to the car Nudge laughed.

"Who died?" She asked, still giggling.

"Nudge," I paused. She was 16. She can handle it. "Iggy's dead."

Nudge was quiet for a minute before laughing. "You almost sounded for real. So, how long am I grounded for?"

"Nudge, I'm serious. He hung himself."

Nudge was silent the rest of the way home. When we got to the apartment she went straight to her bedroom. I sighed, walking to my bedroom. Max was on the bed, just laying there. I looked in Chris's crib and saw her sitting there, staring up at me.

"Fay-g." She reached up for me.

I patted her head. "Hold on little girl."

I walked over to Max and stood in front of her. She didn't look up but did talk. "It's all my fault Fang."

I sighed and leaned down to kiss her head. "Max, I went and got Nudge." I decided to not bother her with Nudge getting in trouble at the moment.

"Fang, I don't care! Iggy's dead."

I walked over to Chris's crib and took her out. "I need to feed the baby since it's twelve. I'll be right back bitch."

Max just groaned and laid her head back down on the pillow. I sighed, taking the baby to the kitchen. I got some bread and cheese out and fed her. She likes cheese. Weird. I got an apple and cut it up and started to give her those too. She didn't finish. That's odd, normally Chris eats all her food. I wonder what wrong… I picked her up out of her highchair and carried her over to her playpen. I sat her down in it and handed her a toy. I smiled at her.

"I'll be back in a minute Chris." I told her, walking back into the bedroom. Max was laying there, watching the clock. "Max? You want to go into the living room?"

"No."

I picked her up. "I want you there."

"Fang, put me down." She said, no fight in her voice.

I carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. I turned on the TV, which happened to be on CNN.

"Today, one of the 'birdkids' has decided to take his life. He was found by the woman that had taken them in when they were teens. The family has made on comment on the death and-"

I turned off the TV as Max started to stand up. "Stay Max. I didn't know that they knew! Just lay here for awhile."

Max laid back down but didn't seem that happy about it. "Fang, why do I need to be in here? I need to talk to Angel and Gazzy and…Nudge! Come out here for a minute."

"No!" You could tell from her voice that she'd been crying. "I-I'm busy."

I sighed, looking at Max. "Just leave her alone for awhile."

Max rolled onto her side, facing the couch, her back to me. "Fang?"

"Yes?" Right now I really wanted to do whatever she want. My main goal was to make her feel better, no matter what I had to do.

"Where's my cell? I need to call Mom."

"Why?"

"Fang, just give me my phone!"

"Okay, here." I handed it to her before going over to Chris. She was chewing on one of her stuffed animals. I took it from her. "No Chris."

Her eyes started to water and she started screaming. "Ahhh!"

I tired to give it back ot her. "Here! Take it!"

She ignored me and kept screaming. Max glared at me. "What the hell did you do Fang?"

"I don't know!" I picked her up and started rocking her. Nothing. Finally she got the hiccups. That stopped her. She started giggling.

"Yes." Max said into the phone. "Did he leave a note?"

I shook my head. That bastard. I hate him more than ever. He's making Max upset and blaming herself for his boneheaded decision and that is inexcusable. Is that a word? I opened my mouth to ask Max but then I remember why I used that word. She doesn't have time for me right now. I pulled out my cell and called Georgia, my boss.

"Hello?"

"Someone died and I can't come in today. Can I take the day off?"

"Yeah, of course." She said. "Who died?"

"One of my…I don't know what he was. Brother I guess. But right now, I have stuff to take care of some stuff."

"Alright."

"Actually, can I go ahead and take the week off?"

She paused. "It'll count against your vacation days."

"So I can have it off?" I wasn't really worried about those. I never use them since I always go to work.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"I hope that things get better for you." She said before hanging up. Now I had to deal with Max. She was still talking to her mom. I kissed the baby on her head before putting her back in her playpen.

"Fay-g!" She reached up for me.

"I have to go talk to your Mommy." I told her. "I know today sucks for you. I'll-"

"Shut up Fang!" Max yelled, hanging her phone up. "I am so tired of you talking to Chris like she's listening to you! She's freaking baby! You're such a fucking retard."

I closed my eyes, counting to ten. "Bitch, I know that you're upset but seriously, stop yelling at me. It's starting to annoy me."

"Go to hell! You can't tell me what to do!"

"And you think you can tell me?" I took a deep breath. "I get that him dying is hard for you but-"

"Just shut up!" She threw an empty soda can that happened to be on the coffee table at me. Though it did hit me in the head, that's not what hurt. She just threw something at me!

I shook my head. "Stop it Max. This isn't cute or funny."

"You think that me getting mad at you is ever cute? Wow you are fucked up."

I closed my eyes. "Max-"

"Just go away! I don't want you here. Take Chris and go somewhere. We don't need someone who's happy that-" Max cut herself off and laid back down.

She wants me to go? Fine! I picked up Chris and walked out the door.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Hey." I whispered.

Nudge looked up from her phone. "Ella was texting me. I-"

"It's fine. I have to go to Mom's to…talk to Angel and Gazzy. They don't know yet. Do you want to go? You don't have to."

Nudge was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Yeah…I'll go."

I smiled at her. "Good. I need you."

Nudge looked at me. "For what?"

I shrugged. "We all just…need to stick together."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I started to turn around and go back to the living room but something stopped me. I stood there a moment before looking Nudge in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I repeated. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but something in my head was telling me to ask.

Nudge gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, walking into the room completely. I sat down on her bed next to her. "It's just…I don't feel okay. Fang doesn't seemed bother and now…you're the next oldest to talk to."

Nudge closed her eyes. "I feel…weird. I just…it's not real."

I shook my head. "Why?"

Nudge opened her eyes. "Why what?"

"Why did he do this?"

"Why not?"

I was shocked by what she said. "What do you mean, 'why not'?"

"I mean, Iggy has nothing."

"What are you talking about?!"

Nudge sighed. "Max, I'm not trying to be mean but…Iggy felt like you guys don't…I mean didn't care. Fang defiantly does, didn't, care. He lived with you Mom Max!"

I stood up. "Forget it Nudge."

"Max, I'm serious!" Nudge yelled, also standing.

"Nudge just forg-"

"No! You ignored him, hated him, and treated him worse than a dog." Nudge paused. "I'm not saying that what he did was…right but I understand it."

I held my breath. Breath, I silently reminded myself. I looked at my watch and saw that it was about to be two. "Look, the kids will be home at four. Be ready at 3:30."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

_Girl, who taught you how to move like that?  
at this pace you're at you're at you're going way too fast  
I, I saw you from across the room  
It's me vs. every guy  
It's your choice, you choose_

I've got friends in highly low places  
it's been a long time it's been a long time  
and maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me

Chris clapped her hands. I smiled and turned it down. "You happy Chris? Huh?"

"Fay-g!" She clapped again.

"You ready to go home?" I asked her, pulling into our parking lot. I had taken her on a ride. Where? Nowhere. We just drove around. It was now three and I figured that I needed to check on Max. I pulled into a parking space and got out. I got the best baby in the world out of the car and went up to the apartment. Max was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey bitch." I whispered.

Max looked at me. "In thirty minutes I have to go tell Angel and Gasman that Iggy is dead. You're coming."

I nodded. "Are you okay?"

Max shrugged. "Where'd you go? You wouldn't answer you phone."

"I was driving." I told her, sitting down in the chair. Chris looked up at me, smiling. She wanted to play. I sighed, picking up her stuffed animal up off the floor. She, of course, started chewing on the tail. I let her, figuring that at this point, it didn't matter. "Chris was walking…by herself."

"Is that all you care about? That baby?" Max asked, her tone accusing.

I looked down at Chris. "No. But she's the only other thing to talk about."

"Go to hell Fang."

I just sat there. I wasn't going to fight with her about nothing. She's just upset. Chris yawned and leaned against me. "Fay-g."

I heard a laugh from behind us and turned to see Nudge, standing there, a half smile on her tear stained face. Max looked at her too.

"What?" Max asked, clearly pissed that Nudge was happy.

"Nothing. It's just that I just realized that Chris isn't saying Fang. She's saying fag."

Max looked at her and then me for a moment. "You guys are hopeless."

I smiled and kissed Chris's head.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Angel gets home before him?" I asked Mom.

"Yes." She said, walking out of the room. I looked at Fang.

"Let's tell them separately." I said.

Fang shrugged and looked down at Chris. "Are you hungry? I am. Let's go get something after this. I want-"

"Shut up."

Fang looked over at me. "I'll be in the living room until she gets here."

"How about you go to hell instead?" I asked as Fang walked out of the room.

"Why are you acting like that to him?" Nudge asked me.

I sighed. "He's being a bastard. He acts like he doesn't even care that Iggy…"

"Yeah but Max, he's always acted like that with Chris." Nudge argued.

"Yeah and I'm tired of it."

"Whatever." Nudge took a sip of her…coffee? Is she drinking coffee? I rolled my eyes. My head hurts and Nudge drinking coffee isn't going to help it any.

"Hi Fang." I heard from the living room. Angel was home. "Why are you here?"

"In the kitchen." Fang mumbled, walking in here, now baby less. I guess he gave her to Mom.

"Why?" Angel asked, following him.

Fang looked at me. "We have something to tell you."

"Oh my god! You're having a baby!" Angel screamed.

I paused for a minute before slowly speaking. "No sweetie. This is something…bigger."

"What?"

I could tell that she was trying to get in my mind but I blocked her. I looked at Fang who stared back. I knew that I had to be the one to say it, even if I didn't want to be. I'm the leader and always will be.

"Angel…sometimes people make bad decisions."

"Are you guys breaking up again?"

I held my breath. "No honey. Iggy…died."

Angel stood still for a moment and the room was completely silent as the rest of us held our breaths. A few seconds later, Angel was able to find her voice.

"W-What?" She looked at the three of us, as if she was hoping that there was a smirk on our lips or amusement in our eyes, showing that we were just giving her an early Halloween prank. She found none.

"He…past away." Nudge mumbled, looking at me. I nodded. There's not reason for her to know that he killed himself…not now at least.

Angel's eyes started to water and I got up and hugged her. She cried against me and I looked at Fang for help. He wasn't looking at me though. He was looking towards the living room. A moment later, Gazzy stood in the doorway.

"Heard you got kicked out of school Nudge." He laughed a little before his eyes settled on his younger sister, crying. "What's wrong Ange?"

Before I could stop her, Angel said, "Iggy's dead!"

Gasman looked at me, waiting for a response. I raked my brain for one but Fang was actually the first to speak.

"He dead Gas." Fang whispered.

Gazzy bolted past us and out the door. I started to remove myself from Angel to go after him but one look at Fang and I knew that that wasn't what was needed. Fang shook his head.

"Just leave him alone." Fang mumbled, walking out of the room after ruffling Angel's hair.

* * *

_**Later that month**_

**Fang's POV**

"No." Max said into the phone as she walked into the apartment. "He says that he's not going."

I knew what she was talking about and couldn't help but sigh. Why does she think that I need to go to that bastards funeral? I looked down at Chris as Max walked into our bedroom.

"Today is the funeral so we've got the whole house to ourselves."

Chris giggled. "Fay-g."

I smiled at her. "You're the best baby ever. You know that?"

"Naaa." She put her hands over one of mine. I moved mine and put them over my eyes. We started playing peek-a-boo. Not a very entertaining game but Chris loves it.

"Fang, are you sure?" Max asked, walking out of the bedroom five minutes later. "Jenny said that she'd watch Chris."

"I'm not going." I looked at the clock. "You better hurry."

Max sighed. "Whatever Fang."

I sighed. We had had this conversation, or should I say fight, last night. It ended with Max telling me to get out of the apartment. And I did…until she fell asleep. I came back at three and she had fallen asleep on the couch. I like to tell myself that she was waiting up for me but we all know that she was just watching TV. Yet again I sighed.

"Max?" I asked as she put on her shoes.

"What?"

"Can Chris eat-"

"Fang, you know what she can eat and can't eat!"

"Yeah but-"

"Besides," Max continued, walking over to Nudge's bedroom door. "You know more about her than I do."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Nudge, come on." Normally, when Nudge was late, Max would yell. But now, her voice was soft and…comforting. I shook my head slightly. Chris saw it and shook her head a little too. She's so smart.

"Fay-g." She leaned against me, closing her eyes.

"Sleepy?" I whispered, looking at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. "We'll take a nap after they leave."

Max rolled her eyes at me. "Nudge we really need to go."

Nudge opened her bedroom door. "Fine. But I really think that you should come Fang."

"Who died and made you…" I just trailed off. Max shook her head.

"Come on Nudge. Fang can rot in hell for all I care."

I stayed silent. Max doesn't get my reason for not going…no one would get my reason for not going. They left, leaving me with Chris, the only one who gives a damn what I say anymore. And when she finally stops pooping on herself and won't need me to change her, she won't want me either. Wow. I'm going to die all alone…just like Iggy… I shook my head. Now I'm being stupid! I hope.

"Okay Chris." I turned off the TV. I shook my head again. It's weird but…never mind. I'm just feeling weird because Max is being a bitch. What else is new? "Nap time."

"Naah Taah." She mimicked.

I smiled. "Good job. Now you're walking and talking. Ha, I rhymed. We're both smart."

Chris smiled back. I stood up and went into the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and laid next to her. As always, Chris would rather play than take a nap. Sure, when I'm watching the game, she wants to sleep in my lap and whine. But when I want to take a nap, she wants to play. God she's like a little Max. She stood up and bounced a little before falling back down. She clapped her hands.

"Silly, you're not supposed to fall!" I kiss her head. "Now, go to sleep."

Chris smiled. "Fay-g."

"Uncle Fang's going to take a nap." I closed my eyes, demonstrating to her. "See? Nappy."

"Nah wee."

"Chris, I love that you want to talk and all but come on. We're taking a nap." I laid her down and cover her over. "Night night."

"Nah!" She yelled at me.

I sighed. "Chris, please take a nap."

She stood up again. "Fay-g."

"No." I laid her back down. This time she just laid there. I smiled. "Good girl."

Chris reached out. "Ahh!"

"What?" Then I remember. "Chris, no. It's in the other room."

"Nahhah!"

I stood up and ran into the living room. I got her stuffed dog out of the playpen before going back into the bedroom. I laid down, giving it to her. She held it in one arm and laid on her back. I lay on my side next to her, watching her. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep. I moved around trying to get comfortable but couldn't. Great, she can sleep but I can't! I sighed, standing. I picked her up and laid her in her crib before going into the living room to watch TV. I turned it on some channel that had some show on about us. Yep, that's right. They had documentaries about us.

It happened right after Hawaii. They did all these stories on our lives and stuff. Iggy dying made them start to show them again. The biggest thing that sucks about Iggy dying is that the press is in our faces again. Max did some conference with them yesterday. It didn't go very well. She told the woman that was interviewing her that this was our lives and that they needed to stay out of it. If we could go fourteen years without them caring for us, they shouldn't wait till one dies to bring it up again. Then the new started talking about Nudge having Crystal. That pissed me off so bad. She's already 14 months! Just leave us alone.

A few hours later, Max and Nudge walked through the front door. Nudge went straight to her bedroom and Max went to ours. I sighed, standing. I went into the bedroom and saw Max changing out of her all black attire into one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"How did the funeral go?" I asked.

Max shook her head. "Fine I guess."

"You guess?" I asked hugging her. "What do you mean 'you guess'?"

Max shrugged. "Fang, let me go. I want to go to sleep."

I let her go. "Fine. I love you."

"Hmmm." She laid down. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

_**November**_

**Fang's POV**

"What'd the doctor say?" Max asked as we walked out to the car. I had refused to let her go in with me.

"I have a virus or something."

"Is that bad?"

"It's just a stomach thing."

"Is it contagious?"

"Yes." I paused as we got in the car. "He said that I needed to stay away from Chris."

Max sighed. "I'll send her and Nudge to Mom's."

"What? No! I'll just stay in the bedroom and not touch her."

"Fang, she'll just be over there until you get better."

"Yeah but-"

Max had already pulled out her cell and was calling Nudge. "Nudge, pack some clothes for you and Chris. No, I am not kicking you out. Fang's sick. Yes, yes." Max paused and looked me up and down. "I don't know! I guess. Yes. No. Just get some of her clothes. I'm going to call Mom." Max hung up and then called her Mom. "Hi Mom. Yes. I know. Um, Fang's sick. I already took him. Yes. He's got a virus or something. Chris and Nudge are going to need to stay with you for a while. Please? Mom, they are not that hard to handle. Just let Ig-" Max stopped and closed her eyes. "Take her to work with you. Alright, bye."

"You okay?" I asked her after a moment.

"Perfect."

"Oh. Good." I closed my eyes. I was so fucking tired that it wasn't even real. My stomach hurt too. Actually that's why Max made me go to the doctor in the first place. I had been throwing up and she got worried.

"How did you get sick anyways? Did he say?"

I moaned. "He doesn't know. It's nothing serious. Just a stomach thing."

Max looked over at me quickly. "Just take a nap, okay? Well be home soon."

I groaned in reply before doing exactly what she suggested. It seemed like only a second when I felt someone push my arm.

"Fang? Get up." She whispered.

I opened my eyes. "We're here?"

"Yeah." She got out of the car and I realized that I had no choice but to get out too. I walked to the apartment and immediately went to the bedroom to get Chris.

"Max! Where's Chris?"

Max walked up behind me. "Fang, I told them to leave, remember? It took us an hour to get home and Mom picked her and Chrisa up. Now go sit down in the chair and I'll fix you a bed on the couch so that you can watch TV"

I sighed defeated. She had made my best friend leave! But I was also slightly nauseous. I sat down quickly before I puked.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I sighed, looking at Fang. He was sleeping on the chair. I had just finished making him a bed on the couch but wasn't sure if I should wake him. I mean, he looks so peaceful. I did, however, wake him.

"Fang, get up. Go lay on the couch."

He groaned but did stand and move to the couch. He laid down quickly. "Max?"

"What?"

"I want the remote." He mumbled and I handed it to him.

"Anything else?"

"Soda." Fang ordered.

I sighed, going to go get him a coke. He took one sip before handing it back and going to sleep. I kissed his head before going into the bedroom. I laid down on the bed when my cell went off. I answered,

"Hey Jenny."

"Hi." She paused. "How's Fang?"

I sighed. "He's sick. The doctor said that he has a stomach virus. I sent the baby and Nudge to Mom's house."

"Aw, I bet Fang's upset that Chris is gone."

"Yeah." I agreed. "He's-"

"Max!" Fang yelled.

I sighed. "Hold on Jenny." I put the phone down. "What Fang?"

"Can you bring me my cell?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to call Chris."

I sighed. "Fang, she's not even two yet!"

"Yeah but Max-"

"Fang, go to sleep for another hour and then I'll let you call her. Deal?"

Fang was silent for a second. "Fine."

"Good. Now go back to bed." I picked back up the phone. "Sorry Jenny. What were we talking about?"

"I don't even remember." She said.

"Oh. Well, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

She sighed. "I don't know. The ring looks so nice."

"Jenny, it's Rogers' brother! You marry him and there is no way that there is going to be a happy ending."

Yes, for those of you who aren't very good at connecting the dots, Jenny got a marriage proposal…from Ricky, Rogers' brother. Her and Roger have been broken up for a few months and during that time, Ricky proposed. Surprise!

"Yeah but he's so sweet and nice and cute and-"

"You're in your twenties, not in high school."

"So?"

"Stop acting like a kid! This is a bad situation."

"Max, you are the one that was always telling me to move on from Roger." Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah but not on to his brother!"

"Well you should have been more specific!"

I closed my eyes. "You know what? Marry him! You can just get a divorce the day after."

"I will!" She hung up. Damn. I sighed, standing. I went into the living room and saw that was wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom and saw him puking. I stood behind him until he finished. He went over to the sink and washed out his mouth.

"Fang? Go lay down on the bed. "

"But I want to watch-"

"Fang, just do it."

He sighed, headed to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed. "Stay."

"I am." I mumbled, laying next to him. I laid on my side, facing him. "You want me to rub your tummy?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah."

I was actually joking. I ran my hand slowly up his toned stomach, while Fang laid there, moaning. God he's such a baby! I threw up for a year straight! It's only been three days since this started. I made him go to the doctor after he was still complaining today.

"You tired Fang?" I asked, taking his shirt off so that I could quit pushing it up to rub his stomach.

"No."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Are you-"

"I want to call Chris."

I sighed. "Take another nap, okay?"

"Max, please?"

I leaned up and kissed him cheek. "Nope. Night Fang."

He moaned but did eventually go to sleep. I smiled and stood up.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I woke up and she was gone. I sighed, sitting up. My stomach felt a little better but it still hurt. And I was thirsty.

"Max!"

It was silent. I got up and searched the apartment. She was gone! I found my cell and then called her.

"Hey baby." Her soft voice soothed me. "What's wrong?"

"You left." I whined, laying back down on the bed.

"I had to go to work. They were short handed."

"Well…my stomach hurts. I want you here."

Max sighed. "Fang, take a-"

"I don't want to sleep Max! I want you to come back." I smiled. "Or you could always have Chris come ba-"

"No. I'll be home in a few hours. Watch TV, play your games. Do something."

I moaned as my stomach started to hurt worse. "I come home when you're sick."

"I was dying Fang. And plus, it was your fault!"

I hung up, dejected. All I wanted was for her to be here! God, you'd think that I asked her to give up her life…oh yeah, already did that. Now what? I called Nudge.

"Hello?"

"Nudge, it's Fang."

"Oh, hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm bored."

"Aren't you sick?"

"Yeah. What's Chris doing?"

"Sleeping." Nudge told me. "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"No. I'm not a baby Nudge."

"Duh. I thought that sick people slept a lot."

"No that's pregnant women!"

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"I'll ask Max, even though I know that I'm right." I paused. "Are you going to be okay over there?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged and then remembered that she couldn't see it. "It's just that, you know, you don't really like it over there."

"Aw, you don't want me to be unhappy?" I could hear by the tone of her voice that she was mocking me.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. You could die for all I care."

"Well I hope you die too!"

"Good." I hung up. Okay, now I'm bored again. I threw up again before taking a nap. It was hours later when I felt Max kiss my cheek. I opened my eyes and she was now getting into bed with me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"When's the last time you threw up?"

"Before I went to sleep."

I could tell that Max was getting pissed off. "How long ago was that Fang?"

"I don't know."

Max rolled her eyes. "Do you need more medicine?"

"No."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

Max sighed. "What do you want me to do then Fang?"

"There is one thing that would make me feel better." I smiled to myself. I'm a genius.

"What?" She seemed like I could get her to do anything at the moment so why not use it to my advantage.

I reached down and unzipped my jeans. "Please?"

"God no."

"You've done it before."

"Like twice."

"Then do it again."

"Fang-"

"Please?"

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang pulled his boxers back up but just kicked his jeans off. I grabbed my coke off the night stand and took a big drink. I guess that some people like the taste of that but ew. Fang was smiling.

"Thanks." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "Night."

"Night." I stood up as Fang went back to bed and went into the living room. I pulled out my cell and called Jenny,

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Max."

She sighed. "Sorry for blowing up at you earlier."

"It's cool." I forgave her.

"I told him no."

I was stunned. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well…Roger proposed and I said yes to him instead!"

Wow. What do I say to that? Act happy? Or say that she made a dumb decision? Tell her the truth? Or lie?

"That's great?" It came out as a question. What? I don't know what she wants me to say!

"Yeah I know!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

"Max."

"No."

"Please?"

Is it just me or is this a lot like the conversation I had with Fang? "No."

"But Max-"

"Jenny I do not wear dresses."

"Fine you can wear jeans. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I don't know. What do I have to do?"

"You know how guys have a best man?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's what you are for me."

"So you're not just going to elope?"

"Hell no. I'm having the wedding of my dreams."

"With whose money?"

"We'll worry about that later."

"Hmmm." I shook my head. "So does your ring look good?"

"Yes! God I love Roger."

"I bet you do." I mumbled. "How long are you going to stay engaged?"

"About a year."

"Why?"

"It seems more classy."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**My longest chapter ever! Sorry that it took so long. Got busy.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Blitz, she was mad that Iggy was dead. And I'm thinking four more chapters, maybe more. Gazzy will be mentioned in this chapter. ****12vampgirl34****, of course. Where's the purpose in Fang's life if he can't get a blow job now and again? **

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 27

_**December**_

**Max's POV  
**

Chris's eyes started to water as Fang, who was now well, walked out the door. "Fay-g!"

Nudge didn't even look up from her phone. She did talk to Chris though. "Stop Chris. You're too loud."

I rolled my eyes, picking the 16-month-old up off the floor. "He has to go work Chrisa."

Chrisa looked up at me. "Ax."

Nudge giggled. "Guess what Demarkis just texted me."

"I thought that Fang said that you couldn't talk to him anymore?"

"I'm not talking to him, Max." Nudge rolled her eyes. "I'm texting him."

"I think that that still counts as talking to him."

"No. Fang needs to learn to be more specific."

Chrisa reached over towards Nudge. "Mama."

Nudge didn't hear her. "Max, I'm going to the mall."

"I thought that you were grounded?"

Nudge started to put her shoes on. "I'm 17."

"What does that have to do with you being grounded?"

Nudge walked out the door and I let her. What? It's not like I really wanted her here anyways. I'll let Fang yell at her later. Chrisa started bouncing on my leg.

"What?" I asked her, standing. "Don't you hate when they all have stuff to do and we're stuck here? That's why it's a good thing that we aren't stuck here. We are going to Jenny's house to talk about her wedding. That means that I need to change you out of your night clothes."

"No!" Chris told me. That was her new thing, telling Aunt Max no. Does she tell Fang no? Nope. God I hate my life.

I carried her into Nudge's bedroom and sat her on the floor, making sure to shut the door so she couldn't run off. I got her a dress out and changed her. Chris started to pout. She doesn't like wearing dresses. Oh well. She looks cute in them.

"Okay, now where are your shoes?" I mumbled, walking out of the room, Chris following.

Chris started trying to climb on the couch. "Ah!"

I rolled my eyes. "Help me find your shoes."

Chris stopped and went into Fang and my bedroom. She walked out with both of them. "Ax!"

I smiled. "Good girl! You found them all by yourself. You're so smart."

Chris held them out for me. I took them, picking her up as well. I sat down on the couch and put her shoes on. Crystal made a face at me.

"No!" She tried to pull them off.

"Stop it." I pushed her hands away. "You need to behave today."

Chrisa looked up at me. "Fay-g?"

"He's at work." I sat her back down. "Okay, now we need to fix your hair."

Chrisa started to walk over to her toys and sat down. "Ax!"

"Nope." I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "Time to get your hair fixed."

Crystal's eyes started to water as I tried to comb it. I hate her hair. I was almost finished when my cell rang. Great. I pulled it out.

"What Fang?"

"I just-" He cut himself off. "Is Chris crying?"

"Yeah, I'm doing her hair."

"Well don't be so ruff. You know that she has a soft head."

"Fang, I do not have time for you right now."

"But Max-"

"Fang, is there a legitimate reason for you calling me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Remember when I got sick?"

"Yeah."

"Well you remember that medicine that the doctor gave me?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how I never finished it?"

"Yes Fang!" God, could he just get to the point?

"Can I sell them?"

"What?!"

"Can I-"

"I heard you! God are you really that stupid? You can't sell your pills!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Even if I could score us some major money?"

"I am one hundred percent sure, you dumb a-" I stopped, remembering that Chris was with me. I was trying to cut back on my cursing since she had a way of repeating what I say.

"But Max, I'm not going to use them."

"It's illegal Fang."

"How illegal?"

"What do you mean 'how illegal'?"

"I mean, would I just get a ticket or go to jail?"

"Fang it doesn't matter!"

"Yeah it does."

"Fang!"

"God, it won't sell them okay?"

"You better not or else when you get out of jail, you won't have a girlfriend."

"Whatever."

"Bye." I hung up and then stood. "Okay Chrisa. I think that your hair looks alright…sort of. God, why do black girls have such hard hair?"

Chris reached out for me and I carried her into the living room. I got her diaper bag, and her stuffed dog. Chris squealed and grabbed it from me. I shook my head, walking out the door.

"Ax!"

"Shhh." I told her, walking to the truck. "You've got to be good today while I talk to Jenny. Okay?"

Chrisa leaned against me. "Nahh."

I smiled and put her in her car seat. I handed her the dog again. "Can you behave in the car today?"

Chrisa smiled. "Ax!"

I kissed her head. "Be good."

The second I closed the door to go get into the drivers seat, she started crying. I sighed, walking over to my side of the car. I got in and turned.

"Chrisa, I'm right here."

She stared at me, tears in her eyes. "Ax!"

"Shhh." I smiled at her. "It's okay."

Chrisa looked down at her stuffed dog and then closed her eyes. She slept through the whole ride to Jenny's house. There is a God! I pulled up to her house and got out of the car. Now here's the challenge. Get Chris out with out waking her. It's near impossible but, I am the Maximum Ride, am I not? I put her diaper bag on my shoulder before getting the toddler out. I gently took her out of her car seat and into my arms. Then I made sure the grab her precious stuffed dog before closing the car door softly. Apparently it wasn't soft enough because Chrisa woke up. She looked around.

"Ax!" She opened her mouth and yawned.

I walked up to Jenny's door and knock. Roger opened it. Great.

"Who are you?" He swayed a little bit and I knew that he was drunk.

I rolled my eyes, pushing past him. "Jenny!"

She came running from the back room. "Hey Max."

"Roger's drunk." I stated.

"I am not!" He leaned heavily on Jenny. "Baby, my stomach hurts."

"Go lay down on the bed Roger." Jenny ordered.

He's loving glances turned into a cold hard stare. "You are no the boss of me!"

"Yes I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He pushed off from her, headed to their bedroom. I shook my head.

"And how are you Crystal?" Jenny asked, taking her from me. Chrisa didn't like that. She started crying so Jenny gave her back. Chrisa buried her head into my shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's okay. She needs to quit being so clingy."

We sat down at her kitchen table and, surprise, surprise, we never got the wedding planning. Only what an asshole Roger was. Figures. We talked for a few hours, having to stop in the middle and get some food since Chrisa was hungry. She was pretty good most of the time. She didn't want to just sit in my lap though. So I let her sit on the floor and play. Next time I looked at the clock, it was six.

"Crap." I mumbled. "Fang's home."

"So?"

"He wanted to take Chris to the park. Too late now." I sighed. "I've got to go before-"

My cell going off cut me off. Damn it. I answered after seeing who it was Fang. Shocking right?

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"At Jenny's. Where are you?"

"At home."

"Oh really? You're already off?"

"You know that I wanted to take her to the park bitch."

"You did?"

"Max." I could hear it in his voice. He was mad.

"I'll be home in ten." I told him, standing. "We'll talk then."

"Fine. Whatever,"

I hung up. "I've got to go. The drama queen is upset."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that we didn't get anything done on my wedding."

"I can."

She glared at me as I picked Crystal up off the floor, along with her stuff. Jenny walked me out to my car.

"Next time we're going to talk about it."

"Right."

"We are."

"I know."

"Whatever." She walked back into the house as I strapped Chrisa in and took off.

* * *

"I like to see that you stay out all day and don't tell me."

I rolled my eyes, setting Chrisa on the ground just so that she could walk over to Fang. He picked her up, kissing her head.

"I had to take her." I told him. "I had something to do and lost track of time."

"Whatever." Fang sat down on the couch, his partner in crime in his lap. "I missed you Chris."

She giggled. "Fay-g!"

Fang smiled at her. "Did she mess up our day? I'm sorry. We'll go to the park tomorrow."

Chrisa just stared up at him. "Paaak!"

Fang looked at me. "Where's Nudge?"

"You mean she's not here?" I tried to sound innocent.

"No. I thought that she had gone with you. She's grounded you know."

"I know. I told her to stay home."

"She didn't."

I shrugged. "She never was one to listen to us…"

"Hmmm." Fang looked back down at Chrisa. "She looks tired."

"She slept…a little."

Fang sat Chrisa down on the floor and then got on the floor with her. "What's for dinner?"

I shrugged, sitting on the couch above the two of them. "What do you want?"

"Food."

"Fang." I warned.

He sighed. "Chris and I will go pick something up."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I ripped up Chris's piece of pizza. "You like pizza don't' you?"

Chris nodded her head. "Pee-zay."

I smiled at her. "Yep. You're so smart."

Max rolled her eyes from where she was on the chair. "Fang, don't feed her too much. I don't want her to get sick."

"I would never feed my baby too much." I replied, holding up a piece to Chris, who ate it happily.

"Hmm."

"Fay-g!" Chris clapped her hands, looking up at me.

I smiled back down at her. "What baby?"

Chris grabbed one of the cut up pieces and held it up to my mouth. "Foo."

I opened my mouth, leaning down so that she could feed it to me. "Thank you Chris."

She smiled as I kiss her head. "Mo foo?"

"No more." I held up a piece for her. "More for you though."

Chris giggled and ate. Once she was done, she leaned against me. "Nigh nigh."

I sighed, standing. "Okay. Bedtime."

I walked over to the crib, which was now in the back of the living room, after changing her into pj's. Max said that she thought that it was better for Chris if she slept in a room by herself. Plus, having a baby watch us sleep from her crib is weird. Of course she cried at first but now she was used to it. Dr. Martinez said that it looked trashy, having a crib in the living room, but I don't really care. It's not like she sleeps in there that often. She normally sleeps with Max and I, when Max will let her. Tonight though, I wanted to sleep alone with Max. We're never alone anymore and if I don't plan to be with her at least once every two weeks, she gets jealous over Chris and yells at me. Whatever.

I sat her down and she looked back up at me. "No!"

"Don't tell me no, Chris." I kissed her head. "Now go night night."

"Ahh!" She pointed to Max, who stood up. She went over to Chris's diaper bag and pulled out that stuffed dog that Chris loved. She brought it over to us.

"Good night Chris." Max kissed her head, laying the doll in the crib. Chris laid down next to it, looking at us. Her sleeping in here meant that we had to leave the living room until she went to sleep. If we didn't, she would whine the whole time. Max and I went into our bedroom, knowing that it would be an hour before we could go back into the living room. It kind of sucked but I'd rather her be right outside our door than in Nudge's room. No telling what would happen then…

"Are you mad at me?" Max asked, laying down on the bed.

"About?" I asked, getting my laptop out.

"Not being home."

I shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Right."

"I am!"

"Don't yell. You'll wake up Chris."

I sighed. "Whatever. You work tomorrow?"

"Nope and we're going to mom's house." She said nonchalantly, grabbing some book of the nightstand.

It took me a moment to realize what she had said. Mom…that means Dr. Evil, I mean Martinez. There is no way in hell that I'm spending my Sunday with her. "What? Why?"

"She needs you to get her Christmas stuff down from the attic."

"She's never needed my help before."

"Fang just do it."

"No. If she's been able to do it herself all these years-"

"Iggy used to do it, okay?! God what can't you just do something that I wanted you to for once? I don't always need to explain things to you, do I?"

I looked into her eyes and saw that just talking about Iggy was killing her. "I'll do it, happy?"

"No!"

"Then what do you want me to do to make you happy?"

"Stop acting like a jackass about everything."

I was silent, not wanting to fight with her. Max sighed, setting her book back down. She lay on her side, facing me, eyes closed. I looked at her for a moment before going back to my computer. About two hours later, I was bored and turned off the laptop. Max was sleeping next to me. Hmmm. What to do...

"Max." I whispered, laying next to her. "Wake up bitch."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm bored. Get up."

"No." She moaned, rolling over.

I pushed her back. "Up."

"Fang stop it."

"No. I want you to get up."

"Go watch TV." She rolled back over.

"No. Come on." I smiled, a thought entering my head. "Let's have sex."

"Fang go to hell."

"Max, get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fang go to sleep."

"It's not even ten yet!"

"So?"

"Come on."

"No."

"Please? I'll go to Dr. Martinez's house tomorrow."

"You were anyways."

"No I just said that so that you would leave me alone."

"Fang, shut up. I'm sleeping."

"No you're not."

"I was."

"Now you're up though. So let's-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Gee, maybe because I'm sleeping?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I would have sex with you if you wanted to."

"Yeah but Fang, it's different for me. If I did it with you when you wanted, I would always be having sex with you."

I gave her a confused look. "What's wrong with that?"

"Fang go to sleep." Max closed her eyes again. "I'm tired."

"But Max-"

"Good night Fang."

"Fine, be a neglectful girlfriend."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so neglectful if I wasn't just a girlfriend." Max mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sleeping Fang."

"Yeah but you just said-"

"I didn't say anything." Max rolled over, her back to me.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go." Nudge mumbled, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Because Nudge, this is a family thing. And much to everyone's displeasure, until you're eighteen, you're still apart of this family."

I looked down at Chris, who was in my lap. "Two more years Chris and it's just me and you. No more Nudge, since I'm kicking her out and no more Max since she's just a whinny bitch anyways."

Max and Nudge both sent me a look before Max spoke again. "I will be out of the bathroom in five minutes. When I am done, you two need to be ready."

"Whatever." Nudge said, putting on her shoes as Max walked into the bathroom.

I took my baseball cap off of my head and put it on Chris's. She squealed just like I knew that she would. Then I remembered what Max had said before she went to sleep. "Hey Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Max mentioned…marriage to you?"

"You guys want me to marry Demarkis?"

You know what the scary thing? Nudge seemed like that's truly what she thought I meant. God help us. "No. Me and her?"

"You're going to propose to Max?!"

"No! Shut that fuck up before she hears you!" I took a deep breath. "I meant has she said anything about it?"

"No. Just that it's not fair that Jenny gets to marry Roger and she doesn't get anything."

I smiled. So she was just jealous. That's more like Max. All I have to do is wait for Jenny to get married and then Max will get over it and I can go back to my peaceful, non-married life, just like God planned.

"Okay guys, let's go." Max said, walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

I sighed, standing. "Fine, but I'm driving."

"Whatever." Max tossed me her keys.

Chris wanted to walk so I let her hold my hand as we went out to the truck. She fussed when it was Nudge who got in the back with her instead of me but she got over it when Nudge gave Crystal her stuffed dog. When we got there, I had to get her out of the car since Max wanted to go talk to her mom and Nudge…did you really thing that she was going to help out with her baby? Please, you must be smoking more crack than she is if you thought that. Anyways, Chris wanted to play in the yard so I had to carry her inside while she said no over and over again.

"Hi Crystal." Dr. Martinez took the toddler from me. "Can you say hi?"

Chris looked at me and then at Max. Though Dr. Martinez had babysitter for Chris a lot, she was still more clingy to me if I was around. Max says that when I'm gone, she's less apprehensive around people she knows.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. I still want to take Chris to the park!

"Go up to the attic and get the boxes down that say Christmas on them. There are a lot and they're heavy." She informed me. "Gasman normally helps but-"

"It's fine Mom." Max interrupted. "I'll help him."

Gasman, like everyone else, blames me for that fag killing himself. I personally think that it's his own fault but why blames the dead guy when you can blame the perfectly innocent one? But Gazzy refuses to have anything to do with me. You know what? I don't give a damn if he's mad! He needs to grow up. I'm not here to please every freaking person in the flock! Chris reached out for me but I ignored her, walking towards the end of the hallway. Once there, I pulled the string that brought the staircase down.

"You don't have to help me." I told Max as I walked up the stairs.

"I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You stay down there and I'll hand you the stuff and you bring it to the living room. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes Fang. God, just hurry up. I don't want to spend all day over here."

"We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." I yelled down, picking up a box marked _Snowmen_. I carried it to the stairs. "If I throw it at you, do you think that you can just catch it?"

Max shrugged. "You never know unless you try."

"Just don't get hurt. I've got enough bad things going around about me."

"Just don't aim for my head." Max replied.

I threw it down the hole, closing my eyes. Please let her catch it. I heard an 'Uoof', which scared the shit out of me. "Max? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just was a little heavier than I thought."

I looked down and saw her holding it. As she walked away, I decided that that was not the best of my ideas. When she got back, I had something to say. "Max, I really can do this myself."

"Fang just toss me the next box!"

I sighed. "Fine, if you insist on staying you can. But I'm not throwing the box at you anymore."

"Fang-"

"Just shut up." I glared down at her. "I'm going to hand them down to you."

"That will take longer."

"Get over it." I grabbed another box, walking over to the opening and angling it downward, offering it to her. When I was sure that Max had it, I let go. We got into a good system for a while. Me handing, Max grabbing. Me getting another box, Max dropping the last one off in the living room. Then it happened. It was the last box and I stretched it out to her. I don't know why, but I thought that she had it when she didn't. I let it go…only to have it hit her in the head before falling on the floor.

"Max!" I jumped down the hole, landing on my feet. Max was holding her head, not speaking. "Damn it Max! Why didn't you grab it?"

Max had her eyes closed and whispered the F-word under her breath. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away, just as her mom and Nudge came running up. Dr. Martinez took one look at the box on the floor before speaking.

"Max! What's happened?" She asked, eyeing me the whole time.

"Nothing." I said, staring back. "She didn't catch the box and-"

"You're the one that freaking threw it on my head!" Max interrupted.

"You should have had it."

"Stop it." Dr. Martinez put her arm around her oldest daughter. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Fine. I've got a headache though."

"Please, you've been hit a lot harder than that."

"Yeah by you!"

"No but I'm really close to hitting you now!" Okay, so I was lying. But Max was really pissing me off! She was mad about something that was her fault! I'm not the one who didn't hold onto the box.

Max glared at me for a moment before walking off, her mom and Nudge following. I growled, closing the attic and then picking up the box. It was a plastic, heavy, red box full of junk. I sighed carrying it into the living room. Chris was on the floor with Gasman. I picked her up.

"Hey!"

I ignored him and walked into the kitchen where Max. She was fighting her mom about putting ice on her bruise. Please, it'll be gone in a day.

"I'm done so we're leaving." I said.

"Fang-" Dr. Martinez started but I was already out of the room. I walked out to the car and, after putting Chris in her car seat, got in, waiting for Max and Nudge to come yell at me. After a few minutes, Nudge walked out of the house. She got into the passenger side.

"God Fang, acting like a baby much?"

"I'm not being a baby! I just didn't want to be here and Max was being a bitch."

"Whatever." Nudge took out her cell phone and started texting. I glanced over at her to see her smiling. Wonder who she's talking to…

"Hey, you were grounded yesterday!" I suddenly remembered.

Nudge smiled, sheepishly this time. "Really? I forgot."

"Liar."

"Max let me!"

"She said that you would say that."

"Gee, I wonder why." Nudge mumbled, looking back at her phone for a second before back at me. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should, like, apply for a college when I'm a senior?"

"No."

"Oh." Nudge went back to her phone and I went back to planning out how I would defend myself to Max. I mean, it's not that I don't think that Nudge is smart, I know that she is. But…I just don't think that she should go to college. It's not like she could ever be anything… I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice Max walking out to the truck and forcing Nudge to get in the back.

"You are a fucking bastard and never just walk out of my mothers' house when she's talking to you. I don't care what type of a mood you're in."

That sure brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right and saw Max looking peeved. Oh great.

"I wasn't mad at your mother. I was mad at you." I started the car and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Me?" Max sounded like she was perfect and never did anything to upset me. Yeah sure. "For what?"

"For acting like you were hurt!"

"I was hurt Fang."

"No you weren't."

"Fang I think I would know when I was hurt a little better than you would."

"Apparently not."

"Spell apparently." Max challenged.

"Sorry, I don't take request from whores."

"How am I in any way a whore?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does."

"Why? Are you a whore?"

"According to you, yes."

"Funny that you would rely on someone who can't spell to decide what you are."

"Could you guys stop?" Nudge asked. "You're upsetting Chris."

"Whatever." Max crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk to Fang anymore anyways."

"Fine." I went back to concentrating on my driving. When we got to the parking lot, Max got out and got Chris, not saying a word to anybody. Let her be a bitch, see if I care. The second we were in the apartment, Chris pooped.

"Well, I've got homework." Nudge said after sniffing the air and then walking off to her bedroom. Max rolled her eyes.

"Fang, change Chris."

"Fang do this, Fang do that." I mumbled under my breath as I carried Chris into the bathroom. Once that was done, I remembered that I was going to take her to the park. That ought to be fun! I walked out of the bathroom, Chris following. Max was now on the couch, watching the news. "Say bye-bye Chris."

"Ni Ni." Chris waved at Max.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Park."

"It's going to rain Fang,"

"So?"

"You can't go."

"Max, you know that it's not raining."

"Not right now but there's a big storm coming our way."

"Liar."

"Fang the weather was just on!"

"I'm taking her to the park."

"No you are not."

Chris walked over to Max and held up her arms. "Ax!"

Max picked her up and sat her in her lap. "Hi baby."

Chris giggled and leaned against Max. I glared at them. "Then what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

"Take a nap."

"Ap!" Chris yelled.

Max kissed her head. "Are you ready for your nap Chrisa?"

She smiled at Max. As always, she replied with the one thing she could do to piss off Max. "No!"

Max rolled her eyes, extra long this time. No was the one word that Maximum Ride dreaded the most. She was going to say something but a big roll of thunder, loud enough to be heard in here, sounded off before she could speak. Chris started crying, holding onto Max. Max rolled her eyes again.

"Chris, you've heard thunder before."

I glared at Max, taking Chris from her. The toddler laid her head on my shoulder. "Yeah but it's still scary. Huh Chris?"

Chris looked up at me. "Un-Fay-g!"

I smiled brightly at Max. "Did you hear that?"

"You farted didn't you? Ew Fang!"

"Okay, yes but that wasn't the noise I was talking about." I sighed. "I was talking about what Chris called me."

"Yes Fang, I know. As Nudge pointed out, it does sound similar to fag but that doesn't mean that you should let it hurt your ego."

My smile faded. "Does it really sound like that? I thought that she was kidding!"

Max rolled her eyes. "If you weren't talking about that, what were you talking about?"

"She added un to Fay-g."

"So?"

"She's trying to say uncle."

Max shook her head. "Yeah, okay."

"She is!"

"Fine."

"I'm serious Max!"

"I know." Max said, even though I could tell that she didn't. "But why does it matter?"

I stared at her with disbelief. "Max, she's calling me her uncle."

"So?"

I glared at her. "You're just jealous."

"How am I acting jealous?"

I just walked into the bedroom with Chris. I laid her on the bed before remembering her dog. Chris reminded me by starting to whine. I sighed, picking her back up and going over to Nudge's purse in the living room and saw it laying on top of it. Chris squealed as I reached down and got it. I, of course, had to tease her a little by acting like I wasn't going to let her have it.

"Fang stop it." Max commanded as I walked back into the bedroom. I laid Chris down on the bed and she sat down…or fell. I'm not truly sure.

"Fay-g?" Chris cocked her head at me as I took my shoes off.

"No Chris. You have to try and say uncle at the beginning from now on." I instructed, now taking hers off. "Understand?"

Chris just smiled. "Hi!"

I smiled back at her. "Hi."

Chris giggled as I laid down on the bed, pulling her to the head of the bed with me. I held her in my arms, waiting for her to start fighting back. She did, of course.

"No!" Chris screamed, fighting me. I eventually let her go and she moved away from me.

"Aw, are you mad at Uncle Fang?" I moved closer again. Chris looked at my pocket as it started to go off. I sighed, not bothering to check who it was before answering. "What?"

"Hey Fang."

I froze at the sound of her voice. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Just to tell you that I'm going to have a baby."

I still was having trouble breathing. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Just that I thought that you would like to know."

"I could care less."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Don't you have some other guy to harass, Cara?"

Yep, it was Cara. I hadn't talked to her since that day she got me in trouble with Max. She continued to call me for awhile but I just ignored her calls. Here she is again.

"Harass? Why Fang I'm shocked. Really all I want is you. I'm lonely. Jonny left. It's his baby but he still left me!"

"That sucks for you and your kid but it's not my problem." I hung up, turning my phone off. Chris was watching me. "What are you looking at?"

Chris smiled and clapped. "Fay-g!"

"I told you, if you're going to say my name, add uncle onto it."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Merry Christmas, Crystal." I kissed her head as I lifted her out of her crib. "Are you happy?"

Chris looked at me. "No."

I rolled my eyes. I am starting to hate that word more than I did before. I sat her down on the ground. "Fang! Come get you baby!"

"Hold on!" Fang yelled from the bathroom. "I'm almost done."

"Hurry up." Nudge commented from the couch. "I need the fucking bathroom!"

"Don't cuss in front of Chris." I reprimanded.

"Why? Fang says the b-word all the time." Nudge pointed out.

I chose not to respond to that. "Fang, you need to hurry. I need the bathroom and someone needs to dress Crystal."

Fang opened the door and walked out. Nudge ran in, slamming the door. She has been made all day because Fang grounded her again or something. Whatever. It doesn't effect me. Fang yawned loudly and Chrisa laughed at him, bouncing up and down.

"And how are you today, best buddy?" Fang asked Chrisa, picking her up.

Chrisa giggled and laid her head on Fang's shoulder. "Hi!"

"Hi." Fang kissed her head before walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I heard the shower turn on and knew that Nudge wouldn't be ready for at least another hour. I sighed, laying down on the couch. I laid there for a minute before standing up. I went into the bedroom where Fang was dressing Chrisa.

"Fang, I want a dog…or a baby. One or the other."

Fang froze for a second before sighing. "Max, can we do this later? I'm trying to get Chris dressed."

"Fang, I'm serious!" I huffed. "You have Chrisa, Nudge has whatever guy she's _supposedly_ not sleeping with, and who do I have? No one!"

"You have me baby."

"No I don't." I glared at him. "I want a dog or a baby. Your choice."

"We are not having a baby." Fang pulled up Chrisa's shorts and kissed her head. "Or a dog for that matter."

"You may be able to control if we get a dog or not, but I'll just stop taking my pills and get a baby."

Fang picked Chris up and sat her down on the floor. She smiled, running over to me and hugging my leg. "Up!"

"Then I'll just use condoms."

"No. I won't have sex with you then."

Fang shrugged. "You're not the only woman in the world Max."

I glared at him. "Then just buy me a dog if you don't want a baby."

"Max, it's not that I don't want either. It's that we don't have room for either."

"Fine. Let's move."

"Move where?"

I shrugged. "You remember how," I paused, not believing that I was about suggest what I was. "Iggy left me all his money when he died?"

Fang's eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah but he had no job and lived with your mom."

I closed my eyes. "We all have money stored away, from all those interviews and stuff that we did when we were fifteen. Iggy never spent his, and the others can't have theirs till they're eighteen."

"You never told me that I had money." Fang crossed his arms.

"Yeah because I planned on using it when we got married or when we really needed it."

Fang shook his head. "I don't want to move. I like our apartment."

"Fang, I want a dog or a baby and if we need a house to have one, fine."

"Max! Are we leaving soon?" Nudge yelled, startling both of us.

"This is not over." I told Fang, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Stupid Max, messing with my head and what not. I don't want a fucking dog or baby! Besides, isn't it wrong to have a baby because you're lonely? And, on top of that, why is she lonely? I'm here!

"Nuuuuh!" Chris whined, pulling on my leg. I sighed, picking her up and setting her in my lap.

"Hey Chris." I smiled at her. "Are you ready to eat yet? I am. Why do we come over here if they don't have food ready? It's stupid!"

Chris smiled. "Hi."

I kissed her head. "Hi."

"Fang it's time to eat!" Nudge yelled from somewhere else in the house. I sighed, standing. I sat Chris on the ground and she followed me outside. Max was sitting at the table, glaring that Ella and her boyfriend, while Ella glared back at Max. Oh great. I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ella's being a bitch."

"What'd she do now?"

Max took in a deep breath. "Okay, you know how this is her first year in college?"

"Yes." In truth, I didn't. I thought that she was still in high school and that she was just not coming over to the apartment. But when I thought about it, I remember Max yelling at me for skipping some graduation. I guess it's true about learning something knew everyday…

"Well, she wants to drop out and when Mom said no, she said that you and me did so why can't she. Then Mom said that we were different. And Ella was like why and Mom said that we always made out own decisions so she wasn't going to force us to do something. And then Ella said why don't you just be honest and say that you don't think of Max as your daughter. So Mom got mad and, since she couldn't yell at Ella, yelled at me for parking in the driveway and blocking her in."

As great of a guy as I am, I didn't her a word of what she said except mad, Mom, and yell. "Does that mean that we can go home now?"

"Yes. Go get Nudge and Chris's stuff." Max stood up and walked out the backyard. I looked down at Chris.

"Guess we're eating pizza tonight."

* * *

**March**

**Fang's POV**

"Chris, stop it. I'm watching the game. We'll play later."

"No! Un-Fay-g!" She pulled on my pants leg again.

I was sitting on the couch, trying to enjoy March Madness. Chris had been sitting in my lap but then she and Max went into the bedroom. Now Max had let the little monster free and she wanted to play, I guess.

I sighed, looking down. Chris was holding a piece of paper in her hand, waving it up at me. I took it, which must have been what the toddler wanted because she smiled and walked over to the kitchen where Max was making something that I was hoping wasn't burnt. I looked at the paper and saw that it was a card. It said Happy Birthday in Max's handwriting and then it was obvious that Chris had drawn on it with crayons. What she drew, I have no idea.

"Max!" Nudge's yelling interrupted my happy moment. "When's dinner?"

"Soon." Max told her. "Now take Chrisa in the other room. I'm going to step on her."

"No!" Chris yelled as Nudge picked her up. "Me help!"

Nudge carried her into the living room and sat her down in my lap. "Here."

Chris looked up at me. "Hi!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you Chris."

"For what?" Nudge asked, sitting down in the chair.

"She gave ma card for my birthday, unlike some people…"

"Why are you just now thanking her? Wasn't your birthday in January?"

"No! It's today."

"Oh." Nudge glared at me. "I want that $20 that I gave in January you back, then."

"I thought you gave me that because I bought you those shoes?"

"No. I thought that it was your birthday. Now give me my money back!"

"No. You owe me a lot more than twenty bucks."

"Max! Fang has my money and won't give it back!"

Max sighed loudly. "Fang give her the money back."

"No."

"Fang."

"No, Max. She owes me."

"For what?" Nudge asked.

I looked at her in disbelief. "For a lot of stuff. I take care of your baby, give you a place to live, feed you, give you gas money, let you borrow my car, buy your clothes-"

Nudge cut me off. "Yeah but you have to do that!"

"I do not!"

"Fine." Nudge stood up and took Chris out of my lap. "Me and Chris are moving out and going to live with Dem-"

"Oh fuck no." Max butted in. "That baby is going nowhere near that dirt bag."

Nudge glared at Max. "He is turning his life around."

I sighed and reached into my pocket. "Here's ten bucks. You leave, Chris stays."

"Fang!" Max yelled. "Nudge is not living with him!

"Why not? She already had his baby." I said as Nudge handed Chris back to me and took my money.

"Okay, first off, Chris is not his…at least I don't think. And secondly, I can live with whoever I want."

"Whatever." I looked down at Chris. "Looks like you can have your mommy's room. No more sleeping in the living room!"

"Nudge is not moving out. Now give her another ten dollars!" Max yelled at me.

Chris giggled. "An-Ax woud."

"Yeah." I agreed, turning up the TV.

"And plus, we're moving to a new house that is far away from here. So if we take Chris, we have to take Nudge." Max continued.

"No you don't!" Nudge yelled from her bedroom, where she was packing. "I'll visit her on weekends!"

"See." I nodded towards Nudge's bedroom door. "She'll see her on weekends. It all works out."

"But Fang, we're going to move to New Mexico, remember?" Max tapped her foot impatiently. "You promised!"

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "When did I say that?"

"Last night."

"I did?"

"Yes! You told me that we could go look at houses down there next week. That you would take off work for a day or two."

I said that? Oh yeah. I smiled sheepishly. "Max, I only said that so that you would…you know."

"Okay, who wants to drive me?" Nudge asked, walking out of the bedroom with a bag.

"Wait till the games over." I told her.

"No! Nudge if you do not go a unpack right now, I'll-"

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Max took a deep breath and pulled out her phone. "I really didn't want to do this but-"

"Do what?" I asked, interested.

"Here." Max handed Nudge her phone. "Read it."

Nudge's eyes widened a little. "No. Ella's lying."

Max shook her head. "She says that it's true. Sorry."

Nudge dropped her bag and ran back into the bedroom. Okay, now I really could care less about the game.

"What did you show her?" I asked Max.

Max walked over to me and showed me a text from Ella. It was long and it basically said that she slept with Demarkis while she was here during the Holidays. Ho, ho, ho. Ha. I'm funny.

"Is Ella for real?" I asked after laughing in my head at my awesome joke.

"Yeah. He went to Mom's house while she and the kids were gone, looking for Nudge. Apparently they were fighting or something. Anyways, she let him in and…you know!"

"What's so great about him that they all want to have sex with him?"

Max shrugged, putting her phone up. She went back into the kitchen and sighed. "Fang?"

I sniffed the air. She burnt whatever it was. "Yeah?"

"Pizza?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Why New Mexico?"

Max shrugged. "Anywhere away from Mom but still in flying distance of Angel and Gazzy."

"Why do we have to leave Arizona?" I kind of like it Arizona. Sure, I don't really like the Cardinals or the Diamondbacks but I get along.

"I just can't stand my mother!" Max shivered, as if her mom repulsed her. She finished getting undressed before getting in bed with me. "You know? I mean, you know, not you know like you would know. No, wait, I'm sorry. I take all of that back. Just forget it."

Oddly, watching Max squirm because she just mentioned my mother is kind of fun. She laid down and looked at me. I sighed. "Max, I don't want to move."

"You have to if you want Chris and Nudge to still live with us."

"Why?"

"Chris can't sleep in the living room forever Fang."

'Yeah but if you had let Nudge just move in with that guy-"

"You were never really going to let her do that and you know it."

"Yeah I was."

"Whatever Fang." Max yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

I shrugged. "Fine but we are not moving to New Mexico."

"Fine. Then I'll just go ahead and stop taking-"

"No you won't."

"Oh yeah I will."

"Max."

"Fang."

I sighed. "I don't want another baby. We've got Chris."

Max closed her eyes, tight. "Chrisa is _Nudge's_ baby. Not _ours_."

"Technically yes. But Chris thinks that-"

"Fang you're not her dad. No matter how much you think that you are."

"I never said that I was! But it's not fair to her that-"

"Nothing in life's fair."

"Yeah I know but-"

"Fang just get over it. In reality, Demarkis is probably her father."

"Yes but-"

"And besides, you're not exactly the best role model in the world."

"Would you let me finish a sentence?!" I yelled. She wouldn't shut up!

Max seemed shocked. "No need to yell."

I took a deep breath. "You know what? Forget it! You wouldn't understand!"

Max sighed. "Fang just go to bed."

"Whatever." I turned my back to her. Stupid bitch.

* * *

**I am back! If you're like, 'you were gone?', then never mind. But for those of you who took note of my absence, I am back to this and all of my stories now. This is my longest chapter. I know, I rule.**


	28. Chapter 28

**InuKaglover97****, it's not that she doesn't love her. It's that she has other things that she sees as more important at the moment and knows that Chris will be there when she's done. The way I see it is, Nudge knows that Fang and Max will always take care of her and Chris, so why not use it to her advantage? She's looking out for number one and can you blame her for that? Probably but Chris is still cared for so not really. ****nexfor123 and danny was here, Jeb is suffering from a rare disease called AFTITC. Or, author forgot to include that character. I remembered around chapter 13 and figured that it was just better not to mention him. I will in either the next chapter or the one after it. **

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 28

**April **

**Fang's POV**

"This one." Max said.

"Huh?" I looked up. I was at the moment kneeling down, tying Chris's shoe. Chris patted my head, giggling.

"I want this house."

I sighed. "It's still in Arizona."

"I know." Max smiled. "It's big and cheap."

"Yeah because of all the work I'm going to have to do on it."

Max's gaze shifted from her new dream house to me. "Please Fang?"

"I don't know Max."

"Nudge likes it. Right Nudge?" Max looked at the girl who was listening to a brand new Ipod I had gotten her for her birthday. It was even better than my Mp3 player! "Nudge!"

"What?" She pulled on earbud out.

"Tell Fang that you want this house."

"Yeah it's…super." She then put the earbud back in, tuning us out.

"See?" Max picked up Chris once I was done tying her shoe. "You like it, don't you baby?"

Chris looked at Max. "No!"

Max closed her eyes. "Well…her vote doesn't count anyways!"

"And why not?" I took Chris from Max.

"Fang, I want this house." Max was clearly done messing around.

"Is it in our price range?"

"Yep."

"But Max, you need to add in all the renovations that I'll have to-"

"I have." Max smiled. "Plus, since it needs all the changes, it's really low."

I looked around the living room. "Yeah but it has six bedrooms."

"One for us, one for Chris, one for Nudge, one for the baby, one for the dog, and then a guest bedroom."

"Wait, I never said that we could have a baby and a dog."

Max rolled her eyes. "Fang, come on. I want this house! If we don't get it someone else will."

"Max-"

"Fang, I really want this one." She turned to a table in the room and picked up one of the brochures as another couple who was looking at the house walked in from the hallway. This was all my fault since I wanted to go to the stupid open house. I thought that Max would see how rundown this place is and decide to just give up looking at houses completely. Okay so that wasn't the best idea but hey.

"Let's talk in the car." Nudge interrupted. "Let's go eat while we're at it."

"Are you paying for your own meal?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you can wait." I looked at Max. "Max, just wait till we get home and we'll talk about it. Deal?"

"Whatever." She walked past me and out the door. Nudge shrugged and followed. I looked down at Chris.

"I have a feeling that we'll be living here pretty soon."

Chris smiled. "No!"

* * *

**August**

"Max, it's senior year!" Nudge yelled.

"So? That doesn't change that fact that you live in this apartment and are going to help us move."

It was the end of the month and we were now moving into our new house. Yep, Max made me see that we needed that house…and she said she would cut off sex until I agreed. It wasn't a tough decision. Then it took forever to fix it up. I had to get some help from a few guys that I know and Gazzy helped when Dr. Martinez made him.

"Yeah but there's a party tonight."

"Yeah and tomorrow is Chris's birthday." I butted in. "You get her a present?"

"What?"

"Exactly. And if Max tells you that you're doing something, you do it."

"This is bullshit!" I hate all you guys!" And Nudge was out the door. Max looked at me.

"I expect you and Chris to be ready by the time I get home from work."

"We will. Right Chris?" I nodded my head and Chris mimicked me.

"Ight!"

Max sighed. "Fine. And make sure that Nudge comes home from school today."

"Sure thing Max."

"And that Chris eats some sort of fruit today."

"Of course."

"And behave."

"Alright."

"And-"

"Max just go!"

Max sighed and walked over to us. She kissed Chris on the head. "Bye Chris."

"No!"

Max rolled her eyes and the kissed me. "I'm serious Fang. Be ready."

"Fine. Bye bitch!"

Max sent me another look before walking out of the apartment. I waited a minute before speaking.

"Finally!" I sat Chris on the ground and then stood up. "Come on Chris. Breakfast time."

Chris followed me into the kitchen. "Beakfest ime!"

"Yep." I grabbed a cereal box off the fridge. "Aunt Max said you needed fruit so…how about fruit loops?"

Chris smiled. "Yes!"

'Good." I reached down to pick her up. I sat her down on the counted while I made pored us some cereal. She liked it dry so that meant that I didn't even have to open the fridge door. Yes! Now I picked her up in one arm, the cereal in the other and made my way to the living room. I sat her down on one side of me, the cereal in my lap. Chris grabbed some and then smiled at me. I smiled back, also eating some.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You know, I'm really starting to think that this wedding isn't going to happen in November." I said to Jenny as I wiped down a table. Some kid had nicely spilt their drink and the freaking parents didn't tell me. Assholes…

Jenny sighed as she counted her tips. "I think that the weddings off."

"Why do you say that?"

Jenny shrugged. "No reason."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "Roger's just not the guy for me after all."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. "What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing!"

"Jen."

"Well…I think that he's seeing someone else."

Really? Shocking. Not. "No."

"Yes! Can you believe that?"

I shook my head. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What would you do if Fang was cheating on you?"

"I don't know. I doubt that I'll ever be put in that position."

Jenny sighed. "Well you're no help."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"And that, Chris, is why we must make sure Max never, ever, finds this box."

"Yeah." Chris agreed.

"Because if she does, she will find all these ugly clothes that she insists on wearing." I tossed a pair of baggy jeans in there, which seemed at home with the sweatpants and horrible shirts her mother had bought her over the years. "And then she'll start the questions and we can't have that, can we?"

Chris climbed into the box and sat down. She giggled. "Pay?"

"Nope." I picked her up. "After this, we're going to eat lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah." That was Chris's new thing. Now, not only does she tell Max no, but she also now say yeah to anything I say.

"I thought you would say that." I gave Max's side of the closet one last skim before closing it. "Hard to believe that we'll be moving soon, huh?"

"Yeah." Chris crawled into my lap as I sat down on the floor next to the closet.

"A lot of great things happened here, you know."

Chris looked up at me and reached for my hat. "Mine!"

I sighed, taking it off and setting it on her head. She smiled and took it off.

"That's a very expensive hat, Chris. Don't chew on it." She looked at me. "Okay so it's not expensive but it means something to me. Max got it for me a long time ago. When we still lived with Dr. Martinez. You know, during the time period that I call the dark ages."

"Yeah." Chris licked my favorite hat and then made a disgusted face.

"Chris! I told you not to do that!"

Chris spit and held the hat in my face. "Foo now?"

I sighed, taking my hat back. "Yeah Chris."

"Yaa!" She got out of my lap and ran out of the bedroom. I sighed, following. She was in the kitchen, waiting for me. I walked in there and opened the fridge.

"Sandwiches." I mumbled, taking the lunchmeat out of the fridge. "That good with you, Chris?"

"Yeah." She held onto my pants leg the whole time I made the food. She wanted me to pick her up but I just ignored her. Once I was done, I looked down at her.

"Let go Chris."

"No!"

"Chris."

She let go, a pouty look on her face. I smiled at her, walking into the living room. I sat down on the couch, setting the two plates on the coffee table. Chris stayed in the kitchen, arms crossed, glaring at me. I'm not sure if she's acting like Nudge or Max but either way, it is not a good sign.

"Come here Chris."

She walked slowly over to me, still pouting. I picked her up, setting her in my lap. Then I grabbed my baseball cap off my head and put it on hers. She giggled. There, everything's fixed. To bad things aren't like that with Max and Nudge.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I opened the door and walked in. Fang was sleeping on the couch with Chris sleeping on his chest. I walked over to them and saw that her hair needed to be combed, which I was not doing, and Fang was still wearing what he had on yesterday. I thought I told him to be ready!

"Fang, get up. Now!"

He opened his eyes and when they settled on me, he smiled. "Hey Max."

Chris yawned, looking at me also. "Hi An-Ax."

"Fang her hairs not even done! I told you to be ready."

Fang squinted. "Max, you're too loud. We'll be ready in an hour. Plus, Nudge called and said that she would be here in about an hour. So it evens out."

"That's not the point! I told you to do something and you blatantly disobeyed me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was a dog that did whatever you say!"

"You only have been since we were five!"

"Rawr!" Chris growled at me, jumping up. "Me An-Ax."

"Fang!"

"What? I didn't teach her to do that…not on purpose at least."

I took a deep breath. "Fang, just go get you and Chris ready. We have a lot of stuff the move over there."

"Yeah, whatever." Fang stood up, walking into the bedroom, Chris right behind him. I sighed before heading in there too. I went over to my closet and saw a box laying on the floor.

"Fang?" I asked as I opened it. "Why are my favorite jeans in this box?"

Fang looked over from where he was trying to accomplish something with Crystal's frizz. "Oh that? Uh…just putting your stuff away for you."

"Oh. Thanks." I pulled the jeans out. "But I need these today."

"Hmm." Fang went back to Chrisa's hair issue. I say that we get it cut again. Nudge doesn't want to so we're leaving it. But Nudge doesn't have to freaking comb it! I don't know why I have to take care of her daughter! And apparently, I can't even get freaking dog. Nudge gets a baby, Jenny gets to get married, and what do I get? Okay so I'm getting a house but still!

"So Fang, what did you do today?"

Fang gave me a funny look. "What?"

"I asked what you did today."

"Max, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes! Now tell me what you did today."

"Played with Chris, slept, watched the Diamondbacks get their asses kicked, took another nap, and-"

"You know what I did?" I didn't let him answer. "I listened all about Jenny's wedding!"

Fang finally gave up on bushing out her hair fully got up. "Really?"

"Yes." I said as he walked out of the room. He came back a moment later with a pick.

"This ought to work." He mumbled. He then proceeded to pick out her hair, turning it into a puffball.

"Fang-"

"Shhh." He got up again and went into Nudge's bedroom. He came back a second later with two rubber bands. Chrisa, who had been crying the whole time since she really hated getting her hair done, looked at Fang with wonder as he pulled half her hair into his hand and put a rubber band around it. He then did the same with the other side of her hair. He looked back at me. "See? Perfect."

They were uneven and the rubber bands were old and would probably break soon. "Whatever Fang."

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first!"

"No, I'm mad that Nudge isn't here yet so that she could have done it!" I took a deep breath. "Just go take a shower."

Fang lifted his arm and smelt it. "Smells good."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Fang, I had to sleep next to you. I know that you need a shower."

"Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well I lowly doubt that."

"Spell doubt."

"D-O-U-T."

"Nope."

"Yes it is!"

"No. there's a B in between the U and T."

"Liar."

"I am not!"

Fang looked down at Chris. "Do you think Aunt Max is right?"

She looked at me. "No."

"Fang she says that to anything that has my name in it!"

"Fine." He looked back down at the person that he cared for the most. I resisted an eye roll. "Chris, do you think I'm right? Huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

Fang looked at me. "See? Even the kid agrees with me."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Fang I ask you to do one thing and you don't! I call you out on it and you try to mock with some baby? Just forget helping me with the stuff. I'll get Gazzy to do it."

"I'll do it. It's just that I don't need a shower."

"Fang, it's not that. It's just that you don't do what I tell you!"

Fang took a deep breath before picking up Crystal. "Clearly, something is bothering you and I don't know, nor honestly care what, so Chris and I will be in the living room. You can continue your fight with yourself by yourself."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Nudge showed up…two hours later! Max was already done taking all the boxes and was over there, unpacking.

"Hey Fang." The girl greeted walking through the door. "Where's Max?"

"Unpacking some stuff. Where the hell were you?"

"I got busy."

"With?"

"Homework."

I looked down at Chris. "Do you believe her?"

Chris looked up at me. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Fine, we believe you. I need you to watch Chris."

"It's her bedtime isn't it?"

I nodded. "You're going to bathe her and then put her to bed. And Chris is going to behave. Aren't you baby?"

Chris smiled at me. "Yes!"

"And you know what Chris? Tomorrow is your birthday! We get cake and presents!"

Chris clapped her hands while I sat her down on the floor. I stood up from the couch and went into the bedroom. I got my car keys and wallet before walking back into the living room. Nudge was texting and Chris was playing with her toys. Did I trust Nudge? No. Do I want her to stay with Chris by themselves? No. Do I want her to stay with Chris period? Nope. But I have to figure out what's up with Max so…

"Rules." I said, standing in front of Nudge.

"Fang, I am not a baby. I'm practically grown!"

"Yeah and that's what makes the way you act even scarier. Now, about the rules-"

"I know, I know. No boys, long phone calls, ignoring your calls or texts, no loud music, Chris needs to be in bed on time, if she gets sick call you, and if you ever, and you mean ever, find out that I am drinking or smoking anything, legal or not, while I am around Crystal, you will kill me with your bare hands." She looked up from her phone for the first time, looking me in the eyes. "That everything?"

"Yeah." I picked Chris up and kissed head. "Bye-bye Crystal. I'll see you in the morning."

"Go bye-bye?" She asked, looking at me.

"I am, not you." I sat her back down. "Behave."

"No!" She grabbed my leg. "No go."

"Yes go." I removed her from around me. "You got to go to sleep anyways."

I walked out the door, ignoring her cries. I won't feel good until I go to that house, get Max feeling better again, and am able to check on Chris. I do not like leaving her with Nudge at all. Max has better have a legitimate problem or else I'm going to pissed.

I got to the house about an hour later. I parked behind Max's car in the driveway before going up to the house. I had yet to get a second key made so I hoped that she just left it unlocked. She did.

"Max!" I yelled as I walked into the house. "Where are you?"

"In our bedroom!"

I went down the hall. I had already planned for the bedroom right next to our room to be Chris's but Max says that it's going to be the 'baby's room'. I really don't want a baby. I really don't. Babies cry, poop, and sleep. I went through that once, realized that I don't like it, and plan to not have to go through it again. I walked into the bedroom and saw Max putting stuff into the closet.

"Hey." I said, looking around. It was a nice bedroom…hell it was a nice house! But…I like where we live. Guess that don't matter now…

"Hey." Max turned to face me. "Where's Crystal?"

"With Nudge."

"Oh." Her face had a shocked expression on it. "I'm impressed."

"With what?"

"You left Chris with Nudge and don't even seem that upset."

"I am. I'm just hiding it."

"Hmm." Max turned back to the box of clothes and the hangers that sat next to them. "You came to help?"

"No. I came to check on you." I crossed my arms. "And when I got here, the door was unlocked! Anyone could have got you!"

Max turned to face me, an amused smile on her face. "Anyone?"

"Yes an-" She grabbed my arm. "Hey!"

She twisted it, pulling it behind my back. "Please, even you couldn't hurt me."

"You want to bet?"

"Bring it on."

I kicked her hard in the shin with my right foot. Not as hard as I could but hard enough that it would leave a burse.

"OW!" She let go of my hand. I don't think that she thought that I would honestly do that. She's so cute yet so naive…

"What was that about not hurting you?" I asked, smiling as Max glared at me.

"Wait till I tell Mom about this." Max shook her head, walking slowly away from me. "I can only guess what she'd say."

"She won't say anything." I took a step towards her.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, bitch, I would kill you before I let you tell others that I beat you."

Max smiled a knowing smile. "You would?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess I have to kill you first!" She lunged at me but I just grabbed her, pushing her down onto the ground before getting over her. I sat on top of her, holding her wrists above her head, and looked down at her.

"Sorry, not this time bitch."

"Let me up!"

"Nope." I put more pressure on her wrists, just so that she would squirm more. It worked.

"Fang let me up!"

"Only when you say that I am your master."

"Fang-"

"Say it."

"No!"

I shrugged, leaning down, my face almost touching her face. "Then suffer the consequences."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"We should, like, go now."

Fang pulled my back to him as I tried to get up. "No."

"Fang, really, it's late."

Fang shrugged. "Why's it matter? We live here, remember?"

"No, we're moving here." I forced my way out of his arms and started gathering my clothes. "Aren't you like, worried about Chris?"

Fang sighed, sitting up. "Yeah but…"

"But?" I put on my bra.

"Having sex in an empty house, on the floor is a lot of fun." Fang tossed me my underwear. "I kind of miss having a house all to ourselves."

"That problem's easy to fix." I mumbled. What? It's not that I don't want Chris and Nudge around it's just…I don't know. It feels like Fang and I are Chris's parents and Nudge is the aunt, not the other way around.

"Max." Fang sighed, standing. "Even if they did leave, you want another baby right? We won't be alone then."

I rolled my eyes and I pulled on my pants. "I just said that I wanted a baby because I knew you would flip out. I was hoping to get a ring out of it but a house? I'm a better actor than I thought!"

Fang pulled his jeans on. "You mean you don't really want a baby?"

"Hmmm…no I guess not." I looked at him. "But I do want a dog."

"Whatever."

* * *

**September**

**Fang's POV**

"Finally." Max mumbled under her breath as Gasman and I sat the couch down.

"Sorry Max, if lifting a couch and moving it around until you found a spot that you liked took a lot out of you, who just stood there and told me what to do. Please forgive me."

Max ignored me. "Okay, now you guys are done!"

I looked around. The TV was in one of those fancy TV holder thingies that if you asked Max what it was, I'm sure she would have an answer but I'm Fang, so be glad that I'm even describing it. Then there was the couch, the chair…oh and we got a table for the kitchen! Yeah…on second thought, I don't feel like describing things.

"Good." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke. "Now can I go get food?"

"Yeah." Max sighed. "Gazzy? Do you want Fang to take you home?"

"No. I'll fly."

"Gasman, if Fang's going to pass over there, why would you fly?"

"I just want to."

"Just let him take you."

"No."

"Gazzy."

"Max."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I've got to go. We left Nudge alone at the apartment with Chris and I want to get them and the last of the things before the sun goes down. He wants to fly, let him."

I walked out door and got into Max's truck. I drove to the apartment for the final time and got out. I walked into the apartment and saw Chris on the floor, playing with her blocks. Nudge was on the floor by her, you guessed it, texting.

"Let's go Nudge." I said, getting down on the floor and picking up the blocks along with Chris's help.

"Now?"

"Yes."

She sighed, standing. "Fine."

"You'd get all your stuff?" I asked, standing. I went into Max's and my room, making sure that we got everything before picking Chris up.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse. "Weird thinking that we'll never be back here, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

Chris patted my head. "Hat?"

"I don't have it Chris. Sorry." I kissed her head. "Say bye-bye to the house."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't coming back."

"Oh." Chris smiled. "Bye-bye."

"Can we go now?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. Carry Chris's box of blocks. I have to go turn in the keys. Can you take Chris to the car?"

"Yeah."

I sat Chris on the ground. "I'll be right there Chris."

She looked up at me. "Bye-bye house?"

"Yep."

Chris nodded. "Bye-bye house!"

"Come on Crystal!" Nudge yelled, walking out of the door.

"Go." I gave her a little push. Chris giggled, running after Nudge.

"Mommy!"

I smiled as she ran after Nudge and then sighed, looking at the empty apartment. So many things have happened here. The good, the bad, and, of course, great sex. In a way, it's kind of hard to leave. I shook my head. I like it here. I really do. Why do I have to move? Max doesn't even want a baby anymore! Though, after all that work I put into the new house, I'm kind of ready to move in. I took one last look around, taking in everything for the last time. This was the end of one chapter but the start of another.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Stop!" I pushed him away. I was trying to email Ella but Fang had other plans.

"No." He kissed my head. "Come on. It's our first night in the new house."

"And that is exactly why we can't start having sex."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does." I pushed Fang again. "This is also Chrisa's first night. That means that she'll be in here in a second, scared of a monster."

"You project too much."

"Fang, stop it."

"Why? Because you know if I keep going, you can't stop."

"No." I said flatly, pushing him back again. "What happened to staying on our own sides of the bed?"

Fang opened his mouth to speak but Chrisa's sudden wailing cut him off. I smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that I was right." I looked back at the laptop screen. "Go get her."

Fang jumped up, running out of the room as Chrisa yelled, "Un-Fay-g!"

About a minute later, Fang walked back into the room, carrying his baby. She had her head laid on his shoulder, still crying. I sighed, closing the laptop.

"What's wrong Chrisa?"

Fang kissed her head. "There's something in her room. I told you that we shouldn't move here."

I chose to ignore Fang. "There's nothing in there Crystal."

She looked up at Fang. "Stay?"

"Yep." He laid her down on the bed. I sent him a glare and he smiled sheepishly. "At least until we track down the monster in your closet."

"Gee, did you try the closet."

"You are not helping Max!"

Crystal crawled into my lap. "Scared."

I kissed her head. "You can stay tonight but tomorrow, you and Uncle Fang get to go and find your so called monster. Deal?"

"No."

"Chrisa."

"No."

I used the eye roll that I had reserved for being told no. "Just go to sleep."

Fang took the laptop off the bed and sat it on the floor. "Fine. We'll all go to sleep."

"Fang I was-"

Fang shrugged. "Good night Maximum."

I used the eye roll that I had reserved for Fang. See, I have certain ones for every occasion. That happens when you deal with all the crap I have to.

"Fang-"

"Night bitch." He turned off the light, pulling of his shirt and getting into bed.

"Fang I'm still in my jeans!"

"Then get out of them."

I groaned, standing up. I got dressed in my night clothes and then got back into the bed. Chrisa had cuddled against Fang who was smiling at her.

"Night Chris." He kissed her head.

"Ni-Ni Un-Fay-g."

"Do I not get a good night?" I asked after a minute.

"I already told you good night bitch."

"Watch your language and I was talking to Chrisa."

Chrisa giggled. "No ni-ni for An-Ax."

"God, she makes me sound like a medicine or a disease." I made a sad face at her back. "That hurts my feelings Chrisa."

"No care."

I made my voice even sadder. "Then I guess that I'll just have to leave-"

"No!" Chrisa turned around and kissed my nose. "Stay. No wet mon-er get yous."

"Fine but can you tell me good night?"

Chrisa smiled at me. "Ni-ni."

"Thank you." I kissed her head before Fang pulled her back to him.

"Now go to sleep." He told her. "We've got plans in the morning."

"What are you guys doing?"

Fang looked at me, he's face serious. "We're going monster hunting."

**Fang's POV**

"Bye!" Chris yelled as Max walked out the door with Nudge. The both were going to work. Yep, Nudge had a job. She had had it for the past two days, which was a good sign. Not to brag on her or anything but that's one of her longest jobs. I think this one's going to work!

"Okay Chris." I said, causing her to look at me. "We are going monster hunting."

Chris's eyes got big. "No! It get yous!"

"It can't hurt me, Chris." I picked her up. "I'm Uncle Fang, remember?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, now let's go get ready." I walked into her bedroom and sat he down on the floor. "We need a blanket."

Chris got her blanket with Scooby-Doo on it.. "Ere!"

"Thank you." I took it from her. "Okay, now you need…a pillow."

Chris grabbed hers off the bed. "Ere!"

I took it from her. "Thank you. Now we are ready. Come on."

Chris followed me into the living room. She looked at me. "Un-Fay-g!"

"Yes?"

"Mon-er in me cwoset."

"Yes, Chris but the monster hides in different places during the day."

"Oh."

"So you know what this means right?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "No you don't. Just don't say yeah. Now, what we are going to do is have to find it. Do you know how to find a monster?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Chris's eyes got big. "Wha?"

"You do understand that yeah means that you know right?"

"Yeah."

I sighed again. This was getting us nowhere. "Anyways, you find a monster by eating. You know, since they're attracted to food."

Chris nodded. "Foo now?"

"Yep." I went into the kitchen. "How about…nachos?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

I picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Good think that we think alike. Now you know what else attracts monsters? Baseball."

Chris smiled. "Yeah. Bass bawl."

I made the nachos fast, know that the game would be on soon. It was one o clock and it started at 1:15. I put the plate into the microwave and set the timer. Then I picked up my best friend and carried her into the living room. I sat her down on the couch next to me and turned the game on. Chris laid down on the couch.

"You ready Chris? I am." I looked down at her. "What's your favorite sport?"

"Bass bawl." She said on command. I mean…it's not like I trained her or anything.

"Good girl."

The timer went off and I stood up. I went and got the plate of food. Chris had fallen asleep, so I decided to let her sleep. I put the pillow under her head, kissing her head. I put the blanket over her and sat back down. I ate my nachos while watching the game. It was the second inning with Chris woke up. She looked at me.

"Get mon-er?"

"Yep. You should have seen it Chris. It ran at you but I jumped on it. And…told it that it couldn't stay here anymore. That this was Chris's and Fang's house so it had to go move. It cried so I gave some nachos and it went and packed it's bag."

Chris nodded. "No mo mon-er?"

"Nope."

She laid her head back down. "Tam win?"

It took me a second to decode what she had said. "No. The games still on."

Chris nodded, going back to sleep.

* * *

**November**

"So?"

"So it pisses me off when you blow me off because you wanted to take Chris to the park!"

"I called and told you that we were canceling."

"Yeah, once I was already at the restaurant waiting!"

"You shouldn't have gotten there so early."

I closed my eyes, counting to ten under my breath. "Fang, I can't take this anymore!"

"Take what?"

"You treating Chris like she's the center of the universe."

"I'm sorry, did she take your place?"

I made a face at him. "I am so close to-"

"So close to what?" Fang asked. "Breaking up with me because I care about Chris? I doubt it."

I stared at him for a moment, choosing to pick my battles, and ran off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I laid down on the bed, tossing Fang's pillow off. I hate him.

He walked into the room, looked at his pillow on the floor and then at me. "Max, grow up."

"Fuck you."

Fang shook his head, sighing. He closed his eyes, as if thinking and then looked back at me. "Look, this is about not taking you out right? Let's go out now and-"

I threw my pillow at him. "Are you that stupid?"

"What?" He caught the pillow easily. "This is about going out and I'm offering to take you out now. Come on."

"This is _not_ just about you canceling on me!"

"The what is this about?"

"Everything!" I held my breath.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Care to spell elaborate?"

Fang stared at me for a moment. "I came in here to fix whatever's bothering you, not get insulted."

"Too late."

Fang walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I then heard the front door open and slam. He wants to walk out? Fine. I stood up and went to the front door, locking it. Then he won't get back in.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Three days. Three fucking days. It had been three days since my fight with Max and I still wasn't allowed back into the house. Right now, I'm staying at some hotel, calling Max, only to get her voice mail. You know what sucks the worst? I didn't really even do anything that bad! If she wanted to break up, she could at least use one of the good reasons!

I have called Nudge too but she just let's me talk to Chris, which is the one up side. Right now, Chris's just thinks that I'm at work…for three days. I have a bad feeling that once I do get back in the house, she's going to throw a fight when ever I have to leave for work and it's all Max's fault.

At the moment, I'm laying on the bed, thinking. What did I do wrong? All I did was cancel one stupid lunch! And I offered to take her out later! I personally think that Max is just being a big bitch but whatever. My opinion never counts. It's not fair!

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Let's go out."

I looked up from my tower. "Nudge, it's seven. Chris has to go to bed in ten minutes."

"Crystal, do you want to go out?" Nudge asked her, right as Chris knocked over my tower.

"Yes!"

"See?" Nudge pulled me up, away from the blocks. "Let's go…get ice cream!"

"Yeah!" Chris jumped up. "Ow Cem."

I sighed. "Nudge, I really just want to-"

"To what? Mop about Fang?"

"No!"

"Look, you're the one that won't let him back into the house."

"Yeah because he's-" I looked down at Chris, who stared back up at me. She had heard Fang's name, which always made her listen extra carefully. I smiled down at Chrisa. "Go get your shoes, sweetie, so that we can leave."

Crystal nodded, running off. Nudge looked at me. "You know that he loves you. He's just…confused."

"How is he confused?"

"He thinks that loving Chris is the same as loving you."

"How could he even think that?"

"Think about it Max!" Nudge took a deep breath. "Who wanted to keep Chris?"

"Me."

"Who didn't?"

"Fang. But what does-"

"I'm not done yet!" Nudge's took another breath. "He thinks that he's making it up to you by taking care of her…plus, under it all, Fang's a softie. He likes babies."

"Yeah but-"

"Weady!" Chrisa yelled, running back into the room, her shoes in her hands.

I picked her up and sat her on the couch. "Chrisa stop kicking your feet so I can put them on."

Chrisa giggled. "Sowey."

I rolled my eyes. She probably wanted to hit me in the head with them. "There! All done."

"Yeah!" Chris jumped up. Ow Cem!"

"Yep." I said, standing. I then put her jacket on. "Ready Nudge?"

"Yeah." She picked up Crystal, putting her phone in her pocket.

Chrisa smiled. "Ow cem!"

"If you don't quiet yelling, you won't get any."

Chrisa frowned, laying her head on Nudge's shoulder. We got into the car and I was going to get in the front but Chris freaked out.

"No! An-Ax, sit wid me!"

"Chris, I've got to drive.'

"No!"

"I can drive!" Nudge took the keys from me, smiling.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Nudge got in the drivers seat and I got in the back with Chris.

"Hi." Chrisa smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"Un-Fay-g come?"

"No. He doesn't want any ice cream."

"Oh."

We drove in silence for a few seconds before Crystal spoke again.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Nudge asked, stopping at a light.

"I wike chalk-et ow cem."

"I know." Nudge went forward as the light turned green. I happened to look to my left, out the window when I saw the eighteen-wheeler. It was going full blast and it didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Nudge!" I yelled as the next minutes blurred before my eyes. I know for sure that the truck it us. I know for sure that Crystal was crying. I know that everything was loud. And I know that I was hurting. But, after only one more second, I blacked out.


	29. Chapter 29

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 29

**Fang's POV**

Okay, it was one thing when Max wouldn't answer but now Nudge won't answer! I'm calling to tell Chris good-night like I have since Max kicked me out but now she won't pick up! I think that this is just wrong. How could they not let me say goodnight? It's criminal!

I threw the phone down on the bed, sighing. I just want to go home. I don't like being away from Max and Crystal. I get that Max is mad but honestly, this is stupid. All I did was cancel!

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say__  
__About a life long wait for a hospital stay__  
__And if you think that I'm wrong,__  
__This never meant nothing to ya__  
_

I sighed, reaching down and grabbing my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Dr. Martinez. Great…

"Yeah?" I answered, in no mood for her.

"Fang, you need to get down to the hospital now. There's been an accident. Y-"

"Who?" I asked. "Who was in it?"

"Max, Nudge, and the baby. Get down here."

I hung up the phone, jumping up. I pulled on my jeans and a shirt, making sure to grab the room key and ran out of the hotel room, into the parking lot, and into my car.

I truly don't even remember the ride to the hospital. I just remember the thoughts going through my head. What had happened? Multiple scenes played out in my head, all of which scared the hell out of me. The only time I became aware of my surroundings was when I finally parked in the parking lot. I closed my eyes for a second before getting out of the truck.

I walked in and went to the waiting area on the first floor. There was Dr. Martinez. I took a second to look at her. She had always been so strong and angry around me. Somewhere in my mind, I figured she could never break down, never give. Of course, this proved me wrong. Her eyes were red, a clear sign that she had been crying, and her face was flushed. Any other time, I would have rejoiced in seeing her like this but right now, I found it very, very, hard.

"Fang." She jumped up from the chair the second she saw me.

I looked her in the eyes. "What happened?"

"A eighteen wheeler hit Nudge. The guy was drunk or something." She took a deep breath.

I waited a second, letting her breath before asking, "Who's hurt?"

"A-all of them." She took another deep breath. "Nudge is the worst."

"Max and Crystal?" I asked, breathlessly.

She shook her head. "Max is in surgery right now. They said that she's going to be fine. Crystal isn't…hurt as badly. She's stable."

I looked away for a moment. "Is Nudge going to be okay?"

She shook her head slightly before looking at me again. "They don't know…she's really bad Fang."

I nodded slowly. Nudge… I nodded again. "You said that Chris was…okay?"

Dr. Martinez smiled slightly. "Yes. She is."

"How okay?"

"She's fine. A broken arm and a few cuts. Right now she's asleep. She can probably go home tomorrow." She looked me in the eyes, smile slowly fading. "Act of God really."

God? GOD?! The woman wanted to talk about God? Is he not the one that caused the whole fucking accident? I let none of my emotions show through. "Yeah…maybe."

* * *

"Un-Fay-g!" Chris held out one arm to me, the other in a sling.

I smiled, a fake, unreal smile. Anyone over the age of five could tell that it was false but Chris was at the age where every smile was a real one.

"Hi." I hugged her.

"Home?" She asked hopefully. I looked at the doctor who had followed me in. It was now early the next morning, about 6:30, and it was the first time I had seen Chris. The doctor I had talked to after I sent Dr. Martinez home said that it was best to just let Chris sleep so this was the first I had seen her.

"Well, Crystal," The doctor started. "The surgery on your arm went well and I see no reason why you can't leave later in the afternoon. For right now though, I think that Uncle Fang needs to go take care of some other stuff."

Chris looked up at me. "Stay?"

"I have to go check on Aunt Max and your mommy." I kissed her head. "I will be back…promise."

"No."

"Yes." I smiled at her. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"No."

I sighed. "Bye-bye Chris."

"No!"

I walked out of the room, sick to my stomach. I just came to see her to let her know that I was here. Max was getting out of surgery in the next half hour and I should be getting an update of Nudge soon. It's not that I don't want to be with Chris, but knowing that she's fine means that I have to worry about the others. I walked into the waiting room I had been in before and sat down. I sat there for a few minutes before a doctor walked up to me.

"I need to have a word with you."

* * *

**Max's POV**

My head hurt. My body hurt. My everything hurt. I opened my mouth, taking in a deep breath, ignoring the pain. I let out the breath, opening my eyes slowly. I took in my surroundings slowly as my memory came back to me. Nudge, car, truck, not stopping, crying. I closed my eyes again.

"Max?"

I moaned. Was that him? It sounding like him. "F-Fang?"

"Yeah." I heard him get up out of the chair and walk over to me. I would have opened my eyes but I was hoping that if I kept them closed, this would all go away…nope. Still here. I sighed, opening them.

"Hi." I whispered.

Fang just looked at me for a moment. "How do you feel?"

I ignored him. "How's Chris?"

"Fine. She only had a broken arm."

I nodded. "Good. Nudge?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Max…we need to talk."

I gasped. "She's hurt isn't she? How bad? Oh my God, she's not paralyzed is she?"

"No." Fang looked away from me. "Max…Nudge died."

You know when you hear something that you weren't expecting and you kind of check out for a while? Like when you're watching a movie and you have in imbedded in your mind that the girl's going to chose one guy but then he's killed and you're like what the fuck? Yeah, I was having one of those moments. Dead…Nudge…gone, never coming back. I closed my eyes and felt tears running down my face. Fang was whispering to me in a soft, gentle voice but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Nudge…I thought that she was always going to be there. She was supposed to always be there. She was going to live a long, fulfilling life. She was going to straighten up and grow up. She was, was…

"Fang." I whimpered, opening my eyes to see his cold, unemotional face. "Please?"

He shook his head slightly. "I am so, so sorry Max."

"No." I whispered before giving in to the sobs that had been creeping up into my throat. My eyes filled with tears, my vision blurring up. "Fang, please."

"So sorry." Fang whispered again, kissing my head. I laid there, crying into as he tried to soothe me, ignoring my body as it cried out for sleep.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I drove, not even noticing that the radio wasn't turned up at all. I was going to pick Chris up from Dr. Martinez's house. She had been staying there the past two days since I've been busy. She had yet to find out that her mother was dead…and today was the day I was going to tell her. I pulled into the driveway, dreading every second of it. Chris didn't even know what death was! How was I going to explain to her that Nudge had died when I still haven't completely come to terms with it.

I got out of the car and wasn't even to the front door before it opened. Crystal ran out, head straight towards me. Normally I would pick her up and swing her around. Now though, I just softly smiled down at her. Amazingly, she healed like us. Her arm was fully healed and all she had left was a long scar on her arm and a few small ones on her face.

"Un-Fay-g!" She giggled, reaching up.

I slowly picked her up and looked at Dr. Martinez, who was standing in the doorway. She gave me a small, sad smile. I pretended not to have noticed.

"I'll bring her back tonight around eight, okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "Take all the time you need."

"Bye-bye!" Chris waved to Dr. Martinez who waved slowly.

It almost seemed like a movie. Now I would go home and explain to Chris how death is natural and she would cry but then understand and everything would be okay. But this wasn't a movie, this was my life and my life never ends up okay. I put Chris in her car seat, and she kissed my nose.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." I kissed her head. "Uncle Fang loves you, you know."

She smiled. "Uv Un-Fay-g too."

I buckled her in and then got into the drivers side. I drove to the house, shaking my head as I pulled up. If I had been there, they wouldn't have gone out for ice cream. If-

"House!" Chris clapped happily.

I sighed, getting out. I got her out and sat her down on the ground. Chris pointed to the spot where Max's truck normally would be. Oh God.

"Mama? An-Ax?" She looked at me for an answer.

"Come on Chris." I picked her back up, walking into the house. I closed the door, walking through the empty house, slowly, Chris still in my arms. I walked past Nudge's room and almost lost it. But no, I was able to hold myself together. I hadn't cried at all since I found out. I had to be strong, for Max and for Chris, even when they weren't around. I went into Max's and my bedroom and sat Chris down on the bed.

"Mama?" She asked again.

I sat down next to her, looking at her. "Chris, we need to talk."

"No tawk. Pay!" She bounced on the bed.

"No baby." I pulled her into my lap. "Listen to me for a minute, okay?"

Chris looked up at me. "Oh a."

I took a deep breath. Breath Fang. "Chris, you remember the accident? With the truck?"

Chris nodded, grabbing my nose. "Yes."

I gently removed her hand and looked at her. "Mommy and Aunt Max got hurt in it. Aunt Max is okay, she'll be home soon."

"Ya!" Chris clapped her hands.

"Yeah." I took another deep breath. "But Mommy…Mommy got hurt very badly."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. "Baby girl, Mommy got hurt so bad that she's not coming home."

Chris cocked her head to the side. "No Mama?"

"No." I shook my head.

Chris's eyes started to water. "I?"

I took that to mean why. "Because…she died Crystal. Do you know what that is?"

Chris shook her head. "No."

"It's when someone goes away and doesn't come back."

"Mama no ike me?"

"She loved you Chris." I said quickly. "She always will. She didn't want to leave but she had to. It wasn't up to her."

"No!" Chris screamed at me, the water in her eyes flowing over, leaving tear stains on her face in their wake. "No! Mama! I wan Mama!"

"Chris-"

"Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, crying loudly. I just held her and tried to calm her down. Nothing worked. She screamed and screamed until she finally fell asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the bed, deciding not to take her back to Dr. Martinez's tonight. I lay next to her, not believing this. Any of this.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I have been awake for the past three days and am supposed to be going home in a week. Fang normally comes to see me right before visiting hours are over but he hasn't gotten here yet. He said that he wanted to tell Chris about Nudge today. I really wanted to be there but Fang thinks that it's better if he does it now. Whatever. He is closer to her so he might be able to explain it better. So, I was laying there, waiting for Fang when the door opened. I looked at the door, expecting Fang but instead, Jenny walked in. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Jenny! I hadn't seen her in so long.

"Hey."

"Hey." I started trying to sit up.

"No need to get up on my account." She laughed a little, leaning over me to hug me.

"God, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same here." She let me go and stood next to the bed. "It's just not the same at work without you."

I shook my head. "I'm sure you guys are doing just fine."

"I guess." Jenny sighed. "Max, I'm so sorry about Nudge."

I closed my eyes. How did I know that she was going to bring this up. "I am so tired of everyone saying their sorry."

"S-" She stopped. "It's just that I don't know what else to say."

"Then let's not talk about it." I whispered.

Jenny nodded. "Okay. Then, I think that I should tell you that I'm moving."

That caught my attention. "Moving? Where?"

"New York."

"Jen, I don't know-"

"Max, you don't understand! I'm tired of this life. Every week is the same. I fight with Roger, we break up, we get back together, we have sex, he cheats and the cycle starts again!"

"Why New York? Why so far?"

She sighed. "I don't know Max. I need a change. I want to be something, not just a waitress."

I took a deep breath. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"When are you leaving?"

She looked away. "Tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Sorry." She shook her head. "I need to go Max. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shook my head. "Are you sure that you want to leave?"

"Yes." She looked at me. "I'll miss you. I really will but…I just need to get away."

I nodded. "You're the best friend I have ever had."

"You're mine too." She smiled at me. "Promise me that you'll never forget me."

"How can I forget you if we call each other every night?"

She laughed a little. "You're the best."

I smiled. "Have you told Roger?"

"No…I'm scared that he'll flip out on me. I'm leaving while he's at work and just leaving him a note."

I slowly nodded. "I promise not to forget you if you promise me that you won't get another guy like Roger. That you'll get a guy that loves you and treats your right. Please?"

"I promise."

"Good."

We hugged again and then she smiled at me. "I have to go."

"Bye, Jenny."

"Goodbye, Max."

We shared one last look at then she walked out the door, leaving me alone again. Everything's changing. Nudge is gone and now so is Jenny. I always used to tell myself that everything happens for a reason but what could possible be the reason for all this?

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Careful." Fang whispered, helping me down the hall.

"Fang I'm sore, not glass."

Fang said nothing to this, just kept walking. We pasted Nudge's old bedroom door, neither of us looking at it or saying anything about it. What was there to say? I've lost two of my flock in less than three years. I wanted to yell, cry, scream, and all that good stuff. But to who? Angel's too young and Fang's at his emotional breaking point. The only one left is Gasman and he-

"Lay down." Fang instructed, gently pushing me onto our bed. "Comfy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Fang kissed my head. "I'm going to go take a shower. Your mom and the others are coming to see you and are bringing Chris home. The doors unlocked but I should be out before they get here. Alright?"

I nodded. Fang kissed my head one more time before going into our bathroom. I sighed, pulling the covers up around me. Apparently, the driver of the 18 wheeler was drunk. He hit our truck and then continued driving until the cops pulled him over. He shot at them or something and they shot back, killing him. In some ways, that's good. He's dead and I never have to deal with him again. But in another, it makes me mad that he's dead. He doesn't have to face any punishment, no jail time, no suffering. They apparently hit him directly in the heart. He died quickly where as Nudge died a slow, painful dead. I know that you're supposed to forgive and forget but I will never forgive that, much less forget.

And then there's Jenny. She just left. Roger called me a lot, looking for where she was. He was hoping that she was just kidding. Of course, I didn't have my cell, Fang did. So he just left it off. I mean, no one who knew me would be calling. They all knew that I was in the hospital.

There was a knock on the front door. I figured it was just Mom and the others so I called out that it was unlocked. It was only a second later that _he_ stood in the doorway. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Maximum, it is good to see you." _He_ walked into the bedroom.

"Fang!" I yelled.

Fang came running out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He looked at _him _and then at me.

"Max, Dr. Martinez called Jeb a few days ago and I told him that he could come to the house when you got out of the hospital."

Jeb looked at me. "Maximum-"

"No I want you out of this house!"

"Max-"

"No Fang." I glared at Jeb. "You've left us again. Iggy died and you didn't even show up. What kind of person are you?"

"Max, I have been…busy."

"What? Destroying more kids life?"

"Jeb, Max is going through a lot right now. Maybe you could leave?"

He nodded. "I am staying at a hotel in town. I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"Rot in hell."

"Max." Fang shook his head as Jeb walked out of the room. He waited to speak until we heard the front door shut. "Max-"

"No, you shut up." I glared at him. "You could have told me that he was coming."

"I forgot, okay?! I've got a lot on my mind."

"Whatever."

"Max." Fang took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm trying, okay? I don't know what to do!"

"Yeah, I know. If you did, you wouldn't have had her funeral without me."

Fang looked into my eyes, all emotion draining from his body. He sucked in a short breath. "I thought that it was best to have her buried as quickly as possible. I have told you this."

"You're just a jackass."

Fang turned away from me and walked into the master bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. I sat there for a second, thinking. Fang had had Nudge's funeral six days after she died, while I was still in the hospital. He didn't even tell me until after it was over. I can't…I just can't stand him sometimes.

"I hate you!" I yelled, knowing that he heard me. "I truly hate you! I hope you die!"

* * *

**Fang's POV  
**

I stared in the mirror, shaking my head. Max is so…I don't know. I don't get what the big deal is about to funeral. Funerals are stupid to me. Very stupid. I just wanted it over as soon as possible. That's all. Max takes things to-

"I hate you!" Pause. "I truly hate you! I hope you die!"

I closed my eyes. See what I mean? Too emotional. It's not like I expected Max to jump into Jeb's arms and tell him what a great father he was but I was not expecting this. I opened my eyes and started getting dressed. Once I was done, I walked back into the bedroom. Max was staring at the TV, which was off. I sighed, grabbing the remote off the nightstand and turning the TV to the news. Surprise, surprise, we were on it. Shocker.

"-home from the hospital. Ride was in a car accident a little over two weeks ago. In it was her step-sister Nudge, and Nudge's two year old daughter, Crystal. Though Maximum and Crystal lived through the horrible accident, N-"

I changed the channel. Max glared at me. "Change it back."

"Wh-"

"Change it back!"

I sighed, doing so. "-ral only six days after the teens death. When asked to comment on the accident, Fang Ride told use to leave his family alone and that he was not afraid to break the camera mans face. Back to you Todd."

"Well Janice, just goes to show you not to mess with hybrids, huh?" Todd joked to the camera, though I did not find it at all funny.

Max closed her eyes. "Turn it off now. I'm going to bed."

I sighed, doing so. "I'll be in the living room."

"I wish you were in hell."

I chose not to get into things with her. What? All she wants to do is fight. I for one am not going to fight on her first day home from the hospital! I walked out the door, ignoring her taunts. I might not always make the right decision but when I do, I follow through with it. I had just sat down when there was a knock at the door and it was opened. Chris ran in and jumped in my lap. I hugged her to me.

"Hi!" She kissed my nose, her knew favorite thing.

"Hi." I kissed her head, always a favorite thing of mine, before standing. Dr. Martinez smiled at me and Angel nodded at me. I noticed that Gasman wasn't here. "Gas-"

"He says that he'll come see Max when you aren't around." His sister said coolly, walking down the hallway to my bedroom. I looked at Dr. Martinez who shrugged.

"He's hurting Fang."

He needs to grow up. That's all I'm going to say on the subject. Chris laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her. "Chris, you want to go see Aunt Max?"

"No Mommy?"

I sighed. She still didn't seem to get that Nudge is dead. "No Chris. But Aunt Max misses you."

Chris looked up at me and smiled. "Yes! An-Ax!"

I carried her into the bedroom. Angel was standing there, talking to Max. Max had a small smile on her face, listening as Angel droned on about what a jerk Gazzy was. When we walked in, Chris started wiggling in my arms.

"Down!" She yelled as I carried her over to the bed and sat her down. She quickly crawled over to Max and sat down in her lap, smiling at her. "Hi!"

"Hi baby." Max hugged Chris to her. "I missed you so much."

Chris giggled. "'iss An-Ax."

Max kissed her head and then looked up at her mom, who was standing in the doorway, watching. "Hi Mom."

Dr. Martinez smiled back at her. "Hi."

Chris got out of Max's lap and crawled under the covers. She pulled them up around her…or tried to, and then looked up at Max.

"Nap-ay?"

Everyone else smiled at Chris. Max shook her head. "In a second Chrisa."

Chris moved closer to Max, snuggling up against Max. "Now!"

Max rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her mom and Angel. I stood there awkwardly. I was really wishing that they would just leave so that I could spend more alone time with Chris and Max. After nearly half and hour, they did leave. By that time Chris was almost asleep, and Max looked tired. She needed her rest!

"Bye-bye." Chris waved sleepily.

"Bye baby." Dr. Martinez blew her a kiss and Chris blew it back. Then they were gone. Max waited until we heard the front door close before speaking.

"Leave."

"What?" I had planned to take a nap with them…guess not.

"Go away. Go watch TV."

Chris yawned, closing her eyes. "Ni-ni."

I gave Max one last look before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Ni-ni?"

"Yep." I kissed her head before covering her over. "Did you like dinner?"

I had made her the thing she loved most…French fries. Max says that I'm going to make her fat, feeding her stuff like that. But what Max doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Yes!" Chris giggled.

"And who aren't we going to tell?"

"An-Ax."

"Right." I kissed her head and laid her dog next to her. I was shocked when I came home from the hospital with Max and found that dog. I was sure that the stuffed animal had been lost in the wreck but apparently they had gotten out of the house with out it, which, with Chris, was near impossible. "Good-night Chris."

"No!" She held onto my arm. "'ay wid me!"

I kissed her head. "I can't. I have to go check on Aunt Max."

Chris pouted but I was able to get out of her room after promising to leave the door open. Then I went into the living room, turning on the TV. I laid there, listening to the news for awhile. After an hour, I got up, turned off the TV, and headed to the bedroom. Max was lying on the bed, laying on her right side, watching TV. She ignored me as I got ready for bed. When I was done, I got into bed. I laid behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"Fang stop it."

I nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"Go away."

"Never." I kissed the back of her head.

"Fang, I'm serious!" She struggled against me but, when she saw that she wasn't getting away, she stopped. "I hate you."

"So you've said." I closed my eyes. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat with Chris and me."

"I'm fine."

"Oh. Well-"

"Shh!" Max elbowed me. "I'm watching a movie."

"Are you watching Life Time?"

"Yes."

I sighed, letting her got. "Then goodnight."

"Whatever."

It felt like only a few minutes but I must have fallen asleep because I felt Max push my shoulder.

"Fang." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh…I just wanted a sandwich."

I yawned, standing up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now midnight. I sighed, going out of the room and into the kitchen. Sandwich…that sounds good. I made her two and made myself five. I walked back into the bedroom and gave Max the whole plate. She looked at me.

"Fang I only want one…or maybe two."

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to eat the others."

"I guess…" Max sat up. "Are you hungry though?"

Yes. "No but I'll manage."

"You know, if we had a dog, we could just feed it to the dog."

I smiled slightly. "Yes but if I was easy enough to let you get a dog, you would have weaseled me into a baby and we wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep because it would be up crying."

"True. So I guess we should just avoid dogs and babies…for the time being."

"Agreed."

Max laughed and handed me a sandwich. "You knew that I didn't want all these…did you?"

"And you knew that I would never let you have a dog but I would a house." I took a bit of my sandwich. After I swallowed, I looked at her. "So we're even."

Max shook her head. "I'll let you think that."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Hi."

The fifteen year old met my eyes for the first time since he got here. "Hi."

I smiled at him. "He's not here Gasman."

I saw relief on his face but he still asked, "Who?"

"Fang."

"He's not?"

"No. He's at work."

"Oh." He looked back down at the ground.

"You can sit down." I pointed to the couch as I walked over to the chair. Weird my whole life seems to have changed yet again but I still have this chair. True, it's a small consolation prize but it's better than nothing.

"Cool." He sat down, looking around. This was the first time he had been in the house since he had help Fang move the stuff in. It also was the first time I had seen him since then. He didn't even see me while I was in the hospital! I shook my head. Now was not the time to get angry.

"So, have you seen Jeb?"

Gazzy snorted. "No. Angel has. Traitor."

"Gasman, if she wants to talk to him, that's fine."

"If it's fine, why don't you talk to him?" He challenged.

"Because I choose not too."

"Yeah whatever."

I looked away from him. Why was this so hard? Have I really drifted that far away from my family? Gasman and I have never been the closest but still. Now even Angel and I don't even talk. It's like our family was divided and I ended up with Fang and Nudge…now it's just Fang.

"Gazzy-"

"Why did you ditch us?"

"W-What?"

"Why did you leave us with your Mom?"

"Gasman-"

"You and Fang just decided to leave us like it was nothing."

"We didn't leave you."

"Yes you did! You treated coming over to Dr. Martinez's like punishment."

"I just didn't want to see my mom."

"So? What about the rest of us?"

"Look, don't act like I'm the only one who did anything wrong. You guys could have came to see us."

"I'm the kid! It's not my job!"

I bit my tongue. Breath Max. "Look, Gazzy, I don't feel like fighting with you."

"Fighting? That's what you don't feel like?" He snorted. "Are you sure it's not hearing your mistakes because you sure make enough of them."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If it wasn't for you, maybe Nudge wouldn't have had Crystal and Iggy would still be alive!"

That's when I lost it. "You ungrateful little brat! I gave up my whole life for you!"

"Please, you wouldn't have a life with out me. You would have been dead a long time ago."

I took a deep breath. "Why don't you just leave then?"

Gasman stood and looked me in the eyes. "You're as bad as Jeb."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"-and then he said I was worse than Jeb." Max finished.

I wiped her eyes. "Max, he's just mad. You're a lot better than Jeb."

"No I'm not! If it wasn't for me, Iggy and Nudge wouldn't be dead."

I was silent for a second before standing. I kissed Max's head. "I'm going to go out for a while? Alright?"

"Fine."

I walked out of the house, closing the door quietly, as not to wake Chris. I pulled out my cell phone and called Dr. Martinez.

"Hello?"

"It's Fang. Is the Gasman there?"

"No. He went to the park."

"Thanks." I hung up. Looks like I'm headed to the park. I drove there, my radio barely even on. Not that I noticed…my anger was blocking out the nothingness. How dare he yell at Max! I pulled up to the park just as the sun was setting. The last time I went to this park was when I went with Chris instead of going on my date with Max. The time before that was with Nudge, right before that. I was going running and for some strange reason, she wanted to go too. The sun was setting then too.

_Flashback_

"H…How m-much further?" Nudge gasped out.

I rolled my eyes, coming to a stop. "I told you not to come."

"But I wanted too!"

"Why?"

"I want to get into shape."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

She glared at me. "Since now! God, why do you even care?"

"I don't." I looked at my watch. "I'm running for another hour. Think that you can keep up?"

"But Fang, look at the sun! It's about to go down." Nudge pointed out.

"It'll still be up for at least thirty minutes."

Nudge sighed, looking at the sunset. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Nudge, quit trying to buy time. Are you finishing or no?"

"I'm being for real! If I ever died, I want to see at least one more sunset like this. All the different shades of yellow and red, and the purple is yet beautiful."

I looked at it, seeing nothing anymore special about it than any other. I shook my head. "Are you coming or not?"

She sighed, smiling at me. "You're impossible. I don't know why Max even puts up with you."

I smirked. "I could say the same for you, Ms. Can't hold down a job to support her and her baby."

"Shut up!" She hit me in the chest, playfully.

"Now are you running or not?"

"Fine, I will. But do we have to run so fast?"

"Yes." I said, taking off.

_End Flashback_

As I got out of my car, I realized that Nudge was right. Not all sunsets were the same. I looked at the one right now, comparing it to the one I had seen with Nudge that day. Something about staring into the same sun, at roughly the same time as before, felt eerie. I shook my head, walking around until I found Gasman. He was sitting next to the creak, thinking from what it looked like. I walked up to him, pulling him up by the hood of his jacket.

"Hey!"

"No, you shut up!" I sat him down on the ground. He glared at me but I didn't care. "Why the hell did you upset Max?"

Gazzy dusted himself off before speaking. "All I did was tell the truth."

"Oh come off it!"

"No, you!" Gasman looked like he wanted to fight me. Not that he would win but that wouldn't look good to Max at all.

I shook my head. "Look, I have no desire to fight with you. I just need to you to make amends with Max."

"Why should I?"

"Because she loves you." I looked back at that sunset, noting that it would be gone soon, bringing on the night.

Gasman was quiet for a second. "Have you ever told her?"

"Told her what?"

"Told her how you lied to me."

I sucked in a breath. "It's none of her business."

Gazzy's glared turned harder. "You told me that I could live with you guys and it's none of her business?"

I looked away again. "No, it's not."

When Max and I first moved out of Dr. Martinez's house, Gasman wanted to go with us. He asked me instead of Max, since we were still pretty close back then. I didn't want to be a jerk so I told him that we had to get settled first. Then, that year I gave Max her necklace, and he and I hung out all night, he asked to move in with us the next morning before Max woke up. He had it all planned out. He would turn the living room into his room, and tell Iggy that he would rather hang out with me. I knew that Max would tell him yes, just because I knew should would never deny him or his sister so, I told him no, that this was Max and my life, not his. That he was fine with Dr. Martinez. He got mad at me and left. I told Max that he wasn't talking to me because of Iggy but that was just a lie.

"God I hate you."

I looked back at him. "Look, if you want to hurt me, fine but leave Max alone."

Gasman shook his head. "She doesn't really even care about Angel and I. She's just scared that we hate her. She would be perfectly fine with never seeing us again."

I let him walk off after that. He wasn't my problem. If he would fix things with Max, fine. She's better off without him.

* * *

A loud banging on the front door woke both Max and I up. I sighed, standing.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered, walking out of the room. I went to the front door just as the person started banging again. I opened the door to see Gasman at the door, a duffle bag on his shoulder.

I yawned. "What?"

"I got kicked out."

I sighed, loudly. Great. "For?"

He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a baggy with what looked like heroin in it. "I came home late."

I took the bag from him and looked at it. "How much this cost you?"

"Nothing. A friend gave it to me. Didn't even smoke it."

"Have you ever?"

Gazzy shook his head. "No."

I sighed. I was tired and had work in the morning. "You ever bring this into my house, I won't let you have a chance to leave. I'll kill you."

Gasman shrugged. "So I can stay?"

I nodded. "There's a guest bedroom off the kitchen. Either there or the couch."

He walked in closing the door behind him. I yawned again, walking back into the bedroom. Max was waiting for me.

"W-"

"Gasman."

"Wh-"

"Got kicked out. Go back to-"

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say__  
__About a life long wait for a hospital stay__  
__And if you think that I'm wrong,__  
__This never meant nothing to ya__  
_

I sighed, answering my phone.

"Fang Gasman ran away."

"I know. You kicked him out."

"No I didn't."

I looked down at the bag which was still in my hand. I opened it and took a sniff. Sugar. I sighed. "Doesn't matter. He's over here."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know. It's late. I'm going back to sleep. I'll have him call you in the morning."

I hung up. Max looked at me.

"So she didn't kick him out."

"Nope." I looked at the bag, sighing. Did he want to live here that badly? "He told me that this was heroin."

"And?"

"It's sugar." I sat it down on my dresser. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

Max sighed, laying back down.

* * *

I walked into the guest bedroom after I fed Chris and Max breakfast. Gasman was asleep on the bed, his stuff already taken over the room. I sighed. I walked over to him and pushed his shoulder.

"You up, now."

He groaned, opening his eyes. "But-"

"Up."

He sat up and looked at me. "What?"

"It's sugar."

"Huh?"

"In the bag. If she kicked you out for sugar, then we've got a problem."

Gasman looked away from me. "It is? I told you, I don't smoke it so I wouldn't know. I'm just holding it for-"

"Look, Gasman, you need to go home."

He was quiet for a minute. "Why do you want me gone so bad? Huh?"

"I don't it's just-"

"I'll clean after myself, take out the garbage, clean the bathroom, watch Crystal. Anything."

"It's not that." I sighed. "What about your sister? You don't think that Angel will want to live here to?"

Gazzy shrugged. "Then tell her no."

"That wouldn't be fair."

"So? Life's not fair."

"Why do you want to be here so much?" I asked him. "Dr. Martinez is good to you guys."

"I just want to be here, that's all."

I sighed. It was Sunday, and I had to get to work in an hour. "You want to stay? Fine. Just call Dr. Martinez. She's worried about you. And, Angel will not be living here too. If it comes down to it, you'll leave before that happens. Understood?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good." I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"So?" I asked Fang as he walked back into the living room.

"He's stay…for now."

"Fang-"

"He'll do chores and help out with whatever you want him too. Plus, I'll make sure he gets a job." Fang looked me straight in the eye. "He's not like Nudge Max. He turned out right."

I looked at him for a second, feeling that ping of guilt and anger that seemed to fill me when ever I heard something negative about Nudge. I loved her, even if she was a screw up. She meant well and, when it came down to it, she did the right thing. She just made mistakes on the less important things.

"Fine. He can stay." I looked down at Chris who had been playing on the floor but was now at Fang's feet, wanting him to pick her up. He did of course.

"Hi." Chris kissed his nose, something she found funny because she always giggled afterwards.

"Hi." Fang kissed her head. "I have to get ready for work."

"No!" Chris held onto him but Fang put her down after a second. Chris cried a little after he went down the hall, to our room. Then she got bored and walked over to me. "An-Ax pay?"

"No." I ran my fingers through her nappy hair, causing her to pull away from me. I sighed as she went back to her blocks. I looked back at the TV, decided that nothing interesting was on before turning it off. I sat there a little longer before standing. I went over to my cell, which was on the coffee table. I called Jenny. She didn't answer. I decided not to leave a message. If she's too busy with her new life for me, fine!

"Hi Max."

I looked up at the sound of my name to see Gasman now standing in the room. I put my cell back down. "Hey. Did you call my Mom?"

"Yeah. She's…mad at me."

I sighed. "She'll get over it. Trust me."

He nodded, looking at the ground. "I…I'm sorry. About yesterday."

"It's fine."

Chris poked Gasman in the leg. He looked down at her. "You pay wid me?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She smiled. I guess she's fine with him living here too.

* * *

I sighed. My time away from work seems so small now that I have to go back tomorrow. Not to mention that Gasman has been living here for about a week now and my mom's still mad at me. Oh and the fact that Fang's annoying me. Yep, my life sucks.

"Max just talk to him."

"Hmmm….no."

"He's still in town Max. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, the man's got nowhere else to be."

"Max, just one visit.

"No Fang."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have nothing to say to Jeb."

"But he has stuff to say to you."

"Then he can leave me a message on my phone."

"Max." Fang took a deep breath. "For me? Please?"

"No."

"Max, what do you have to lose? Huh?"

My dignity, pride, and hate for Jeb. "Fang, I just-"

"Come on. I'll owe you one." Fang offered.

I sighed. "You owe me two and fifty dollars."

"Owe you one, twenty five dollars, and a pizza."

"Hmmm…fine. Extra large."

"Deal."

I shook my head, changing the channel. "But I'm not going to like."

"I'm not going to enjoy handing over my twenty either but I'll live so you will too."

"Whatever." I stood up, carefully stepping around him and Chris, who were playing on the floor. "Gazzy are you coming?"

"Yeah." He walked out of the hallway a few seconds later. "Not that I want to be…"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you want your stuff back?"

"Yes but can't we do it on a day that she's not off?"

"Nope." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You have to face her sometime."

He sighed, walking out of the house, me following. We got into my truck and pulled up to her house in about twenty minutes. When we pulled up, I thought of something.

"How did you get to our house, that day you ran away?"

"I flew."

"Oh." Duh. I shook my head, getting out of the car. We walked up to the house and knocked. Angel answered. She glared at us.

"Oh, it's you guys." She turned away. I rolled my eyes, walking in. She was mad that we weren't letting her live with us.

"Yeah, we're getting his stuff." I told her but she just walked away, not caring. Gasman closed the door behind us. Total looked up from his spot on the couch.

"And what have I done to have the honor of you here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Total, go away."

"What? You don't want to see me? Figures. They never want to see the dog."

Gazzy walked down the hallway, headed to his bedroom. I walked over to Total, who was on the couch. I patted his head.

"I miss you, ya know? In a weird, crazy way. Now I have nothing to annoy me besides Fang."

Total licked my hand before speaking. "I miss you too, in the 'I miss being told to shut up and ignored' kind of way."

I smiled, petting his head again before heading to Gasman's old bedroom. He was taking down the few remaining posters. I went over to his stereo.

"You taking this?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I started unplugging it and separating the speakers from it. I was about to take the stereo to the truck, planning to get the speakers on my second trip, when Mom opened the bedroom door.

"So you're really leaving?"

I looked at Gasman. He sighed. "Yes."

She looked at me. "So, do you plan on taking Angel away when she's fifteen too?"

I bit my tongue. "He wants to be near us, Mom. I can't help it."

She left, leaving us alone again. I picked the stereo back up. Gasman looked at me.

"I didn't mean to make you and your mom fight."

"It's cool Gas. We've been needing a new reason to, anyways."

* * *

"It's a school night so I want you in bed by midnight. Got it?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. Last week had been Thanksgiving break though we didn't celebrate it. Not much to be thankful for this year. Tomorrow would be the first day that we had to make sure that he got to school. Fang was supposed to be taking him but I couldn't wait to see how long that lasts.

"Good." I looked around his room. "It looks nice in here by the way."

He just rolled his eyes, going back to his history paper that he had waited till the last minute to do. Aw, the joys of being a teenager. I went back into the living room. Fang was finishing feeding Chris.

"I'm leaving." I told him. "If I don't come back that means that I killed him."

"Alright, just call and tell me so I can help you hid the evidence and the body." Fang waved the carrot in Chris's face. "Come on, it's good. See?" Fang took a bite but immediately spit it out. "What the fuck is that stuff?" He stuck his tongue out. "Never mind, I'll order us pizza."

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the house. I was on my way to meet with Jeb. I had agreed to have dinner with him, once he said that he was paying and after Fang's deal. I got into my truck and drove to the place. I parked next to Jeb's car and got out. He was waiting for me.

"Hello Maximum." He greeted.

"Hi." I walked past him and into the place. It was a pretty expensive restaurant. I think it's nice that he's paying…not that I'll ever tell him that.

"So, Max," Jeb started as we got to our seats. "Your mother said that Gasman's moving in with you?"

I shrugged. "We have extra room and he wants to."

"Aw. So when will Angel be joining you all?"

I sighed. "What do you really want to talk about?"

Jeb looked down at his menu. "I have no idea what you are talking about Maximum."

"I'm talking about how you never want to talk to me unless you need something from me. How you only want me so that I can save this stupid world."

Jeb looked back up. "Max, you are my daughter. I've made a few mistakes but I was hoping that you could forgive me. If you can't, that's fine. But please, let this be a pleasurable dinner, for me at least. I don't know when I will see you again."

I sighed. "You could see me whenever you wanted, couldn't you?"

"No." Jeb shook his head. "I can't. Please understand that I, as I would think you do, have a life. And-"

"And you don't need me messing it up. Whatever."

Dinner was, you guessed it, horrible. When we got out to the parking lot, Jeb stopped me from getting into my car.

"Maximum, I want you to know that I…care about you. All of you. Please understand that."

I looked at him, shaking my head slightly. "I cared about you too. But you blew it."

I got in my car and left, knowing that if I never saw him again, I would be very content.

* * *

**Just want to say that this is my longest chapter. Ya! And that the next one will be the last. **


	30. Chapter 30

Life with Max and Fang

Chapter 30

**One Year Later**

Chrisa giggled, pulling one of the ornaments of the tree.

"Crystal! I told you to stop that!" I stood up and took it from her and put it back on the tree. "Stop it!"

Chrisa glared at me and went over to Gasman, who was sitting on the couch, playing Fang's PS3. She held up her hands but he didn't even notice.

"Up!" Chrisa hit his leg.

"Go away."

"No. Pick me up!"

"No, I'm playing-"

Fang walking in the door stopped them. Chrisa ran over to Fang, holding her hands out. Fang didn't even need to be told. He just picked her up on instinct. I sighed, sitting back down in my ever-fateful chair, watching as Fang went straight to the kitchen.

"Bitch, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. It's not like I'd be cooking it."

"Good point." Fang kissed Chrisa's head. "Are we going to your mom's? It is Christmas Eve."

"Fang, you know that we are not on good terms at the moment."

"When are you ever on good terms?" He mumbled, carrying Chrisa down the hall, headed to our bedroom. I rolled my eyes, looking at Gazzy.

"Have you finished reading that book?"

"Max, I've only been out for winter break for three days."

"So? Get to work!"

He groaned. "You're more annoying than your mom."

"So I've been told."

"Do I really have to go start it right now? Can't a I wait until tomorrow?"

"You'll be willing to do it on Christmas?"

"That day after?"

I sighed. "Fine. But you better get at least a B on it if you want to keep your Christmas gift."

"Which will be that new car I've been wanting."

"You wish. I haven't even let Fang have a new car since he was sixteen. No cutting in line."

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I pushed his head gently before getting up and going to Fang and my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Chrisa on the bed, waiting for Fang to finish in the bathroom. I sat down next to her, also waiting. Chrisa glared at me, probably still upset me yelling at her.

"Hi Chrisa."

She scooted away from me. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the remote off the nightstand. I turned on the TV, deciding that if Crystal didn't want to talk to me, I didn't want to talk to her either. Fang emerged from the bathroom, now without his work clothes on. You're probably like, 'Work clothes? You mean his jeans and T-shit?'. Then I would have to tell you, nope, Fang has moved up on the job ladder. He no longer works at a stupid gas station. Instead he works as…drum roll please…a host at some expensive restaurant. I mean, it's not the best job but it's better.

"Fang, I want to talk to you." I told him, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"But Chris and I are going to-"

"Now."

He sighed. "Come on Chris. I'll go take you to Gasman, okay?"

"No." She crossed her arms but Fang carried her out of the room anyways. I rolled my eyes, turning off the TV. This had to be perfect. Fang walked back into the room a few minutes later.

"Okay, so what did you want?" Fang asked, closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath. "Remember in August when you said that a baby wouldn't be all that bad?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you did."

"So?" Fang looked bored.

"So, I stopped taking my-"

"Max."

"What?"

"Are you being for real?"

"Yes." Before he could ask, I said what I had been planning on. "I'm pregnant."

Fang closed his eyes. "For real?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

Fang hugged me and kissed my head. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

"But you're happy right?"

Fang pulled away from me and got down on his knees. He lifted up my shirt a little before pressing his lips to my stomach. He pulled back and looked up at me.

"I'm very happy."

I smiled at him. Just the there was scratching on the door. Fang sighed, going and opening the bedroom door. Chief, our dog, ran in. He ran straight to me, jumping up on his back legs putting his front ones out for me to hold on to. Fang glared at the dog.

"Sit!" He yelled at him. Chief, who was never that big on Fang, ignored him. Once he landed back on all four legs, he started sniffing me.

I got down on my knees, letting Chief lick my face. Fang stood there, glaring. He really hated that we got a dog. It was about three months after Nudge died when I found a puppy roaming the n. No one else would take him in so I did. Of course, Fang and I fought over it but I, as always, won the argument. So now we had Chief, a house, and I was pregnant. It may have taken a year but everything I've wanted is now here.

"Damn dog doesn't know anything." Fang mumbled.

"Can you sit baby?" I asked Chief who sat down, tail wagging. I hugged him before looking at Fang. "He just doesn't like you."

"Clearly." Fang smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I stood up, going over to him. I kissed him gently.

"You know, you said that that's my Christmas present."

"Yeah so?"

"It's only Christmas Eve."

"I know. You get one present now and your other tomorrow."

"Oh is that how it goes?" Fang walked over to his nightstand. "Then I want to give you your one present."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Fang held something behind his back. "Close your eyes."

I rolled them before closing them. When I opened them, Fang was down on one knee, holding a box out to me. Oh my God.

"Max?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you hold this box for me while I tie my shoe?"

I felt my mouth drop slightly as I took the box from him. I opened it and saw that it was empty.

"Fang!"

He laughed. "Sorry. Someone left the box at my job and I couldn't resist."

I threw the box at him, storming out of the room, Chief following. Jackass.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"-Christmas to all and to all a good-night."

Chris clapped her hands. "Again!"

"Nope." I kissed her head. "Bedtime. Say goodnight to Aunt Max and Gazzy."

Chris glared at me. "No."

Chief, the damned dog he is, walked up to us and started licking her face. Chris giggled, trying to push him away. No such luck.

"Chief!" Max called after a minute. He ran over to her, jumping into her lap. The dog was huge so it basically took up all of Max's lap, covering her. Max just putted his head. "Good boy."

Chris giggled. "Again?"

"No." I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. I laid her down, covering her over. "Go to sleep so that Santa can come."

Chris nodded. "Goo-nigh Unal-Fay-g."

I kissed her head. "I love you."

"Love you too!"

I handed her that stupid stuffed dog and then left, creaking the door behind me. I went back into the living room and over to the plate of cookies and glass of milk.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any chocolate syrup?"

"I guess. Why?"

I looked at the milk. "I hate white milk."

Max rolled her eyes. "Check the fridge dumbass."

"Hey, don't cuss in front of the baby." I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You say bitch in front of Chris all the time."

"Wait." Gasman paused his game and looked at me. "What baby?"

"Max is pregnant." I told him as I found some chocolate syrup.

"Ew." He un-paused his game, clearly disgusted.

Max rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

I looked at the chocolate syrup. The expiration date was about eight months ago. I opened it and smelt it. Hmm…should I? Yes. I went over to the milk and squirted it in. It didn't smell right or taste right but chocolate is chocolate. I went to grab a cookie.

"Fang don't eat those cookies yet." Max said, not even looking up from her book.

"Why not?"

"Incase Chris gets up and comes in here and sees that they're gone."

I frowned. "But-"

"Fang, I'm serious. And why does your milk look funny?"

"The syrup expired eight months ago."

"Fang! You could get sick from that."

I shrugged. "It's chocolate."

Max rolled her eyes. "If you die-"

"Shut up." I gulped the rest of it down and then sat down on the couch next to Gazzy. "You should use your other boost."

"Yeah but-"

"No you need it now or else you'll lose." I instructed.

Chief jumped out of Max's lap and went to the back door. He barked. I sighed, standing to go let him out.

"I didn't even want you." I mumbled, letting him out. Max yawned, standing up. She headed to the bedroom.

"Night Gas. Night Fang."

"Night." Gazzy said, not even looking away from the TV.

"Night bitch." After Max left, I decided that I could now have my cookies. I picked one up.

"Fang put it down!"

I sighed. It's like Max has eyes everywhere. I put it down and the sat on the couch.

"So Max is…pregnant?" Gasman asked, disgust still evident in his voice.

"Yeah. And quit making it sound repulsive."

"Sorry but thinking of you guys have sex is nasty."

"Then don't think about it! It's not like I want you thinking about Max naked anyways."

"Oh, I have no problem with thinking of Max. It's just thinking of you."

I pushed him off the couch. "Go fuck yourself."

"I was just messing with you!" Gazzy got back on the couch. "But Max is kind of- Ouch!"

I hit him in the head…hard. "Keep Max and her body out of your thoughts."

"Fine, God." He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey let's watch a movie."

I sighed, standing. "Fine. Just let me let the dog in first."

I let Chief in and he immediately started his search for Max. Once he realized that she wasn't in the living room, the big dope galloped down the hallway to our bedroom. I heard the door open and close. I sighed, grabbing some left over pizza from the fridge and set it on the coffee table before putting a DVD on. After it was over, I stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

"I will later." Gazzy turned the TV on.

"Fine but be able to get up in the morning."

"I will."

"Night."

"Night."

I walked to our bedroom to see Max sleeping on the bed with Chief resting in _my_ spot! Damn dog. I pulled off my shirt and got out of my jeans before getting into bed with them. I was basically on the edge! I pushed the dog over some. It growled and barked at me.

"Fang leave him alone."

"I can't even fit on our bed!"

Max sighed, sitting up. "Come on Chief. You get to sleep with Gazzy tonight."

The dog barked and followed Max out of the room. A few seconds later, she returned, closing the door behind her. She got back into bed and I moved closer to her side of the bed, laying my head on her pillow.

"Go away." She pushed my head playfully.

"Never." I kissed her gently. "So you're like really pregnant? For real?"

"Yes Fang. God, you act like I would lie to you about something like that."

"Okay, okay. I was just checking." I kissed her again, running my hand down her stomach. "I love you."

"You've said that already today." Max yawned. "Now let me go to sleep before I go and get Chief."

I snorted. "Damn dog, sleeping in my bed, in my spot for that matter."

"I was cold and you weren't here so I got Chief to sleep next to me."

"Yeah but now our beds covered in fur."

"You can wash the sheets later." Max laid her head on my chest. "Night."

"Night bitch."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I felt someone push my shoulder. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Chris and Gasman want to open presents now. Do we have to wait for your Mom?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh." Fang sighed. "Are you getting up soon?"

I just groaned, rolling over. "Go away."

Fang kissed the back of my head. "Okay. But you're Mom will be here in an hour."

I opened my eyes again and looked into his dark ones. "My head hurts. Could you get me some aspirin?"

"Fuck no. Get it yourself." Fang got off the bed. I laid there for five minutes and was about to fall back asleep when Fang shook my shoulder. "Your water and aspirin."

"Thanks." I took it before laying back down. "I think I stayed up to late last night."

"Max you went to bed at like ten."

"Yeah but then you woke me up at midnight and-" Max sighed, loudly. "I just think that I stayed up too late."

"Whatever." Fang kissed my head. "Feel better bitch."

I sighed before taking the aspirins and downing my glass of water. "Go to hell."

"Plan on it." He walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. I sighed, laying there for another minute or tow before deciding that I had better get up.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Why not?"

"Because her mom has to get here."

Gazzy huffed. "I just want my car."

"We did not get you a car!"

"Yes you did."

"No we didn't."

"Then what's that car out there?"

I stood up and looked outside. Sure enough there was a car. "It ain't yours."

"Then who's is it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Chris yawned, laying her head in Gasman's lap. "Sleepy."

"So are we going to find out?" Gazzy asked.

I shook my head. "Max said-"

"Fang, it could be _your_ car."

I looked out the window again. Max being mad at me plus I get a car, or wait and possibly die because of a meteor hitting the earth and dying without ever finding out. What a dilemma.

"Fine, look in all the boxes that are have yours and my name on them."

Gazzy and I both got on the ground, going through our presents. Shirt, movie, game, game, movie. I looked over at Gazzy and saw he wasn't having any luck either.

"Pea-sants now?"

"No Chris."

"You gets yours!"

"Chris-"

"No! Me get mes pea-sants."

"What's going on in here?"

I knew that voice. Uh-oh. I turned around. "Max, I can explain."

"Fang, did you guys open your presents?" She seemed shocked. But should she be? I mean really?

"Well yeah. But you don't understand. There's a car outside!"

Max put her head in her hand, mumbling under her breath. Something along the lines of dumbass and stupid idiot but I didn't catch exactly what was said. She looked out the window.

"That's not a car I know." Max told us. "Besides. I told you Gazzy, that I did not get you a car!"

He shrugged, sheepishly. "Oops?"

Chris held out her arms to Max. "An-Ax!"

Max sighed, picking her up. "What?"

"I no get me pea-sants!"

Max just sighed. "Mom is going to kill me."

"Fuck her then." I said, looking at what I did get. Pretty good haul this year.

"Fang, go find out who's in the car." Max said after a minute.

"Why me?"

"Well, you're the one that's so interested in it!"

I sighed, going outside. As I walked up to the car, I saw that there was a man in it. It wasn't until I was right next to it that I realized who it was. I tapped on the window and he rolled it down.

"What do you want Jeb?"

The man sighed. "Just to check up on you guys. I was going to go in but…"

I waited for him to finish but he didn't, so I took over. "I don't think that Max wants you here."

He nodded sadly. "That's what I figured."

I looked at the man that I once cared about and then hated. That seemed like so long ago though. What if he's turned into a good guy and Max will never find out. I mean, I'm not saying let's let him live with us and help with Chris but…I don't know. Maybe I'm not like Max. Maybe I can't hold grudges forever. And maybe that's a good thing, or maybe it's bad. But either way, I just couldn't hate Jeb, no matter how much Max did.

"You know…maybe if you didn't leave every time she ran away or said that she hated you, you might be able to get through one day." That much I knew from experience.

Jeb looked up at me. "I just…don't know."

"Well, how's the way you're doing it now working?"

"It's not."

"Then try something new. I mean, maybe I'm wrong but it's worth a shot." I looked back at the house and saw Max looking out the window, watchful as ever.

"I don't know…"

I shrugged. "It's your choice, not mine. Do whatever you thinks right. Just know that she can't hate you forever, if she ever really did anyways."

As I start back for the house, he called out to me. "Fang!"

I turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think…that I could come in? If only for a minute?"

I weighed my options. Have Max miserable but not mad at me, or possibly improve her life in the long run but have her want to kill me at the moment…

"Yeah, you can."

* * *

**Max's POV**

That…that man is in my house! And my boyfriend let him in. I can't believe this!

"Max, Jeb wants to come in for awhile." Fang said as they walked in. "That cool?"

"No."

Fang shrugged. "You'll get over it."

Gasman looked at me and then Fang. "Wh-"

I cut Gasman off. "No, I won't."

"I think you will."

Chrisa wiggled in my arms so I sat her down. She went over to Jeb and hit his leg. "You pay wid blocks?"

Jeb looked down at her and then at Fang, who shrugged. "I guess."

"Him stay." Chrisa looked at Fang. "Pea-sants now?"

"N-"

"We're here!" My mom called out, opening the front door. When I had gotten out of the hospital, we made her a key so that she could come a check on my and Chrisa when Fang wasn't home. The plan was to get the key back but that, obviously never happened. "Oh!"

I think she was talking about Jeb but then again, her glares at Fang and Gazzy made me wonder if she was talking about eh presents.

"Hello Valencia." Jeb greeted.

I felt my mother look at me but I wasn't looking at her at the moment. Instead I was glaring at Fang, who was making faces at Chrisa, who was looking wishfully at her presents.

"Now?" Chrisa asked me.

I sighed, looking at my mother. "Can she opened her presents?"

"Well, it looks like someone already did."

I sighed. "Fang and Gazzy saw that car outside and we looking for the key. Turns out it was just Jeb."

"Oh." She sighed, clearly tired. Ella and Angel, who had come with her, stood in the doorway. I noticed that Ella had her hair cut shorter than I remembered it, and that she had her four month old in her arms. Finally, a mistake I couldn't be held accountable for! Her baby's name was Mathew and her now ex-boyfriend was the father. Who's that bad parent now? "Well, yes, Crystal. You can open them.

"Ya!" Chrisa ran at the first one she saw, though it was mine. I grabbed her hand and made her sit down on the floor, while I helped her figure out which were hers.

Chief, who had been outside since I had gotten up started pawing on the door. Gazzy went to let him in but I told him not to.

"He'll freak out and jump on Ella." I mumbled, having the worst Christmas in a long time.

"So?" Gazzy really like Chief and got made when I made him stay outside.

"She's holding a baby." Fang said, sitting down next to Chris. He started helping her, so I went over to look at what Angel was getting. Nothing worth mentioning, in my opinion. Just clothes and movies.

Jeb stood by watching, saying nothing which pissed me off. Why won't he just leave?!

Ella sat down on the couch, cooing at Mathew, while Gazzy gathered his stuff. He took it to his room and then came back into the living room, and, at the same as Fang asked, "When do we eat?"

I sighed. Worst Christmas ever.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Yep." I kissed her head. "It's the best gift right?"

Chris nodded, holding her stuffed animal that I got her to her chest. "Besterest."

I smiled. "Yeah, I thought so. That's why I-"

"Fang?"

I looked up at Max. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked down at Chris then back at Max. "No. Not right now. I'm explaining to Chris why I got her-"

"Fang." Max's eyes flared up. God help me. "It wasn't a question."

Really? I could have sworn it was… I picked Chris and sat her down in Gazzy's lap before following Max into the backyard. Chief looked up from his spot in the middle of the backyard. After realizing it was just us, and not some burglar, which it never was anyways, the useless dog went back to sleep.

"What did you want?" I asked after a second. "You know how short Chris's interest level is. If I don't get this story out soon-"

"Fang, I do not like Jeb here. Make him leave."

I looked at her for a second. "And you can't because…?"

"Because then I'd look like an ass. If you do it, it'll look like you're just looking out for me."

"But I don't want to look out for you."

She hit me…hard. "Stop it. Now go fix this."

I looked up a the sky, counting to ten. For a pregnant woman, she hits hard. I was using all of my strength not to at least push her back a little. I looked down at her. "Max, I think that Jeb is fine here. If you have a problem with it, you deal with it."

She looked like she was going to hit me again. Which, after a minute, she tried to do again. This time, however, I grabbed her fist. Max pulled out of my grip, looking upset.

"Just do it!"

"Sorry but I'm not Nike."

"Fang, please?"

"No." I kissed her head. "And by the way, Ella's baby is getting on my nerves. To begin with, Chris was way cu- better. And secondly, Ella's smells funny."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell them that you're pregnant so that they will forget about Ella's nasty, stinky, less better baby and realize that Chris and ours is better."

Max closed her eyes. "Fang, go away."

"No." I looked out at the dog, who was now laying on his back. Max always joked that he was sun bathing but I personally think that her dog's mentally retarded. But I get hit for saying so. "Max, I think you're dog is dead."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Chief."

He shot up, running at full blast towards her. He stopped just short of knocking her over, sitting at her feet, nudging her with his head. Max petted him and kissed his filthy head. Ew. And to think that I put my lips against her lips which she puts again a dog that rolls around on the ground that he pisses and shits on.

"Max," I said suddenly. "I'll be back."

"Why?"

"I need to go wash my mouth out."

* * *

"Dinner was good." Gazzy mumbled, walking past Dr. Martinez.

"Thanks." She looked at Angel. "Are you about ready to leave?"

She shrugged. "I want to talk to Max but she went somewhere."

"Where did she go, Fang?"

I shrugged. "She said that she was tired and going to bed. I saved her some food."

"Yeah, anything that wouldn't fit in your mouth." Gasman muttered. I hit him in the side.

Jeb looked at me, meeting my eyes. "I think that I'll be leaving. Tell Maximum that it was good to see her again."

"I will." I told him. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He nodded at the others before walking out the door.

As soon as he left, everyone turned to look at me. I just looked down at Chris. "You ready for bed?"

"No!" Chris giggled. "No seep."

I sighed. "Angel, if you really want to talk to Max, I could go get her for you."

"No, that's okay." Dr. Martinez said before Angel could speak. "I think that we need to get home."

"Wait." Angel looked at me. "Couldn't I just, you know, spend the night?"

Again, all eyes were on me. Great. "Yeah, sure."

Dr. Martinez gave Angel a look. "Well, I guess you can."

Angel smiled, headed back to Max's and my bedroom. I sighed, setting Chris down on the floor before also standing. I grabbed Mathew's carrier before Ella could.

"I'll walk you guys to your car." I offered, already headed out the door. Hey, I may be a mean but I'm not a jerk. I walked them to their car, setting Mathew in.

"Bye Fang." Ella said, hugging me. She was going back to Dallas in the morning, where she had an apartment. Ever since her and her ex broke up, she's seemed more…touchy feely with me. Though Max hasn't noticed. I patted her on her back.

"Yeah, uh, see you later."

She let go and smiled at me before also getting in the car. I waited till she closed her door before starting back to the house.

"Fang."

I turned to look at Dr. Martinez. "Yeah?"

She walked towards me before also hugging me. Okay, now I'm scared. She let go and looked at me. "You make an great uncle and I'm sure that you'll make a great dad too."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"You did what?!"

"Max, I'm sorry." Angel put up her hands in mock-defense. "I only told Dr. Martinez. I give you full right to tell everyone else."

I shook my head. "How did you even find out?"

"Well…you were acting weird when I saw you on Saturday so I sort of, um, you know, like read your-"

"Angel!"

"Sorry." She looked down. "It just kind of happened. It's not like I do it a lot anymore! I don't want to forget how."

"So you read my mind for practice?"

"Just a couple of times…"

"God, what else do you find out?"

"Nothing."

"Angel, I swear if-"

"Hey Max, did you know that your mom knows that you're pregnant?" Fang asked, walking through the bedroom door.

"Yeah, thanks to Angel!"

"I already said that I was sorry!"

"Bedtime?" Fang looked down to see Chrisa at his feet. "Me seepy."

Fang picked her up and looked at me and shrugged. "So? She was going to find out eventually."

Chrisa looked at me. "Goo Nigh."

I sighed, walking over to Fang. I kissed Crystal's head. "Good night baby."

Chrisa waved at Angel before Fang walked out of the room, headed to the bright pink one. God, I hated her room. Fang painted it right after Nudge…pasted away. You thought that he did whatever Chris wanted before Nudge's death, you should have seen him after.

My cell going off, stopped me from resuming to yell at the fourteen year old in my room. I pointed to the door after looking at the phone's caller ID. Angel walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey Max." Jenny sounded more up beat than ever. "How's your Christmas?"

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Yours?"

"Fine." She was quiet for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I looked at the clock. "I told Fang that I was pregnant."

"You did?" Her enthusiasm started up again. "Well what did he say?"

"Just that he was happy and that he loved me."

"That's great." She sighed. "Did Ella try anthing else with Fang?"

I closed my eyes. "No. I think it's just that she doesn't have anyone, ya know?"

"Still, I'd watch out. If my sister tried to make a move on my man, I'd-"

"Wait, what man?"

"You'll see when I come to town again."

"You're coming here?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Should be there tomorrow."

I smiled. "Good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I walked out of the room, feeling the best I had all day. As I walked past Crystal's room, I saw that Fang was laying down with her, talking to her. It sounded like he was telling her a story. Something with a princess or something. I rolled my eyes, headed towards the kitchen. I opened the back door, letting Chief in. He immediately did a survey of the house, checking for intruders, though he never found any, before returning to me, nuzzling my leg.

"Hey baby." I petted him before going to the fridge, pulling out some leftovers that I skipped out on so that I didn't have to eat with Jeb. I put what I wanted in the microwave before walking into the living room where Gasman and Angel were arguing. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Angel said quickly.

"Angel thinks that she can move in and I told her that that's stupid. I don't want her here, Fang doesn't want her here. Even if you did, you'd get voted out."

I looked at Gasman. "When, in your life, have I ever wanted something and haven't gotten it because I got voted out?"

"…Never?"

"Exactly. If I tell Fang something, he does it."

"I do?"

I turned to look at Fang as he walked into the room. "Yes."

"Yeah right." He sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, it is right."

Gasman sighed. "The point is that she cannot live here!"

"Calm down." I looked at Angel. "You're fine at my mom's house. Gasman wasn't."

"Why not?"

"Because…" I looked at Fang for help but he was to busy having a staring contest with Chief to notice. "Because we needed help taking care of Chris."

"Yeah but you'll need help with the new baby!"

"No we won't." Fang commented.

"Yeah." Gasman agreed.

"This is so not fair!"

Fang shrugged, smiling as Chief looked away. "You'll get over it. Besides, you have to stay with Total and Chief doesn't do good with other dogs."

"So you're basing your decision on whether or not I can stay on some stupid dog?"

"Hey, Chief is not stupid. He's just as smart as Fang, if not smarter."

Fang glared at me. "You're pushing it bitch."

"You guys are so unfair." Angel muttered.

I sighed. "Angel, for the time being, you're fine where you were. In the future, we may decided that you need to live with us. Until then, you're staying with my mom."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms, looking at the TV. The timer went off and I went to go get my food.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I closed the bedroom door softly behind me before walking in. I shedded everything but my boxers before crawling into bed with Max. I kissed her head, watching her as she slept for at least an hour before she woke up. She looked at me for a second before closing her eyes again.

"Quit looking at me."

"Hmmm…nope." I kissed her gently. "Are you mad at me?"

"For?"

"Letting Jeb stay."

"Very."

I sighed. "Max, you have to understand that I needed to do that."

"Why? To piss me off?"

"No." I thought for a second before responding. "Because it would be wrong of me not to."

She opened her eyes, giving me a questioning look. "Elaborate."

"Uh…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Explain."

"Right, I knew that." I pulled the blankets up around us more. "So, I was thinking that, you need Jeb."

"Fa-"

"Let me finish." I silenced her. "Now, I know that you hate him, or at least say that you do. I get that. But, at one time, you loved him. And I would feel like an asshole if I didn't try to help you get over that hate. I'm not saying that I want you to love him again but if I could just get rid of that hate, maybe, just maybe, things would improve. Having hate forever isn't good for anyone. If you could at least get rid of that, you might be able to move on from our past. I'm not saying forget but just…you know, let it go."

Max snuggled against me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. "Fang, I hate him. And I always will."

"And that may be but that's not going to stop me from at least trying to fix it. I mean-" I stopped when I realized that Max was snoring softly. She had fallen asleep. Part of me wanted to be angry but I just couldn't be. Today was a hard day for her. I just kissed her head, deciding that maybe things with her and Jeb would work out. Maybe they wouldn't. And maybe Max would eventually realize that Ella was attracted to my, why shouldn't she be, and kill Ella. Okay, so maybe the last one was a little out there but hey.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang yawned. "I don't get why you're so excited."

"Because she's my best friend and I haven't seen her in a freaking year." I said for the thousandth time. "Look, just be happy for me and shut up."

"Okay, whatever." He looked over at Gazzy who just shrugged. "I guess that it's a woman thing…"

I rolled my eyes, choosing not to respond to that. "So you dropped Angel off?"

"Yes Max." Fang picked Chrisa up off the floor as she walked by. "Hey Chris. You want to go play outside?"

"You can't." I told him. "Chrisa was coughing all this morning."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I think I would know if my baby was sick."

"I doubt it." I mumbled, watching through the window as another car pasted. I sighed, realizing that it wasn't Jenny.

"So what are you naming the baby?" Gazzy asked, changing the channel on the TV.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." I commented. "So why would we already decided what to nam-"

"It'll be a girl." Fang informed me.

"You wish." I sighed as yet another car pasted. Damn, where is she?

"Yeah, I do."

Gazzy changed the channel again. "Are you guys getting married before it comes?"

Fang snorted. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know Gasman. Why do you care so bad?"

"I don't. It's just that there's nothing on TV." As if proof of this, he changed the channel again. A honk from outside made me return my eyes to the window. There was now a car parked in our driveway. I jumped up and walked out the door.

Jenny stepped out of the car, looking completely different. She had dyed her hair black and it was now cut to her shoulders. I sighed. I was hoping that, though through the year, everything was changing, that she would stay the same. I mean, look at everything. Fang and I were having a baby, Ella has a kid, Gasman and Fang are inseparable, Nudge is dead, and Jeb wants back in my life and Fang, the one who's supposed to protect me, is letting him. Now, Jenny has not only moved but looks different too!

My realization that everything was changing still couldn't wipe the smile off my face. As I hugged her, I asked, "So where's that boyfriend you were talking about?"

Her smile widened. "Come on out baby."

And there he stood. Sure, he seemed slightly taller and his hair was longer but the faint smell of alcohol and his blood red eyes, which indicated that he was either high or just coming down from it, was proof that he was the same old Roger.

"Roger?" I asked slowly. "You're dating Roger?"

"Not just dating." She held up her hand, showing off a ring. "We're engaged!"

Well, I thought, I guess I was wrong. Something's, I decided, never change.

* * *

**Yep. That's it. My favorite and longest story that I have ever written has come to an end. I think I should be sad but reading that ending, I don't think I can be. **


End file.
